Sweet and innocent
by ChibiP
Summary: After the deaths of their parents, Itachi thought taking care of Sasuke would be torture, upon facing everything his sweet, innocent little brother would enter his life namely, Naruto and company , he finds he was most defenitely right... Bond, DP, Fet, F
1. Chapter 1

Guess what, ppl?? I don't own anything!! I can't get sued, yayh!! You can't sue me, nananananana... ¬¬ I wish I owned Naruto, though... :( I would make Sasuke such a total whore... ;)

Alright folks, this is AU, but not a big AU... as in, we're still in Naruto world, ninjas and all, but one little thing changes: Itachi never kills the Uchiha clan... they are mostly dead, but it was a most misfortunate thing which happened because of some war I don't really put mind into, cause its got nothing to do with the story. So, Itachi lives ALONE with Sasuke, and takes care of him, and is actually content with his life... somewhat. In this chapter, ages are as they follow:

Itachi, 14

Sasuke, 7 (I don't know if those two have a 7 year gap, but let's pretend they do...)

Uchiha Itachi suppressed a groan, his stoic self not allowing himself to fall in the temptation of such mundane gesture, but it was really hard to keep himself, when his litle brother would insist on throwing his things all over the house, when he had explicitly told him not to. Over and over again.

Before he even took a step into the house, Itachi heard the soft steps of the only other habitant in the house, who came into view, moving quickly around the house, a heated look on his face, like he had forgotten something very important, picking up the ofending garments from the floor.

"Aniki!" Sasuke gasped, while lowering his body to pick up his sandals, a blush decorating his young, six year old face. Hurriedly, he picked up his sandals, not looking up at his brother. "Gomen ne, Aniki..." Suddenly, Sasuke looked up, a dreamy look on his face, his sudden excitement completely contracting with his previous embarrassed mood. "But I had just gotten my first kunai practice today, and I was so eager, I started training when I got home, so I..." Sasuke's voice dropped by the end, and his young eyes drifed away from his big brother's gaze, looking at anything but the older youngster in front of him.

"You forgot to pick up after you, again, then" Mutely, Sasuke nodded, tightening his grip on the small bundle of assorted toys, scrolls and clothes in his arms. He wanted to please Itachi so much... He knew how hard it was for his Aniki, taking on the responsibility of taking care of him, while still being a teenager, and also being an ANBU leader, and an splendid ninja in Konoha, maturing way before his time, mostly for Sasuke, when Itachi assumed his new role as both big brother and father... his Aniki didn't deserve to have him disturb the little times he spent at home being annoyed by Sasuke's messy habits. "Foolish Otouto..." To his surprise, Sasuke had heard the tiniest bit of mirth in his big brother's voice, something that pleased him to no end. "My mission was a total success, better than expected, actually... I got a bonus."

Sasuke heard soft feet moving across the room randomly, and he looked up, to find Itachi picking the haggardly thrown items which remained. Hastily, Sasuke ran to aid his brother in the task, his mind divided between the conversation, and his task. "That's great, Nii-san!" Itachi nodded solemnly, picking up the other sandal, and handing it to Sasuke.

"I think that, while you put everything in place, I could make something for dinner, and celebrate your brand new ninja equipment... it's not fair to have you use my old one, don't you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's whole face lightened up, a wide smile formed in his face at the words. His new ninja weapons!! his own! "ARIGATO!!" the young kid screamed and, dropping everything in his arms in the process, jumped and tackled his Aniki, hugging his stomach as strong as he could, a sense of gratitude so great, he couldn't put words into it. "Thank you... thank you so much, Aniki..." Sasuke whispered against the strong stomach, burying his face in the fabric. "When will they arrive??"

"Sasuke, you dropped all your things again"

The young boy looked behind himself, at all the things laying on the floor, this time... his bag had opened, and all his academy material was scattered around it. He groaned, and felt the heat of his blush take over his cheeks. /Won't I ever end picking up??/ "Come on, Sasuke, let's get this things to your room, so I can start dinner"

Discreetly, Itachi watched his little brother do as he bid, as Sasuke slowly, carefully set his bag in order, and picked everything, folding it neatly before taking it into his arms if it were a garment, and rolling it if a scroll, all the while humming to himself, and with the most excited smile on his face, no doubt thinking of the kunai, exploding tags and more brand new weapons he would be getting soon.

In a few minutes, the Uchiha brothers finished, and Itachi deposited his things on Sasuke's arms silently. Sasuke stood there, for a moment, just looking at his big brother, a look of pure admiration in his eyes, the softest of smiles in his eyes. "Arigato... Aniki" He softly whispered, and almost skipped his way to his room, leaving Itachi alone with his troubled thoughts.

/He's too beautiful/ Itachi's mind offered, thinking back to the soft smiles, the rich laughter, the warm hugs when Itachi never expected them, and the innocent face... As he moved to the kitchen, Itachi felt a knot in his stomach, one he knew all too well, and he vaguely wondered, how would he ever deal with the things innocent, sweet Sasuke awoke in him?? And if he couldn't, and gave into the delicious temptation Sasuke was scaringly becoming, how could Itachi ever get up from that again, if Sasuke's only weapon was the growing emotions Itachi had over him??


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so poor, I ain't got an Ipod. So, obviously, I do not own Naruto... and if you sue me, the only thing you'll get are an old, but strangely functional pc, many teddy bears, and some milky ways wraps. Nothing interesting, trust me. Fanfiction is my own and true treasure, please, don't take this away from me...

Ages for this chapter:

Itachi: 15

Sasuke: 8

Naruto: 8 (yes, he does comes up in this chapter... and the rest of the story.. things are getting good, aren't they?)

Chapter 1

Itachi opened the door to the small house he shared with his little brother, and froze.

/What is going on here?/ He vividly wondered, looking at the weirdness of his surroundings: no pieces of garments, ninja weapons, toys or scrolls were scattered over the floor, the furniture, or hanging hastily from anything, the floor, walls, furniture, it all seemed to shine with its own light. He could even see his silhouette (i know I spelled that wrong, please, someone correct me) on the wooden floor, and it all smelled of citric and fresh.

A little confused, thinking he went into the wrong house, Itachi walked straight into the next room, the kitchen, and found everything as clean as the other room, with no dirty dishes on the sink or the stove, and on the table, what he confirmed as his food laid there peacefully. Itachi looked into the garden: everything in order, no kunais or shurikens laying on the floor, all the small ornamental trees and flowers they had were looking deep green and healthy, some dripping a freshly sprayed water. For the first time every since he could remember upon arriving home, the house was immaculate.

/One out of three options: One, Sasuke did something very wrong; Two, Sasuke wants something he could get from me and is laying down the field for it, or three, Sasuke's trying to bribe me into something he knows I don't want to do/

Just then, Sasuke's small steps reached Itachi's trained ear, and they were slow and shy, and so low Itachi had to strain to hear them, as if Sasuke was actually scared of Itachi, which surprised the elder Uchiha, since Sasuke was the one who normally ran to meet with him, usually tackling him nearly to the ground with the force of his hugs. Itachi looked over his little brother, and found himself looking at an unusually shy Sasuke walking towards him, who was blushing lightly, and avoiding his gaze, making the perfect description of the sweetest, most innocent boy Itachi had ever known.

/Alright, then... the answer to my question is all of the above/ The ratoinal part of his mind offered, the one who wasn't thinking just how very... delicious his little brother looked while flushed so prettily.

Sasuke approached his Aniki slowly, if the look on Itachi's face was any indication, then the little boy would have to play his cards very carefully to convince his Aniki of indulging his wishes. He didn't doubt he would find compassion in Itachi, for the care the older Uchiha demostrated was the thing he liked the most about his Nii-san, but that was just for him!! Not that he minded, he loved knowing he held a place of Itachi's heart no one else did, was thrilled and enchanted by that fact, really, but 'this' was still a pressing matter Sasuke wanted to share with his Aniki.

"Aniki..." He hesitantly began, chewing on his lower lip, playing with his thumbs. Why did he have to be so... adorable? Really, any other Uchiha would catalogue Sasuke's attitude as unfitting, but they were all dead, and Itachi, though he never admitted it, not even to himself, found the rare occasions where Sasuke showed this fidgety side of him quite adorable, if not arousing, as though the young boy was asking or doing something forbidden, and just needed the right nudge to get it done. Though in a completely different context, Itachi would be the one to give Sasuke that little nudge.

"Not that I specifically mind, but... why is the house completely clean, my food ready, the dishes washed, the trees watered, and everything is in complete order?" Even if spoken softly, Sasuke even winced at the words. "Sasuke?"

Swallowing the lump down his throat, Itachi saw his little brother's sweet, young face swallow all his fears, fidgeting forgotten, and a look of determination set upon the eight year old face, surprising Itachi a bit, and also triggering his curiosity: What could be so important to make his sweet Otouto to react in such a way.

"Come with me, Aniki" sasuke softly said, and took Itachi's larger hand in his own, before walking back into the house, leading his Aniki to his room. Itachi followed the little boy, more intrigued than ever, a part of his mind relishing the innocent touch of their hands. He rarely ever touched his little brother, more out of fear of succumbing into his forbidden desires, so the skin to skin contact was quite rare between them.

They reached Sasuke's room, and the little boy opened the door, pulling Itachi in, and what met Itachi's eyes was something he had never been expecting:

Upon Sasuke's a little boy, probably around Sasuke's age or younger, rested peacefully, his body covered by Sasuke's blue sheet from the waist down, and his young chest was covered with some clumsily put bandages, just as were his right arm, and he had a band aid on his left cheek.

"What... is this??" Itachi asked, more shocked than anything else, not paying the least of attention to the boy on the bed, but staring straight at his Otouto, who cringed under the hard stare.

"Aniki... he's a classmate of mine... I found him coming back from the academy, some bigger kids were beating him up, so me and another kid went to help..." Sasuke explained, a bit of uncertainty in his voice, due to the hard stare, but his tone was firm, as if he knew he had done the right thing. Itachi knew Sasuke was sweet, but he never thought the little kid wanted to be a public savior. "we got to scare the bigger guys, but he was unconscious, so I thought I should bring him here to take care of him..." The firm tone was lost, and Itachi knew this was the moment where Itachi would know what Sasuke really wanted. "Aniki... can we keep him?"

It was so soft, so low, Itachi nearly didn't catch the question, but he did, and he blinked, once, no, twice, while trying to assimilate his brother's intentions. Keep him?!

"Sasuke, this kid is not a dog, we can't 'keep him' as you put it" Itachi softly scolded him, coming to his knees, so he would be on eye level with his brother. "Listen, we need to take him to the hospital, so someone takes proper care of him, and you can't take people into our home, Sasuke, what would the kid's parents think? that we kidnapped him, or something?"

Itachi asked his little brother, softly grasping his shoulders, praying that reason would reach his brother's ears, and this madness would end as quickly as it had begun. But Sasuke didn't meet his brother's eyes, he was looking down, to the floor, and his voice was really soft when he answered.

"He doesn't have any" Sasuke said. "Aniki.. .he doesn't have any parents. I heard him talking to our sensei, and I know he doesn't have any parents, no body comes to pick him up from the academy, and no one takes care of him... he's all alone, Aniki, that's why I brought him here, cause at the hospital, no one would take care of him." Then, Sasuke looked up, and his eyes were watered, tears pooling slowly at the corners. Itachi was taken back, the only time he had ever seen Sasuke crying was at their parent's funeral, other than that, his sweet Otouto wouldn't cry for anything meaningless to him. "Please, Aniki... let him stay, if only until he feel betters"

Defeated, but not quite admiting it yet, Itachi stood, and for the first time, took a good look at the kid on his brother's bed. He had been right, the child should be around his brother's age, if not younger, for his was small and somewhat cute, what with his lips forming a pout even while sleeping, and he had a mop of spiky blond hair, which looked soft and shiny, even with the bit of dirt on some strands, and on his cheeks, the most curious whisker-like scars, whihc made him look like a pouting, cuddly, little kitten just waiting to have you scratch him behind the ear, those who would purr if touched the right way. Itachi felt an all too familiar pull on his groin. /Oh, god, Itachi, you don't even know him, and he's turning you on! I think I'm going soft.../

"Get me some more bandages, these are not well done." Relieved, Sasuke smiled, knowing his big brother had accepted the other boy. "What's his name, Sasuke??" Itachi asked, while Sasuke looked for the first aid kit in the adjoining bathroom. Sasuke's voice came out trembly and shaky from the other room.

"I don't know, Aniki..."

"Sasuke.. you brought a stranger into our home" It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but to Itachi's surprise, Sasuke ran out of the bathroom, no aid kit in hand, flushed with determination, facing him head on.

"Na-ah... I just, never got to speak to him, but I know him, he's a good kid... he- he- he's just a little troublesome, and sometimes slow on learning, but that's all! He even dreams to become Hokage" Itachi looked at Sasuke, surprised. Why was Sasuke reacting this way to this kid, a kid he didn't even know. /Could it be??/

"So, you've never spoken to him" Again, not a question, but a statement. Blushing, Sasuke shook his head no. "Yet you know he's got no parents, how his troublesome, and a little slow on the learning... You even know he dreams of becoming a Hokage" Sasuke nodded.

Itachi took it all into consideration, and for a single moment, the idea of throttling the boy in his sleep became quite tempting. /Sasuke has a crush on him.../ On this kid, who he didn't know who he was, where he lived, how he was... his little brother was so infatuated, he had even stood up to Itachi, to get to take care and protect his childhood crush.

Itachi never thought it could happen, that someone would overcome his figure before Sasuke, not at such a young age. He wasn't a fool, he knew his sweet Sasuke would grow, and fall in love, but never this fast, and never for a boy!! a Male! His little Sasuke was showing homosexual tendencies at eight years, for someone who **was not** him. /What the fuck could he see in this boy?/

"Urgh..." A groan caught both Uchiha's attention, and it was with little interest that Itachi saw the boy on the bed waking up, rubbing his forehead, and then wincing as he moved his injured man. "Oh, man... someone remembered to pick my teeth??"

Surprisingly, he found the voice to be light, light and almost rythmical, as if the kid had a tune inside himself and spoke with it. Then, his eyes opened, and Itachi found himself captive of the bluest he had ever seen in his life, first, staring up at him in confusion, then recognition, then shock and excitement. "Sasuke??" Came a timid, soft voice.

"No... Itachi. Sasuke's big brother" The kid's blond eyebrows drew together in confusion, as if digesting the information, and his face became a perfect description of what disorientation would be. Itachi wondered, was it just the beating, or this kid was always so expressive?

"I didn't know he had a big brother..." pouty lips mumbled, then itachi felt himself abandoned as those captivating eyes left his, and scanned the place slowly, until they settled on Sasuke, who was by now on the other side of the bed. "I'm pretty sure **you're**Sasuke... or he's got a twin, too??"

"No, baka" Sasuke answered, smiling at the boy's confusion. "I saw those guys hit you, and decided to help, then brought you to my place, to take care of you" Blues eyes widened, filled with surprise and gratitude, so much Itachi felt himself inflated with pride, even if the look wasn't directed at him.

"Really??"

"Yes... Sasuke thought it bbest if you were here while you got better" Then, those eyes met his again, and Itachi resisted the urge to reach ot and pet the boy, see if he would really purr and cuddle to his hand, just as would the little puppy he looked like.

"Thank you... but, I don't know your name"

"Itachi" Then, the kid smiled, and it was as if the sun had entered through a window, and settled upon his face, for the smile seemed to shine, and his eyes softened, filled with emotions.

"Arigato... itachi-san" And then, Itachi knew it, he knew just why Sasuke became so infatuated with the kid, for he was frightenly feeling it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The best disclaimer I've ever written:

Take a good look at the anime... Do you see Sasuke whoring himself, while Itachi fucks his ass into the nearest counter, and Naruto fucks his mouth, while Neji masturbates, Kakashi-sensei fists Gaara, who's fingering Iruka, while he sucks on Kankuro, and Akamaru's licking Kiba's cock, and Shikamaru's got Chouji and Lee handcuffed to the bed, with lots of cholate syrup over them, and turns Lee's hard cock into a meaty version of a banana split?? Do you see that in the show?! Well, that means Naruto doesn't belong to me...

Aw, man... I promised myself I wouldn't do this... I promised myself I would **not** pamper the fic by answering reviews, cause it sort of bothers me to see a lot of review responses, and little fic, but I'm a review slut, so I decided I'll pick those that get to my heart... just can't help but say...

Pepsi Sasuke AD: I loved your review, it made me swoon all over the place ; ), and really encouraged me to write more... I love this fic too, and though it's still cute and sweet, we're getting to the hot, sort of wicked parts of it. Just hang in there a little more chappies, while I solve this 'I got a crush, you got a crush, we all got a crush' situation. Hope you like the chappie!

This chappie contains yaoi.. as in, male and male doing naughty things with each other, and also, one of the males, is 8.. so, if you don't agree with this, please go away, I don't want to read senseless flames... it's just so troublesome...

Where we left off:

"Arigato... itachi-san" And then, Itachi knew it, he knew just why Sasuke became so infatuated with the kid, for he was frightenly feeling it as well.

**And... ACTION!!**

Itachi sat there, perplexed on the bed, imprisoned by those bright blue orbs, the soft smile, the cute little face. Gods, the kid really was beautiful!

"It's okay... We just meant to help, that's all" Sasuke, no doubt taken away by the boy as well said, but there was a big difference between Itachi's and Sasuke's position: you see, Sasuke was holding the little puppy's hand.

The boy looked down at the joined hands, and the most becoming blush decorated his tanned face, in fact, the poor kid was so red, he looked like a tomato, and looking at Sasuke with such an amazed look, as if thinking he would wake up at one time or another.

"I don't mind, but... why did you save me, and took me here?" He asked, looking from Itachi, to Sasuke slowly, the question burning in his blues eyes. While Itachi kept on looking as aloof as ever, Sasuke had to speak his mind out.

"Because it's no fair! It's no fair those guys were beating you, or how people treat you for no apparent reason... it's no fair you got no one to look after you..." There was so much heat, so much conviction in the eight year old, that the boy couldn't help but smile in return, feeling totally flattered by the words. Itachi looked at his little brother, surprised Sasuke could hold such fire inside himself, for his Otouto was not known for letting his emotions take over him.

"I appreciate it, but... we've never even spoken before... I don't even think you know my name" The boy said, but his words were soft, and his smile was still there. To the boy's dissapoinment, Sasuke looked away, confirming the blond's suspicions. Itachi looked at the suddenly crestfallen look on the boy's face, and inmediately thought it somehow wasn't made for him, that the blond on the bed was made for smiling that sunshine smile, and lighten up everyone around him.

"That's easy... you could say it to us" Itachi stated, and Naruto blushed again, embarrassed by his lack of thought.

"I'm sorry... I'm Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. A pleasure to meet you, dattedayo"

/Trust me, Naruto... the pleasure is all mine/ But, as a response, Itachi only nodded, acknowledging Naruto, who nodded in return. "Sasuke, please go get the bandages, so we can treat Naruto-kun" Sasuke nodded enthusiasticly, and with a bright smile, ran to the bathroom, leaving Itachi frightengly, and excitedly alone with little Naruto. "Naruto... I'm going to check on your wounds and bruises a bit, so I'll have to undress you" Naruto's blush was so bright, his sweet face turned so red, Itachi thought Naruto would have a nosebleed.

After a few seconds of strained silence, Naruto nodded his consent, and gave the very brave first step of removing the sheet from his little body. Itachi arched an eyebrow. Aside from the hazarly wrapped bandage, Naruto was bare chested, and orange pants hung seriously low from his hips.

/It looks like Sasuke did a little divesting and explorationg of Naruto on his own./

Inmediately, images of his little brother setting Naruto gently on the bed came to his mind, touchig his face, caressing those curious whisker-like scars, then proceeding to slowly remove the t-shirt which now lay on the floor, touching the warm skin then, his fingers flicking over brown, little nipples, basking in the joy of having his crush there, completely under his will.

He saw Sasuke take a humid cloth in his hand, spill some alcohol into it, and gently, lovingly caress the cloth on Naruto's body, cleaning the wounds, but getting excited over touching Naruto so intimately, Itachi could even see the adorable blush decorating Sasuke's face as he reached down, to unbutton Naruto's pants, and move them down, to remove the blood and dirt from there, then caress the clean skin softly, getting tingles from the gesture.

Hell, Itachi could even see his sweet little brother leaning down after washing Naruto, placing litle kisses on the blond boy's stomach, his chest, and toy around the idea of kissing his mouth, afraid Naruto woke up, but anxious to fulfill the dream. Then, swallowing a lump down his throat, Sasuke moved down, and touched Naruto's lip with his own, in a soft, innocent kiss, and technically heard Sasuke moaing into it, satisfaction and excitement running all over his little brother's young body.

Itachi took a deep breath, the pleasurable images in his head causing him to feel the tug, that tug in the pit of his stomach, filled with lust and desire, swelling his private parts slowly, asking more playful and delightful things to do with entertain his mind and body with.

"Itachi-san... are you okay??" Naruto's timid voice reached him, pulling him out of his fantasies, and makig him quite aware of his reality, and how his pants were just a tad tighter than before.

"Yes, I'm fine, Naruto... just drifted off a bit" To this, Naruo laugh, and it was such a rich, happy laughter that almost made Itachi smile as well. Naruto looked positively more alive and beautiful, much more sweet when he smiled and laughed. Yes, itachi decided, Naruto was made for all the positive emotions in the world.

"I know what you mean, I do it all the time, drift off to my own world, that is, I mostly dream of becoming Hokage, or eating lots and lots of ramen, sometimes, I like to think of some cool new jutsu, you know, like flying or being able to look into the future, that would be really cool, don't ya think, Itachi-san?" It was all so fast, Itachi wondered if the boy had really said all of that in half a minute.

But those blue eyes were looking at him expectantly, really waiting for an answer, and Itachi felt trapped. Completely trapped. Somehow, he just knew Naruto's gaze was like a cat's: if you were a pray, it would be the warning before the attack, and, if you were something interesting to them, like Itachi was to Naruto right now, Itachi knew any respectable cat wouldn't stop looking at you until he was good and ready.

"Aniki" Sasuke's voice broke the moment, his curious tone alerting Itachi of his presence. He looked at his little brother, and saw the objects he laid on the bed: bandages, alcohol, some aid band, and a few analgesics. "Will this be enough??"

"Bring some water"

"Oh, yeah!" Sasuke scolded himself, slapping his own head. "how could I forget? I washed Naruto less than two hours ago!" Then, Sasuke left, unknowingly leaving a very flustered Naruto, and a once again vividly fantasizing Itachi in his wake.

A few seconds of akward moment followed, mostly because Itachi was fighting an straining erection down, and didn't want Naruto to find out about it, and because Naruto was too busy trying to pry his blush away from his cheeks, thinking of the small Uchiha undressing and 'cleaning' him was just so... overwhelming for him, in many ways he didn't really understand.

"Here you go, Aniki" Sasuke came back, fortunately braking the tense atmosphere with his soft voice, an setting the needed items on the nightstand to the bed, then quickly moving to the other side of the bed, completely resolute to remain in the room, should Itachi need anything, and to look after Naruto.

Grabbing a hold of his self control, Itachi silently began his task: unbandaging Naruto. And the moment he started, a frown decorated his face, his clinical eye alerting of something very obvious as he removed each and every one of the bandages from the little blond's body. Thankfully, Sasuke answered his question before he even asked them.

"WOW!!" Sasuke exclaimed, looking at Naruto's skin. "Naruto, you're all healed! But, that's so weird, you had a lot of bruises a few hours ago..." The boy said, stranged by the event, and Itachi could see his little brother was saying nothing but the truth. With a sheepish look on his face, Naruto simply shrugged the exclamation off.

"Well, I've always been able to heal quickly..." the kid admonished, scratching his blond little head, looking from one Uchiha to the other. Then, his look turned from one of carelessness to a somewhat worrisome look. "guess, I'll go, since I was just staying 'till I felt better, and I just- -"

"No" Naruto blinked, along with Sasuke, at Itachi resolute negative. They even felt their pulse hurry up a bit. Itachi looked positively intimidating with such a confident, determined look on his face, as if nothing in the world could make him change his mind, and there was no saying to his words. But it was all in a good way, both boys decided, not frightening, just... impresive. "Naruto will stay, at least for the weekend, who knows if you have a broken bone of something. I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow, for a check out"

"I- you... But I just--" Naruto started stamering, the most tantalizing blush on his face, and Itachi saw Sasuke stare at him in awe, in that mix of thankfulness, and excitement way that made Itachi's stomach turn to jelly.

"That is final, Naruto..." Sasuke quickly silenced Naruto's polite efforts. He wanted his new friend to stay with him, and since Itachi was willing, there would be no way the small Uchiha would let the blond out of his sight, at least for the weekend. "Aniki agreed, so stay, please... I promise we'll have lots of fun!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his teeth worrying his lower lip, turning it a little white, then red, as he did, a clear sign of doubt, but a short nod from Itachi seemed to ease the blond's mind.

"Alright, then... since that's settled.. what's for dinner??"

For a few seconds, silence reigned in the room, until Naruto's stomach made its presence known by loudly demanding food. Sauske chuckled, then burst in fits of laughter, and Naruto blushed, noticing his sudden rudeness and lack of tact.

And just as Naruto began telling Sasuke how much of a 'rude person' he was for laughing at him, Itachi debated if he should laugh, or groan. Naruto seemed to be someone who wouldn't take long to like them, and Sasuke was clearly attached to the blond, while Itachi found himself surprisingly accepting of the blond, almost thinking this new friendship delightful, in more way than one. He simply didn't know if this sudden closeness between Naruto and Sasuke was a good thing, or a bad thing.

/What did you get yourself into, Itachi??/ the young ANBU asked himself, taking his mask off to indulge in the mundane desire of massaging his temples.

Naruto had clearly gotten along with Sasuke. Actually, getting along was a poor way to describe it. The two children seemed fucking tied at the hip! Ever since that afternoon two months ago, when Sasuke had brought the injured blond into the house, to take care of him, there hadn't been a single day Naruto hadn't barged into their lifes, bringing that fresh smile, and extroverted personality.

It wasn't a bad thing, Itachi hadn't had a single boring afternoon or night for the last two months, Naruto had the natural ability to light up the Uchiha residence, and the blond never let Sasuke forget his house duties, and Sasuke seemed positively perkier than Itachi could ever recall to see him... and that was it.

Sasuke was happier. He was happier, and better, and brighter, smiling and so very fucking unaware of Itachi!! It was like, whenever Naruto was around, Itachi went from center of the universe, to a random star in the peripheria of a blond, blue-eyed galaxy, yelling to be noticed, but failing miserably.

He hated it. Itachi hated the way Naruto could simply walk into a room, and Sasuke's eyes would light up like a sun, and nod at pretty much whatever idea the blond would have, and leave Itachi in a state of abandon he was clearly not accustom to. Itachi hated that Naruto had the power to make his Otouto contradict Itachi, that Sasuke now spent most of his time making Naruto company, than spending it with him.

But most of all, he hated how Naruto would always look at him, and he would speak to Itachi, always sweet and admiring, like a kid he was in a candy store, so blinded by the wonderful things he saw, and not really caring about his teeth at all.

Itachi hated it, because Naruto made him forget. In those moments, there was no 'stealing Sasuke' thoughts, no recriminations, only a sense of posessiveness and passion Itachi had only been able to feel for Sasuke.

He couldn't deal with this. Itachi couldn't deal going throught this AGAIN. For years, he had known he had harbored intense, abnormal feelings for his sweet little brother, he had seen the symptoms quite early, and through sheer strength and determination, Itachi had learnt to control them, to accept it as a part of himself, and locking it up along with most of his emotions, but now...

Now, it wasn't just Sasuke... It was Naruto AND Sasuke, it was jealousy of Naruto, as absurd as that sounded, it was a certain jealousy of Sasuke, too, and at the same time, it was passion, and rage, impotence, bliss, frustation... God, this was his 8 year old little brother, and his best friend!

/If only they were older, and knew better.../ Yes, Itachi admitted it. Sasuke being his little brother wasn't really the problem, he had long ago accepted he felt atracted to Sasuke, so Itachi no longer gave mind to the blood related factor. It was the innocence. They were kids. So young and far from the darkness of the world, like little isolated white clouds in a gray winter afternoon.

At first, Itachi had thought it was a defect of himself. The only two people he had happened to feel atracted to were both boys, and both children, he had thought he was a pedophile, or something of the sort, a paraphilia, something he could cure or get right of. But no, after spending a seriously large amount of time catalogizing several Konoha young boys, and also the adult population, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't the age... it was his reflection on the eyes of the people.

Of all he had seen, only Naruto and Sasuke held that thing, that closeness to him, and got to see him like a true hero, as if he was the most magnificent thing they had ever thing, and it was a great priviledge to be around him.

It was the power, he came to the conclusion. Around Sasuke and Naruto, he felt like the most powerful person in the world, like he was a God, and they were his most loyal servants, awaiting every command, cherising every suggestion, craving every praise. With everyone else, he was a symbol of authority, yes, but he didn't held that unshakable power, he wasn't the core of any of their lifes, only with Naruto and Sasuke, he felt like each of his action, his words, his thoughts could actually shake up their lives and alter their perceptions forever.

It was sick, yes, but that was the truth. He loved having that power, loved being a need to those two little angels, simply basked in the innocent hugs, and the sweet looks, and found bliss in those bright eyes looking at him, awestruck, admiring, love and care deprived, silently begging him to sate that hunger.

Therefor, the sudden stroke of jealousy, when both his ego-feeding, beautiful boys found company in one another rather than him, because then, what did he have?! Nothing, that's what!

Now, it wasn't all egocentrical love. No, he really did care about his little boys, he craved and missed their presence for other reasons than his own selfish power hunger, he found them highly entertaining, and very endearing. They did something only Naruto and Sasuke had been able to do: they warmed up his heart.

And that scared that him. He wasn't used to it. He felt like the closer those two little walking menace would be, the harder it would be for him to control himself, He could deal with one of them fine enough, he had dealt with Sasuke most his Otouto's life, but when he added the contradictions Naruto brought to his life, his situation was like a time bomb with a broken chronometer, which skipped time back and forward, and no one really knew when the whole thing would blow up in Itachi's face.

/I have to put an end to this... I can't go on like this./ He thought, knowing he could deal with being turned on by power, but highly doubting he could face up his own feelings concerning the two boys. /Somehow, I have to brake them both appart, or something!! This situation is going to drive me insane/

Slowly, he walked to his house, and right upon his door, he saw Sasuke's neat handwriting on a note:

'Went to the store. Back in a flash.

Love, Sasuke.

Ps: Naruto's home, sleep. Just got home, so you'll have to cook (I promise i'll make it up to you!!)'

Itachi actually chuckled. There was his somewhat careless Otouto he knew and loved. He could even see the nervous look on Sasuke's face as he wrote this, asking himself if he could pull this off without the usual 'we all got duties' scolding from Itachi. /Well, you won't, Otouto... you just look so good with that blush on your face, promising yourself you'll do anything to please from that moment on/

Slowly, Itachi entered the house... and really wished he had stayed to work late today. Naruto was clearly there, he was currently sleeping on the couch... sleeping like a babe, really, turned on his side, hugging a pillow, his shiny blond hair falling sweetly over his face, blissfully oblivious to Itachi's heated gaze.

Slowly, silently, Itachi walked over to Naruto, looking at the blond peacefully lost in his world of dream and slumber, and Itachi wondered just how something so small and delicate could make him feel so weak and displayed, with just one look, or touch. Without even thinking about it, Itachi's hand moved to caress a tanned cheek.

"mhm..." To Itachi's surprised, Naruto let out a soft sound at his touch, and leaned his small head closer to Itachi's hand, cuddling to it. Itachi actually smiled, he had always thought Naruto looked like a pretty little kitty, due to his whisker-like scars, but now, sleeping all curled, hugging pillow, and leaning into Itachi's touch, a soft smile on his face, Itachi thought Naruto would perhaps be a feline in another life.

/So beautiful.../ Itachi kept on touching the tanned face lightly, careful not to awake the little blond, his body awakening the intimate touching, how forbidden it was, the sense of danger of being discovered bringing even more pleasure to the simple caress. Just then, Itachi knew Naruto and Sasuke not only had him, they ahd him good. /you'll bring me more problems than solutions, Naruto.../

Then, Itachi slowly picked the young boy up in his arms, and slowly... very slowly walked to Sasuke's room, savoring the feel of Naruto's young, warm body in his arms, the light tensing of muscles, and he could see the irises moving, and a small hand took a soft hold of his shirt. Naruto was dreaming... and Itachi too, he was dreaming of that small, cute pink, mouth his cheeks pink too, in pleasure and embarassment, shy about his excitement, as Itachi did so many wonderful, dirty things to his sweet blond.

By the time Itachi made it to Sasuke's bed, to lay Naruto down, his youthfull body was aching, pants tight and tenting, and he could feel ever part of his body just singing out to him, to take the blond, to make each dream come true, telling him Itachi could pull it off, all he had to do was play his cards right, and Naruto would do anything Itachi wanted.

Shaking his head, Itachi grabbed a hold of himself, and carefully laid Naruto on the bed, indulging the urge to kiss the tanned forehead, if anything, before moving back... to find himself attached to Naruto by the blond's hand clutching his t-shirt.

Itachi looked at the little hand, it was a soft grasp, but it seemed quite stubborn not to let go. /Even if his sleep he's stubborn/

Smiling, Itachi touched the blond's face again, caressing each scar, enjoying how Naruto moved into his touch, a soft smile decorating his face, and Itachi vaguely wondered how Naruto got those scars, but didn't put much mind into it.

Instead, itachi moved closer, encouraged by Naruto's obliviousness, and slowly, delicately, he touched his mouth to Naruto's, not really kissing, more like caressing their mouths together, a sensual dance that tested Itachi's self-control. Oh, how he'd love to take the warm body under him, completely take over Naruto. Smirking almost sadisticly, Itachi moved the centimeter left, and softly kissed Naruto on the lips.

It was like an explosion. For that first second his mouth touched Naruto, his body trembled, and he felt his cock jump inside his pants, his whole skin tingling at how forbidden, and loaded this moment was, the thrill of knowing he was finally doing exactly what he wanted, even if parcially, and still got to get away with it.

Taken by this passion high, Itachi pressed his lips a little more firmly over Naruto's, and his hand went down, slipping under the t-shirt, the small muscles twitching under his fingers, an relaxing inmediately, as if knowing there was no danger, only pleasure in the touch, responding to Itachi so delightfully.

"Urgh..." Itachi froze, his heart hammering inside his chest, hands actually twitching upon hearing Naruto moan, as Itachi's hands moved over his young left nipple. But, fortunately, Naruto simply cuddled more into Itachi's hand, and kept on dream land. Itachi drew his eyebrows together, trying to puzzle out what Naruto could be dreaming of.

"Itachi..." It was so soft, Itachi almost missed it, but he didn't. Naruto was moaning his name in his sleep! This sweet boy was harboring wonderfully sinful things in his innocent mind, dreaming about him, moaning out his name. /Fucking god.../

Surrendering, Itachi kissed the boy again, careful not to let go completely, maintaning the kiss soft and shallowg, but also sweet and intimate, his hands kept on touching the young chest, fully aware Naruto could sleep through an eartquake, and his tongue caressed the blond's mouth softly, licking Naruto's pouty lower lip, then nibbling it, and Naruto gasped, opening his mouth some, and Itachi took advantage, inserting his tongue in the small blonde's mouth lightly, slowly, relishing every moment, basking in his conquer, this little piece of heaven he had stolen all for himself.

Naruto's sweetness was tasty, and the raped innocence of the moment gave Itachi a sense of decadence no other act could ever awake in him. Desire guiding him, his right hand closed over Naruto's pelvis, right between his legs, and Itachi was met by a small, but surprisingly hard prick under strained pants. Automatically, Itachi began an expert stroking of the young cock through the clothes, his own hips moving against a young thigh, exstasis clouding any attempt of reasoning.

Then, blue eyes slowly opened sleeply, and Itachi didn't give a flying fuck, he kept on the soft kiss, heard Naruto moan, felt a little hand grip his shirt, and Itachi deepened the kiss, felt the akward moves of Naruto's inexperienced body moving, instinc clearly guiding Naruto as the blond moved his hips against Itachi's hand, and his shy tongue met Itachi's, testing new ground, awakening new sensations.

Itachi groaned, increasing the tempo of the strokes, loving Naruto's rapid breath, the confusion on the sleepy blues eyes, the lust, his squirming body beneath him. Itachi knew Naruto wasn't sure if he was awake, or sleeping, if it was true, or not, the blond's mind was a turmoil of things, but he knew one thing: Naruto was enjoying every moment of it, even if he didn't really knew what was going on.

"Itachi..." Came the moan again. Encouraged, Itachi grabbed a hold of Naruto's free hand, and guided it to where he needed to feel it the most: right over his hard cock, guiding the small hand's moves, moaning into the kiss, deepening it, coaxing the small tongue to move against his, still stroking the young prick under his hand.

Suddenly, Naruto choked out his name, and his small body arched, blue eyes lost and confused, his muscles tense, and Naruto's young hips thrusting erratically against Itachi's hand, Naruto's delicious mouth opening in a silent scream, and his face and neck turning a most enchanting shade of pink, only letting out half sobs and gasps.

Itachi looked on, fascinated, as Naruto shockingly went through his very first orgasm, taking in every detail, feeling every move, his body responding to it, thinking he had never seen anything as beautiful, as hot as the boy going through his very first sexual experience under his gaze.

Breathing deeply, Naruto let his head fall on the pillow, and closed his eyes, whispering the older Uchiha's name as he did, and promptly fall sleep.

Itachi laughed, then groaned, and closed his eyes, replaying every moment in his mind, careful not to let any detail go by. It all happened so fast, Itachi was scared he had missed something, but no.. his honed ninja skills and the intensity of the moment made sure his senses hadn't skipped a single thing. But he hadn't, he played the look of Naruto's first orgasm over and over in his mind, printing the image deep in his mind.

He oppened his eyes, and the sight that greeted him comfirmed it: the shallow breathing, Naruto's still somewhat pink cheeks, his swollen lips, that look that only a good make out session or sexual encounter could give you.

Growing desperate for an outlet, and hit by a sick, twisted desire, Itachi undid his pants, reaching into them, to free his straining erection, and right there, kneeling over Naruto, on his little brother's bed, indulged himself in the desire, and began a quick work of his pent up pleasure.

He looked at Naruto sleeping peacefully, the images of their previous activities burning his body, he felt the all too familiar tension in his body, arching his muscles, going across his nerves, wave after wave of bliss invading his body.

He came with a groan, the picture of Naruto dry orgasm burning in his mind, sating his hunger, a wicked smile on his face. Normally, Itachi would masturbate, like any other healthy teenager, but he would only feel it as a needed nuisance, something to get off his system, but now, it was more than that, it was the culmination of one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life, and he was painfully discovering he was already addicted to it, not thinking he'd now have the control of keeping away from the forbidden fruit after tasting it, specially since it tasted so very delicious.

He opened his eyes, and the image that greeted him almost made him come again: Almost as if aimed, his spilled seed had fallen onto Naruto's little body: on his uncovered abdomen, some on his small neck, but most of his on his little face, a few stray drops surrounding Naruto on the pillow.

Without even thinking about it, Itachi leaned down, to 'erase the evidence', as his mind proyected, licking away each and every bit of his semen on the young blond's body, first his stomach, then his neck, surrendering to the desire of placing a careful nibble over it, then his face, licking Naruto like a thirstly kitten, his tongue just peaking out, to take the white fluid, then quickly moving back into his mouth, savoring every moment, bittersweet as it was, until there was no more to collect. Then, Itachi looked at Naruto's face, very aware his licking had him ready for another round of child play with Naruto, but his mind was in control, and he knew he couldn't indulge himself once more.

Quickly, he accomodated Naruto, trying to make him look less... ravaged, and made a quick work of the stray seed on the pillow, then, he kneeled once more on the bed, a soft smile decorating his face as he looked at the blissfully unaware face, and a single thought filtered through his mind.

/you'll bring more problems than solutions, Naruto, but damn, it'll be all worth it/ then, Itachi set a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips, and swiftly moved out of the room, wondering where his OTHER eight year old obsession would be, and if, given a chance, getting intimate with Sasuke would be as satisfying as being with Naruto.

Oh-oh... me thinks Itachi's growing a little naughty, isn't he?? giggles I'm sorry bout the delay, but unfortunately, these type of scenes (the graphic ones) always give me trouble... Well, whatever... originally, this was two separare chapters, but the mood stroke, and I just couldn't stop writting. I hope you liked the chappie!!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, my! This is so exciting... cause, like, a 75 of my reviews enter the words ' so addictive' in their response... but they're so short! I mean, I don't wanna be a spoiled author, or some sort of an ungrateful bitch, but the usual "it's great, keep it going and update soon" line is just so...void! I'd like to know if you would like Itachi to something else, a suggestion, point out stuff you didn't like, yell at my lousy grammar... anything. But, oh, well... you're the readers, so... I guess you can put whatever the hell you want in thte reviews... as long as you do review. makes puppy eyes Please don't stop reviewing...

Discalimer: Take a good look at the anime... Do you see Sasuke whoring himself, while Itachi fucks his ass into the nearest counter, and Naruto fucks his mouth, while Neji masturbates, Kakashi-sensei fists Gaara, who's fingering Iruka, while he sucks on Kankuro, and Akamaru's licking Kiba's cock, and Shikamaru's got Chouji and Lee handcuffed to the bed, with lots of cholate syrup over them, and turns Lee's hard cock into a meaty version of a banana split?? Do you see that in the show?! Well, that means Naruto doesn't belong to me...

Ages

Itachi: 15

Sasuke: 9

Naruto: 8 (I don't know who's older, but let's say it's Sasuke, even if by a few months)

"You called, Hokage-sama?" The masked ANBU asked, seemly appearing out of thin air in the third Hokage's office.

"Oh, Itachi... I've been expecting you for a while now..." The old Hokage admonished, and signaled to one of the empty chairs. Itachi removed his mask, and sat down on the offered chair. "I called you for two reason, Itachi... one, to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me, Hokage-sama?" The young ANBU questioned, not seeing what he should be congratulated for. The Hokage, however, nodded at the question.

"Congratulate you, indeed, Itachi. It's been two years since the death of your parents, and though many doubted such a minor could do it, you have successfully demonstrated to be more than capable of looking after your little brother. Considering you still managed to complete your other responsibilities, as a ninja and ANBU, I do believe such a fit deserves a congratulation." The Third Hokage explained, smiling fondly at the boy. Sarutobi himself, was one of the people who didn't really think the young Uchiha could pull it off, but he had been pleasantly proved wrong, and he loved it, if only to stuff it to the rest of the Konoha Council members.

"I thank you, Hokage-sama. But, with all due respect, I don't see the reason of a formal calling for this." The young man pointed out, his voice as detached and neutral as ever. Today was Sasuke's birthday, and he had planned to make a small gathering with Sasuke's classmates, Sasuke most've been going crazy with preparations, waiting for him desperately. This 'party' was something Itachi had promised to Sasuke and Naruto, he didn't have time to waste, he didn't have time to converse with the Third Hokage. "Hokage-sama, if you'll excuse me, it is Sasuke's birthday today, and I promised him--"

"Is it, now??" The old man interrupted him. "Then, I'll make this as short as possible" After saying this, Sarutobi passed a scroll to Itachi.

Itachi retrieved the scroll, and noticed Konoha's Legal business symbol on it. Frowning slightly, he opened it, and for the very first time in his long life, Sarutobi saw the lightest surprise expression on Uchiha Itachi's face.

"Hokage-sama, this is..."

"The legal permission to be Sasuke's guardian" The old Hokage completed, joining his hands under his nose, looking at Itahi over them.

"I though I had this two years ago, when our parents died, and let Sasuke and I to live on our own" Itachi's voice turned so cold, Sarutobi was shocked the scroll in the young man's hand hadn't frozen.

"You didn't. Upon your parent's death, as you know, many Council Members of Konoha did not thought you capable of taking care of a seven year old boy, all by yourself, judging by your very own age, you were barely a teenager. Some others, on the contrairy, did. After many deliberations, we came to the conclusion that, though you were too young to look after someone else, you weren't exactly the ordinary boy, were you??" Itachi arched an eyebrow at this. Sarutobi ignored it. "Therefor, we came with a plan..."

"it was a test." Itachi cut the old man. Sarutobi looked on surprised. No one, with the sole exception of Orochimaru, had cut his speech like that, so coldly and mercilessly. "You wanted to test my abilities to take care of MY little brother... What would've happened if I failed?? You would've taken him away from me, hadn't you?? separate us, and place us in the few Uchiha houses left in the village??"

"Now, Itachi, I know it wasn't a clean move--"

"A clean move?! You toyed with my little brother's life!" Itachi knew he was stepping over the line, walking on a very thin fire here, but the mere thought of having Sasuke away from him, made Itachi want to throttle the old man with his bare hands. "Played us like a poker game. What could possibly be clean about that?"

Silence reigned in the room, and although they were both sitting, to Sarutobi, Itachi looked gigantic, like a monster he never knew could exist in the gifted Uchiha. He suppressed a groan, cursing the blasted Council to hell and back. He had been one of the few to support Itachi taking care of Sasuke, and he was the one taking the burn of Itachi's anger. God damned lot of old, meddling fools.

"Look, Itachi... It wasn't a decision of mine. As you know, my power, even as Hokage, is limited. I, and those who supported this decision, were simply looking for an altern solution to your parent's death, since both Sasuke and you were so determined to remain together, and alone, of all things."

"So, it was the Council member's influence..." Itachi's voice lost its edge, but Sarutobi saw Itachi's eye flash red.

"Will you kindly allow me finish??" The Hokage said, giving him a stern look. Itachi took a deep breath, and his face changed, back to its neutral, controlled expression. "I could've easily changed the fake scroll for this one, Itachi. Be glad we came clean on this, and for the deceive, my most sincere apologies." Itachi nodded, thinking no ANBU, not even the old man himself, could enter his house without Itachi knowing, but choosing to play nice with the Hokage.

"But, as I said, this is but one part of the reason I meant to speak with you." At this point, the Third sighed, as if not knowing how to bring the matter at hand. Itachi arched an eyebrow, imperceptibly to the common eye, but quite loud to a ninja. "Yes... it has come to my knowledge that one of Konoha's very special child has become quite friends with your brother and you"

Itachi used all his will power not to jump the old man on the spot. How dare the old coot mingle himself in his life with Naruto and Sauke?! He may be Hokage, but Itachi'd be damned if the old fool thought he could fool Itachi again. "Yes, hokage-sama, he has" Sarutobi knew he could cut the tension with a blunt kunai, it was so thick and obvious.

"I'm sure you feel invaded, given your previous discovery"

/Understanding of the century, you wrinkled, piss-loving asshole/

"But I assure you, Itachi, I did not call you to anger you, but to ask you a favor... a very special one, not for me, but for Naruto himself." That got Itachi's attention. Was something wrong with Naruto?? Had his sweet boy gone to the Hokage instead of going to Itachi himself?! All of the sudden, Itachi wished he would go back to angry, for he was now weary and clueless, too sensations he wasn't familiar with, and didn't like.

"As you well know, Itachi, Naruto is an orphan" As he began to speak, Itachi noticed the Third's face going grim, as if truly afflicted by what he was saying, and he liked that even less, it was no fun to torture a guilty guy. Guilt was supposed to be awaken, not tormented. "But, he is not your everyday orphan, and I'm pretty sure you know what I'm implying."

"Most orphans, if not all of them, always find home in Konoha, mostly by ninjas couples, who do not wish to go through the burden of pregnancy, yet he is not in an orphanage, but lives alone and fends for himself at such a young age. Even though he's a good kid, people seem to push him away."

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up. You see, there is a reason for all this. I'm sure such a bright mind as yours, might have figured it out by now." There was this certain glint In the third's eye which Itachi clearly didn't like, but he began analizing his little obsession nonetheless, every little curios aspect about him. Those were many, the whisker-like scars, how Itachi sometimes felt a strange surge of chakra while around the boy, Konoha's animosity towards Naruto, specially the adult and elder population, Naruto's seemly endless energy and his incredible abilitly to heal quickly. It all came to Itachi like an epiphany.

"Naruto... is the Kyuubi vessel??" Itachi didn't know if he was asking himself, or the Hokage, all he knew is how shell shocked he was by his suspicions.

"A wonder you didn't know, Itachi." Itachi glared at the old man. The Third simply continued to smile that amused smile of his. "It has been rough, as you can imagine, for Naruto. He does not know, of course, he's the nine-tails demon vessel -I beg you not to tell him, by the way-, ergo Naruto thinks the village has a problem with him. Fortunately, he has found refuge. With you and your little brother, out of all people. Itachi, as I said, I called you to ask you a favor, on Naruto's behalf. Since you have demostrated to be so competent in taking care of Sasuke, and you seem those who have embraced Naruto into your family -I heard you even bought him a cake on his last birthday, and eat Miso Ramen with him-, I've been meaning to ask you--"

"You want me to take him into my guard." Itachi effectively cut the speech, already impatient to get this conversation over and done with.

"Not immediately, no. Give it time, for the Council to get used to the idea -I have yet to mention this to them-, for you to be able to settle in, to speak to Naruto and Sasuke, explain the situation. This is not something to be decided in one minute, you know." Actually, Itachi thought he'd been thinking about it TOO much, since the old man wouldn't shut up.

"I accept" he curtly said, ending the other man's speech once more. The third looked at the boy, a shocked look upon his face. He had expected a lot of things, but this, dare he say, eager acceptance, was something he had never accepted. Out of all people, he should know Naruto would be the one to brake the Uchiha brother's barriers. "As you said, we care much about Naruto, and do not wish any harm for him. I rather have him by our side, safe and protected by the Uchiha name, than running around alone the village, now I know he's the Kyuubi vessel."

"You know, of course, things are not that easy, Itachi." The Third resumed his pensive position, sighing as he took into consideration the young man infront of him. "If it were an ordinary boy, it would hold no problem for me to give you Naruto's guardship, but since Naruto's case is... special, it also concerns the Council of Konoha. Unfortunately, they demand for the same procedure as we acted with Sasuke" The words hung heavy in the air, making Itachi squirm in his chair, want to rip the Council's head off one by one.

"How long will I be on probation of Naruto's care??" To Itachi's dismay, the Thrid gave one of those sighs which came before bad news.

"If it were only you on probation, there wouldn't be a problem, Itachi, but through the years, Naruto has proven himself to be a real troublemaker, sometimes, even dragging Sasuke along with him, even if those cases are less of an scandal. Therefor, the Council wants to put all three of your behaviors for the next year oin probation, should you still choose to agree, of course. I must warn you, if you choose to continue, and fail this test, you will be considered an unfitting paternal figure, and Naruto, and perhaps even Sasuke, shall be taken under the Council's power."

Itachi gritted his teeth. Control himself, he could, and also look after both Naruto and Sasuke, but he could never expect to change the blond's characteristic vivid imagination, nor the power Naruto's held over Sasuke since they met. He couldn't even begin to think how his life would be, without his two little nymphs filling out his days. But, he didn't want to leave Naruto alone, fending off for himself against an entire village, filled with people who disliked him, for something he had no fault of. And Sasuke... if something went wrong, his Sasuke would be devastated.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama." The Third blinked. This was surprise day, indeed, if Itachi was apologizing to him. "I cannot give you an answer at the moment. I do believe this is a commitment which must be taken from the three of us. I know you think them children, but as you said, any fault could end up in consequences you would not like to face. " Was age finally getting to the Third, or was that a hidden threat from Itachi?? As Sarutobi thought of finding out, Itachi stood.

"I shall speak to Sasuke and Naruto about it, then let you know. Thank you for the offer, anyways, Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed to the old man, then turned, starting his walk to the door.

"No need to thank, I was only looking for Naruto's well being"

"Hokage-sama??" Itachi stopped at the door, and looked straight into the Hokage's eyes, barely resisting the pent up rage and frustration. "How do you know all these things?? About how we came close to Naruto?? How Sasuke's been involved in minor problems because of Naruto?? About the cake, and the ramen on Naruto's eigth birthday?? Is also part of the Council's function to spy on the boy??"

"Only when he's alone, not while at your house, or the school, or when I personally go and visit him, to provide him with the necessary things to survive."

/So, that's how Naruto's managed to pull it off... he gets help from the Hokage himself, that little imp/

"I know all of this, because you're not the only one who speaks to the boy. I find him to be quite charming and entertaining." It was not the tone, or the way the Third said it, but the worods themselves which made Itachi's blood go cold. They were dangerously close to how Itachi himself would describe Naruto.

"Good day... Hokage-sama" then, Itachi walked out the door, not waiting to be dismissed.

The party had been a blast. All children had a good time, the guests were very pleased, both Sasuke and Naruto had been invited to several upcoming birthdays (Naruto more because Sasuke clearly announced a pink-haired he wouldn't go anywhere without Naruto), the cake was gone, and the party ended many hours after Itachi had thought it would, since the kids didn't want to leave. In short, the party had been a blast. Which meant, the house was a mess, and both Sasuke and Naruto were falling sleep on their by the time the last guest finally left, which left Itachi to do the house work.

Itachi was irritated. Not because of all the little devils running around the house for a whole day, or because -according to Sasuke and Naruto- more than half the children population was uninvited. He was seething because of his conversation with the Third. Really, it should be easy to make his decision, he needed no more problems within his life as it was, and Naruto would be just that: a big problem right now.

But, he still couldn't bring himself to deny the offer. Itachi felt tied, by hands and ankles, to the little blond sleeping soundly in his little brother's room right now. He wanted to protect him, to have him close, and make sure the little boy would be alright, along with his little brother. If only he wasn't te Kyuubi vessel! If that was the case, he would have guardianship over Naruto in an instant! The Hokage said so himself... but Naruto was the vessel, and there was nothing Itachi could do about it.

Actually, it made Itachi appreciate Naruto in a way he's never had. Before, Itachi had thought Naruto was a sweet boy, who had lost of energy and could lighten up a whole room with a smile, much like his Sasuke, who also had the ability to warm up his heart. But now, Itachi could clearly see the bravery of that little boy, his pureness. All his life, Naruto had received rejection of the place he clearly wants to protect more than anything else, surviving attacks from villagers, under the glaring eyes of everyone who remembered the times of the nine-tailed fox. Itachi now saw Naruto's bravery, his devotion, and couldn't help but think those were too strong lives and emotions for an eight year old to carry upon his back.

Suddenly, he heard light footsteps on the hall, and inmediately knew it was the little blond nymph, for Naruto's steps were always heavier and louder than Sasuke's, and Naruto had the tendency to awake in the middle of the night, to use the bathroom. Sighing, Itachi cut Naruto's sounds off, and resumed his pondering, while making himself a late night cup of tea.

"Wow" Naruto's soft voice broke Itachi's thought, just as the teenager was finishing his tea. "Itachi-kun... You cleaned it all up already?"

"I wouldn't leave it to you, it would be unfair to dump it all on you two" He softly answered, still not turning his back on Naruto, afraid of whatever may happen. Since the little episode a few days ago, Naruto and Itachi had never had a single moment together or alone, but Itachi could always see a small blush coloring Naruto's cheeks, whenever Itachi caught him looking at him from afar. Itachi knew Naruto had those moments printed upon his bed, but he didn't know if Naruto though it a dream, or if the boy knew it happened for real, and he was frankly scared to find out. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep" It came out as a groan, and Itachi heard the little boy coming closer to him, until he sat on the table, right infront of Itachi. "I think I had too many candies, my stomach aches" He whimpered, caressing his tummy under his pajamas. Itachi chuckled, remembering to warn the same thing to both children. Unfortunately, only Sasuke seemed to pay attention to him.

Sighing, Itachi stood, and went to the fridge. "I told you not to eat that many candies, specially after all those snacks you ate" Getting a few lemons out, he proceeded to cut them, then squeezing the juice out of them, onto a small cup, careful not to let the seed fall into it as well. He could feel Naruto's blue eyes on his back, curious as to what the older man was doing.

"Why are you doing that?? you just had tea, why would you make lemonade??" Itachi laughed, a rich, deep laughter, the kind only Naruto and Sasuke's antics could bring out of him.

"Its not lemonade" Itachi answered, while adding a bit of salt to the green liquid, then proceeding to mix it. "Its for your stomach" Then, he said the cup infront of Naruto, who was looking at the thing doubtfully.

"You're kidding, right??" Naruto doubtfully asked, eyeing the strange concoction warily. "It's lemon and salt(1), that's gotta kill someone"

"It won't. I promise. My mom did that to me when I felt stomach sick. Just close your eyes, take a full swing of it, and drink it all in one go. Don't try to test its flavor, for you won't drink it"

It didn't exactly succeeded, but at least Naruto took hold of the cup, not as wary of it as before. "Did you get stomach sick often, Itachi??"

"Not much" Itachi sat down on the table, actually content to have time to speak to Naruto. He missed these trivials conversations they had, they never spoke of anything of importance, but the conversation was always interesting and surprising. It made Itachi feel almost normal, less of a prodigy and more of an ordinary teenager. "But this always worked"

Naruto nodded, and with a determined look on his young face, he took a full fulp of the liquid, drinking it quickly... then grimaced, and groaned, holding his neck and sticking out his tongue, as if he had drank poison. Itachi laughed outright, looking at the young boy's antics.

"i'm glad you think it's funny, this thing is awful! Remind me not to ever drink any of your mother's remedies!"

"Don't worry, you'll feel better. You'll want to use the toilet in a bit, but afterwards, it'll be all better, ok?" Naruto looked a Itachi, still not really believing him.

"I guess..." Then, the little boy's face changed, turning a little grim and sad, and he touching the rim of the cup with his index finger, lost in his own little world of thoughts.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" At frist, Naruto looked at Itachi, as if surprised he was even there, but then, he shook his blond head, but he was in no way convincing Itachi. "Please, if anything troubles you, let me know. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I swear you'll feel better--"

"That's not it!" The kid quickly cut in, ending Itachi's worries. Then, he went back to look at the cup, fingering the words 'From Mom' painted on the cup. "Your mom made this cup, right? It says 'From mom' in a really neat handwritting, and its got the same 'O' as Sasuke's, and your 'M'" Itachi looked at the cup. Yes, his mother had made it, one for Itachi, and another for Sasuke. When each started to drink coffe, Itachi because he sometimes needed it to become awake after a mission, and Sasuke, because he saw Itachi drink it, and wanted it as well.

"Yes, she did. There's two of them, the red one is Sasuke's, and that one's mine." Naruto nodded, still looking at the cup, as if it was stabbing him.

"I bet she was really sweet, if she did this, and took care fo you guys, instead of straight sending you to a doctor. the moment I saw the gardens, I knew you guys kept it because it was her place, don't get me wrong, but you and Sasuke have never shown any inclination towards flowers." Itachi didn't know what to say. Here was Naruto, grieving about the death of his and Sasuke's mom as if it were Naruto's own.

"Yes... she liked flowers. Mainly lilies, but dad wasn't much of a fan, so she didn't have many around the house." He didn't even know why he was saying it, but Itachi suddenly felt like Naruto needed to hear more about them, of their past, the people who raised them, and shaped them into being Naruto's precious people.

"Sasuke has a picture of her. Hidden in his nightstand. He doesn't like to talk about his parents, says he doesn't remember them much." Naruto's words sounded somewhat accusing, as if demanding Sasuke to remember every bit of his mother and father.

"he was six, Naruto. Its natural he doesn't remember much" Itachi reasoned with him, trying to calm his little blond.

"I don't remember mine at all!!" Naruto burst, tears gathering in his blue eyes, but not spilling. Then, as a balloon let loose before filled, Naruto took a shaky breath, and seemed to calm down some. "I'm sorry, I just... birthdays do this to me all the time. I think of my parents, if they would celebrate my birthdays the way you celebrate Sasuke's, if they'd take care of me, like you mom did with you... if everyone would be nicer, if they'd be alive..." then, the blond broke in sobs, letting his head fall ontop of his hands, his blond locks falling softly on the table beneath his hands. "I've felt so alone all my life" Itachi heard him whisper between hiccups.

"You're not alone, Naruto" Itachi soothed the boy, before sitting down next to him, and the moment he touched the blond's shoulder, Naruto moved, and hugged Itachi around the middle so tight, Itachi was shocked such a little thing could have so much strength. "And I'm sure your parents were great people, if they had such a wonderful boy..." He softly said, caressing the blond locks, hearing the whimpers and sobs coming for Naruto, his heart braking by the sounds of them. "Naruto... Let me tell you something, and I don't want you to forget it." For emphasis, Itachi tightened his hold of Naruto, pushing him closer to his body. "Sasuke and I love you, Naruto. You may have alone most your life, but you never will be, from now on. Not as long as I'm around. Understand??"

"Naruto..." Itachi looked away from the blond curls, and was surprised to see Sasuke standing there, at the door, looking at them, tears falling down pink cheeks. "Naruto" The young raven called again, before silently moving closer, until he could touch the blond, and held him from behind. Itachi sat there, froze, as Sasuke showed a compassion too mature for a child his age, and set his head on Naruto's shoulder softly, and he hear Sasuke's boy, soft and low, and couldn't agree more when his little brother said: "Itachi's right, Naruto. You're not alone anymore, cause from now on, we'll be your family, and you'll be part of ours"

Itachi looked on, as Naruto shaking slowly ceased, and he looked up, puffy eyes looking from boy to the other, biting his lower lip nervously. Sasuke smiled, reassuringly, touching the tanned face, wiping the tears. A small hand reached his, Itachi looked at his hand joining Sasuke's and Naruto, saw them hug each other, and held them both in his larger arms, and they held back. Right that moment, Itachi knew there would be no way they'd say no to the Third's offer, no matter the consequences. Naruto was family, and he'd do anything to ensure that.

(1) It does exist. I don't know if that's used in other countries, but lemon and salt is a very common mix stomach aches, vomit and diarrea in my coountry, and a pretty good thing at it, too, even if the taste is qite sour.

This didn't really came out as I wanted to, but it was sweet and soft in a sad sort of way, so I won't complain, I've done worst. Sides, I wanted to give some depth to the relationship, not make it a sole sexual thing between these little kids, for the sake of thickening the plot(yes, this DOES has a plot... its just a little delayed, for after the fun part). I hope you liked it!!


	5. Chapter 5

Take a good look at the anime... Do you see Sasuke whoring himself, while Itachi fucks his ass into the nearest counter, and Naruto fucks his mouth, while Neji masturbates, Kakashi-sensei fists Gaara, who's fingering Iruka, while he sucks on Kankuro, and Akamaru's licking Kiba's cock, and Shikamaru's got Chouji and Lee handcuffed to the bed, with lots of cholate syrup over them, and turns Lee's hard cock into a meaty version of a banana split?? Do you see that in the show?! Well, that means Naruto doesn't belong to me...

Ok, I got this review, and its just something I want to explain...

Touchtheskies: Well, sweety, you see... I did listed this fic in the threesome/moresome part of , cause that's what I want: more than two people getting it on... but, on , I put it under the Sasuke/Itachi pairing, cause I love that pairing. And trust me, they are a main, it's just that.. God works in strange, complicated ways, and being a good little daughter of his, well... so do I! You will see ItaSas (or is it SasIta?? Whatever...) later in the fic... just, let me work up a few little things... till then, enjoy!!

Elenea Galad: Did you put a spyware on my pc?? A virus or something?? If not, u should open a clarivident business, cause woman, ur review was like a whole chappie spoiler! Neways, since this is what you hoped, i'm sure you'll like this chappie, so please enjoy...

Bloodhil: No sweat, sweetie... as long as you keep on reading n' reviewing, I'm good. I just love that 'I got a review!!' feeling

"Are you serious, Itachi??" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes wide in awe, looking at Itachi with such devotion, it made him feel giggly and hot inside. Itachi took a deep breath, annihilating the desire to take the blond in the most perverted, dirtiest way possible.

"You can do that?" Sasuke asked, his face a perfect mirror of Naruto, adding just a little more pressure to his yelling desires of ravishing both boys.

"Yes, Hokage-sama proposed to take guardianship of Naruto a few days ago" He seriously answered, and silence reigned after his words, as if the both boys were assimilating what he just said, or were simply too shocked to say anything.

Then, Naruto exploded, his explosion taking shape of a high, ear-wounding scream which filled the entire house, and was sure to wake some neighbors, should they be sleeping stil. "That's so cool, Itachi!!"

Suddenly, Itachi found his arms full of an eight year old blond ball of energy, that tightened his little arms around his torso so much, every part of Naruto's body pressing against him, close enough to awake his ever-controlled hunger. It would've been controllable for Itachi, if he hadn't been sitting, and Naruto would be somewhere else OTHER than technically sitting on his lap in order to hug him as he was.

"Thank you, thank you... thak you SO MUCH, Itachi!!" The blond yelled at the top of his lungs, bright tears accumulating on his eyes. Itachi gave a small smile, glad to see his little Naruto so happy. As an afterthought, Itachi realized Sasuke hadn't said a word yet, and looked at his little brother carefully.

Sasuke wasn't even looking at Itachi. His midnight black pools were drilling into Naruto's back, and his face was such a termoil of things: Itachi could clearly see excitement, no doubt because Sasuke would have his two favorite people under the same roof, but there was also a little confusion, and deep down, almost imperceptible, Itachi could see a small flick of hurting, just dying to surface and take over his little brother. He didn't know what to think of it, but he thought it would be because Naruto suddenly seemed to forget about Sasuke. His Otouto was rather possessive, after all.

"Naruto, I'm not done. Please, sit down somewhere else" Naruto looked at Itachi, his pretty cheeks a bright pink, smiling so radiantly, it made Itachi want to smile back, but the older man kept his composture. Still smiling to himself, Naruto took his place again, sitting next to Sasuke on Itachi's bed, but not without giving the older boy a strong hug, and asking Sasuke if the news weren't just awesome. Sasuke simply nodded, but Naruto was too happy to notice Sasuke's lack of enthusiasm.

"As I said, the Third proposed this idea a few days ago, and we've been speaking ever since. In these talks, he has cleared a few thing for me, things I want you to understand perfectly clearly" Itachi made a pause, to give emphasis to his words, but also to allow the children to process his words throughoutly. "First off, this is not a sure thing" No sooner had Itachi said it, Naruto jumped.

"But, you just said you would be my guardian, Itachi" If anything, Naruto's face was the perfect description of what dissapoinment would be. Choosing his words carefully, Itachi set himself the job of calming the now stressed blond.

"No, Naruto... I said I **could **become your guardian, meaning is it not for certain. You see, this is a rather special case. I am not considered an adult in the eyes of society, it is by mere miracle I became Sasuke's guardian as it is, and taking another child under my wing is something many people don't think me capable of. Therefor, the Third offered a sort of trial. An specific time in which we would be on probation, taking our behaviour, and our life in general under deep observation"

"But that's not true, Aniki" This time, it was Sasuke who interrupted Itachi, speaking for the first time, his voice full of determination and conviction in his words. "You are the most capable person in the world! I'm sure of it... You CAN take care of two kids, I know it!"

Naruto nodded, affirming Sasuke's words with his trademark 'dattebayo'. Itachi almost smiled at the believe these two children had in him, but also worried about their future. He had to lay all the cards down perfectly clear now, so both Naruto and Sasuke could understand the seriousness of this situation.

"I know you believe it, Sasuke, but that is something I have to prove to the Council, and The Third. They are the ones who will say the last word, not you, Otouto. Understand now?"

Itachi could immediately tell Sasuke didn't, for his face was the mirage of what a confused, stubborn person would be: eyebrows drew together, lips tight up, but a little curved down in a determined frown, and eyes blazing with an erratic fire, that intented to burn everything, even if it didn't quite reach anything.

"But, Aniki... They gave you guardianship of me right away, and we were both younger... why wouldn't they give guardianship of Naruto now?" Oh, that was his Sasuke... hitting the nail right on the head. Of course, Itachi couldn't tell the children Naruto was the Kyuubi vessel, but he still couldn't give some sort of explanation.

"That's right, Itachi. How come its different with me?" Naruto said it with so much hurt, and so low, Itachi wanted to march out of the house, and throttle the Council members. How dare they inflict so much damage in a young boy, that even their innocence couldn't protect them from seing the cruel unfairness of the world?

Itachi moved from his place at the window, to the bed, where both children were sitting uncomfortably, awaiting for him. He took each of the smaller hands into his, looking slowly from Sasuke to Naruto, and focusing on the blond. His voice was unusually soft when he spoke, the way he knew would hurt less, even if it still hurt.

"They don't give it right away, because you're different, Naruto." It was almost painful, seing those bright blue eyes go dull by such simple words. "Not because you're bad; you're a great kid, but because you've had a history of being a troublemaker, and while they know I can perfectly take care of two children, they just don't think I could deal, or shape you into an outstanding behavior. The decision had been easier with Sasuke, because Sasuke has never been involved in any of the messes, fights, and pranks you've been involved."

For some time, you could hear a needle falling on the ground while the children, specially Naruto assimilated this, and Itachi had the sense to simply remain there, letting it digest it. He knew it was a lame excuse, compared to the real one, but the Third had been completely ademant on not letting Naruto know he was a vessel. Quite frankly, Itachi was not eager to tell Naruto either, it would only make the little blond feel worst, he was fully expecting the shamed blue eyes meeting his, and almost half expecting Naruto's next words: "So, it's my fault, then?"

"No!" Sasuke yelled out, and took Naruto's free hand in his, ending the circle of hand holding between them three. Naruto set his eyes on Sasuke, immediately knowing everything the little raven said, he meant it with all his heart. "It's not your fault. It's just who you are, Naruto. That's your essence, part of why we care about you." Then, to everyone's amazement, Sasuke gave the blond a true, genuine smile, one that, though not as wide and open as Naruto's, was just as breathtaking.

"Besides, look at it this way: it you hadn't been the prankster you are, I'm sure some other family would've fallen inlove with you, and you probable wouldn't even be here right now" Itachi never even dared to reproach that, as every adult knew Naruto had the Kyuubi inside it, he knew Sasuke was most likely wrong. But, to his relief, Sasuke's words did the trick, and Naruto gave a small chuckle. "Sides, all we gotta do now is keep you, dobe, under a tight leash, and as away from trouble as possible. I mean, if the council sees you've improved under Aniki's care, they're bound to give you the guardianship. Right, Aniki?"

Itachi nodded, thinking of how the Third kept from him that Itachi had been on a similar situation with Sasuke, and fully intending to have a conversation with his little brother on the topic. It would do no good to have Sasuke unaware of their condition, for not only Naruto and Itachi was on probation, but Sasuke as well.

"Most likely, yes. That is exactly want they want me to prove, that I can shape you two, take care of you, and make you responsable, mature adults."

Like a thunder falling, Naruto looked up, his face completely changed, now full with joy and determination. "That's alright, then! Cause I swear, from now on, I'll be turned into a shaped, taken care off, responsible, mature adult! Those old guys are gonna have to run tests to prove its really me! dattebayo!" Sasuke laughed, completely agreeing, while Itachi wondered how this specific turn of events would turn out. Naruto turning into a shaped, taken care off, responsible, mature adult?!

"Well, I think we should stop the topic here, you two are running late for the academy, so finish up getting ready now. Sasuke... shower. NOW"

Said boy jumped from the bed, and he was out of the room so fact, it made you wonder if he had been there at all. Naruto, on the other hand, was slower, as if a little shaken by the turn of subject, not really thinking he'd have to go back to normacly after knowing he could be a part of the raven Uchiha brothers.

Itachi pushed the blond from his mind, and went to set his things in order. He had a small mission today, and had to pack up for three days. Actually, his partner, Hatake Kakashi, had to be about to drop in a few minutes now, if he did come early for once.

"Itachi??" Naruto's soft voice broke Itachi's cataloguing of weapons, and he looked back, to see Naruto standing shyly by his bed, his cheeks flushed, his left feet twisting nerviously against the floor.

"Yes, Naruto?" The boy took a deep breath, and then a valiant step forward. Then, Itachi knew it. The time had come, Naruto had finally been fed up with wondering if the experience a few weeks ago had been a dream, or if it happened for real. Something stirred inside Itachi, he suddenly felt himself lacking air, and the atmosphere turned a litlte hotter than it had been five minutes ago.

"Itachi... I've been wondering for a while... I mean... I wanted to know..." With everything unfinished sentence, Naruto did an unbearably cute gesture, like bitting his lower lip, or taking another small step forward, or just blushing so deliciously.

"Wondering what, Naruto?" Naruto stood frozen for a moment, in front of a kneeling Itachi, who had forgotten everything about his packing up.

"Itachi... have you ever... have you... kissed anyone?" Of all the ways Naruto could have started this conversation, this particular way was one Itachi had never thought of. He stood somewhat startled by the question, but it was only for a second or two.

"Yes, Naruto. I have. Why do you ask?" Itachi tried to remain as detached from the conversation as possible for three reasons: One, he wanted to see if Naruto would actually have the guts to speak of that fateful afternoon; two, if Naruto did mentioned it, Itachi wanted to tease Naruto some, test his grounds and observe Naruto's reaction; Three, Naruto looked just so edible with that blush on his face.

"Mmhhmmm..." Naruto fidgeted a little, biting his lower lip. "You see... I've been having these thoughts... about kissing someone, you know?" The little blond blurted out, and Itachi nodded in acknowledgement, letting Naruto know he was listening, but not interfering with the young boy's speech, not giving in an inch.

"What have you been wondering about, Naruto?" The question seemed to freeze the young boy. Naruto stood so still infront of Itachi, the raven nearly thought he had turned into a statue. Then, Itachi noticed the reason behind Naruto's subtle approach of the topic: Naruto probably didn't think the heated kissing and touching the other day was real, and was actually trying to find a way to come close to the topic, without giving his doubts away. "Anything, or anyone in mind?"

Suddenly, Naruto seemed to swell his little chest in a deep breath, and his face took the look it had everytime Naruto made up his stubborn mind about something, and wasn't backing out of it.

"Yes, Itachi... I've been..." For a moment, despair crossed Naruto's face again, but resolution came back with a vengeance. "I've had these dreams..." Itachi frowned, shaken by the words, but at the same time, he felt his cock jump to attention inside his pants.

/Dreams??... As in, more than one/

"Where you're kissing someone" Itachi stated. Naruto nodded. Itachi sat on his bed, and patted the place next to him, trying to treat this matter as carefully as possible. "How do you feel about these dreams, Naruto?"

"I don't know!!" Came the inmediate yelling... but then, Naruto calmed, and looked at his sandals, as if they held the secrets of the universe, his young mind trying to express all his whole being felt. "I feel... strange. Not in a bad way, I think, but in a good one. It's like... like... wow." Itachi arched an eyebrow at that, thinking this might just be a little easier than he thought it would be, if Naruto had grown as attached to these 'dreams' as he seemed to be.

"You'll have to be a little bit more specific, Naruto." The blond nodded at Itachi's soft words, and midnight black eyes, met bright blue for the first time this conversation, and Itachi knew it: the boy would be his for the taking, it only needed a little more stewing.

"I feel all hot, and giddy... like a have a fever, but happy to have it, I don't know if you get it... then, its like... like a knot, in my stomach, and my throat, and my body tingles, and aches, but it's a good ache. Even for a moment, I think I just can't breathe... then, I mostly wake up" Itachi nodded, and set a hand on the little blond's shoulder, and was greatly amused to find it warm and trembling at his touch.

"I know what you mean, Naruto. Most people feel those thing when they kiss someone else, and when they touch. Of course, to feel that, this person must be very special, Naruto" To his delight, Naruto nodded, clearly believing everything Itachi had said, absorbing his words like a sponge would absorb water. "Tell me... In this dream, who are you kissing, Naruto?"

It took Naruto sometime to answer, but when he did, it was exactly what Itachi had been expecting: "You, Itachi"

They both fell into silence, Naruto looking at the floor, too embarrassed to even look at the young raven sitting next to him, while Itachi was quietly pondering how to deal with this piece of news and take the most advantage as possible from it.

After some careful yet quick considerations, Itachi cleared his throat, making Naruto jump a little next to him, and he spoke to the blond in the most condescending, gentle tone he could master.

"When did these dreams started, Naruto??" Itachi's voice was so soft, Naruto nearly missed the question. The blond could feel the raven's gaze heating up the right half of his face, but he just couldn't make himself face Itachi, no matter how hard his mind told he was being a coward. But, on the other hand, it had been Naruto who had brought this specific topic, it was only natural Itachi would like to know how long he had been dreaming to kiss him. Resigned to his fate, Naruto answered with a sigh:

"Around two weeks... It started a few weeks ago... before Sasuke's birthday, I fell sleep on the couch, and you took me to my room while I slept, or at least I think so, cause I woke up there..." Naruto's voice dropped a little as he continued. "Itachi... I swear, I tried not to... to feel like this, all edgy and bothered, and giggly, but... but... I can't!" The young boy whined, tears gathering in clear blue eyes. "Ever since then, that dream, all I think about is that kiss, and I don't know what to do! how to act, how to talk to you, treat you... I so don't want to lose you guys, Itachi!!"

Itachi looked at the boy sitting next to him, suddenly feeling like a total asshole. How had Naruto come to feel like this?? He was supposed to protect his two little cherubs, not make them so agitated. True, Naruto looked ready to do just about anything Itachi said, he had the little blond right where he wanted, but he simply couldn't bring himself to keep on playing with him, to just play stupid, and let the poor boy think he was infatuated, tormenting himself thinking he was acting in a wrong way, then act on his desires, when Naruto held no more hope. Itachi didn't think he could act on his sadistic impulses on Naruto. Or Sasuke, for that matter. /Crap... they are both making me vulnerable/

"It wasn't a dream" Itachi's voice broke Naruto's desire to cry, replacing it with shock, and a blinding sense of excitement.

"What?" For the first time since they sat on the bed, Naruto's blue eyes seeked Itachi's, and met... then held, in an intense moment that seemed to last forever, fraught with emotions, hopes and regrets.

"That day... the one you talk about. It wasn't a dream. I did kiss you back then, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened like saucer plates, a last tear dropping from his left eye as he stared at Itachi silently, Itachi could see so much confusion in those eyes, also shock, hopes and excitement, all over covering just the lightest hint of pain. It almost tore him inside to know he had caused it.

"But, why... why didn't you say anything??" the boy nearly whispered. "why does it feel like... like I can't breathe sometimes?? do you feel it too??"

/Fuck, this is getting out of hand... he's so innocent, so sweet and innocent, I bet he'd believe everything I'll say right now./ Itachi decided he would treat this honestly, but trying to keep Naruto's innocence as untouched and sweet as he could.

"Naruto, pay close attention to this... Sometimes, when you come to someone, when you... know, and admire someone, you come to care very deeply for that person. You know this, because you have friends. But there's another type of caring, another that's deeper and more meaningful than the feelings of friendship. When you find someone, a really special someone, that makes you feel like this, you want to be close to that person, show that person you care about them, let them know you love them. This... manifestation of caring comes in many shapes, but one of the most common ones are being close to that person, kissing this one, touching... feel yourself mentally, spiritually and physically close to that person. Do you understand me??"

After a few seconds, while digested all Itachi said, Naruto nodded. "I get it. It's like a crush, right?? Or being inlove?"

"Yeah, something like that." Itachi answered, thinking this conversation was going throught some very dangerous grounds, and getting even more dangerous.

"Is that how you feel about me?? Is that why you kissed me??"

"I think I do. But I'm not sure..." itachi took a deep breath, composing himself. "Sometimes, this is a little more complicated than it sounds" Itachi was somewhat proud of the calm, collected tone he had, where he was twisting on the inside, torn between keeping his sanity and self-control intact, or ravishing the sweet, delicious heaven Naruto promised to be.

"Not it isnt... I'm pretty sure I feel that about you, so it can't be that hard" Needless to say, Naruto wasn't making this any easier. "Say, Itachi..."

"Hn?" Itachi was wondering what else could Naruto say to shock him now.

"Could we do it again?? Kissing??"

Itachi looked deep into Naruto's eyes, seeing all the emotions swirling in the sky blue orbs, quietly making a loooong list of pros and cons of granting Naruto's wish, and while the cons list were much heavier and longer than the pros, a part of him couldn't deny he was itching to take that which was so sinfully offered to him.

"Perhaps, Naruto. I care deeply about you, more than most people. You're very special to me, but I am not sure feeding this moments would be the wise thing to do" Naruto looked down, at the sheets, as if trying really hard to contain himself, to hold back everything his young boy felt, and letting out only an specific choice words and thoughts. Itachi didn't deem Naruto capable of such fine control, but the blond completely proved him wrong by looking up, meeting his eyes and saying:

"But it felt so good, Itachi... I don't want to kiss you cause it's wise, I want to do it cause I feel right doing it" Then, with a speed Itachi didn't dream Naruto had, the blond moved forward, and joined lips with the teenager.

For a second, Itachi felt frozen on the spot, then Naruto leaned his head to a side, his pink little tongue touching his lower lip sfotly, seeking entrance, probing the blond had remembered their make out session completely and thought of it quite a bit.

Their tongues met lazily, and it was bliss. Electricity seemed to run through their whole bodies in waves as the soft, sweet kiss issued, and anypart their bodies so much as caressed the other, there was chills and little burst of pleasure surging through their bodies. It was only when they could hold their breaths no more Itachi stopped the kiss, because Naruto didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything but the fantastic sensations the liplock gave him.

"See?? Doesn't it feel wonderful?" Itachi looked at the shining blue eyes, filled with hope and desire, the flushed cheeks, the pink, full lips, and like a beast inside of him, desire woke and exploded, clouding all reason.

Their lips met again, in a hot, wet frenzy that shocked the little blond. This new encounter was so different from the last kiss, it held the same feelings and emotions, but it was more intense, wilder and so much better, Naruto decided. If caring for someone else manifested in making the other feel good, Itachi was the most love-giving person Naruto would ever meet.

A gasp escaped the blond as Itachi broke the heated kiss, then bit on Naruto's pouty lips, then licked them, nursing the bite, giving Naruto that tingleling the blond had come to love and crave so much. Then, their lips met again, and Itachi made a full reacquaints of Naruto's moist cavern, his tongue moved against the blond's, caressing it, coaxing the slick tongue to join him in a dance as old as time itself.

Naruto moaned, as Itachi pressed his body against his, and he suddenly noticed he was laying on the bed, Itachi's hot body on top of him, trapping him between the soft mattress, and Itachi's hard body. Naruto's mind was screaming, there was so much going on through his head, he felt lie he would explode any minute now, wondering what to do, if he should stop the sweet torture Itachi's mouth brought him, let it all consume him again, when an image came to hi head, a memory that gave him the answer. He would answer Itachi with the little he knew, or at least guessed, about physically coming close to someone.

"Oh, Naruto!" Itachi almost yelled, surprised at Naruto's little hand on his crotch, massaging the large bulge in his pants through Itachi's clothes. God, how this kid do this to him??

"I remember it from the other time. It felt good to me" Naruto gave a little squeeze to the hard meat between Itachi's legs, delighted to hear tha moan that escaped Itachi. "I think it feels good to you, Itachi. Ne?"

"Oh, yes..." Itachi bit his lip, but couldn't stop the words that died to come out. "It could feel better, though... if you touched me without my pants in the way"

To Itachi's delight, Naruto's face light up completely, as if he had found an invaluable treasure. Quickly, the blond sat, making Itachi kneel on the bed, and Itachi suppressed a groan as Naruto's small hands quickly attached to his pants, undoing them eagerly. The little blond bit and licked his lips in excitement, as many do, and Itachi nearly lost it.

"Wow, Itachi... It's so big!" Naruto stared in amazement at the hard cock pointing straight at his face, while Itachi shivered at the sensation of his cock freeing from its confinements. "mine's way small"

Itachi chuckled, his hand resting on soft blond locks. "It'll grow, Naruto... I promise" Naruto nodded, smiling broadly, making Itachi feel like the most wonderful thing in the world, like a fucking god infront of his most loyal believer. Lust came back with a vengeance.

"Can I touch it, Itachi? Really?" Itachi nodded, not trusting his voice at all.

"Naruto!! We're late for classes!! Aniki, I just saw Kakashi coming over, he should be here in a moment!"

Itachi's whole world shook. Of all fucking times... of all times, Sasuke had to pick THIS one to let himself know. Never in all his life Itachi thought he'd be seething to see his little brother, but he was clearly stopping himself from throttling the boy. And Kakashi... god damn him, and his fucking timing, of all times, he had to be on time NOW.

"Itachi... I don't want to go..." Naruto whined, holding Itachi's hips tightly.

"I don't want to go, either, Naruto... but you have to." Itachi was shocked to hear how calm his voice sounded. "Go on, Naruto... Sasuke's waiting."

Reluctantly, Naruto nodded. Then, to Itachi's shock and delight, Naruto grasped his hard cock, and gave it a gentle squeeze, almost as if saying goodbye. "So soft..." he whispered, giving a two lights strokes, driving Itachi into a hot frenzy again. Itachi saw it, he could see it coming, but still couldn't wrap itself around it until Naruto's face had coem intimately close to his dick, and that pink tongue had peeked out to lick the bulbous head, and Itachi shuddered in need.

Naruto looked up to Itachi's eyes, and with a final squeeze of his cock, gave a quick, sfot kiss to Itachi's mouth. "Bye, Itachi. When do you think you'll be coming back from the mission??"

Itachi grasped the boy's shoulders, lifted him from the bed, hooking each of his legs on a side of his lips, and kissed him passionately, grasping the young butt, grinding their erections together, eating each sweet moan he got from the little hot blond on his body, until he was sure the blond felt just as horny as he did. "Two days... maybe three. Good bye, Naruto"

"NARUTO!! WE'RE LATE!!"

"Coming!!" Itachi stopped the urge to not the blond go, and simply kissed him softly again, then Naruto reluctantly disentangled himself from Itachi, and went out the door.

"Finally!!" He heard Sasuke, from the kitchen his senses told him. "Well, let's go! Bye, Aniki, luck with your mission!" Then, two sets of feet went quickly disappearing as the two kids went away.

Itachi sighed, replaying each part of the conversation with Naruto, the short but intense sexual moment they held, and his cock twitched in delight by the memories. Surrendering, Itachi laid on the bed, closed his eyes, and let images of the hot little blond invade his thoughts, as his left hand took his hard, throbbing dick, stroking it sensually, in a teasing manner, just as he knew Naruto would do it, more out of instincts than experience.

Itachi could see Naruto... legs wide spread, anus twitching for him, wet and slick from previous preparation, the flushed cheeks and sweet noises coming from his opened mouth, telling him to make him feel good, to please, please take him... And Itachi would, slowly at first, basking in that tight heat, his small body and young age making his passage unbearably tight, the blond's inner muscles clenching him like a glove a size too small, hi cock feeling like it could come off any moment. Then, as he thrust into Naruto, he would touch that small bundle of nerves, and the blond would push back to him, asking for more, begging him to go faster and harder, to not stop**, **letting Itachi know how good it felt to have his large cock in his ass.

"Well, I'll be damned" Itachi opened his eyes, Sharingan activated and angry face, as he set his eyes on the intruder. Standing at the door, was none other than Hatake Kakashi staring at him, lazy eye and look replaced with a shock look, and Itachi could see the desire showing in his eyes, and also the bulge in his pants. "Am I interrupting something, Itachi, or you're just very happy to see me??"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to ALL who reviewed!! You guys make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! With very special thanks to:

**Touch the skies**: Thankies blushing furiously Sasuke into action... coming right up!!... In a few more chappies... dodging all the flying vegetables, or at least trying to..

**Kaline Reine**: fingering my chin in thought You know... I never thought of that choice, Itachi explaining his boner to Kakashi... but, I guest it would ruin most my plans... and about someone telling, I don't know about that... I guess you'll have to figure it out as I write, like the rest... hope you like this chappie, though!

**Melody726**: OO Oo two sides of me fight, the perverted one punches my controlled one, but it retaliates, giving a mean twist to a nipple, perverted howls in pain, but manages to knock controlled side with a nasty eye picking

Perv: Rocket in his pants?! Oh, my, the possibilities!! A cock as big as to look like a rocket!! a rocket-shaped dildo, little astronauts decorating handcuffs, sophisticated buttons controlling vibrators and shock waves connected to sensitive body parts, and Konoha flags shoved up body tight orifices-- WHAM!! Controlled side takes out Perv with a frying pan

Controlled: pointing menacingly at the screen do you have any idea how hard it is to control this chick?! please, do not encourage her... she's already perverted enough as it is!! Nearly made me faint with the comment, you did, I've never seen her so spiked up by a review!! A rocket in his pants, Mel says... dear god, now Perv'll never get it out of her head till she writes something about it... ¬¬'

**Zenith Kaitou**: Yeap, hot steamy sex is always good... its why we read yaoi, right?? So please, do sit down and enjoy this chappie... I, myself, find it most entertaining.

**GothicLust**: More important and enhanced Sasuke, coming right up!! Perv side of me starts typing, being carefully monitored by Controlled Hope you like it!!

Wow... I don't think I need to say it, but I will... I don't own anything. It's not mine... if it were, Sasuke would be tied 95 of the time, and Itachi would be naked ALL the time, Kakashi wouldn't need to read Icha Icha, cause he would be starting all the movies of the book, along with the Uchiha's, Naruto, Neji and Gaara (drooling at the mental picture), and it would all be controlled by Perv (the dark, perverted side of me) and all her kinkiness, so it will be something not suitable for younger than 21. Since none of these conditions apply to the show, then Naruto's not mine.

Konoha had never looked so beautiful in its entire history. Itachi was sure of it. Well, maybe it was just that he was simply happy to be back.

"Don't you think we're a little rushed, Itachi?? We're early as it is... we can take our time and relax. Hokage's not waiting us for another week" Kakashi suggested next to the young Uchiha, his voice in its usual tone of aloofness, but Itachi could still see the burning desire in his dark visible eye.

/Scratch that, I'm thrilled, overjoyed, giddy, insanely happy to be back and out of Kakashi's fucking reach!!/

Exactly six days ago, Kakashi had walked into his house unannounced, and had found Itachi in a rather compromising position -namely Itachi jacking off like there was no tomorrow-, but though Itachi had done everything -And it was seriously everything- to convince the older ANBU Itachi didn't need his helping hand, or stress relief via hot, steamy sex, the silver haired ANBU wouldn't simply let the topic go!!

At every chance, Kakashi would try to lure Itachi into fucking the brains out of each other... /Every fucking chance/ Itachi thought, thinking back to a few of Kakashi's many failed, yet annoyingly constant approaches:

_Flashback_

_Itachi allowed himself to relax a little, sinking low on the marvellous natural hot spring they had found on the way to Suna. There had been a sighting of a few rogue ninjas, and Suna had asked Konoha for help, so the Third had assigned the two best ANBU available. They were not to get into any unnecessary battles, they were simply back up, in case the situation got out of hand, but it was an inter-village business, so the Hokage took the mission as a top matter._

_Itachi expanded his chakra, trying to feel Kakashi, and was relieved to find him by the camp they had set. The man had been absolutely stubborn about finishing Itachi off back at his house, to the point Itachi had to physically express his lack of desire for Kakashi, meaning Kakashi had a nasty looking bruise on his right shoulder._

_Thankfully, the older man had understood, and seemed to respect Itachi's wishes to 'please get his fucking thoughts, body and lust away from him' as Itachi had clearly stated._

_"Hey, Itachi..." Had he been someone else, Itachi would've jumped right out of the hot spring: how the fuck did Kakashi got to sneak up on him like that?? He opened his eyes, and found himself staring at a seemly grinning Kakashi -he could tell by the lines reflecting on the dark mask- looking back at him while the older man sat on his heels on the water. "would you like me to wash your back??"_

_Kakashi's head was underwater and was swallowing water so quick, the man spent the next hour coughing, sneezing and applying the few healing jutsus he knew on his poor lungs._

_"Well, all set now. We should be getting to Suna tomorrow by noon" The silver haired ANBU said, as he layd on his sleep bag, not even looking at his dark haired companion. Not that Itachi was complaining, he was glad to get brake from Kakashi's pursuit, and the man seemed to finally give up..._

_/Or maybe he thinks we're still too close to the hot spring, and doesn't want to catch a cold in the middle of the mission/ containing a drained sigh, Itachi had the feeling he had found his answer._

_Therefore, the nex logical step was to set his own sleeping tent in the perfect angle to throw someone into the hot spring, quick and efficiently. He was sure Kakashi noticed this, and Itachi offered the older man a rather cold stare to work as both a warning and a promise. After that, he set his mind into sleeping, eager to finish this blasted mission, so he could get back to Naruto, his Otouto and the soft, blissful sensations they brought._

_Itachi woke up slowly, and immediately knew there was something wrong. First of all, he woke up slowly, he never did that, his body felt heavy... heavy and... light, at the same time. He heard a groan, and a moan. His groggy mind tried to focus on something, but it was so damn hard! His body was tingling, he felt light and dizzy, and everything was just so out of focus, somehow._

_He felt something moving against him, and opened his eyes to find Kakashi moving against his body, eyes closed, flushed cheeks, body completely relaxed. The man looked like he was sleeping, but the hard cock grinding against his hips made Itachi completely dubious of that._

_Itachi tried to speak, to find that he couldn't, just as he couldn't move his body by free will, and it all felt so... close, intense, his senses seemed to have enabled tenfold: He could hear the night animals around them, the water falling slowly into the hot spring, he could even pinpoint three owls, two snakes and a squirrel in a ten meters radio, Kakashi's cock against his hips felt so delicious, and his breath against Itachi's ear made him shiver and feel like he was melting. It was like his whole body was turned into a giant, sensations receptor. It all suddenly downed on Itachi._

_"Did you drugged me, Kakashi?!" Said man jumped up, with a start, startling awake, looking all around him while Itachi felt pleased to find his voice once more, even if his body wouldn't respond to him just yet. Kakashi ran his fingers through his silver hair, his gaze finally falling on Itachi. To the Uchiha's dismay, Kakashi gave him a superior look Itachi knew quite well, like the cat when he caught the big, fat canary and was toying with him before flipping the poor bird into his mouth._

_"Well, well... this didn't turn out as I planned..." there was such amusement in the ANBU's voice, Itachi almost felt sick. How dare this man drug him to do who knew what?? "But it isn't so bad, either.."_

_"What, how, why and when did you drugged me??" The Uchiha was proud of how deadly his voice sounded. It would've worked -his voice, I mean-, if the one he was threatening wasn't Hatake Kakashi, the Konoha citizen who had been under Itachi's patented glare the most._

_"Have you ever seen me eager to cook, Itachi??" _

_/Why that maquiavelical, cheating bastard!!/ By the time Itachi had come out of the hot spring, Kakashi had surprisingly nearly finished dinner, and was coming back from the woods, carrying his canteen._

_"It was only a relaxing drug, Itachi-kun... you've been a little stressed lately" To Itachi's dismay, Kakashi was saying this as he layd next to the younger man, his right hand was caressing his cheek, touching his face lightly, and Itachi felt like his skin was on fire. It took all his self-control not to try and lean into Kakashi's touch, or moan at the feeling like a wanton whore. _

_"This is a double-effect drug, Itachi..." Kakashi whispered against Itachi's left ear, in a deep, low and sultry voice that made Itachi moan, and Itachi felt Kakashi's tongue licking at the earlobe, robbing Itachi of a hiss filled with pleasure. Why did it all feel so good??. _

_"At first, it makes you feel... sensitive" No shit, Itachi thought, and barely held a moan as Kakashi's not mouth played around his neck, biting the sensitive skin, then licking it, and sucking on it a bit, tormenting Itachi's overloaded senses. "And just a little too... receptive, and very much horny. Also, since the sensitive part of your nerves is on overload, you go a little numb, so you can't move much... and last, the other part is that, you're calm, relaxed, and very much docile "_

_"Kakashi... stop this nonsense" Itachi said, but was fully aware his voice wasn't as serious and firm as he would've wanted. Whatever drug Kakashi had put into his food, it was really doing the trick. On a more positive note, Itachi could actually feel his index finger responding to his commands._

_"But Itachi..." Gods, Kakashi's breath felt good against his skin, the silver-haired's hands seemed to burn his skin even thought his clothes, and the little moan the man gave when he grinded against Itachi nearly melted the usually stoic Uchiha. "That wouldn't be fun..." Kakashi had the grace to pout. "I wanted to wait to the other part, the one you're docile..." Kakashi softly kissed Itachi's neck, finding his pulse, and sucking on the skin over it, enjoying how Itachi tensed in barely controlled lust. _

_"But it seems like I slept walked, and cuddled up to you..." To explain what he meant by cuddling up, Kakashi grinded his hips against Itachi, his lips twisting into a naughty smirk when he felt how very hard the Uchiha was. "I can't get that image out of my head. It even torments me in my sleep." Another grind of their groins, and this time, Itachi couldn't hold back the moan, his body was tingling so much._

_" You drive me crazy, Itachi" _

_Despite himself, Itachi stared at the older man. He would never grow tired of looknig at Kakashi. The man's face was so strikingly handsome, every one of his features were striking, alluring and sexy: the full lips, the long, elegant nose, even the mismatched eyes, and the scar across his Sharingan, that gave the man's natural handsomeness a totally sexy edge._

_"Get. Off. Kakashi" Itachi warned, relieved to find he could move his hands now. It seems the first effect of the drug was wearing off._

_Kakashi's answer was a kiss, a hot, passionate, steamy kiss that would have Itachi's head spinning, if he hadn't been technically forced into this situation. His forearm moved, his arm responding lightly. Itachi felt like he just needed a little more time. /He must have miscalculated the time of the effect/_

_Itachi kissed back, just as fervently as Kakashi, careful not to touch the other man's body, just laying there, while waves of pleasure assaulted his body, awaken by the expert tongue, the strong hands touching his body, grasping his ass, the hot, hard body moving against his. Itachi felt like he lost his reasoning more and more with each passing second, and Kakashi couldn't seem anymore pleased with himself. Every muscle in Itachi's arms and legs responded to his order to tighten._

_/Now!/_

_Faster than any human eye ability, Itachi reached into the weapon pouch on his left leg, and pulled the ninja string. In a whole ten seconds, Kakashi was hand and feet tied, with a rock attached to the latter extremity, and flying towards the hot spring. The rock tied to his feet disrupted the surface violently, and quickly sunk Kakashi's whole body to the bottom of the deep spring. Meanwhile, Itachi sat on the ground, glaring at the innocent waters._

_/If he doesn't come out in two minutes, I __**might **__consider going to get him out/_

_He couldn't believe it!! They had been here to collect some rogue ninjas, and the ninjas had escaped before they had made it to Suna!! Thankfully, the ANBU had tracked down there approximate location, so Itachi figured it would be a few more days before they went back to Konoha at all!!_

_"Itachi-kuuunn..." Even after nearly drowning him, the copy nin insisted on trying to get to him. Itachi turned, and was met with the sight of a smiling Kakashi, who had two sets of silver keys in his hand. "Here are the keys to our rooms for the night... one for you, and one for me" Itachi gave him a look, one that told Kakahis he was tiring Itachi's patience._

_"We don't have time to lose, Kakashi. We're leaving for the hideout tonight, there's no reason to suspend--"_

_"Achu!! Achu!!" Kakashi burst in a fit of sneezes so fake, they made Itachi's teeth grit and twist against the other. "Ne... Itachi-kuunn... I don't feel so good... Can we please stay here tonight??" The innocent look Kakashi was giving him was one Itachi would NEVER believe. "I even got us a room with two beds, so you can take care of me"_

_Itachi's left eye twitched, but no other gesture was made. If Kakashi survived the night, it would be a sheer miracle._

_"Kakashi!!" Itachi seethed, removing the older man from his body for the second time that night. Dear god, a love struck teenage girl was easier to deal with!! "Why must you insist on sleeping with me?? I already told you I'm not interested"_

_"But, Itachi-kun... I don't want that..." Kakashi whined, giving Itachi the best puppy eye look and pout he could master. It almost made Itachi feel just a little sorry for how he treated Kakashi. The keyword here... is almost. "I'm cooollldd... I think I have a chilled fever..." The older man said, quickly proceeding to cuddle up to Itachi, tangling his whole body to the other man's._

_"You have a fever" Itachi repeated deadpanned. Kakashi nodded._

_In a swift motion, Itachi disentangled from Kakashi, stood and walked to the bathroom, ignoring Kakashi's questioning. He went straight to the tub in the bathroom, and let the cold water fill it. He touched the uncolored fluid, it was so cold you could freeze a sake bottle in._

_"Are you preparing me a bath?? that's so nice of you, Itachi-kun" Really, this innocent bullshit from Kakashi was pissing him off!! Itachi almost thought he'd like the dirty, perverted or maquiavelical drugging Kakashi back, not this... thing that had taken over his once fuck-partner's place. "Are you going to take a bath with me too?? This tub is large enough for the both of us"_

_Itachi remained silent, waiting for the tub to fill. _

_It filled, finally, and Itachi did the one thing he'd been thinking of doing since he reluctantly left the hot spring. He grabbed Kakashi by his PJ shirt, and quite forcibly -Kakashi had seen through his whole plan, so they had to wrestle for superiority- shoved Kakashi into the hot tub._

_"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kakashi's skin turned so pale, he looked like he had a real cold, with a very bad fever and just about ready to faint. Not wasting a minute, Itachi grabbed a hold of the man's neck in one hand, submerging him in the tub, struggling as they engaged in a most skilled fight, but watching in great satisfaction as Kakashi went paler and paler by the second, real coughs erupting from his throat._

_The next day..._

_cough cough ACHU! ACHU!_

_/Now that is a real sneeze and cough/ "Good morning, Kakashi... how did you sleep??"_

_"I've had better nights" Was the growled answer._

_"You look ill, Kakashi... you shouldn't have taken that cold bath after two hot ones just yesterday" Kakashi would've glared, if he hadn't been too busy sneezing. Almost smiling, Itachi went to Kakashi's bed, and touched the man's forehead. "You have a little fever... Would you like me to run you a cold bath??"_

_Itachi had never seen anyone recovering from a cold so fast. Kakashi was ready to go and catch the missing nin even before Itachi had made it to his backpack. Kakashi was __**not**__to stay at the mercy of the Uchiha, real cold or not._

End Flashback

But thankfully, it was all over, and Kakashi seemed truly resigned to his fate of not getting a piece of the Uchiha.

Normally, the constant hunting was something Itachi wouldn't have minded much, the Lord knew both Kakashi and him had their own little private history, and Kakashi had been, by far, the greatest lover Itachi had encountered, but right now, the idea of being with Kakashi was just so... void to Itachi.

They had never been real lovers, or friends, or teammates, Itachi wouldn't sacrifice himself to save Kakashi, the way a true teammate would; hell, for the time Itachi and Kakashi had been fucking, they weren't even an affair, or fuck-buddies, they were just the guy either would go to when they had no other way to vent their pent up desire out.

It started quite harmlessly, really. They had been training, Itachi had agreed to teach a few things to Kakashi about his recently acquired Sharingan, and the next thing they knew, Kakashi was rotting against Itachi's ass, trapping Itachi's body between his own and the rocky, hard earth beneath the raven, biting his earlobe and neck, his hands unfastening Itachi's pants at an alarming speed, whispering such sweet delights in the younger boy's ear, and Itachi was moaning and writhing through the whole thing, a quivering mass of lust under Kakashi's very capable hands.

After that, the tortuous relationship began, they would meet, fuck until they had no more energy, not talk much, and say goodbye after a little nap. It was hot, vigorating, sexy, and such a fucking good experience Itachi was sure he could've easiliy gone on like that forever.

Then, Itachi's parents died, and he had to put his sex drive on hold, for the sake of taking care of Sasuke, the very same reason he had gone to Kakashi so many times, needing a good, hard and deep fuck, like only Kakashi knew how to give them.

Ever since then, for the last close to three years, Itachi and Kakashi had only been together in that way a few times, and it seemed like Kakashi had missed their little encounters too much, taking into consideration the many times the copy nin had assaulted him the last week. Thankfully, Kakashi seemed to have gotten the message.

"Don't you ever wonder??" Kakashi's soft voice reached him, and Itachi broke the reminiscing sequence in his head.

"Wonder what, Kakashi??" Then, Kakashi stopped, and Itachi did so as well, a few meters from the older man. Their eyes met, and Itachi could that whatever was eating Kakashi from the inside, was something that would only make his life more troublesome than it already was. Kakashi didn't disappoint, for in an ever softer, almost sad sort fo way, he completed his thought.

"Have you wondered how it would turn out, if we hadn't stopped the way we did??"

For exactly five seconds, nothing was heard, then Itachi turned from the other man, and silently walked away, not seing Kakashi whole demeanor fall.

/God, damn it, Kakashi!!/ Itachi cursed, walking slowly to his home. /Why did he have to bring out past stuff now?!He's got the worst fucking timing in the world.../

Itachi scowled deeper, giving himself the 'I told you so' speech. He had always known Kakashi would eventually try to make the next step, the older man had ALWAYS seemed so very much more emotional than Itachi, who was all about reason and careful planning... except for when it came to Naruto and Sasuke. In those cases, it all went down to hell.

Itachi stopped, and took a deep breath a corner from his home. It wouldn't do any good to enter his house looking like a life collecting demon, or death on patrol, so he schooled his features as best as he could, shoving all thoughts regarding Kakashi to the back of his head, to be put front at another time, where he would actually feel like dealing with the older man.

With another deep breath, he resumed his walk home, thinking of his two little angels awaiting him. /What could they come up to now??/ For Itachi's last few missions, Naruto and Sasuke had taken upon themselves to 'happy homecoming' Itachi in a special way. Last time, Sasuke had prepared a most succulent dinner, and Naruto had prepared him a very much relaxing hot bath. Yes, his sweet little tortures had made a good job of spoiling the older Uchiha rotten.

Itachi was surprised, though, and a little concerned, when he saw Sasuke coming out of his house, looking like someone had cheated on him and won his most favorite toy, his whole face yelling out 'stay the fuck away from me, asshole, or I'll kill you!!'. Then the boy slammed the front door, murmuring under his breath all the way, and stomping angrily from the house and into the streets. Itachi wondered what could possibly make his Otouto so pissed, but then Sasuke met his eyes, and the litttle face lightened up somewhat, disappointing Itachi, as he was aching for one of those breathtaking smiles coming from his brother.

"Aniki, you're back!! Oh, thank god!!" Then, a sense of normacly ran over Itachi as Sasuke latched onto his waist adoringly, hugging him as tight as his young nine year old body allowed him. In return, Itachi messed his little brother's hair, then pinch his cute little cheeks, a gesture he knew peeved Sasuke a bit.

"Anikiiiii!!" Sasuke whined, taking Itachi's hand from his left cheek, but not really insulted, as he saw Itachi giving him one of those rare smiles.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Otouto??" As if on cue, Sasuke's face changed completely, to take on an irritated look that made Itachi want to throttle whoever harmed his Otouto.

"To the lake a bit, to train on my shuriken, and I thought of buying some vanilla ice cream" Itacih arched an eyebrow at his Otouto's answer. He knew Sasuke like the back of his hand, and he knew Sasuke only went to train to the lake when he was really angry, and wanted to vent out without worrying of harming anyone, and that the little nine year old would only eat vanilla ice cream when he was depressed.

By nature, Itachi was a selfish bastard, but when it came to his little brother, Itachi had never known other choice than to care about his adorable Sasuke and anything going on around him. "What's going on, Sasuke?? Why are you looking so angry??"

Itachi only got an annoyed gesture from his brother, and the return of the livid look the young child had a few moments ago, but a demanding glare from the older Uchiha seemed to put things into perspective fro Sasuke, and forced the young boy to answer.

"It's **him**" Sasuke hissed out, with so much venom, and so calmly Itachi knew that, whoever **him**was, could count himself good as dead the moment he messed with his Otouto. One, because Sasuke looked angry enough to kill, and two, because if Sasuke wanted to kill someone, Itachi would be there to be sure that person died. A very painfull, slow death to be a little bit more specific.

"Alright... who is **him**, and what did **he**do??" It took Itachi a moment to notice the hatred wrapping inside his voice. By the heavens, he ddin't know who this person was, and he already hated him, just because Sasuke was ready to kick his ass. He had really gone soft over his Otouto, he was turning into an indulgent, spoiling mother...

/Mothers don't dream of molesting seven years old/ something in his head told him, but Itachi quickly shoved it away, trying to pay a little more attention to Sasuke.

"He lives... and for some reason, won't get away from Naruto for the past three weeks!! And that blond dobe wouldn't do anything to get him away!! And there they are... joking and laughing like a couple of **Girls**" Sasuke very much spat. "Neither's got the decency to respect **my** wishes, or **my**house, for that matter, so I won't stay there watching Naruto acting like a total dumbass in front of that stuck-up Hyuuga dumbass" Then, not saying another word, Sasuke quickly stumped away from his big brother.

/Ooohh... so that's the problem.../ Came the understanding... then, came the anger. How dare this guy, whoever he is, enter his little sunshine's life, try to stick to it, and in the midtime, ruin his little brother's life, along with his very own??

Not wasting any time, he entered his house, and found himself surprised to hear rich laughter coming from the kitchen. One of them, he knew pretty well, Naruto's laughter was unmistakeable, but the other was somewhat more subdued, controlled and deep.

Using ninja stealth, Itachi went close to the kitchen, and carefully slide the door opened, to look inside, trying to get a look at who this **he** was.

Certainly, sitting infront of Naruto, and playing a game of chess, was a boy, who looked about a year older than Sasuke, and therefore a year and something older than Naruto.

Itachi narrowed his eyes in barely controlled rage as he gave this newcomer the once over. He was a pale boy, with long, soft looking brown hair which nearly reached his butt and was tied near the hair tips, he had a soft looking skin and nimble, agile hands, the hands of someone who knows how to use them. His moves were elegant and fluid, graceful to a fault, his voice was soft, but it held a certain authority and strength that shocked Itachi, for it was not the voice of a child, and a certain aura of control and maturity that contrasted completely with Naruto's childlish mannerisms. /This kid is a ninja... or at least trying to become one, he's got natural shinobi skills/

"Hello, Naruto" Itachi spoke, letting his presence be known. For a moment, it was all silence, as the little blond looked him over, takin the surprise of Itachi's arrival.

"Itachi..." Naruto breathed out, clearly too shocked to say anything else. A few seconds went by until he spoke again. "We got a message the other day, saying you'd be late. We were expecting you next week."

"I can go away and come back in a few days, if you'd like" said Itachi, his voice devoid of any emotions. Naruto paled, realizing how clumsy a welcome he had given Itachi, and immediately regreting it.

"No!! I was just shocked, Itachi..." Naruto blushed shyly. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the kid at the table frown, looking at Naruto with an almost frightening intensity. The boy seemed to be trying to turn Naruto into little pieces, analyze them, then arm the blond again. When their eyes met, Itachi was careful to place his emotionless mask on. He didn't think it wise to let this kid even think he could figure Itachi out.

"I'm so happy you're back, Itachi!!" Itachi's cold thoughts were brutally stoped by Naruto holding on to his waist as if his life depended on it. He allowed himself to smile, and touch the blond hair lightly.

"It's good to be home, Naruto"

Naruto nodded, and not waiting a single second, he took Itachi's large hand in his own smaller one. "Look, Itachi. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

For the first time in the conversation, the boy's eyes and Itachi's met, and by only looking at him, Itachi knew this boy wasn't one to be intimidated easily, like so many which had tried to come close to Sasuke, and Itachi didn't dim them worthy of such priviledge.

"I'm honored to finally meet you, Itachi-san. I've heard many great things about you. My name is Neji Hyuuga" The boy spoke, as he stood from the chair, and bowed lightly to Itachi.

The Uchiha was just a little surprised. A Hyuuga?? He knew very well the Hyuuga clan was amongst the most powerful of Konoha, along with the Uchiha, even if the latter was nearly extint. How did Naruto came to know this kid, who looked older than him?? Well, age didn´t matter while becoming a ninja, but it was clear this Neji was on an upper level to Naruto, and the Hyuuga clan, being a might bunch of stuck ups, much like the Uchihas themselves, wouldn't approve of one of their clan approaching the Kyuubi vessel.

/There's gotta be a catch here... but what??/ A rational part of him told him he was just being paranoid of someone taking the attention of Naruto, and also emotionally hurting Sasuke, Itachi couldn't help but fell overprotective of his two little tortures.

"How long have you known Naruto??" Itachi wasn't a man to offer pleasantries, he didn't like the boy, and he wasn't afraid to show it. In fact, the only thing that kept Itachi from kicking his young ass out of his house was the fidgeting blond next to him.

"A few months, Itachi" Naruto answered Itachi. "The first time he saw me, was the day Sasuke brought me. Remember it was Sasuke and another kid who took out the kids bothering me??" Yes, Itachi vaguely remembered something like that.

"I take it that was him, right??" Naruto nodded.

"Yeap! I didn't see again 'till a few weeks ago, after Sasuke's birthday, when the same guys were picking on me again, and he just spring out of nowhere, Itachi! It was so cool!! You should've seen it, in less than a minute, all three of them were down and out"

If the boy standing on his kitchen was proud of his doing, or his skills, he clearly didn't show it. The boy simply stood there, polite and calm, as if waiting to be acknowledged. "So... Neji-kun saved you. Again??"

"Yeah... we've been getting together ever seen. On the academy, see each other on the training grounds and stuff. He's been a major help in my shuriken!!" Itachi narrowed his eyes so quickly, Naruto nearly felt frightened. Neji changed his whole demeanor, Itachi could tell he didn't move a muscle, but the aura around him screamed alert and defensive, as if he could feel Itachi's killing intent.

"You've been needing help with your shuriken" Naruto nodded, a little ashamed of himself. "Why didn't you ask me for help?? Or Sasuke?" Naruto took a deep breath at the question, before looking up, meeting Itachi's chilling gaze with a timid one.

"Cause... You're always so busy, taking care of us, and the house, and the missions... I didn't wanna bother... and Sasuke's been so... weird lately. Like, he's mad at me, or something" Figures... Naruto would put his own interest after anybody else's, not trying to bother neither of the Uchiha brothers, and would also be oblivious as to Sasuke's feelings.

/The reason for that, Naruto... is standing next to you/

"Itachi... are you okay?? You seem different. Something went wrong with the mission??" Naruto asked, visibly worried, and somewhat frightened.

Itachi did a double take. What the fuck was he doing?? He was judging and treating a poor kid as though he was a criminal, or a spy, just because he had been talking to Naruto. Itachi was acting just as immature, if not more, than Sasuke. With a deep sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to look as tired as he could.

"No, no... I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm tired. Haven't slept for two day, that's all. I get cranky when I'm sleep deprived" Refusing to think of the other boy, he focused on Naruto, giving him a small smile.

"Then, go to bed!! Do you want me to make you something??" Naruto eagerly asked, completely forgetting his previous worries, now that he believed Itachi was only sleep deprived, not angry at him. Itachi shook his head, for the first time looking at Neji with some feeling, even if it wasn't anything too positive Just a certain bit of dubious resignation.

"You have visit, Naruto. Attend to them. Have a pleasant afternoon"

Not waiting for an answer, Itachi went out of the kitchen, and walked to his room, suddenly feeling torn between two feelings: First, for his litle brother, he could completely understand his apprehension of the Hyuuga boy, he seemed cold and distant, had an air to himself, and on top of that, Naruto seemed to be delighted with the kid. Second: For Naruto. He had grown up alone, without familiy or friends, unitl he met the Uchiha brothers, and Naruto somewhat knew the bright side of these powerful bonds. It was only logical that, after spending all his life craving for these bonds, he could take anyone offered to him gladly.

/I'll just have to speak to them both, separately. It wouldn't do any good to have Sasuke go in a jealousy fit every time Naruto meets a friend, or have Naruto not understanding Sasuke's emotions at all, and start resenting my Otouto.../

Itachi looked around his room, stopping at his nightstand, and the picture on it: it was taken on Sasuke's ninth birthday, and showed the three of them. Sasuke in the middle, sitting behind the cake, a small smile on his face, small and delicate, but screaming out happiness and peace all the same, his right hand holding on to Itachi's left hand, which was on his shoulder. Naruto on the right, smiling brightly, with that grin on his face, his t-shirt with a little stain on it from melt chocolate cake, right hand with his index and middle finger in a V sign, left elbow resting on Sasuke shoulder, as in backing up Sasuke's serene but happy look. And himself, sitting by Sasuke's left, not really smiling, but not emotionless either -Itachi wasn't one for photos-, looking content, proud and confident, his right hand on Sasuke's shoulder, while Sasuke touched his hand, as if he were trying to absorb Itachi's strength and confindence into himself, leaning into it, feeling protected.

Itachi didn't know how long he stood analyzing the captured moment, but he knew he'd be willing to do just about anything to be back then, where there was no Kakashi after him, no damn Hyuuga troubling his Otouto's life, Sasuke seemed to glow more everyday, sex with Naruto was just a nighttime fantasy, not a palpable reality hunting him night and day, and Itachi didn't feel like killing someone every so often. It was just them, and they were happy, comfortable, together and things were simple. Why the hell did they lose that, and why couldn't they just go back to that??

It had been six days since Itachi had come back from his mission from Suna, and the young Uchiha almost wished he had stayed in the sand village, stalking Kakashi or not.

Neji was still visiting Naruto, who was still treating him like a hero, and trying to soothe the relationship between Neji and Sasuke, which only Sasuke even more angry than before. Sasuke was still seething with jealousy, not as much a before, mind you, for Itachi had spoken to him, but the small Uchiha still didn't approve of Naruto's new friend. Therefore, Naruto was still very apprehensive of Sasuke, even if he now understood the young raven better, since Itachi had taken into his duty to speak to the blond as well.

The worst... thought each kid understood the other, neither was completely willing to give up on their stubborn points of view, and make the first step towards utterly rebuilding their friendship. All of these made Itachi felt like he was spiraling in a great maze of madness, where the only peaceful time he got was away from home, even if that meant risking meeting Kakashi anywhere.

The only thing the two boys agreed on, miraculously, was that they were more than willing to tell the Hokage they would compromise on adopting Naruto. When Itachi thought back to the moment, the most shocked one was Naruto himself, for he and Sasuke hadn't been on the best terms, and hearing Sasuke tell Itachi he'd compromise to have his best behavior in order to keep Naruto at their house, had the blond technically melt with emotions, and both children gave each other those heart softening smiles, and it all seemed to be right in the world... untill the next day, when Naruto said he'd meet Neji at the park, for shuriken practice, asked Sasuke if he wanted to come, and Sasuke simply shut his door on Naruto's face. It was then Itachi choose wisely to have a deep conversation with both boys.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat on the couch, arms crossed, face twisted in a stubborn, angry scowl, not even looking at Itachi, who was trying to calm the blond as best as he could. It wouldn't do to have Naruto blast in a fit of rage, he had nearly knocked Sasuke's door a few minutes ago, demanding to know what the young raven's problem was._

_"Naruto... listen. Sasuke's not mad at you" Itachi began speaking softly to the boy, sitting on a corner of the table, so he would be able to be close to the boy, and touch him, if necessary._

_Naruto glared at Itachi, surprising the teenager. Never in the time he had met the blond, he had seen Naruto as upset as to vent out on someone else. "Really?? Sure as hell doesn't seem like it. He's being a brat. And I don't even know why he's been like this with me. I haven't done anything to him!!"_

_Itachi took a deep breath, and reached out for the blond. With little effort, he was able to untangle Naruto's arms, and hold one of his small hands in his larger one._

_"Naruto... Sasuke's not mad. He's jealous" Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise, then his face looked at Itachi for a few seconds, assimilating his words, but not really understanding them._

_"Jealous?? Why would he be jealous??"_

_"Because of Neji." Naruto's face looked on more confused than before. "You see, Naruto... even if you don't believe it, Sasuke's been pretty much a loner, like you." Naruto chuckled, a sarcastic chuckle, not buying that excuse for a second._

_"I mean it, Naruto. Before our parent's death, he was always home, or at the academy. He never brought a friend home, or spoke about anyone in a friendly matter. He was a loner, the only one he would speak about his doubts, or things was me, for father was always busy at work, or mom, when I wasn't home."_

_Naruto's face by now had turned from confused, to sad, and a little curious. Itachi tightened his hold of Naruto's hand, bringing emphasis to his story._

_"He somehow always rely on me, and since I knew he didn't have any other friends, I always tried to have time for him, as little as the time maybe." Naruto nodded, completely seeing Itachi as the devoted father figure the blond believed him to be. _

_"Then... our parents died. It hurt us both, but it really shook Sasuke more than me. I was a ninja. I knew the dangers of being one, but Sasuke didn't. From then on, it was really, truly Sasuke and I, as you know, but it was different. I paid more mind than ever to him, and he got more and more secluded, pushing people away, isolating himself, with only me to depend on, while I only had him as a family." Itachi paused, looking at the boy in front of him, giving him a little time to digest his words. _

_"You see, Naruto... Sasuke is not used to friendship" He saw Naruto flinch, Itachi knew he had pulled a nerve somewhere. "All his life, you're the only friend he's ever had, and all his life, all the things he's considered his, are solely his. Father was rarely there for him, so he probably doesn't even remember him. I never relied on mother, so she was always there for him, unbidden by anything else. I've been his support for the last two years, and since I'm a loner, there hasn't been anyone else to enter his little circle, but you. He's not mad at you. He's jealous, and scared. Because he's not used to sharing nothing of his, specially one of his precious persons. And now, you're suddenly spending most of time you've spent with him, with Neji-kun, he feels like you're leaving him behind. He feels like he's losing his only friend, Naruto, instead of seeing a chance of having another friend on Neji-kun."_

_"But that's stupid!! I'd never leave Sasuke, he's..." Naruto stopped, agitated, tears whelming in his eyes. Itachi could see the blond was now blaming himself. "He's my best friend... the first one, the one who saw me, when nobody else did. I always admired his skills, he's so good at everything he does at the academy, and when I woke up here, hear he'd helped, I was so happy... cause, I didn't feel so alone anymore..."_

_Naruto broke in quiet sobs, tears falling over his tanned cheeks, and Itachi reached for him, hugging him close to his body, letting him cry on his shoulder. "If I knew... I'd never... I shouldn't have..."_

_"It's not your fault, Naruto. Just... give it some time. Time and patience. Tell Sasuke he's still your best friend, and get him and Neji together. I'm sure my little brother would understand he's not losing you then." Itachi felt Naruto nod against his shoulder, his warm tears soaking his shirt, little hands clutching his back, as the last of his sobs died out._

_"Thanks, Itachi..." Naruto moved back, still holding Itachi, but looking at his black eyes, gratitude and pain dancing in the blue orbs. Then, Naruto touched Itachi's face softly, almost caressing it, and he knew the consoling session was officially over. Itachi only wondered how could Naruto go from awakening sympathy and comfort, from awakening such lustful thoughts in Itachi in less than five seconds. "I'll try to solve it. You're the best"_

_Then, Naruto joined lips with Itachi briefly, not knowing the electricity that seemed to go over the older Uchiha at the simple touch of his lips. There was no tongue, or passionate touching, but it still managed to shake Itachi from all reason. The kiss lasted for about five seconds, when Naruto moved away, smiling softly, his young face nearly radiating. It had been the first time Naruto had approached Itachi this way after the day of the mission, and the blond was clearly satisfied to not find resistance from Itachi._

_"Have you done this with anybody else, Naruto??" Itachi asked, suddenly picturing the Neji boy pawing Naruto, taking advantage of Naruto's love-needing nature and ready to kill the brunette for it._

_"No" Naruto said so serenely, touching Itachi's face, as if trying to memorize it with is touch. "I've never thought of kissing anyone else but you" Naruto's face changed, to one of doubt and concern. "Would it be wrong if I did??"_

_Itachi was surprised by the question. Of course, Naruto wouldn't really know the concepts of sex, dating, couple, or cheating. It was stupid to believe Naruto would know everything about this, since Itachi himself had awaken these encounters, and was the one giving into them every now and then. Now, how to explain the concept of cheating without traumatizing the poor kid, or digging himself in a deeper grave._

_"Kissing someone is a display of love, and care. If you really, really hold someone in your heart, in a special way, you do it. It's just a little... offending to some people, knowing they don't have the honor of kissing someone all to themselves."_

_"So... some people would be angry to know you're kissing someone else, and some other people wont??"_

_"Pretty much... most people don't like it, though. It is a very sensitive matter"_

_"You wouldn't like it??"_

_There is was... the moment Itachi had been dreading. He knew Naruto's world would revolve around his answer: if he said yes, Naruto would probably shut himself out from the world, and become even more devoted to Itachi. Not that he minded, but Itachi wanted to have him because Naruto wanted to be his, not because of an imposition of his. If Itachi said no, there would be no reason for Naruto to go on with his life, sharing such a delight with whomever he wanted, a thought that made Itachi want to pull his hair out... So, what to answer the sweet boy??_

_"It's not that I wouldn't mind.. it's that.. you're too young." As expected, Naruto was tremendously confused by the answer. "Right now, I'm that person in your life you care about enough to kiss and touch, but feelings change, Naruto... and maybe, in the future, you'll find someone just as, or even more deserving than me, and I'll have to accept it, because that means, I wasn't enough"_

_"But you are!" Naruto immediately retaliated, showing so much conviction, Itachi smiled. A part of him yelled the only thing keeping that boy by his side was his innocence, which wouldn't last if he continued around Itachi, but the raven couldn't bring himself to push the boy aside._

_"I said right now, I am... Don't worry your pretty little head over it, Naruto... for the time being... just, enjoy your life. Ok??" Naruto didn't answer, clearly not satisfied with the conversation. "Don't you have to meet Neji?? Go, I'll have a word with Sasuke" Itachi stood, turning to walk to Sasuke's room._

_"See, Itachi??" Naruto's voice stopped him. He looked back, met the trusting look of Naruto, the big, loving smile, his soft voice. "You're trying to solve everything, taking care of us. Who would be more deserving than you??"_

_It took ten minutes for Itachi to recover that low blow Naruto gave him. But now, his mind was fantasies free, and he was ready to have a small, enlightening chat with his adorably stubborn Otouto._

_"Sasuke... open the door" He calmly ordered, then knocked on the door. No answer came, which made Itachi's blood run cold. "Sasuke, please, open the door. I need to speak with you"_

_"So you can apologize Naruto?? No, thanks!"_

_/Count to ten, Itachi... count to ten/ He did as he thought, then spoke, in a clear, firm voice that left Sasuke no other choice but to obey him. "Sasuke!! If you don't open this door __**right now**__--" Itachi didn't get to finish his threat, for the door swung open, and he was met with a fearful looking Sasuke gripping the door knob as if his life depended on it. _

_"Why are you yelling at me, Aniki??" Sasuke's voice was so low and ragged, Itachi knew he was on the very edge of tears. "Why are you mad at me??"_

_It was like a slap to the face. /What the fuck is wrong with me?! Sasuke... he's dead scared of me. When did I started growing mad at Sasuke?? I'm... I'm becoming so wrapped up with Naruto, I'm actually frightening Sasuke./ _

_"I'm not mad at you, Sasuke..." On pure instint, Itachi kneeled, wrapping his arms around his Otouto's body, feeling the warmth of the young kid next to his body, petrified of the mere thought of losing his sweet, beloved Sasuke. "I'm so sorry I scared you"_

_"Anikiiii..." Small hands immediately clung to him, holding him so tight, Itachi was surprised it came from his little brother. Thankfully, Sasuke kept his composure, and unlike Naruto, didn't end up in tears, but Itachi could obviously tell Sasukde was technically a word away from that. "Please, don't leave me, Aniki.."_

_"What??" Itachi demanded, grabbing a hold of his sad little brother's shoulders, so he could look at those midnight black eyes, his beautiful face, read every emotion that crossed Sasuke. "What do you mean??" Itachi wasn't surprised to hear a little shock and fear in his voice._

_Sasuke looked at Itachi, his eyes begging, pleading to him, his cheeks rosy from the pent up emotions, breathing rapidly, his whole look was that of a desperate person. _

_"Promise me... promise me you won't leave me, Aniki... Ever" Then, the boy escaped Itachi's grasp, to hold him tight again, and when he spoke, his voice was muffled by Itachi's shirt. "No matter who you meet, promise me you'll always be with me, Aniki"_

_/So that's it.../ Itachi breathed out, finding a terrible weight lifted off his shoulder. Sasuke felt he was 'losing' Naruto to someone else, and he was also frightened someone might come and 'take' Itachi as well, his young mind not really understanding he was vital to both Naruto and him, and that nothing short of an apocalypse could do them away._

_"I promise I'll be good, Aniki... I'll do every you say, I won't forge tto do my chores and--"_

_"Sasuke..." Itachi took hold of his sweet little brother's face, wiping a stray tear from the flushed cheeks, looking deeply into eyes the same color as his own, wanting to pour out his heart to the boy, only to make the miserable look on his face go away. _

_"No one... listen well, No One is leaving you, Sasuke. Understand??"_

_"But--"_

_"Come here, Sasuke. Let's go in, and talk a little bit" Itachi stood, and lead Sasuke into the boy's room, mentally preparing his speech, trying to to sort out the way to soothe Sasuke's pain. _

_A part of him recoiled, he wasn't good for this. He didn't like dealing with sentimental issues, he was so much more reasonable and practical. But then, he turned around, and saw Sasuke's hesitant look, but beneath it, the adoration, the love and trust he had seen so many times in his brother's eyes, and had each time made Itachi doubt everything he thought he knew about himself, and completely turn him upside down._

_"I know what you feel, Sasuke" Itachi began, sitting on his Otouto's bed, and made a sign for Sasuke to come closer. The boy did, and Itachi did something he had never done to Sasuke before: he raised the boy, and sat on his lap, knowing Sasuke would feel more assured right now, if he felt Itachi close, certain his words would have more impact, only because of the simple show of true affection Itachi rarely gave._

_As expected, Sasuke froze on Itachi's, not believing his brother would do something as spoiling as sitting him on his lap. Itachi could be a master at setting order into Itachi's life, have an ANBU level on pulling pranks on Sasuke and do things to make him feel like a child, but he had never shown any inclinations to be an overindulgent, cuddling spoiling figure. Not that Sasuke was complaining, for the boy quickly cuddled up to Itachi, making himself comfortable on Itachi's lap, no doubt quite keen to enjoy the rare union moment they were sharing._

_"You see, Sasuke... I know you're upset, because of Naruto's new friend." Sasuke tightened his hold of Itachi's shirt, and he could feel the small body tensing on his lap. "Sasuke... would you do me a favor, please??"_

_After a moment, Sasuke gave a soft 'Hai', accompanied by a nod._

_"For one moment... Picture your life without me. Without mother, or father. See yourself alone, all your life. Without a friend or anyone to share things with." Itachi began stroking Sasuke's hair, the area on his back head, where he knew that, if touched right, could make Sasuke relaxed and more manageable._

_"Where are you going with this, Aniki??"_

_"You'll see... Are you imagining what I told you yet??" Sasuke nodded after a few seconds. "Tell me... how would feel, Sasuke??" Itachi kept playing with Sasuke's hair, as the boy thought out his answer._

_"I'd feel... lonely, I guess. Very lonely"_

_"Wouldn't you want to have many friends?? a Family? Someone to care for, and would care for you??" This time, Sasuke's answer was immediate._

_"Of course I would, Aniki. I think that would be a priority. But why are you asking, is not my case" Itachi touched Sasuke's chin, making him look up into his eyes._

_"But it's Naruto's. Until he met us, he's been alone all his life, fending for himself. Don't you think it's natural he'd like to have as many friends as possible?" Sasuke's eyes turned fierce quickly, letting Itachi know he wasn't satisfied with his reasoning._

_"But he's got us now, Aniki! Isn't that enough?? 'Till we met him, we only had each other, and we were fine, why wouldn't he be fine with just us?!" Was the demand, and Itachi had to put all of his self control into not showing his sudden anger. He had thought of that same argument at first, but quickly disposed of it as selfish and obsessive. He wouldn't let his Otouto make the same mistake._

_"Because people are different, Sasuke" Itachi calmly answered. But, it didn't work, for Sasuke looked just as stubborn as before. "People are as different on the inside, as they are different on the outside, Otouto. Not everyone has the same likes and dislikes, and not everyone wants the same things. While you and I are comfortable with each other, and do not seek any other type of relationships, there are many people who think the more friends and great persons around them they have, the better, and that doesn't make their way of thinking anymore reproachable, Sasuke" _

_The younger Uchiha looked away from Itachi's gaze, wether thinking Itachi's words, or denying them, the older raven didn't know, but he wasn't about to stop now that he at the least had Sasuke's attention._

_"You see, Sasuke... this is the wonderful and hard part of any relationship: to accept, and care about another person, mindless of their differences. When you first brought Naruto, you said he was a trouble making kid, a little slow on learning, but that he dreamed of being Hokage, and he was a good kid. You don't share any of those things with him but you still felt the need to like, and help him, and still ended up adoring the boy, just like me. Am I wrong??"_

_"No... I guess not" The boy still wouldn't meet his eyes._

_"So... just the same as you accepted, and embraced all of your differences -and there's many of them-, you have to understand that Naruto likes to have people close, to meet new persons, make friends, and he's a sociable boy. Meeting someone else doesn't mean the past people they know would be abandoned, or that he would no more have time for you, or that you're not good enough a friend for him. Naruto is simply happy to have a new friend, and even if he seems excited about Neji, I can assure you he was so much more excited about being your friend" This time, Sasuke did look up at Itachi, venom in his eyes._

_"I don't think so..."_

_"Oh, come on, Sasuke... the boy came over here everyday with you from the academy, and the moment I offered him to stay the night, he never left for the rest of the week" Sasuke chuckled, clearly remembering those days, and Naruto's antics to 'not piss Itachi off, cause then, he'll kick me away, so lets clean this place up right now, Sasuke!!'_

_"Started bringing ramen, doing the laundry here, lending you toys that never saw his house again... I think there's more things of his here, than back at his small apartment" Sasuke's chuckle turned into an outright laughter. "Don't you think that, compared to that, Naruto meeting Neji every two or three days, for a few hours, means anything at all?? He's still eager for us to accept the guardianship offer, you know. It's clear he's not planning to leave us... specially you, Otouto" Sasuke smirked, a typical superior Uchiha smirk._

_"Yeah... that Neji kid's got __**nothing **__on me" It was Itachi's time to chuckle. In another impulse, he leaned forward, and set a soft kiss on Sasuke's forehead, leaving the young boy so shocked, it seemed his eyes would pop out of his socket any minute now..._

_"Trust me, Otouto. He doesn't... and he probably never will." Sasuke's face turned into a bright smile, his eyes shining with devotion, eveything that set Itachi's moods into motion._

_"thank you, Aniki" Sasuke hugged his brother tightly, setting his head on Itachi's chest, and Itachi took the liberty of feeling every muscle, smell Sasuke's sweet, intoxicating scent, simply bask in the warmth of the body in his arms._

_"No need... now, whenever Naruto says he's meeting Neji, don't feel bad, Sasuke... feel good, because Naruto's having his own way of happiness, and try to be a part of it. Next time you see him, instead of pushing Neji away, try to bear with the boy, if only for Naruto's sake. He's been very sad you don't want to spend as much time with him, you know??"_

_"Really??" Sasuke asked softly, not believing his tantrun had hurt Naruto, for that wasn't his intentions._

_"Really... you're his first, and very best friend, Sasuke. Of course he'd like you to be there all the time, and at least meet and treat all he other people he finds across his life."_

_Sasuke broke eye contact with Itachi, looking down on one of Itachi's buttons on his shirt, toying with it lightly, as his young mind processed all Itachi had said. "Alright, Aniki... I'll try to be nice with him" Then, Sasuke looked up, and that fiery look was back with a vengeance. "But I'm not promising anything! the moment that Hyuuga kid hurts Naruto, I'll brake his face, Naruto's friend or not!"_

_/Well... at least Naruto won't be moping about Sasuke not wanting to spend with him, and Sasuke's not gonna feel like he's losing Naruto as he did before... let's just hope the Hyuuga kid won't mess it up/_

END FLASHBACK

It had been a little rough, but after that day, things seemed to go a little more smoothly between his two angels, even if they still weren't completely perfect. It seemed the only thing they completely agreed on was accepting the guardianship. On both times they had spoken.

Itachi hadn't spoken to Sasuke about the Council's meddling in their lifes, he simply didn't want his little brother growing up with any resentment towards Konoha's leading team. He wanted Sasuke and Naruto to enjoy their childhood as much as they could, have them face the cold, troublesome world later, when they were older.

"Itachi-kun" Itachi stopped looking at the table, centering his attention on the girl behind the desk a few steps from him. "Hokage's sama's waiting for you"

Not saying a word, Itachi walked to the Hokage's office.

Again... too long a chappie. Had to divide it in two. I know I promised a more active Sasuke, but please bear with me, my muse went into overdrive in this chappie, and this fic just took a whole new twist... a rather wicked, sexy and dark twist. I should have the next chappie in a few days, as it seems my inspiration's working extra hours. If not, blame it on my internet connection. It's been a bitch, and no one seems to care, but me. Next chappie, hot steamy sex, naughty children, even naughtier Itachi... stay tuned!!


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! READING THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR NOTES SHALL BRING SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAPPIE, AND THE REST OF THE FIC!! WARNING!! WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF YOU LOVE THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!!

I have officiallly baptized this as the 'The Prodigal Chapter'... I know I don't name the chappies, but its just that... this is like, what everyone's been waiting for!! WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!! From now on, it's where the real fun of this fic begins... I mean this for the following reason:

1) The sweet ItaNaru moments are officially coming to a second plane, that bonding has reached the peak I wanted, and its staying there... I don't mean we won't see ItaNaru moments, but they won't be as... just **as **they had been. Lord knows I've been wondering why this became so Naruto centered, it's not even about him that much! I just wanted to for a bond between these three, and it seems like the little kitsune's taken over the whole fic!! This chappie is the first step to overcoming this phase...

2) Sasuke's into action!! Finally... the strong Uchihacest moments are being built up from this chapter and forward!! And also, SasuNaru... yes, ppl... I'm going threesome here... didn't you see it coming??

3) Hot steamy sex between two hot men... the one many of you've ben waiting for, and were pissed to not see in the last chapter (yes, ppl... I did that on purpose. I purposely had Itachi reject Kakashi... but now, its comeback time!! Kakashi full force!!)

4) Kinkiness!! As in... paraphilias, dirty little sex kinks popping out and dancing all around!! (no rockets or astronauts, unfortunately) This is the chappie where I lose the leash on the Pervy side of me!! From now on, its like... like... Controled side's going on a llloooooooooooooooooooonnnngggg vacation, and Perv's got it all covered here, there are no boundaries, or strings attached, it is all SEX!! (with a little plot, of course... well, lots of it, really...) hot, steamy, mindblowing, heart stopping, bone chilling, ground shaking, unbidden, passion filled SEX!! voyeurism, pedophilia, gay love, threesomes, anals, bondage, sadism, masoquism, rimming, fisting, DP, exhibitionism, fetishes; all warnings apply!!... from this chapter on, if you don't agree with any of this, you can pretty damn well walk the HELL away from here, cause we don't appreciate close minded, stuck up dumbasses who think the only way of sex is the traditional possition, and their idea of 'going wild' is doing it doggy style, or in the shower.

With that being said, please welcome to the Sweeett... sssswwwwweeeeereeettttttttttttah!! part or sweet and innocent.

Ps: please excuse whatever rudeness I may have said in the previous lines, allow yourself to remember this is liberation, and please consider I've just drank three moccas and a bag of Oreos, it is 5:30 AM, I just finished studying the phisiological properties of the hipothalamus and its conections with the hipophisys, and their altogether control in the hormonal balance, temp. control and emotional equilibrium(many, many, many, many, many properties) and happen to be so tired, I'm sugar high, and so sugar high, I'm actually exhausted, and can't even think very right, but damn! didn't I end this chappie!!

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, and those who have bear with me all this while... sorry about the delay, but as you can see... college is driving me INSANE!! Now, happy reading everyone...

/

"Oh, Itachi. What a pleasant surprise. Please, have a seat" The Third welcomed the young ANBU warmly. Itachi entered, but declined the offer to sit, and remained standing infront of the old Third. "I take it you have made your desicion about taking Naruto's guardianship"

It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement, and Itachi had no desire to deny it. In fact, Itachi was eager to have this deal over and done, he merely came to get all the points clear regarding the guardianship, and make the whole deal official.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I have spoken to both Naruto and Sasuke about your proposal, and we quite agreed on your placing Naruto under my guardianship. As requested of you, last time we spoke, I'll make sure both Naruto and Sasuke will be at the top of their behavior. I can assure it, because Naruto was so pleased, he made the vow himself, and I believe we know he is one to keep his word."

"That, he does... he once promised this village would acknowledge him, one way or another, and ever since, there hasn't been a single month we've had without any of his pranks. That is, until he met you and your brother, of course. It is because of this I think you are perfect for becoming Naruto's family." The Third agreed, smiling fondly at Itachi. But, his expression changed, turning a little troubled and tired. Itachi knew the good news had ended, and the bad ones were coming.

"However, as you know, the Council thinks something else entirely." Itachi visibly stiffened, his mind already pondering on the many conditions the lot of wrinkled assholes thought of, only to make their lives a little more difficult. "I spoke to them, told them your interest in becoming Naruto's official guardian. Nothing official, mind you, only to give them time to get used to the idea. I didn't mention this had been spoken between us, less they believe I should try to overcome their judgment." The third took a breath, resting his elbows on the large table, leaning his weight on them. Itachi could visualize the council's response was anything but comforting.

"Their answer was, for lack of a better description, quite skeptical. They believe it... hard, for anyone to willingly come as close to the Kyuubi vessel, especially villagers of your clan, who are known to be quite strict about their social relations, and with whom they mingle."

The wheels inside Itachi's head started working on hyper speed, trying to find a way to turn the tables to their favor. It wouldn't do to let this subject go just because the Uchiha clan had an image of being stuck up bastards. He knew the Council's answer was a little too absurd, basing their entire argument on such a point of view.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but I do believe that given the little number of our clan, it is the worst time to keep thinking ourselves above the rest. The few Uchihas who survived were either civilians, who couldn't mind less about lore or status, or mere children who lost their father, and are now scattered, adopted by other families. What we would need is to open our boundaries, set a new tradition, for the upcoming generations, based on flexible beliefs and more bendable restrictions, more answerable to Konoha and its habitants, than to the clan itself. We both know the Uchiha clan has had its disagreements with the Konoha Council, and now would be a good way to create a bridge between us, change the Uchiha clan from the inside, and what better way to do this than the heirs to the main family embracing an orphan child into their home, specially if this child is the Kyuubi vessel Konoha finds so troublesome. It would be a breath of fresh air for all of us, would it not?" It hurt to say the words, for the raven brothers couldn't feel more about Naruto, and turn this care and love into a political business irked Itachi to the bone, but he was willing to take any necessary means to have the blond by their side for good.

"A most enlightening and logical reasoning, Itachi. I hope it is not only the political aspect of Naruto's guardianship what drives to achieve it" The Third skillfully asked, his old, wise eyes looking at Itachi intently, trying to figure the other man out.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama" the young ANBU quickly answered, his face devoid of any emotions, but his eyes were determined, and the air about him seem to heat on his firm determination alone. "Naruto is very dear to both Sasuke and I, he has become another brother for us. But, since the Council is questioning this guardianship in a political basis, perhaps it is advisable to answer them in a political way as well."

The Third nodded thoughtfully, giving this part of the conversation to Itachi, and stood, looking towards the open windows and the village which lay below, completely oblivious to the conversation held between the Hokage and the Prodigy. How would they react, he wondered, when they knew the most sought after and admired clan was to take the Kyuubi vessel under their guards? Would the village lower their resentment towards Naruto? Or perhaps, they would resent him more, for taking what many desired, that being the famous Uchiha brother's attention? Or would they go further, and conjure speculation after speculation after such union, trying to find any reason other than the attachment the Uchiha brothers had for Naruto and vice-versa.

"Hokage-sama, please try to understand... we care about Naruto. We really do. I trust you know this. I've been speaking to two nine year old boys who dream of having this done. Frankly, I want it done too. I only intend to let you know, we are willing to prove the Council this is serious. We want to prove we care a lot about Naruto, and we're going to play under any of their games, even if this is political, emotional, psychological, social, ninja based... whatever ground they choose to base their argument, then so do I, that alone should let you know how very serious this is."

Silence fell, the Hokage was still looking out his window, his thoughts a total mystery to Itachi, who was by now using most of his control to not start physically shoving all his thoughts and emotions into the old man's head, in that would convince him to accept this deal once and for all.

A weary sigh from the Third broke Itachi's cold planning, and set his whole attention back to the old man standing in front of him, all his senses alert in expectation. Relief came in waves though, as the Sandaime turned, and gave Itachi a soft smile, his eyes trusting and considerate.

"Very well, Itachi... It is more than clear you are willing to face the Council's challenge. I shall speak to them about your acceptance, but I mostly warn you... the old fools will be coming up with anything, and I do mean anything, to not let this guardianship happen. They are convinced there is more than simple care to this business. Please, be careful, do not be surprised to hear of the Council wishing to speak with you, trying to find an ulterior motive, or of finding ninjas following you, Naruto or Sasuke around. We both know it wouldn't be past them to be so meddling."

Itachi didn't know whether to relax, or stiffen at the words. It seemed this would be more of a war than a test. Thankfully, he was a man who had never feared a challenging battle, especially if it was for the two treasures in his life.

"Very well, Hokage-sama. Please, let me know what the Council's decision is." Itachi bowed respectfully to the Hokage, sincerely grateful of the old man, who seemed to be his only ally in this business, and silently made his way to the door.

"My regards to Naruto, Itachi... and please, do tell him I would love to buy him ramen for him someday soon."

Despise himself, Itachi turned, meeting the Hokage's gaze serenely. "I'm sure he would like that. Naruto speaks quite kindly of you, after all." Bowing once more, Itachi left the Hokage all to himself, and whatever business running Konoha implied.

/

All the way back to his house, Itachi pondered his conversation with the Third. It seemed the Council was very apprehensive of the Uchiha clan, or at least the little left of it. It also seemed like the Council was actually trying to understand the matter so hard they were looking for catches where there really was none.

Itachi was not surprised. After all, only a cheater really and effectively knows how to recognize another cheater. The Council did so many things with a second meaning, it was only natural they would try to scrutinize such an odd request as the one Itachi was presenting them.

'I guess we all have no choice but wait,' was Itachi's final thought, before entering his house... and stopped. Something was definitely amiss here.

There were scattered toys, shurikens, kunais, academy scrolls and clothes all around the place, unwashed dishes on the kitchen, and it seemed like a small hurricane had passed by the house.

'What the hell?' It had been so long since he had come to find the house like this, the young Uchiha was actually wondering if he had entered the wrong house by mistake. He had never found the house like this since... 'Since Sasuke brought Naruto for the first time.' For ever since then, the blond had made sure Sasuke and him did all their chores, fearing 'Itachi would grow tired of having him in the house, and kick him out'... as if that would ever happen.

A hundred different scenarios rushed through his head at once, all of them explaining this strange behavior of his two angels: Something happened to Naruto and Sasuke, maybe they were kidnapped, or the Council already had their paws on his boys, interrogating his poor, innocent darlings until they spilled what they believed to be Itachi's hidden agenda, one of them got seriously sick in the morning, and they were at the hospital, needing him... Or, the rational part of his head supplied, since that side was not panicking, Sasuke and Naruto fought over the whole Neji business again, and Naruto left home, angry at Sasuke, who didn't clean up because he's angry too. That option made Itachi's blood run even colder than any of the other previous.

Slowly, Itachi walked through the house, alert on finding any clue to what may have happened, while he tried to shut out his own screaming head, to hush the terrifying images from his head. To just please, shut all the shouting that didn't let him completely concentrate.

"But, Sasuke!!" he heard Naruto's loud exclamation, coming from Sasuke's room. The sounded clearly shocked, and somewhat angry, but that didn't matter. Naruto was here, even if he was mad at Sasuke, which meant both his boys were alright, and that made his heart rate slow down to almost normal.

"What?? Did I say anything wrong, Naruto??" Sasuke voice sounded demanding and so very full of conviction Itachi nearly did a double take.

Using ninja stealth, he came near Sasuke's door and opened it a fraction, to look into the boy's room. He could see them both clearly, Naruto was sitting on the bed, the half of his face which Itachi could look was a reflection of doubt and surprise, while Sauske was standing in front of him, looking at him seriously, but expectant, almost pleadingly.

"Didn't you listen to yourself, that's ridiculous, Sasuke!" Naruto retaliated, blue eyes meeting the black orbs of his little brother, who only seemed more inspired by Naruto's lack of response to whatever Sasuke was proposing.

"It's not! Didn't you hear what sensei was saying??" Sasuke demanded, confusing Itachi even more... hear what??

"Of course I did, Sasuke, but that doesn't mean--"

"People only ask this to people they really, really, really like, who you trust and care for... well, I really, really, really like you, I trust you, and care about you, Naruto. Don't you feel like I do??" Itachi had to admit, whatever Sasuke was pressing Naruto into, he wasn't giving Naruto an inch of space to back out. Naruto was pretty much cornered.

"Of course I like you a lot, Sasuke. You're my best friend" Caught!

"So?!" Sasuke yelled, ending his argument triumphantly. Silence fell, Itachi could see Naruto biting his lips, doubt and worry crossing over his features.

"I'm not so sure, Sasuke..." came his low, timid voice. For five breathtaking seconds, nothing could be heard, and looking at Sasuke's incredulous look, Itachi could tell his little brother wouldn't take Naruto's words kindly. He could see the impending explosion a mile away.

Surprisingly, there was no explosion, only a deep, claming breathe, and a chilling look that had Naruto pinned to the bed, Sasuke's piercing, cold look seemed to drill into the blond's. "Alright..." Sasuke said, clearly thinking this could be everything BUT alright. "I get it. Why take my offer, when I'm pretty sure you got Neji's??"

"Sasuke!!" Naruto looked up, startled, offended by the accusation. Itachi knew it. It was a spat, once again over Neji, but only this time, it seemed to take on another matter, which was whatever Sasuke had 'proposed' Naruto. Itachi was itching to know what his dear Otouto was scheming.

"I shouldn't be surprised really... a year older, almost a ninja, superb at everything he does... the hero with the shining cape." The small raven raged on, and Itachi was shocked to feel the passion radiating off his little brother, yet he looked calm and collected, his voice controlled and detached. Never in all his life, had he ever seen Sasuke so wrapped with his emotions.

"That's not true, Sasuke..." Naruto objected, more angry than shocked now, he was clearly getting tired of this conversation.

"How could I ever be compared to that?!" But Sasuke went on, completely ignoring Naruto. "It would be stupid, right??"

Sasuke grabbed a kunai on his nightstand, and threw it, neatly hitting the very center on the target his Otouto had on his wall. Naruto looked at him all the while, his face, a turmoil of feelings, not knowing what to expect of the other child, but clearly relieved to see his best friend somewhat calmer and collected, back to his usual self.

"I just wanted a kiss, Naruto" Sasuke's soft voice reached him, and Itachi felt like he had been slapped at the face. Sasuke wanted **WHAT**?! He knew his Otouto's had a crush on the blond for a while, and the jealousy Sasuke's been feeling lately was messing up his mind, but to outright ask Naruto to kiss him went beyond what Itachi thought Sasuke would be capable of.

'Seems like you don't really know Sasuke after all,' that part of him which bothered him constantly chimed in.

"We heard sensei... he said that's what you do when you feel something special about someone... that it proves you're special to that person... that you love them... it should be done with someone you really, really, really like," Sasuke went on, not looking at Naruto at all, but at the floor, while Itachi could see the tears whelming up in his little brother's eyes. Oh, how he ached to wipe them all away, to see his sweet brother happy, and whole, not this heartbroken, sad version of him.

"And, the only people I feel so close to, that I feel I could... are you and Aniki" Itachi gripped the doorknob a little tighter, hanging on to every word his Otouto was saying, feeling that pull on his pelvis, the one that yelled out to take those sweet pieces of heaven and ravish them mercilessly. He didn't really know if he could just overhear this conversation and live normally again, not after Sasuke's implying that he thought of Itachi as kiss deserving. "I wanted to let you know... I hoped you felt it too..."

"I do" Naruto interrupted him, his voice strong and confident. Sasuke let out a noise, a sarcastic, bitter noise that made Itachi's heart twist inside his chest. "I really, really, really like you Sasuke" Sasuke met eyes with Naruto, searching for any emotions, indication, wondering, questioning.

"Then, why can't you kiss me, hm??"

"I'll do it" Naruto simply said with a smile. "So long as you stop nagging about Neji... really, Sasuke, you should know by now no one's gonna take your place, and that I'll always care about you." Sasuke stood there, in the middle of the room, looking at Naruto as though he had been hit over the head, and hadn't seen the punch coming.

Itachi smiled. 'It seems Sasuke thought anything would work, but being honest to Naruto, and that is precisely what convinced the little one.'

"Really??" Ssauke whispered. "You're gonna do it??" As he asked, the boy walked over to Naruto, until he was inches from the little blond, their bodies nearly touching, his black eyes centered on Naruto's sky blue eyes, as if trying to pry the truth from the orbs.

Itachi's hands began to tremble lightly. He too was expecting of Naruto's answer, even if he wasn't sure if he hoped for a negative or a positive one.

"Yeah..." was the soft response. For an awkward moment, Sasuke stood, frozen to the bone, clearly misbelieving what Naruto had just said, simply looking at the other boy, breathing deeply. Then, he licked his lips, and took the final step forward towards Naruto.

Itachi's whole body tensed, as he saw his sweet little brother firmly coming close to Naruto; Sasuke's hands were trembling, Itachi could tell the boy was petrified, but he couldn't help but feel... excited, infatuated; overwhelmed by this moment. The boys hadn't even kissed yet, and Itachi could feel his cock awakening to their proximity. He had never even imagined this could happen, but Itachi was more than happy he was actually witnessing it.

Naruto and Sasuke's lips joined, slowly, in a tentative, shy kiss that made Itachi salivate. Oh, the innocence, the pureness of the moment, how very decadent this was. Two beautiful, flushing children walking hand in hand straight in the way of sexual discoveries, completely unaware of the many taboos, social rules and restriction they were blissfully corrupting. It was like little angles unknowingly committing deliciously devious sins.

The kiss was unsurprisingly awkward, given by Naruto's lack of real experience, and Sasuke complete lack of experience. The little raven was trying to make what he thought a kiss would be, trying to take control of it, but frightened of it at the same time, while Naruto simply enjoyed the lip contact, going along through Sasuke's insecurities.

But it was still invigorating, intoxicating to watch how Sasuke's cheeks turned pink in excitement, their soft lips joining in a timid, slow touch, which was teasing and shallow at the same time, it was sexy and alluring, but not at all satisfying; a nymph teasing a lost traveler, driving him to madness, should the deity wish it.

The kiss ended, and Itachi could see Sasuke's look, a face that joined excitement and confusion, with just a little bit of frustration. "Naruto..." Itachi heard his little brother's whisper, the voice he knew so well changed, with that underlining tone only lust could give any sound. "Why arent' you kissing me back??" he demanded.

"Cause you're not doing it right" Naruto said, mirth in his voice, surprising Sasuke. "Open your mouth a bit, and you gotta try to touch my tongue with your tongue. You gotta touch me too, Sasuke," the little blond explained. Itachi bit his lips, suppressing the urge to moan. The blond was right, and knowing he had been the one to teach Naruto so well, made his cock jump in his pants, his erection growing uncomfortably confined.

Inside the room, away from Itachi's dirty fantasies and desires for the young boys, Sasuke's face twisted into the perfect mirage of rage. "How do you know that??" For a breathtaking moment, Itachi felt caught under the most frightening sensation in his life. What would happen if Naruto said Itachi had taught him?? How would Sasuke take such a thing at the moment?

"I've seen couples kissing a few times by the park at night. They don't really hide well" Itachi breathed out, relieved by Naruto's answer, and also wondering if this was true or not, but not really caring. Sasuke seemed to be satisfied with Naruto's response and he seemed keen to pick up where they had left off.

"So... where were we?" The raven asked sensually, much more confident than before now that he had an idea what to do, and a pretty good idea of what not to do. Setting his right hand on Naruto's chest, Sasuke pushed the little blonde, until he was lying on the bed, and Itachi saw his usually sweet Otouto in a way he'd only dreamed of seeing…

Like a cat, sexy leer and hips swaying included, Sasuke climbed on the bed, kneeling on top of Naruto, straddling his hips, his eyes running up and down the other boy's body, devouring him with his sight.

Itachi's breath caught in his throat, and he felt shiver up and down his spine at the sight of Sasuke leaning down, to Naruto's face, and kiss his tanned mouth lightly, then slowly lick it, to repeat the same kiss and lick move on Naruto's jaw, and neck, the corner of his lips, lapping at the blond like a starved little kitten, toying with the mouse before tossing it into his mouth.

Itachi saw Naruto lay bonelessly on the bed, clearly shocked by Sasuke's attitude, before the small raven took his mouth in his, and followed the young blond's instruction to the letter. Itachi saw the passionate kiss, Sasuke's tongue actually entering Naruto's mouth, seeking out Naruto's slick tongue, coaxing it to play, Sasuke's hands touching Naruto's cloth covered chest, slipping under his tshirt, to touch Naruto's tanned body. It was as if Sasuke wanted to not just kiss Naruto, but mark him, absorb the blond all in a single motion.

When the shock wore off, Naruto responded. He kissed Sasuke back fervently, grasped his black hair, pulling him closer, arched his body up, to Sasuke's seeking the heat of the other boy.

"God!!" Sasuke broke the kiss, and Itachi let out a little whimper, when Naruto and Sasuke's pelvis met, their young cocks meeting for the first time, their bodies tensing at the sensation, and Itachi's hand flew to his straining manhood, trying to ease his own pent up urges.

"Feels good, doesn't it??" Naruto's ragged voice bathed his senses. Sasuke only nodded, and did the move again, grinding against Naruto, attaching his mouth against the tanned neck, his jaw, his mouth, but still repeatedly grinding their young erections together, dry humping the young, hot body beneath him in an almost desperate matter.

Itachi suddenly felt like he was right there, participating of the unplanned exploration. But surprisingly, he wasn't in Sasuke's place, dry humping Naruto. No, he was on the blond's place, beneath his little brother, feeling his little brother's questioning hands slipping under his t-shirt, touching any reachable skin, caressing his body. Itachi was the one gasping when those hands touched his nipples, electricity expanding over his body, his cock dripping wet in his pants, not Naruto's.

Itachi could actually feel Sasuke's hands eagerly removing the garment, to once again tease the sensitive nubs, exploring the new discovery, making him whine and moan under his sweet, torturing touch, pinching his nipples, licking them, then biting them and licking them again so deliciously. Itachi could hear his voice, not Naruto's, moaning out his Otouto's name over and over, grasping those silky midnight locks, keeping his head there.

Naruto was writhing wildly, between the dry humping, Sasuke's hands toying with his tortured nipples, and his hot little mouth kissing, biting and licking any reachable skin, the young blond was clearly in sensation overload, with his beautifully blushing cheeks, needy sounds and sensitive body, which was being played by Sasuke's surprisingly skillful hands.

But Itachi's attention, the reason his cock was as hard as Itachi had never felt it was not Naruto. It was Sasuke. Itachi had known Sasuke was beautiful, to a damn fault sometimes, but he had never thought his gorgeous little brother could be so fucking alluring, sexy and enticing. So damn ripe. Ready for the picking, and good for the painfully slow, playful taking.

To Itachi, Sasuke looked, for lack of a better word, completely sublime. He was just there, moving against Naruto in an erratic pace, his pink little mouth, now red and swollen from all the kissing it had done, was dropping the most erotic noises Itachi had ever heard, his pale skin changed its color, and was now flushed and sensitive, eyes closed in ecstasy, his face lost in a whirlwind of passion, lust and wonder. That very moment, Sasuke was screaming everything sex should be: a mind-blowing adventure, where reason and passion mingled and merged so deeply you didn't know if you are doing things by mere instinct, or because you just came up with the idea. Something that you knew it was too good to last, but damn you wanted it to go on forever. Itachi found himself beaten by his little brother's sex appeal.

"Naruto... oh, goooddd... it feels-- feels--" Sasuke whispered, for the first time nearing its peak, and Itachi could see his Otouto's midnight eyes flashing a little fear, his pink mouth opened in a silent cry.

"It's alright, Sasuke... keep going, don't stop" Naruto gasped, and to make his point, his small hands grasped Sasuke's ass, making Itachi moan lowly just thinking of Sasuke's ass, and pulled Sasuke's body down, to him, in a rough thrust that made them both yell out, and seem to awake something animalistic in Sasuke, for the boy growled low in his throat, a sound that made the hairs in the back of Itachi's hair stand up, then Sasuke kneeled on the bed, under Naruto's shocked gaze, to do something that almost made Itachi lose it.

With an almost fierce look on his face, hunger written all over it, Sasuke tugged and pulled Naruto's pants off, freeing the young blond's young erection, red and hard, into the cool air, then proceeded to free himself of his own pants, even if he didn't prove to have the patience of taking them off, and simply undid his buttons, and pulled his own prick out.

It was proudly standing against Sasuke's pelvis, purple head, and with that up curved turn that challenged any cocksucker to shove it down his throat without gagging. Sasuke's altogether flushed, near animalistic look had Itachi on the edge of despair.

Unfortunately, the image went away, for Sasuke resumed the grinding with Naruto, this time crying out as their naked pricks touched, the sensations multiplying by ten without their garments to subdue them.

"Oh, Naruto" the beautiful sex nymph he called brother cried softly, burying his face in the crook of the blond's neck, completely surrendering to pleasure, moving against Naruto, who all too soon matched Sasuke's tempo, meeting the paler boy half way each thrust.

'Dear, fucking God... so hot... If I could just...' A thousand scenarios went through Itachi's head at once, all of them featuring Sasuke -and sometimes Naruto- in an even more sexual situation than the last. He had never felt so... hungry, yet sated at the same time. He felt so much lust for the boys in that room, he felt high from it, every one of the gestures, the sounds he perceived penetrated him, savagely letting themselves known, loud and clear, and his body answered in with a single sentence: 'So very beautiful and fuckable'

"Ooohh..." Sasuke's mewl elated him, and he saw those pale hips brutally move against Naruto's, raw passion guiding them. Once. Twice. Each punctuated with a small cry, and an exclamation from Naruto. The third time came with a silent cry, for Sauke opened his mouth, but no sound came out, as his whole body tensed, and his face went completely red, his eyes closed, as he shockingly raged through his first orgasm, trembling and sweaty, raw and sweet, a climax which so much power it could only be compared with the exhaustation it brought.

Itachi was barely aware of Naruto's orgasm, for it arrived a second after Sasuke's, and his Otouto's was something too sublime for Itachi to miss. How Sasuke gripped the sheets, the silent cry, closed eyes, the contortions of his face, a mix of joy, pleasure, satisfaction and wonder, all these emotions veiled by that look of complete adoration that made Itachi's toes curl. Sasuke's tense body, how his whole body arched into Naruto's... Mhm... it made him want to moan out, wondering how the hot body would feel arching up against his, coming in his arms, see the gorgeous face up close, lose himself in his passion, just as Sasuke had done.

Itachi saw Sasuke lay down, almost on top of Naruto, hiding his head on the side of the blond Itachi couldn't see, clearly trying to recover from his very first sexual experience. But, just when Itachi was about to leave, he heard Sasuke soft voice.

"Say Naruto..."

"Mhm??" Asked the blond, looking up at the roof, while playing with Sasuke dark locks.

"Do you think Aniki would mind if we do this with him?" A few days later, Itachi would wonder how he didn't come in that very moment. A few seconds later, he would know it was because that very moment, Naruto's blue eyes found his, with no sign of shock, or surprise to see him spying on them, but they were shining brightly, and seemed to smile at him, even if his mouth wasn't.

"I don't think so, Sasuke... we'll just have to ask him, don't you think??" Then, Naruto broke eye contact with Itachi, to go back to looking at the roof, thinking whatever the blond had been thinking before Sasuke's question. Itachi's hands trembled, he was a nanosecond from entering the room, and say he would very much like to 'join them', but then he heard Sasuke's light snoring, and Naruto cuddling up to him.

His mind a turmoil of desire, confusion, lust, frustration, passion and shock. Itachi walked away from the room, buttoning up his pants, a single direction in mind. He needed to clear his head, and being near the two little teases would never help him achieve that. Itachi knew that, should he enter Naruto and Sasuke's experimentation as he was right now, near mad with need, he would most likely do more harm than good.

First, he needed to do something to get rid of this infernal erection, and the images of Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Naruto, Naruto, Sasuke, Sasuke, and him together, sucking, licking, fucking, thrusting, screaming, writhing, blushing, humping, biting, ramming, rimming, clawing, scratching, bruising, coming, coming, coming, coming!!

/

"Fuck, yeah!! That's it... that's it, harder!!" Itachi growled out, bracing himself on the kitchen counter, pushing that hot ass back, spreading his legs wider, tightening his cock almost to the point of pain.

Kakashi groaned, the tight heat of Itachi's ass engulfing him. He grasped the pale hips roughly, pretty sure there'll be red marks in a few minutes with the shape of his hands, and loving it, setting a new pace for them, a series of fluid, smooth, deep thrusts that suited Itachi's urges better, wonderfully ended with a nasty twist of Kakashi's hips, meant to give a wild stroke to the raven's pleasure center, making Kakashi earn a dirty exclamation or sound on each thrust for his troubles.

Itachi's visit had been a most pleasant surprise. He had been reading an old edition of Icha Icha, one where a mysterious, distant raven boy was the starring character, when the banging on the door made him lose focus. He had been a little peeved to have his reading interrupted, but when he opened the door, to see a lust-filled, hungry looking Itachi, he had forgotten his previous annoyance, and pretty much stood in shock, not expecting such a visit.

"Can I help you with something, Itachi?" Kakashi said, succeeding in keeping his aloof voice, but failing miserably at not looking at the younger man's trapped hard on. Itachi, of course, noticed this, along with the double meaning in the question, and smirked... a devilish, sexy, lustful smirk that made Kakashi's body hair stand on end.

Still not answering, Itachi grabbed the other male by his collar, and pushed him into the house, entered it, and closed the door behind him with a thud. Kakashi saw the that sexy leer, how Itachi's pink tongue snaked out of its cavern, to caress Itachi's moist lips, he even saw Itachi walking closer to him, but he still wasn't ready to feel the young, hot body next to his, and was surprised to find Itachi had moved him back, until his ass was against the back of his couch, and the raven-haired, passion driven beauty in front of him pressed their bodies together, grinding a very hard concealed erection against Kakashi's own. Then, the Uchiha leaned even closer to Kakashi, until his mouth was against Kakashi's right ear, and Itachi's breath, hot and ragged, lost itself in his hair.

"Yeah, I very much think you can help me, Kakashi." The younger male said, once again touching their erections together through their clothes, and ending the subtle speech with a none too subtle moan. Kakashi's head was spinning by now, he had imagined this happening, having Itachi here, seducing him so very sexily, urging him into the greatest fuck in their history together, but Kakashi had never thought the young Uchiha would actually turn his fantasies come true.

"Itachi..." Kakashi moaned, enjoying the other male's closeness, the wonderful friction, the pleasure the other man gave him. "Stop..." Kakashi whispered, completely against himself, then gently pushed the hot teen from his body, trying to have a grip at his sanity.

Itachi glared at him, not understanding Kakashi's sudden wish to push him away. Wasn't he the one chasing Itachi all the fucking time?? Why the silver haired ANBU would want to stop the intimate moment now?!

"What is the meaning of this, Itachi??"

'There it is...' Itachi had thought, noticing the lust, lurking just behind the anger. Itachi put on the coyest look he could master, coming sexily close to Kakashi once again, but this time he was stopped by the silver-haired man's hands grabbing a hold of his wrists. Itachi smiled sensually, biting his lips, doing everything and anything he knew would set Kakashi on fire. Still smiling that sexy smile, he raising his bound hands, whispering, "Are you gonna bind me, Kakashi?? I'm game if you are..."

Inside his pants, Kakashi's cock twitched, reacting to the other man's sex allure, all the mental images the words evoked. Kakashi growled low in his throat. "You're game??" Itachi answered with a sexy 'Mhm...'.

"And just what exactly made you change your mind?? Last week you made it clear to not want this at all??" Suddenly, Itachi's whole look changed. In a second, the raven went from a sex god, to a controlled, calculating creature that made Kakashi wonder if he had pushed the Uchiha too much and if that would make him lose his chance.

"The way I see it, Kakashi, you got two choices" he emphasized it by raising two fingers, and coming dangerously close to the older man, trapping him against the couch once more. There was something wild in Itachi's eyes Kakashi had never seen before, and he'd be damn if he didn't want a piece of that mysterious side of the young ANBU. When he spoke, Itachi's voice was steel.

"One... either you keep talking, and I walk away from here, and find someone willing to do exactly what I ask, which I assure you shall not be very hard..." Itachi's face changed again, back to that teasing, enticing look that made Kakashi's stomach do summersaults in his abdomen.

The young raven touched their bodies together once more, his left hand tracing Kakashi's mouth, his right one moving down the older ANBU, until he touched the man's large bulge between his legs, stroking it firmly, watched as Kakashi arched his neck, and closed his eyes, the older man's knees nearly giving out under him, a moan tearing from that hot throat. Itachi licked it lecherously, not surprised to find Kakashi's pulse quick and abnormal.

"Or two..." Itachi kept going, squeezing the hot erecting beneath Kakashi's pants, savoring the length, imagining it dripping and hard, disappointed that pearly precum was being wasted, absorbed by Kakashi's clothes, and not pouring into his mouth. "You could shut up, take me to your kitchen, bend me over the kitchen counter, and fuck me until I just can't feel my legs anymore."

The words hit a mental spot just as sensitive for Kakashi as any prostate. He was ready to cum, just listening to the demands had him an eyelash away from losing all sanity. He found strength enough for one final jab, though.

"Is it kitchen counter in specific, or could it also be somewhere else?? I've been meaning to get rid of the door to my room, and a wild fuck might be just the thing to finally brake it" Kakashi teased with a smile, but it was wiped out as Itachi resumed the passionate kissing, directing the man towards the kitchen.

Torn clothes lay scattered all the way from the living room to the kitchen, where the two naked ANBU's were getting reacquainted with the other's body: Kakashi was marveling how he could ever go without Itachi blowing his cock in a daily basis. Itachi was vigorously sucking on Kakashi's considerable length, taking the large cock in long, deep sucks, suckling the bulbous head when he moved back, first setting his tongue flat against it in languid licks, then just using the tip, in hard, short moves against the sensitive head, all the while stroking the hot column of meat with both hands.

It only lasted for a minute though, before Itachi would release the cock altogether, and dive in for Kakashi's heavy balls, taking them in his mouth, sucking and pulling them in his mouth, going as far as to caressing the sacs with his teeth, toying with the line between pain and pleasure, making Kakashi groan. Itachi knew how the silver haired nin was weak when it came to his balls, one of the most sensitive parts of his hot body.

"Oh, fuck, Itachi... so good... Damn it." Tired, Kakashi grasped a handful of the man's hair, and tugged his head up, reluctantly separating Itachi from his previous tasks, but instantly made his intentions noticed, as he turned Itachi, so his chest was against the raven's back, and pushed the younger man's back lightly, so the hot Uchiha would bend over his counter, his hot, tight ass high in the air.

Kakashi admired the other male for a moment, amazed by Itachi's beauty, his whole body was pale and as soft as a expensive silk, every muscle defined, but not bulky or brawny, but simply fit and male, long, silky midnight hair contrasting so beautifully, and his face was handsome. Strikingly sexy without even trying, but with the light flush, the lusty look and pink mouth, result from sucking his cock, Itachi looked like a any man lover's wet dream come true.

Itachi whined, pushing his ass back, calling Kakashi's attention, and the older male chuckled. Itachi had always been a little desperate when it came to sex. Smirking, Kakashi took each round butt cheek in each hand, and spread them, looking at that pink hole, the center of his fantasies for so long, his cock jumping at the mere sight of it, clearly not forgetting the hot tightness, the feeling of that mucous membrane rubbing and frictioning against it.

"Uuunnngggghhh!!" Itachi groaned out, loud and wordless, as he felt Kakashi's callous thumb finger rubbing against his asshole, without lube or warning. The finger was dry and hot, pushing against his asshole in circles, heating up his sensitive skin there, teasing, pushing, but not entering an inch, the friction of the touch brought such a delightful pain that was making Itachi's whole vision turn blurry. He pushed back against it, not caring about the pain, or the lack of lube, just wanting to feel that naughty digit inside of him, Itachi wanted to feel the sensations it brought to come from inside of him. "Fuck, Kakashi.. .stop fucking teasing..."

Kakashi smiled, Itachi's hot ass was seeking out his fingers, but he was moving them back with the pale ass, which perianal area was now adoringly pink, but still touching it. Almost longingly, Kakashi moved his hand from Itachi's ass, and looked around himself, looking for something to use as a lube. 'What to use, what to use... aha!'

Faster than the human eye could see, Kakashi went to the other side of the kitchen, and came back with a bottle of his improvised lubricant. Itachi looked back, to find what Kakashi would be using for lubricant. "Olive oil, Kakashi??" The questioned man smirked at him in response, opening the bottle.

"A man can only improvise in this situation" Was the older man's answer, as he spilled some of the sticky substance onto his fingers.

"Careful there with the oli, Kakashi... I'm so hot, I might fry" Kakashi chuckled, watching the young raven smile at him. Slowly, he pressed one slippery finger against the puckering anus, felt the ass pushing back against the digit, just begging to be fucked.

"You should glad I didn't pick the liquid soap, it was the first thing I thought of" Kakashi distractedly commented, enjoying the moment of resistance, those few seconds when, no matter how many times you've been fucked, your body opposes the entrance, to give in after, a tense ass around his finger, to relax a few seconds later, and swallow him in. Kakashi's finger was quickly wrapped in Itachi's tight heat. "That would've been a less appropriate lubricant" He ended with a ragged breath, Itachi's ass was clasping around his finger, barely giving any space. Lord, it would feel good around his cock.

"At least we would've ended squeaky clean". Kakashi outright laughed, but never stopped to move his forefinger inside of the pale ass in front of him in slow, deliberate moves. "Mhm, Kakashi... hurry up and prepare me." Itachi underlined the demand with a rough tightening of his inner walls, and moving his ass back, as if it Itachi wanted to swallow Kakashi's whole hand into him, and was begging for it. Kakashi saw himself fisting Itachi, his ass spread wide and stretched almost unbearably, abused almost to the point of tearing, the usually pale skin red and stretched from the actions of his hands. He'd have to save that move for later.

Another finger joined, stretching Itachi further, and Kakashi quickly enter the fingers up until the last knuckle, getting a soft moan from Itachi, while the gorgeous ass moved back, embracing the digits, an emptiness crying to be filled.

Kakashi licked his lips, his cock dripping in excitement. Itachi was in a definitively slutty mood today, and he was loving every god damned second of it. The silver haired ANBU was trembling with anticipation as that hot channel choke his fingers deliciously, he couldn't wait to have that ass around his cock, drawing him in, milking him the way only Itachi's hot ass could.

"Enough!" Itachi heard Kakashi growl, and felt the teasing fingers leaving his ass. Seems Kakashi's had his fill of foreplay, and that was weird, Kakashi had always been one to tease, and stall the moment, drive Itachi mad with sensations before taking him. This time, Kakashi seemed to be the one short on patience.

Itachi sighed, as Kakashi's strong hands took his hips, and he felt the large head of Kakashi's hard cock pressing against his asshole. It was like the missing piece of the puzzle, the two joints fitting the other perfectly; Itachi moved against the delightful feeling of Kakashi's big cock filling him slowly, the slippery hot meat easing into his anus at last. It took an enormous effort out of Itachi not to push back, get all that cock inside him in one move, fuck himself on Kakashi. No... Itachi wanted to be dominated right now, not to dominate Kakashi.

Kakashi stood still, buried to the hilt in Itachi's ass, his eyes closed, marveling at the delicious strings of pleasure cursing through his body, all of them because of the young man in front of him, that wet, tight ass surrounding him perfectly. He opened his eyes, and the sight that met him was just as wonderful: the stretched hole just a little red from all the friction, but embracing his cock like a nursing mother would her child, taking him in and not willing to let go.

"Move, damn it" Itachi groaned, with a push back of his ass, snapping Kakashi.

That's when Kakashi's sadistic streak came out. First, he grasped the pale ass almost painfully, making sure to leave a mark there, then he would move back, until only the head of his cock was inside Itachi, and stay there, not moving an inch, in straining restraint, inside but not moving, giving, but not fulfilling, watching as Itachi became impatient, then desperate at the stillness, frustration mingling with desire, his hands preventing any attempt Itachi may have at moving back against him, to take Kakashi's cock into his ass again. Only when Itachi was just about ready to claw and squirm, Kakashi rammed in, full force and speed, in such a powerful thrust that made Itachi cry out in surprise, and with a nasty twist of his hips, Kakashi made sure his cock hit that sweet spot inside Itachi, and have him see start behind his closed eyelids.

Then, Kakashi stayed there, pressed against Itachi, trapping him between his body and the counter, his hips moving in short, thrusts, just enough to move back a few inches, and go in again, each move hard and forceful, abusing Itachi's prostate, while Kakashi did whatever deliciously naughty thing he could conjure; from twisting the younger male's nipples in his fingers, pulling and tugging them until they were raw with sensitivity, to biting Itachi's earlobe, sucking on his neck almost painfully, tugging at his hair to bite on the young ANBU's shoulder, overloading the young raven with passion, ache, lust and pain, until he could feel the tight ass around him tighten, Itachi's balls against his tightening as well, hear the little incoherencies Itachi was saying as he reached his peak, so close to a spectacular orgasm... Just then, he moved back, until only his head remained inside Itachi, and repeated the whole procedure again.

By the fourth time Kakashi had pulled that little move, Itachi was trembling all over, his hands were fisted so tight, the knuckles were white, and his body felt so tingly, Kakashi's deep voice seemed like a caress more than a sound, and he could feel heated and moist wherever he felt the silver haired man's gaze. In short terms, Itachi was ready to squint and spritz. Itachi's only console: he knew that though Kakashi was a marvelous teaser, his lover couldn't last forever. But that didn't mean Itachi wasn't suffering while Kakashi's self-control remained.

"Kakashiiii... please... god, stop... teasing... just gasp fucking fuck me!!" Itachi screamed out, the natural tensing of the pent up emotions giving his ass a constriction no conscious pull of muscles could give. It was Kakashi's undoing. He moved back, and with a hard, long thrust, slammed balls deep into Itachi. "Oh, fuck, Kakashi..."

Itachi felt Kakashi's hot body moving up from his back, the strong hands moving from his aching hips, to his buttcheeks, and grasping, twisting, as the man fucked him like a mad animal, each thrust deeper and harder than the last. He felt his ass cheeks being spread, and couldn't help but cry as Kakashi squeezed his thumbs in, pulling at the tight hole as he fucked him, filling him even more than before.

A jolt of pain came to him suddenly, starting from his ass, moving through his body, yet growing intimate with the pleasure, enhancing it almost to an unbearable point. He felt it again, as Kakashi moved his thumb up, pulling as his anus, taunting with his body resistance sadistically. His mind spun, and he felt himself going dizzy with sensations, his mouth going on his own accord, not because Itachi wanted to say the things he did, but he couldn't help not say them. Itachi had come here with the aim to dominate his desires, for Kakashi to help him get back in control, and the older man had done nothing but dominate him throughout the whole thing.

Kakashi's free hand went around Itachi's body, and pulled him back, until his back was pressed against Kakashi's strong chest, and that hand twisted his nipples, the other with that teasing thumb in his ass, right over the thrusting cock of Kakashi. Itachi leaned his head against Kakashi's shoulder, mewling as the older male played with his nipples, sure he had never been so stimulated in all his experience with Kakashi.

"You're so beautiful, Itachi..." the ragged whisper came, and Itachi shivered, not able to help himself, as Kakashi licked on his neck, his ear, sucked on it. "Everytime I see you, I just wanna have you like this. Screaming for me," That thumb on his ass pulled again, just as Kakashi's cock rammed against his prostate. Itachi jumped, the bliss escalating, his world going just a tad bit blurry. "begging me," The thrusting slowed, the thumb moved away, Itachi felt Kakashi grasping his balls tightly, pulling, forestalling the impending orgasm. Itachi nearly sobbed. Gods, how long would Kakashi tease him?! "Beg me, Itachi... ask me real nice to please make you cum"

Itachi responded immediately, grasping the hand on his chest, and swiftly taking two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, his black eyes meeting Kakashi's, pleading, sexy, lust filled and drunk on sensation. Kakashi answered with a particularly nasty thrust, making the younger male moan around his fingers.

Itachi moved Kakashi's hand from his hand, and surprisingly began a slow process of licking Kakashi's hand. Kakashi remained transfixed, as the young sexy man paid such attention to his hand, while actually feeling it on his cock. When he was satisfied with his job, Itachi moved Kakashi's hand down, and took it in his, finally curling it around his by now red, aching manhood.

Kakashi saw, but he could scarcely believe it as Itachi looked at him, eyes glazed over by lust, and bit his soft pink lips, then said the word each of his fantasies about Itachi: "Please, fuck me..." The hand on his own tightened, making Kakashi grasp Itachi's cock rather painfully. Itachi whimpered so sweetly against his chest. "Please, make me cum, Kakassshiiiii"

Kakashi claimed Itachi's mouth with his own, his tongue ravishing Itachi's mouth, pushed Itachi's body with his own, until he was impossibly closer against the counter, so much Itachi could barely move his hips between it and Kakashi's body, his hand gripped the cock in its palm roughly, just as he starting penetrating Itachi.

They swallowed the other's grunts and groans, Itachi's whimpers at Kakashi's skillful hand, Kakashi's growl as he felt Itachi's balls tightening again, Itachi's needy mewl when he reached his peak once more. The kiss broke with a cry from Itachi, he moved back, or tried to, for Kakashi had him trapped between his hard body and another hard surface. Kakashi's previous control had shattered, and he was now taking him full force, pushing him up and forward with each thrust, slamming his hips against the counter so hard Itachi was sure he'd have the mark for days, that large cock filling him out so much, Itachi was sure he felt it poking his stomach. His mind was cloudy, his body a fine instrument played by a master in the arts, this was heaven like he had never thought possible.

Kakashi bit him, hard, on his right shoulder, and Itachi's mind went black, with just a few hints of red, and white, as a violent orgasm shook him from the inside out, and seemed to take him a little higher than the rest of the mortals. He heard himself screaming, felt the vicious thrust, felt Kakashi's cock twitching, his ass spasming around the hard cock, Kakashi's seed being shot, splashing and twisting in his ass, giving more lubrication to those involuntary rocking motions that comes with orgasm, but rendered trapped by Kakashi's cock. He felt all of it, but it was in a numb state of mind, for those moments, he felt as though his spirit was levitating, like his body wasn't there, and it was weightless, and he was only vaguely aware of anything occurring around him.

To his surprise, he saw Sasuke, but no as he had expected it, not coming, not grinding against Naruto, not flushed with desire, but just sitting on his lap, holding on to him, looking into his eyes, smiling a dazzling, trusting, pure, beautiful smile, like those that made him swell with pride and desire... then, Itachi lost consciousness, and for a while, he knew no more.

Oh, my... I hope it's not too bad, like I said, it's 5:30 am...

so, this is the part where you make a nice click on the review button, and put ur review. Love!!


	8. Chapter 8

GOD I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! SO DAMN ANNOYING!! sorry about the delay, but I haven't been able to focus on my writing lately, for some reason...

**Touchtheskies: **Well, I've always thought that strong, cold type of guy makes a better Uke than seme, really... even if Itachi brakes any expectations, and I find him to be quite versatile. He's such a hot seme! Also, I've also found that to be a little pointless, the 'lets' bang' thing... I know I did it with Kakashi and Itachi, but it was stated that they have a ship, weird as the relationship is.... Hope you like this chappie, sweety, and it's always flattering to know one's got a faithful reader... *smooches*

**Kriscat:** *blushing while twidling fingers* well, I don't know... I guess I do, don't I?? I promise to look into my dictionary, find some synonimons later...

**Mr. Shini:** I can't really answer your question about Itachi and Kakashi, cause then it'll take the surprise away, but its pretty obvious I'm going for more Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke encounters, wheather they're all together or separetely.

**Verakum: **O_O _ O_O................ mhm..... well..... I just.... *blushing furiously, looking at anywhere but the screen* I never thought..... I just wrote, I.... I really did that?? As in, my writting?? *stammering while pushing index fingers like Hinata* Well, I'm... I'm flattered, I guess.... a little shocked too.... I-- I-- I.... Was it really that good??

**Rhianna Midori:** so do I, sweety, so do I….

**Foxshadow: **thankies, love!! This has got to be one of the most flattering reviews I've ever read…

**Kiki:** Continuation in order, ma'an!!

NONE OF ITS MINE!!!! (unfortunately ¬¬)

Itachi woke up slowly, like one would after a deep, but short dream, feeling like you're still clinging to unconciousness, but inevitably walking into conciousness anyway. His body felt heavy, his ass felt unexplicably empty, and just a little sore, and he could feel Kakashi's semen under his cheeks, having moved out of his anus while he was out. His ninja skills, even if not functioning completely, told him he was still on the kitchen, his ass was on the cold floor, contrasting with his hot ass, making it more sensitive to Kakashi's ceramics. He felt something hard, yet somehow also soft behind, and after a second of wondering, he knew it was Kakashi's chest, the soft skin against his back, and the hardness was the trained muscles under said skin.

Then, something prickly, that made his nerves go lax, his muscles relax, and completely lean into Kakashi's warmth again: Kakashi was playing with his hair, the hand twisting in his curls, nails scratching his scalp lightly, fingertips massaging his temples. Itachi closed his eyes, welcoming the caress more gladly than he would normally had.

"Welcome back, Itachi" Kakashi soflty said, just when Itachi was about to drift off to sleep again. Itachi felt mildly annoyed at having his peace interrupted, but the hands kept moving, making him relax, soothing out all his thoughts. Itachi moved his head a little, resting it completely on Kakashi's right shoulder.

"How long was I..."

"About five minutes" Kakashi answered, his right hand moving, to touch Itachi's knees with his fingertips, a feathery caress, more tickly than exciting, but on Itachi's sensitive skin, was just as teasing. "that was fantastic"

"mhm... best sex we've ever had, I think" Itachi answered the caress on his knees by lightly touching Kakashi's knees, while looking at his pale hand going up and down the silver-haired ANBU's shin.

"You think?! I'm sure of it!" Itachi laughed, then moved his head, vaguely dissapointed to move away from the light touch on his hairm and placed a soft kiss on Kakashi's neck. Kakashi leaned into the kiss, letting the raven kiss him, but Itachi could tell his mismatched eyes were away and hollow, as though he wasn't really even feeling the soft kisses. "Not that I'm complaining, but... Would you like to tell me what made you want to come here and have me ravish you the way I did?"

The quiet atmosphere broke. Itachi stiffened considerably, still laying against Kakashi, but not in the same relaxed matter of a few moments ago. Kakashi knew he had blown up the moment, but he just wanted to know, wanted to understand the young ninja better, try and reach his system, overall understand that mistery named Uchiha Itachi, if only to try and get Itachi out of his system in some other way.

Itachi moved to get up, but Kakashi held him, keeping the younger ANBU against his body.

"Listen, Itachi..." He started, his arm tight and secure around Itachi's waist, not letting him move an inch. "It's just a question. A 'sorrry Kakashi, I don't want to talk about it' would do just fine. You don't have to go"

Itachi frowned, glaring at the floor between their legs, digesting the words. He knew he was being unfair to Kakashi, that ever since this liasion between begun, Itachi had been the one calling the shots, going to Kakashi whenever he felt like it, leaving shortly after the sex, not getting at the least emotionally attached with the man. But Kakashi'd been happy about it, had many times said it was like having most of the good parts of a relationship without the boundaries of having a relationship, even letting Itachi know the silver-haired ANBU has had other lovers aside from him.

Itachi sighed, his mind thinking of the words to get Kakashi off his back, while a certain pull on his stomach made him want to console the older man. Kakashi had been nothing but extraordinary to him, a fanfastic lover, Itachi's first to be exact, a helping hand when Itachi needed one, a friend and guide also, without Itachi needing to ask, while the raven had barely given Kakashi anything but heated, stolen nights and moments, appointed by Itachi himself, all of which he started and ended.

"I don't wat to talk about it, Kakashi" He softly said, leaning back against the older man, noticing the changes: when five minutes ago, Kakashi seemed relaxed and eager to touch him, those hands warm and tickly, now the older man seemed distant, and his hands were litle crystals on his skin, cold and prickly, hurting Itachi's state of mind.

"Alrgiht, then, Itachi. Maybe some other time" The tone in which Kakashi said it, Itachi knew this conversation was officially over, and that it would never be brought out again by Kakashi, even if the silver-haired was dying to bring back the subject out. Just another little sacrifice Kakashi was willing to make for him.

"Kakashi..."

"I know what we have, Itachi. I've known it since we started it. I know it's just sex, that you come to me whenever you want to, and I would go to you when I want to, and I was glad with that; we both have the good part of a relationship, excluding the opression that comes with a relationship." Kakashi interrupted, resuming the light touches of Itachi's hair. This time, Itachi noticed, the fingers were warm and adoring, relaxing him once more. "For a while there, I guess I just wondered how you really are... you know, get to know a little more of the person whose ass I so blissfully pound into?"

"Is that what you want now??" The fingers froze, the touching stopped. Kakashi knew this was the culminating point, that part of a conversation that would decide where everything would lead to, either to where Kakashi wanted it to go, or a completely different place. He could say the truth, and be at Itachi's mercy, or speak a conforting lie, and live just a little longer to tell the tale.

"I don't know what I want." Kakashi truthfully said, resuming the touching of the younger boy's knees, his voice filled with wostful thinking and a little longin, Itachi noticed. "I'm so used to this... this is the most comfortable I've been in any relationship, maybe because we don't have one?"

"Probably" Itachi answered right away, somehow feeling pretty much the same way as Kakashi. He understood the meaning behind the words. It was pretty simple really: they were both shinobi's, ANBUs actually, they knew that every mission was putting their lifes on the life, that sometimes emotions would only get in the way of their work. Therefore, having this level of sentimental detachment, and at the same time having someone who could understand their situation, was the most logical way to act.

"But then, like I said, I've been wondering about your life, more over now that you're all alone, not coming to me as often as you did, taking care of Sasuke, and now the Kyuubi vessel doesn't seem to come out of your house, also taking on misisons, I found myself concerned that you were dealing with too much at the same time. Its not love, I'm sure of that, so please relax. I'm not proposing or anything"

Itachi laughed, part of his previous reservations melting from his posture. Kakashi smiled, relived to acknowledge he at least knew this much about Uchiha Itachi.

"Gave me a fright there" Itachi joked, slapping Kakashi's knee playfully.

"Please... I'm too old and ninja raised to harbor such illusion. You're the hormonal teenager here" to underline the words, Kakashi poked Itachi's temple as he spoke. "Does it bother you? knowing you've got a helping hand here, and not just a cock up your ass?"

"Are you proposing??"

"No, Itachi... you're too fucking stuck up"

"Then, I don't"

"Great!! Now, let's move on to more fun fun things..." Kakashi's hand went around Itachi's waist, to grab a shameless hold of his cock, slowly awakening it. "this door I told you about, the one to my room??"

"Let's brake it down" Itachi groaned, his hips thrusting into Kakashi's skillfull hand.

"Oh, yeah..." Kakashi gave Itachi a luscious kiss, passionate and sexy, that made Itachi moan and go a little lax. Gods, Kakashi was too fucking good at all he did. It was like the older man just knew what to do, where to touch, what to say to Itachi to make him squirm sometimes...

"Kakashi..." Said man's fingers entered Itachi's hole, three of them at once, tugging and pulling, going in and out. Itachi whimpered, his ass was still a little sore and sensitive, so those fingers were the sweetest torture Itachi had ever met.

"Mhm??"

"Sorry about giving you a cold on our last mission" Their eyes met, lust covering, but Kakashi's mismatched eyes bore into Itachi's midnihgt black eyes, seing the honesty hidden there, behind all the heat and hunger. Kakashi gave a weary smile, an evil gling in his eyes. Itachi nearly gulped, knowing he was in Kakashi's payback zone now.

"You shouldn't be... I'm just about to turn your back purple by slamming it against my door" Itachi's mind swayed. This would be another fuck to remember.

"Aniki...." Sasuke's timid voice interrupted his reading. Itachi looked up, to look at his little brother, letting Sasuke know he had Itachi's attention. The boy was fearfully gripping the doorframe, his little face in an expression of fear and doubt. The sky brightened, the darkness of the night surrendering to the strong ligthing that flew over it, then came the thunder. Sasuke gave a little jump, looking frightengly at the window.

"Please, Aniki... can I stay here tonight?" Sasuke shyly said, his eyes pleading and begging, the beautiful face white with terror, his body showing so much apprehension, and just the tiniest bit of shame. Itachi knew it took a lot for Sasuke to do this, to admit he was scared of anything, and every time he did, Sasuke looked so adorable, so vulnerable and trusting, like a little puppy with its tail between his legs, injecting mercy in you with that run down sad puppy look.

Itachi could see that same look, asking to fuck harder, to take him rougher, sweeter, deeper. Gods, he had no idea Sasuke could turn him on so much.

"Why tonight?? It's been a while since you were last scared of a storm" Itachi asked, trying to control his urges to take the boy into his arms, and effectively not let him go. Also, he was a little scared Sasuke would notice the bruise on his lower back, and having to explain it, for it had the shape of hands all over it. Kakashi had stuck to his word and given him quite a rough sex session, not that Itachi complained.

"Cause... Lately, Naruto's been with me, so I don't get scared, but he's at his place now, Aniki" Such urge, such entinicing plead in that voice. Itachi was sure he had already lost this battle, all he needed to do now was find the way to somehow survive the night.

"Alright, Sasuke." The boy beamed, a bright smile on his face, and he quickly ran to Itachi's bed, inmediately going under the covers. "But this is the last time. You're nine, it's about time you grow out of this fear of lightning, Sasuke" Itachi firmly stated, looking at his sweet Otouto's face. Sasuke nodded, but it was a shy, unsure nod, and Itachi knew his words fell on deaf ears.

"Aniki..."

"Mhm?"

"Are you ever scared of storms or anything?" Just as he said this, a lighting thundered down the sky, enlightining it, making Itachi see Sasuke's face change, from trusting to a little frightened, and he felt his sweet Otouto's hands grasping his shirt, the little body moving close to his, testing his self control.

"The truth?" Itachi softly started, touching Sasuke's soft locks in a conforting gesture. "I was dead scared of you, Otouto."

/Still am, to some point.... I'm petrified of damaging you, of seing your face in pain because of me, of you turning away from me/ Sasuke looked at his eyes startled, not believing his words, even the thunder outside couldn't distract Sasuke from his astonishment.

"Me?? Why??" He soflt asked, moving closer to Itachi, trying to get a good look at his Aniki's face, which was partly hidden by the darkness of the room.

"When you were a newborn, I was barely seven, Otouto. I was very excited to have a little brother, specially one as cute as you." A soft smile here, as he looked at Sasuke, who returned the smile with a bright, sweet one of his own, obviously flattered by the words. "Whenever I was home, I was always asking Kaasan to carry you, to take care of you, to give you the bottle. But she wouldn't let me, said I was too young to handle a newborn like you."

"No way! I'm sure she was wrong, Aniki!" Sasuke quickly commented, that bright, trusting smile on his face. Itachi sighed, and threw an arm over his little brother's shoulders, who quickly acommotated to the caress, resting his small head on Itachi's shoulder. A lighting brightened the sky again, but Sasuke was so entralled staring at his brother, the nine year old barely noticed it.

"I thought so too, Otouto. That's why, one day, while she was in the kitchen, I took you in my arms, and carried you for a bit. You smiled like you had won a million yen, and I thought taking care of you wasn't so hard... but you were a new born, and I didn't hold your back, your little bones weren't used to take the weight of your body, and your big head" A glare here, from the nine year old in his arm while Itachi smiled. "and for one moment, your body fell back. Mom entered that moment, and saw it." To Sasuke's amazement, his big brother's voice started to brake, and he saw the usually cool black eyes shine with emotion. "I swear, I saw your back braking, and held you just in time, while mom started yelling at me. It was the only time I got scolded by her... I spent two whole months completely refusing to touch you"

"Why??...." Sasuke asked, in a small, awed voice.

"Because... I felt like I couldn't take care of you, as if I would brake you someway. You were so fragile, Otouto. The first four months of your life you always had a flu or an intestinal illness, while I had failed in something as basic as carrying you. I was scared that instead of taking good care of you, I would end up hurting you."

Thunders rang throughout the village, but neither Uchiha was giving much mind to it, each one of them lost in their own thoughts, Sasuke blushing lightly at Itachi's confession, amazed he could weight so much in Itachi's mind. Itachi, thinking of how nicely Sasuke's soft hair felt between his hair, how the willowy frame fit into his arm, and how teasing and sweet Sasuke's little hand felt toying with a button of his pijama.

Sasuke sat on the bed, his face solemn and quiet, looking at Itachi in a way the older Uchiha had never seen in his little brother before: the nine year old had an intense gaze, filled with certainty and calmness, but also soft and conforting. For a moment, Itachi felt like their places had been reversed, and he was the nine year old under the gaze of a young adult.

Sasuke reached out to Itachi, touching his hair softly, the ghost of a smile toying his full, pink lips. Itachi's breathing stumbled, then quickened, when he felt the soft caress, how Sasuke looked at him, such a mature, intense gaze that almost hid Sasuke's innate innocence. He wanted to reach out for Sasuke, test this new side of his, compare them, know which was more fulfilling.

"That's so silly, Aniki... you could never brake me." Sasuke's face broke into a grin. "Even if you wanted to"

Sasuke's words made Itachi's inside burn even more so than the soft hand on his hair, or the heat of Sasuke's body next to him. Then, the boy moved down, and it was almost as if in slow motion that their faces came close, and Sasuke placed the softest of kisses on Itachi's left cheek, so dangerously close to his mouth, a sweet kiss that ignited Itachi from the inside out. It took all he had not to grab the little head, and engulf the soft mouth in a most passionate, forbidden kiss.

"Goodnight, Aniki." Sasuke said in the middle of a yawn, cuddling up to Itachi, his small head on the older raven's shoulder, his hand grasping Itachi's pijama, his leg thrown over Itachi's taut abdomen. "I love you, 'Tachi"

Itachi smiled. From the moment Sasuke started speaking, until he was three, he had been nicked 'Tachi' by toddler Sasuke, and it seemed his Otouto adquired that soft, uncomplete vocabulary little babies had when he was about to fall sleep. Risking falling into temptation, Itachi set a soft kiss on his little brother's forehead, his hand holding the small waist, skillfully moving down to the hip, touching and teasing.

"I love you too, Otouto" Sasuke smiled, then giggled.

"'Tachi, that tickles" he sleepily said, the midnight eyes coming slowly awake by the strong hand moving over his hip and bum soflty. "I bet you wouldn't like it if I tickled you like that"

"You can tickle me and find out, Otouto" Itachi challenged, his body aching to have the little hands roaming over his body, looking for sensitive places, unknowingly feeding this overwhelming hunger he felt for Sasuke.

"No fair... I know you're not ticklish" Sasuke answered with a pout, looking at Itachi with just the tiniest bit of annoyance at being taunted by him once again. Itachi chuckled, enchanted by Sasuke's cuteness.

"Go to sleep, then. Goodnight"

Sasuke promptly fell asleep, cuddled up next to his brother, unaware of Itachi's hungry eyes on him, of the soft way his Aniki's hands touched him for hours, how Itachi's skillful hands undressed him, how Itachi's eyes roamed over his semi naked young body, taking each inch of his body, caressing it, before the young man stopped for a while, unable to stand the tension no longer, while the young boy peacefully slept next to him. Sasuke was vaguely aware, though, of a soft kiss on his mouth, and a warm feeling in his bum, but he quickly dismissed it as a dream the next day.

The days went by painfully slow for Itachi after that thunderstorm. It was like his emotions had gone under a magnifying glass, and now they were trying to eat him up alive, he was so desperate. He could still feel Sasuke's lithe body next to him on his bed, he could still see the pale body, the rosy nipples, smell that soft, intoxicating fragance of his brother's, feel those pink, soft lips dangerously close to his mouth, the little hands grasping his chest, Sasuke's legs draped over his stomach, and his young crotch nestled against Itachi's pelvis.

Itachi had dreamt of his sweet Otouto every god damned night after that. He felt like he was a time bomb, every waking second all he thought was Sasuke, and when he wasn't thinking about fucking his baby brother into oblivion, then he was thinking about fucking Naruto into oblivion, and when he wasn't thinking about fuckin neither Sasuke nor Naruto, he was actually fucking Kakashi... which was a relief in itself, what with the other man's seemly endless stamina and bottomless sexual apetite. It had been the most frustrating, and there by ironically sex filled three weeks of his life. All of it added to the fact that the Third had yet to reach him about the guardianship issue, Itachi felt like he would explode at the slighest stimulation.

With a sigh, Itachi stood from his bed, certain he would not get any sleep anytime soon, so he should probably put the insomnia to a good use and train a little. /no... better to just meditate./ He decided, while putting on his pants, though he didn't bother to put something on his upper body. He stopped just a moment to see a little black book on his nightstand, whose soul presence seemed to accuse Itachi of anything dirty you could possibly think of. It was an erotic book, about a man who loved, loved, loved little boys with cute faces and even cuter asses and cocks. Itachi suddenly realized he was turning into a bookworm pervet!!

/Maybe I should stop hanging out with Kakashi/ But Itachi knew that any attempt he could make to achieve that was futile. For the past month, since that one reconciliation of sorts they had, Kakashi had suddenly barged into his life like a tornado would barge into a little unsuspecting town of farmers. On one hand, it was a bliss to have another adult around, for now he felt he had someone to talk with comfortably, and the sex was amazing whenever the Uchiha seeked it, but on the other hand... Naruto and Sasuke had grown so annoyingly used to the silver-haired, Itachi wanted to vomit.

Naruto anxious to be friends with Kakashi, admiring him even, was something Itachi could understand. The blond did have something for liking people from the very start, but Sasuke had been a flaggerstabbing surprise!! Sure, Sasuke had seen Kakashi, and knew he often worked with Itachi, but going from that to actually asking about Kakashi when the older man didn't show his face around the face for three days straight left Itachi with his mouth gaping opened.

/I blame it on the man's lasagna... and raviollis.... and pastas in general/ Almost as if to complain on his thoughts, Itachi's stomach growled softly, remembering the young Uchiha he had came late from a small mission, and hadn't eaten anything to dinner.

/Maybe Naruto didn't eat my spaghettis from dinner/ Itachi hoped, his mouth watering at the thought of Kakashi's surprisingly extraordinary culinary skills. Really, if he had known the man was such a good chef, and actually liked to cook as much as he did, Itachi would've let Kakashi into his life much sooner, or at least spent much more time with Kakashi in the kitchen than he's had. Kakashi's specialty: Pastas. Now that he thought of it, Sasuke was particularly fond of the man's lasagna. /So that's how Kakashi did it.... he bought Sasuke's love price with juicy, delicious, cheesy, beef filled lasagna... and here I thought Naruto was the only one to think with his stomach/

He slowly walked out of his room, padding his abdomen, not giving into his desire to just break a run for the kitchen and get the delicious spaghettis awaiting there for him, wondering if Kakashi knew how to make dangos, and how to bribe him into making them for him without having to spread his legs for the older man. He was picturing a pouting, teary eyed Naruto, with that run down puppy eye look the blond could master so well, hot blush and feet fidgeting included, asking Kakashi for dangos and ice cream, when he heard a most peculiar sound coming from the boys room: a moan.

/Again??/

For the last few weeks, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be very keen into finding out each other's sexuality lately. Itachi had seen them passionately kissing three times already, once in their room, where they moved, and teased and touched to completion, the garden, surrounded by thrown shurikens, and the other in the kitchen, where they made a mess of chocolate syrup and lollipop candy. Just remembering it made Itachi's heart speed up to an almost inhuman beat. According to Naruto and Itachi's own ninja skills, the children hadn't gone further from fumbling and handjobs, thank gods, for Itachi didn't think he could stand the image of those two doing anything heavier than that without sending himself straight into a life of perverted thoughts and constant agony.

Itachi only came close to the door, his alert senses heard the rustlingo of the sheets, the soft moans and exclamations of pleasure from both boys, his body already awaken by them. Gods, how he wanted them! It was an absolute miracle he hadn't take at least one of them into his bed and ravish them wholly, fulfill his fantasies with them, seeing as how at least Naruto was more than willing to let Itachi have his way with the blond minx.

Sighing almost regretfully, Itachi moved away from the door, and the kids inhabiting the room, the wonderful sounds coming from inside, and carried on his way to the kitchen.

Upon entering it, he found the wonderful surprise that his skipped dinner was calming awaiting for him, so with a satifistied smirk and an empty stomach, Itachi did a quick work of heating his really delicious-looking spaghettis (via fire jutsus), and sat down on the table, excited gleam in his black eyes, ready to eat... to be suddenly surrounded by a swirling cloud of smoke!!!

/There's only one person who would shamelessly teleport into my very kitchen/

"Goodnight, Itachi-koi…" Kakashi's laughter-filled voice reached him throught the smokes, and Itachi immediately felt the strong arms around his shoulder, and the older man's large body coming close to him, sitting on his lap, the uncovered handsome face cuddling up to his face. "I just saw you kitchen light on, and couldn't help but dropping in for a midnight visit... you don't mind, do you??" Dear God, Kakashi could really be worst than a lovestruck teenager, at least those little annoying pieces of hell kept their distance when he glared at them, pretty much the same way he was glaring at Kakashi right now!!

As all transporting and summoning jutsus, the smoke frittered away rather quickly, so Itachi could now both feel AND see Kakashi… and the older man nearly caused Itachi a nose bleed. Kakashi's hair was wet, seldom drips falling from the tips of his hair, the weight of the water making the usual flame-y style go down and around his gorgeous face, dripping down the hard, naked chest, Kakashi's lips were red and a little swollen, as though someone had just bit on them, and Itachi felt the urge to bit the soft lips as well, bruise them some more for interrupting his midnight snack; But what caught Itachi's attention's the most was the fact that Kakashi was only wearing a white, fluffy towel, which hung dangerously from his hips, and barely reached his thighs, leaving just too little for Itachi's imagination, without mentioning the long hard cock creating a most alluring tent under the white, skimpy towel.

"Kakashi… what are you doing here??" Itachi asked, in what he knew was his most calmed and neutral voice at the moment and in his current position. To Itachi's dismay, Kakashi gave him the sexiest of pouts the silver haired had ever shown, unknowingly feeding Itachi's hunger for the cute demeanors the raven's always had.

"I told you… I was just at home, in the shower, came out, saw your kitchen light on, and decided to visit" Kakashi answered… slowly, as if Itachi didn't understand him. In other situations, the raven would be just a tad bit upset, but now, with Kakashi wiggling his ass on his lap, touching Itachi's neck softly, the licking his face shortly, Itachi couldn't care much about anything.

"Really??" Kakashi nodded as a response, smiling lightly. It was so surprising to find Itachi like this, for the past weeks, it seemed like Itachi had unleashed of the sexual energy he had kept away all his life, everytime Kakashi would do so much as hint him on having sex, Itachi would comply him. Kakashi was not complaining, though, no sir… quite the opposite, he liked having a randy Itachi, so much, the last days have been such a sex fest, he almost felt sated. Almost. The Uchiha was just too good a piece of ass to be tired of.

"Alright, Kakashi…" The man resisted the urge to lick his lips, Itachi's voice had turned to that husky, sexy level that made Kakashi's brain spin inside his head. "Then, could you please tell me, why do you have this??" As he asked, Itachi's hand moved to the other man's strong thighs, moving between them, going up, under the towel, to grasp the hard, dripping erection that awaited him there.

Kakashi groaned, looking deep into Itachi's midnight eyes, and answered him with a hot, passionate kiss.

"Come on, Kakashi… let's go to your place" Itachi whispered between hot kisses, cupping Kakashi's ass, unwrapping the towel, which laid forgotten on the kitchen floor, quickly followed by Itachi's tanktop.

"Itachi…" kiss, then groan as Itachi captured Kakashi's earlobe. "we're both here…" a vicious suck now, on Itachi's milky white neck, sure to leave a little mark, but getting an answering grip on Kakashi's hair. "Why move??"

Like a swith turned down, Itachi pushed Kakashi off him, and onto the table, glaring at him with all his might.

"Why move??" The question came as a hiss, low and dangerous. "Maybe, because both my little brother and his best friend, who are both just over nine are here!!"

"Maa, Itachi…"Kakashi almost whined, this time moving around Itachi, until he was behind the raven, then held the younger man from behind. "we'll just be very quiet about it. They're both sleeping, and they sleep like rocks. There's no reason to worry about them" Kakashi whispered at Itachi's ears, his words mingling with teasing licks and bites.

"I rather we leave, Kakashi" Itachi answered, but his voice lacked the strength and venom it held a few moments ago, it lost it just about the moment Kakashi slipped his hand under Itachi's pants, and swiftly began stroking it, slow and his hand just a little too tight, the most perfet combination of pain and pleasure, the way he knew it awakened the uke within the Uchiha.

"But we always do it at home…" Kakashi pressed his lips against Itachi's, his tongue sweeping inside the hot mouth, teasing itachi's tongue to play.

"Not true… remember Hokage mountain??" Kakashi chuckled at this, but didn't seize to stroke the older man, capturing the sweet lips once more in another spine heating kiss. "Kakashi, please…"

The sound of a door creaking opened froze Itachi's heated moods. Almost desperately, he tried to move out of Kakashi's grasp, but the man proved himself to be an adaptation of an octopus, not letting him get out of his hands, no matter how much Kakashi struggled.

"Kaka—" Heavy breathing mixed in the struggling, along with such a wonderful pleasure, and rage. Kakashi wouldn't stop touching Itachi in a way which drove him crazy, the older man was still naked, they were both hard… and Itachi could hear steps down the hall!!!

"He's probably going to the bathroom" Kakashi whispered slowly, his right hand slipping next to left, cupping Itachi's balls, cupping them roughly, making Itachi bite his lips, preventing the loud moan threatening to come out. "The steps are light… I bet it's Sasuke… he won't know we're here if we don't make a noise." Kakashi twisted Itachi's balls with his hands, sending a jolt of pain through his body, shortly followed by pleasure. "but really… would it be so bad if he finds us??"

"If any of them…" Itachi attempted a bite at Kakashi's face, his arms using brute force to yield Kakashi's lock no vail. "If any sees us, Kakashi…" If was ever any real danger in Itachi's voice, it was now. "You'll regret it for the rest of your life" Itachi glared at the man, hard and unyielding, his gaze full of rage and cruelty. "I'll make sure of it"

Kakashi's answer was the most impish smile Itachi had ever seen, closely followed by a hard kiss, rough and unyielding, and just as Itachi could hear Sasuke's steps comeing dangerously close, just as Itachi was charging his chakra to really attack, Kakashi let him go.

"Aniki…" Sasuke's timid voice came from the door, and Itachi, caught in a haze of rage, surprise and excitement, saw his little brother's head peeking out of from outside, a little shock showing on his face, though Sasuke's gaze wasn't centered on Itachi, but on a place next to the young Uchiha. "What are you doing here, Kakashi??"

Itachi looked to his left, and found himself looking at the most calm looking Kakashi, who was sitting next to him at the table, looking serenely at the young boy, as though he hadn't just struggled and virtually forced Itachi!!

"We had a meeting… I got a message from the Council" Kakashi smoothly said, winking at Sasuke, who first noticed Kakashi wasn't wearing a mask, and immediately blushed oh so prettily, Itachi wanted to pounce him right there and then. "Like my face, Sasuke??" to top it all, Kakashi actually WINKED at Sasuke. To Itachi's horrified surprise, Sasuke's face got even redder than before, so much it was a miracle the boy wasn't getting a nosebleed.

"I… I just came to get some water, but, if you're busy, then…. I'll just go back to bed" Sasuke stammered, walking back slowly as he looked from one male to the other, his eyes a little bigger than usual, his face as red as a tomato.

"I can take you to bed if you want, Sasuke" Kakashi offered, a shit eating grin on his face. Itachi turned his face so fast, his bones snapped and rang al throught the ring, and the look was so nasty even Sasuke felt frightened by it, and it wasn't directed to him. "It's always a pleasure to tuck an Uchiha in"

"We got work, Kakahi…. Don't. We?" Itachi dared Kakashi to contradict him with his angry stare.

"Yes, yes, indeed…. Goodnight, Sasuke"

"Goodnight" Sasuke timidly said, and technically ran from the kitchen to his room. The moment he heard the door to the child's room clicking shut, Itachi turned to Kakashi to give him a piece of his mind……. To find himself once more suddenly enveloped by a large puff of smoke, which signaled Kakashi's disappearance.

"I swear of god, Kakashi… you pull another one like that, and I'll fucking kill you"

Itachi sat there, fuming, glaring at the innocent plate of spaghettis, annihilating it with his gaze, dreaming of killing the maker of the dish, wondering just what the fuck was wrong with Kakashi, and why the fuck did all pressuring things happened to him?!?!?


	9. Chapter 9

This is a bit short chappie from what I use to do, but I wanted to give you a xmas gift XD... sides, if I would've kept on, I would've never stopped lol

Not another Uchiha lover: thank you.... for all the wonderful words and reviews....

well, guys... merry xmas, happy holidays, and a great new year to all of us!!!!! *throws kisses*

"Itachi…" Said man raised his gaze from the book in front of him, to look at the shy nine year old standing at his door. Naruto looked definitely edible standing there, one hand gripping the door frame, a becoming blush on his tanned cheeks, his blue eyes shining with a shy, taunting desire. Itachi knew very well the little blond wanted a 'private' conversation with him again, and though Sasuke plagued his mind so much more than Naruto, Itachi never found it in his heart to deny him that.

"Yes, Naruto?" His voice was soft and detached, as he looked at his book again, even if he wasn't reading anything. It became a fetish of Itachi to let Naruto do the seduction, to come to him, even if he was aching for the blond; he wanted it to be Naruto the one to despair, to drive him into his sweet, sweet embrace, and take him by hand to that sinful bliss he was addicted to by now. Though he was a willing sinner, Itachi wanted Naruto to be his angel of doom, his very own personal little devil, disguised in a pretty wrap of blond hair, tanned skin, sweet noises and soft lips.

"Are you busy right now?" Itachi looked up, and almost salivated at the cute blond biting his lips in front of him, a few steps closer now, looking up at him from his spot by Itachi's hand, while his index finger drew imaginary circles on the sheet.

"No, Naruto… not at all" Itachi set the book a side, to lay forgotten on the nightstand, his gaze on the little nymph. "Is there anything you want?"

Silence fell for a while, as Naruto looked at him, his hand rested on the bed, and he lifted himself, to sit on it, still looking at Itachi as he said.

"Not really… it's just that… Sasuke's gone out, so I thought…" A deep breath here, followed by a longing look from the blond that made Itachi want to groan, and then, in the subtlest, shyest and most heated of all whispers: "I could spend some time with you?"

"Right. Well… get over here, tell me anything you want" Naruto's bush came back with a vengeance as he kneeled on the bed, and slowly crawled to where Itachi laid, to sit on his heels, sitting face to face to the older boy, a soft smile on his face, their bodies close enough to feel the other's heat, but not enough to create any sort of pressure.

"Itachi, I've been meaning to ask you…" Naruto looked down at the sheets, his hands into fist over them, Itachi knew whatever was on the blond's mind was a little troubling. "do you remember a few weeks back, when we had a talk, and you said some people mind when you kiss someone else than you?" Itachi nodded, and Naruto continued. "I remember what you said, that I was too young and stuff and I didn't understand, I still don't now, but I know you know what Sasuke and have been doing"

Itachi's heart stopped, for a few seconds, Itachi could swear his heart stopped beating all together. The boy had seen him that first time, Itachi knew, but he made sure his presence was concealed the other times he's caught them. But more over, where was Naruto going with all of this??

"And... I was wondering… you really don't mind at all?" Itachi smiled softly, and resisted the urge to hold the blond, comfort him wit his hands.

"No… I'm actually glad you got someone your age to share these things. Sasuke adores you just as much as I do, so I don't mind" he truthfully said, and indulged himself, touching the blond locks, feeling the silkiness between his fingers.

"And… Itachi…" Naruto's pink tongue peaked out, licking his upper lip nervously, blue eyes wide opened, fearful, but hopeful at the same time. "If I wanted to kiss you too? If I wanted… to have you too, as a special person??"

It didn't take Itachi long to answer.

"You'd have me, Naruto. Simple as that. But before, you should speak to Sasuke about it, he might not be much into this particular agreement."

"Psh!! He's the one who gave me the idea… he wonders if you'd kiss him." Oh, the smile… the wonderful grin on that face, which was leaning against his hand now, left cheek being stroke by the palm of his hand.

"Really??? Have you told him we've kissed, Naruto?" Itachi grasped the boy's waist, and raised him lightly, until he was closer, still next to him, but with their bodies pressing against one another, hip to hip, body to body, heat to heat. Naruto's eyes were almost closed, as if the boy was in a blissful state, only by feeling Itachi so close.

"No… I'm not sure about telling him, you know how jealous he can be." It didn't come out in a normal voice, but a low, sultry whisper. It was amazing how responsive the blond could be, Itachi was only touching his face, and holding him by the waist, and Naruto was technically melting in his ass, begging to be kissed.

"We must tell him, but we should wait a bit first… till the time is right. Alright, Naruto?" The blond nodded, and Itachi rewarded him by searing their lips together.

Unlike any of the previous times they've kissed, Naruto answered immediately, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, their bodies became impossibly close, and Itachi felt such exhilaration going over him, his hands made an almost rough grip on the young boy's body, his hands marking every inch of the blonde's body. Previously, the raven thought Naruto wouldn't be ready for a bit of a rough treatment, but he was pleasingly surprised when Naruto only moaned into his mouth, and pressed himself even harder against Itachi's chest and abdomen.

Grasping the back of Naruto's left knee, he raised the blond onto his lap, so the blond was now straddling Itachi's lap, and immediately took hold of the small waist, pulling Naruto's body down, until he felt that sweet, young ass pressing against his hot cock oh-so-wonderfully.

Naruto broke the kiss, due to lack of air, and groaning wantonly, even through his clothes, he could feel the impressive cock pressing against his bum, and it brought him such a thrill, a sense of rightness, as if Itachi's hot cock was meant to be pressing against his ass, invading it with his heat and making him shiver from the intense sensations.

"Itachi…" the moan was like a caress to the young man's neck, and he answered it by biting the tanned neck, tasting the skin, salty due to the sweat but just as sweet as Naruto, who gave a cry at the coarse mouth on his neck, his small hands flying to Itachi's hair, grasping and pulling, sheer passion driving him through his moves, not really sure what to do, but knowing he didn't want to stop.

"More… Itachii-iii…" the blond whined into the raven's midnight hair, pulling lightly, before those same hands moved to the man's t-shirt, tugging, uncovering the pale skin. Itachi removed the t-shirt in a swift motion, before doing the proper to Naruto, and joining lips once more.

Itachi's hands move down Naruto's body, undoing the buttons of his pants, the metallic sound of a zipper being undone followed, and Itachi's hands slid under the pants, and the underwear, to cup that pert bottom, spreading the firm globes, moving his own hips against them, to feel the tight ass with his enclosed cock.

Naruto's breath became ragged, his hips moving in a back and forward motion, as his young erection was pressing between Itachi's hard body and his own. Itachi could tell the blond was slowly building up his peak, when suddenly, his ninja skills flared up, and he had that unique feeling of being stared at, but not only stared, but GLARED, like when someone's throwing daggers at you with their eyes.

Itachi's head snapped to his left, and the color drained his face completely at the figure at the door.

"Sasuke…."

Itachi could feel it, he could feel Naruto's head snapping in direction of the door, the blonde's body tensing up, their previous erections dying down almost instantly, but Itachi didn't have any capacity to put mind into that, he only had brain for the little nine-year old standing by the door, the fire spitting out those black eyes, the scowl on his face, filled with anger and hatred, a look Itachi NEVER thought his sweet, innocent little brother would be capable of putting on, specially not to Itachi or Naruto, who were the most important people in Sasuke's life.

Sasuke simply looked them over, first Naruto, then Itachi, not saying a word, his whole demeanor and posture easily betrayed by the anger reflected on his young face, for his breathing completely normal, against all odds, hands hanging down the sides of his body, a relaxed pose, but straight back, facing the two males on the bed head on. After for what seemed like hours, Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke, listen…"

"Shut up" Sasuke's voice was low, low, controlled and barely keeping a dangerous tone Itachi was completely unfamiliar with. Naruto immediately remained quiet, as if the words had physically hurt him, and he quickly untangled himself from Itachi's body, who was barely aware of the blond doing his pants once again. Sasuke's cold eyes focused on his brother, before they centered on the blond once again. "Traitor"

One word, one tiny little world, and Naruto looked just about ready to burst into tears, flinching at how the young raven sounded hurting and spiteful.

"Sasuke, that's not true…" Naruto pitifully begged, to no response, for Sasuke looked just as cold as before. On the contrary, Sasuke looked more on the verge of snapping than before. "I never meant to—"

"Liar" Itachi's world narrowed down, as Sasuke's hurtful words centered on him. "That's what you wanted… that's why you wanted me to get along with him…"Sasuke raised his finger, pointing at Naruto, and to Itachi It looked as though Sasuke was cursing him to a slow, painful existence. "So you could have him here, all to your self!!"

"Sasuke, you know that's not true" wondrously, Itachi came out soft and calming, as he tried to reason with his enraged brother. "I care about you both, and you adore one another, that's why I'm applying for the guardianship, you know that." If anything, this seemed to fuel Sasuke even more, he finally blew up, and Itachi knew it would not be pretty.

"LIES!!!" Like a thunder, Sasuke entered the room, and walked in, until he was a few steps away from the bed. "All you want is to have him for yourself, and you know what?? You might as well have him, since Naruto's all so willing, but I'll tell you something, A-NI-KI," the young boy spat up, with so much venom Itachi was amazed the young tongue didn't drop from his mouth. "I'm gonna make it SO hard for you… I'm telling Hokage!!"

With that, he turned back, and Itachi snapped out of his static, reaching for his brother, grabbing him a few steps from the bed.

"Have you completely lost it, Sasuke?!?!?" Itachi roared, and Sasuke glared at him even harder, struggling to escape the iron grip, and failing miserably. "What would you gain with that??"

"I would tear you both apart… you're nothing but a pair of back stabbing, lying bastards!!" Itachi recoiled at the words, not knowing Sasuke even knew such words, and Sasuke took advantage, escaping the grip, then walking to the bed, where Naruto sat, petrified. "You knew I wanted it too, you knew and you went behind my back ALONE!! How dare you?? He is MY brother, MY Itachi, and you've got NO right getting into our lives and taking him for yourself, you hear me?? Why you… damned the day I met you, you lying trash"

"I never meant to hurt you, or come between you, Sasuke, you gotta believe me" Naruto yelled, getting of the bed, trying to reach out of him, but Sasuke was quicker, and took a step back, out of the blond's reach, still scowling, with tears whelming up in his eyes, then glaring at Itachi, who stared at both children, clearly lost as to how to deal with Sasuke's outburst.

"Never meant… I told you, time and time again, Naruto… that I wanted to kiss him, and be with Itachi, and you were doing it, and you never said!" Sasuke was screeching now, angry tears falling from his tears, his head snapping from Itachi to Naruto rapidly, before focusing on Itachi finally. "But it's so clear now… you wouldn't want it, would you, Itachi??" It was so strange to hear his name from Sasuke's lips like that. It hurt Itachi to know he wasn't loved or even like by his little brother at all at the moment. "You've had me all your life, and yet, you went to him, so I guess I won't blame you… much."

"Sasuke, don't do anything stupid. You're pissed, try to calm down. Of course I love you, Otouto"

"I hate you" If anything could've disarm Itachi right now, those words really were the trick. "I hate you both. I hope you enjoy your time together, but I swear to God I won't help at all, you're gonna regret this" Sasuke choked on the last few words, the sob rocking his body enlightening his emotions.

Faster than neither Itachi nor Naruto could expect, Sasuke walked away. Both males went after him, fearing the worst, but they were both somehow relieved when Sasuke simply ran to his room and went in. By the time Naruto made it to the door, a quarter of his things were at the hall, and the little raven was gathering more, throwing the out, while Itachi tried to put some discipline onto Sasuke's tantrum.

"I don't care!! I don't want him here, in MY ROOM, Itachi!! If you're so desperate, let him sleep in you bed, but he is NOT staying here!"

"You're going to stop throwing Naruto's things NOW, Sasuke" The boy stopped, frozen by the chilled tone of Itachi's voice. But the nine-year old didn't bulge though, as he kept on throwing poison through his eyes at both the other youngsters. "Naruto is not leaving, you are not talking to the Hokage about anything, and we are going to have a serious talk about this. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he crossed his arms over his chest, and slowly walked to the bed, and sat down on it, scowl set in place, defiance written in every inch of his body.

"Naruto… don't just stand there, get in the room" itachi ordered, and Naruto carefully entered, looking at Sasuke longingly, and sat on the bed, as far from Sasuke as he could.

Just as Itachi opened his mouth to speak, a puff of smoke filled the hall, and a second later, an ANBU entered the room, distressed look on his face, and nervous looking.

"Itachi-sama!! Hokage-sama's needing your presence at the Tower, sir! Highly dangerous missing-nins have been spotted near Konoha, and a team most set out immediately. You're one of the bests, so your presence is required"

"How many??"

"About five, sir. From the village hidden in the mist. ANBU level as well, the Hokage's set up an elite group of hunters, the best for this mission, that's why we need you"

Itachi cursed within himself. Of all times, why now?? He gave a curt nod to the ANBU, who disappeared afterwards, leaving the three alone once more. Itachi glared down on Sasuke, who looked surprisingly a little scared. It warmed Itachi on the inside, to know that Sasuke still cared about him, at least for his physical well-being.

"I have to go, but hear me well, children" Itachi carefully said, not wanting to direct his warning to Sasuke specifically, if only so the boy wouldn't go back to his previous spiteful mood. "I want you to try and live in peace while I'm gone, no more fight, and no talking of this to ANYONE… I'll try to come back as soon as I can, so we can end this problem once and for all. I want you two to BEHAVE until I come back. Is that possible??" He looked at Naruto, then Sasuke slowly.

"Yes, Itachi… I could go home, if Sasuke--"

"No. You're staying here Naruto. Sasuke??" A tense moment went by, before Sasuke took and deep breath, and then reluctantly murmured.

"Yes… we'll behave, Itachi"

Itachi nodded his consent, and turned to leave, just when Naruto spoke.

"Itachi? Please be careful" Itachi looked him over, before gazing for Sasuke, who's black eyes were rooted to Itachi pleadingly, with just the tiniest bit of fright, and his hands were on his lap, fisted tight. Sasuke was clearly worried about this particular mission, and it soothed Itachi, at least when he got back, he wouldn't find a hostile Otouto trying to make his life living hell anymore.

He nodded, and silently disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving his two angels alone, with only half a mind on the mission, while his other half was worrying about how Naruto and Sasuke would get along in his absence…

It took a whole week to reach the Missing-nins, which were not five, but six, the leader had carefully disguised himself, not letting his presence known, but commanding the group with a cleverness that amazed Itachi.

The rest of the ANBU team truly were the best of Konoha, and were all lead brilliantly by Kakashi, even if the silver haired let him have a few liberties and command the other members as well. Itachi had been on a killing rampage, his mind was set full into coming back to his angels, and the turmoil he had left the house in, and he was aching to return.

Itachi had single handedly caught half the missing-nins, commanded the group who caught the second stronger, and was a vital part of catching the leader along with Kakashi, all that getting nasty looking bruises and a wound to his chest that made it hard to breathe for a day or two, but that didn't overcome the burning desire to return home to Sasuke and Naruto, rendering him the hero of the mission, which is why the Hokage actually kept him a little longer during the congratulations on the team's successful return. Itachi gritted his teeth throughout the whole wasted thirty minutes in the Hokage's office, but he didn't utter a single word during the congratulation speech, even in those times when people expected to hear him speak.

Finally it was all done, and Itachi quickly made his way to his house… and upon entering it, he knew something was terribly wrong. It was all too silent, too quiet and too damned sad-looking to be normal. Normally, when Itachi entered his house, he felt relief and joy, now, he only felt a queer sense of depression and despair that left him wondering what's been happening here. His suspicions were confirmed, though, when Naruto ran into the living room, and didn't smile, didn't go to greet him, merely stood there, looking at him, tears falling from his eyes, lips in a pitiful pout, eyes red from crying out, his clothes dirty and even torn. It only took a single sentence to bury all of Itachi's hopes, and replace them with despair:

"Itachi… Sasuke's ran away!!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sasuke…. Gone??" Itachi repeated, his voice sounding as numb and void as he, himself, felt. His mind blocked out completely, his body felt heavy, and, for one moment, he couldn't even remember his own name.

His rational ability kicked in, and like a thunder, he moved to his little brother's closet. Opened it, made a quick survey. About a third of Sasuke's clothes missing, most his academy things, some weapons, his scrolls… the closet was close to half its usual content. Then, it sunk into him. Sasuke had ran away.

His reasoning abandoned him completely. And, for a single moment, he found himself in a strange sense of happiness, for he didn't feel anything, he felt his own body light as a feather, his mind empty as he had never felt it, his senses dead. For a moment, he didn't exist, didn't feel anything but absolute numbness… He could hear, though, only vaguely, but he could hear Naruto's heated, hysterical sobs, and only paid half mind to the struggled words, as he let himself be dragged further and further into emptiness.

"Wouldn't talk to me…. Two days… came home, locked himself…. Barely ate…. He was always here… I just tookm a nap… just gone!!... looked everywhere I thought of… Itachi, he's gone!!" the young boy ended pitifully. Itachi set his eyes on him, noticed the dirty face, how those blue eyes filled with tears, which dropped down the whiskered cheeks, to merge with some of the mud there, the pain in the blue orbs, that downwards curve of the soft lips, opening lightly to sob once more. He could see it, he recognized the pain, knew there were so many emotions there, but he simply couldn't get himself to feel any of it. His emotions had temporarily ripped out of his soul, along with his thoughts. Only as a vague notion, a glimpse of light behind the veil covering him, did Itachi thought this must be what death felt like.

Awakening came in the shape of small hands grasping his middle, lithe but strong arms tightening around him, and a small, blond head pressing up against his lower stomach, and warm tears wetting his clothes. Naruto clung to him like a drowning man would hold onto a rock… or anything that would help him keep afloat. The little boy's cries shoke Itachi with their emotions, and let him know he was desperate, that Naruto needed his comfort, not the living Itachi had temporarily become, and that Sasuke was truly, really, 100% sure to be missing.

He could only feel dread now, a mind shattering fear that made him want to reach for his own hair and pull it. A million thoughts went through Itachi's head, all of them at once: where was he?? Where could of Sasuke have gone?? Was he okay?? Great god, what if someone found him?? Tried to take advantage of him?? What if the boy ran into some missing-nin who recognized him, and somehow related Sasuke to him, and wished to extract revenge through his little brother??? Sasuke surely was a prodigy, a boy who was way ahead of his class, and who made him proud each and every day, he small raven was stronger than most students, and perhaps even as strong as any experienced gennin, and he was quite sharp and smart, but damn it, he was still a child!! A nine year old, all alone against the harsh, cruel world. A sweet, innocent little boy who had never come face to face with how sick and twisted human nature could be, a boy easily adorable, any perverted man or woman could grow obsessed with, and take advantage of!!

Itachi felt sick to just think about it, of a dirty, unworthy person coming close to his sweet Otouto, tempting him, showing him fake kindness and welcome, fooling him into a false sense of security, while inside his/her mind, to only wish a dark fate on his little brother: to abuse him, hit him, torture him, rape him…. Or, help him Lord, even take him away from Konoa, to sell him to the few still existent slave traders over the Mist Village.

Numbly, Itachi reached up, touching Naruto's head, patting him, trying to give the comfort he didn't feel himself. The soft, silky strands mingled with his fingers a little, before he moved his hand down, to Naruto's shoulder, pushing him away slowly. The blond rubbed his small hands against his face, whipping out tears, before looking up, a lost puppy dog look on his face, the most devastating thing Itachi had yet to see.

"Naruto… I'm gonna ask you to remain here" the moment he said it, the blond started to shake his head, and opened his mouth in protest. "it's a necessity. I must go looking for him, even if you already did. Stay here, in case he comes back. Knowing him, that's how he got so many things out, watching and waiting until you came out of the house. Please, Naruto… stay"

Two seconds passed, then Naruto swallowed his emotions down, and slowly nodded, a little more than necessary, pressing his lips together in an effort to not start wailing again.

"Good" Itachi said, before patting Naruto's head once more. "Anything I find… I'll let you know, ok??" He then turned, and walked to the door.

"Itachi…" He only turned his head, until half his face was visible to Naruto. "Please, being him back… it wouldn't be the same without him… tell him I'll do anything, Itachi… Anything" It took much, Itachi knew it took much from the blond, but the young boy didn't brake down as he spoke.

Just then, something inside Itachi shifted. The wheels inside his head turned, functioning properly again, and his dread was replaced with something so strong and powerful, it shocked and scared Itachi to his bones.

He felt rage. Itachi was beside himself with an overwhelming anger, a sense of total antagonism towards being merciful to Sasuke took over him. How dare that boy leave their house?? Put both him and Naruto through so much distress, only for a whim of his!! Itachi had made it perfectly clear they would speak of last week's incident, that it would all be clear to him when Itachi came back, but no! Sasuke would not do as he had said. Instead, Sasuke went and got away, to get himself into God only knows what trouble, and left them both with their hearts pending on a rope, desperate to find him. It was selfish, it was inmature, it was so unlike Sasuke and so very infuriating what his Otouto had done, that if Itachi didn't feel the way he did for him, he would've certainly left Sasuke to his own fate.

Grabbing a hold of his blazing emotions, Itachi made his way out the house, and just as he opened the door, someone knocked, so the young raven found himself hitting straight against Kakashi's HARD knuckles on his forehead.

"FUCK!!" he yelled out, rubbing his forehead lightly. Now he knew why Sasuke was so bothered when he poked him, his forehead ached!!

"Well… you're certainly in a mood" Kakashi lazily said, giving Itachi the once over. "I take it you go the message??" he asked. Itachi took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, before looking at the man with the weird hairstyle infront oh mi, glaring at him straight in his only visible eye.

"What message??" Itachi asked, his voice coming out just as he felt. Annoyed, and agry and impatient. He saw Kakashi raise an eyebrow at him.

"The Hokage's" Kakashi calmly answered. "You left too quick, he wanted to speak with you about the guardianship"

Oh, crap, the guardianship, Itachi thought, his mind going a mile per minute. He couldn't speak to the Hokage NOW, he had to get Sasuke!! Gosh, couldn't he ever get a brake?!

"If you didn't get the message… where were you going still wearing the ANBU uniform?? Specially with your mask hanging from your neck?" Kakashi emphatized the little detail by touching the string that kept Itachi's mask hanging down his back. "Alright… what's going on Itachi? You may go into horny frenzies, but you're not careless… at al. What's happening??"

Itachi sighed. Why… why of all people in the world, did he have to run into Kakashi now?? Not that he didn't appreciate the older man caring, but it was simply that Itachi couldn't deal with Kakashi's, or anyone's antics, for that matter.

"Itachiiii…." The older man impatiently spoke, awaiting for his answer.

"Itachi!!" Naruto's sad scream reached the. It was on slow motion that Itachi saw the boy run to him, and his small frame coming close to them, the small tear-stained face already telling Kakashi something was seriously wrong in that house. "Oh… hey, Kakashi-san" Naruto saluted, but with such a down tone of his voice, he might've said Kakashi he was dying of a terrible disease.

"Yes, Naruto??" Itachis asked, knowing Naruto was sure to spill the beans, and even if he wouldn't, Kakashi would nag him enough into telling him why Naruto looked like he had lost his dead puppy.

"I just… do you think you'll come back later in the day, or stay out, Itachi??"

"I don't know.. don't wait for me" After hearing this, Naruto nodded sadly, said goodbye to Kakashi, and simply went into the house, going just as sadly as he had arrived. As he turned, Itachi met the expecting gaze of Kakashi's grey eye settled onto him, waiting patiently, yet stubbornly. "Come… we'll talk on the way to the Hokage's"

They silently went on their way, jumping on top of the nearest building, and going over rooftops, skillfully moving towards Hokage Towertogether. After half a minute, more than Itachi actually expected, Kakashi broke the silence. "Are you telling me why Naruto looked like he knew the Kyuubi was inside of him??"

Itachi stopped his jumping, to and on top of a small market, he felt Kakashi walk to him slowly, and while looking at the floor, he gathered his strength for the upcoming conversation. It was one thing knowing Sasuke was missing, but it was something else entirely to say it out loud, to actually present it to the world. The words choke on his throat, he felt his eyes burning, and his vision blurring with tears. Saying made Sasuke gone more palpable, so much more real and hurtful. Saying it made Sasuke really gone, really unbearable, really out of his grasp.

"Kakashi… I… its Sasuke"

"Sasuke??" Itachi heard the worry, the concern, felt that strong hand on his shoulder instantly. It soothed him somewhat, knowing that he had Kakashi by him, supporting him all the way. "Itachi… what's wrong with Sasuke?? Is he okay??"

Itachi swallowed, the words hurting his throat, a bitter taste tingling the back of his tongue. Still not looking at the grey-haired man, Itachi spoke. "Sasuke… he's missing, Kakashi"

He felt Kakashi's hand grasping his shoulder tightly, the tension in his body, how Kakashi's entire aura shift from relaxed stance, into a worry frenzy, immediately followed by the inevitable hoard of questions.

"What?? Missing?? How? When?? Why??" Itachi ran a hand through his hair, nerviousism written all over his body.

"I don't know. I don't know, Kakashi. During the week, I don't know why…. We… we had a bit of a fight some days ago, right before the mission…"

"woooww…. You think Sasuke ran off???" Kakashi cut him off, covering his hidden mouth in a concerned gesture, his one visible eye showing more emotions than many people with their face exposed could ever show.

"Yeah… I do" Itachi whispered lowly, still not looking at Itachi, but at a far away point, not really paying attention to what he was staring at. Kakashi understood Itachi was probably wondering just where his little brother could be, and he nearly reached out for the young Uchiha, but he wasn't sure Itachi would allow himself to look so weak before Kakashi, of the young man would let himself be comforted, risk of thinking Kakashi was pitying him, for that was sure to make Itachi run head first into an angry fit.

"Itachi, I don't… I don't know what to say… have you got any idea as to where he could be??" For the first time in the conversation, Itachi looked at Kakashi's face, so the older man could see the despair behind the black eyes, the fear barely hidden in the midnight orbs. Itachi needed no words or gestures to express he didn't know where Sasuke could be, and Kakashi understood the message completely.

"Look, Itachi… you, you go to the Hokage. I'll start searching…"

"You don't have to."Itachi cut him in his speech, getting a strong grip of himself, making his voice to sound with a certain carelessness Kakashi knew would be forced. In less than two seconds, Itachi had been able to shut himself out from him again, and revert to that defensive mechanism that allowed him to not show any emotions. It surprised Kakashi such thing could work even now, when it was clear Itachi had been about to brake down on him. "He is my brother, and I know you care about me, but this doesn't concern you, Kakashi"

Taken the conversation as finished, Itachi focused his chakra on his feet, and made to jump, but Kakashi grabbed his arm, stopping him. Their eyes met, grey and midnight black, and Itachi knew he would not get away from this one. Kakashi would go look for his little brother, whether he had Itachi's blessing or not. It warmed him somehow, to know that the older man would care so much, as to go out of his way, simply out of concern and caring for him.

"I'll help you, Itachi…" his voice was resolute, and final, holding no space for arguments of any kind. Itachi didn't give any, even if his pride yelled at him to do exactly that. "And… you should tell Hokage"

"What??" Itachi pulled his arm from Kakashi's grasp so hard and fast, the older man thought he had hurt himself for a second there. The man had to treat this topic carefully, Itachi was extremely careful around these children's topic, he knew he was walking on a very thin ice.

"Itachi, please understand… you're taking a shot at the guardianship of the Kyuubi vessel, the council's eyes are most likely to be set upon you, and those children… if it were to know that Sasuke's ran away, you might lose the shot at Naruto's guardianship, and even worst, they could also make it seem like you're not capable to look after Sasuke after all. God knows those guys were completely against you keeping him in the first place"

It was a funny feeling. Itachi had never felt it, but he know understood what people meant when they said they felt their heart had gone up, and stuck on their throat. He hadn't thought of that, hadn't seen the situation on that angle, and it terrified him to think ANYONE could take his little Sasuke away from him. He had to find Sasuke, and he had to find him quickly.

"What I'm saying is… you have more chances of containing this if you had the Hokage on your side. He's already running for you, so you could convince him to buy you time pretty easily if you'd like. You'll have to make sure nobody else knows about your little predicament, of course"

For a while, Itachi didn't say anything, simply went over Kakashi's words slowly, before he nodded silently, seeing the logic held by the older man, then he went on his way, leaving Kakashi standing on the rooftop alone, lost in his own thoughts, before he went away himself, in a completely different direction.

It took Itachi about five minutes to reach Hokage tower, thinking over just how he was going to say the Sandaime Sasuke had ran away while he was away on his mission, how would he explain he ran away?? Itachi wondered, then moved on to worrying about the Sandaime's reaction to it, if the old man could really help him avoid a confrontation with the council at all. Itachi, in his mind, made it just far too quickly to Hokage tower, and Sarutobi's assistant also let him through far too quickly as well. This just wasn't his day.

Upon entering the large office, the old man looked up form a pile of paperwork, and simply gestured him to sit down. Normall, Itachi would've declined, and remain standing, but this was an special occasion, so Itachi did as suggested for the first time. It Hokaga was surprised the young ANBU had surprisingly indulged him, the old man hid it well.

"Hokage-sama…" Itachi started, but didn't get very far.

"Just a minute, Itachi." The old man softly interrupted, and the young man remained silent. Silent, uncomfortable, and extremely anxious. After a few seconds, the Sandaime spoke once more. "Here, Itachi" he handed Itachi a scroll of paper.

/Oh, crap… please, not another mission… not another, not now!/Itachi's frantic mind thought, as he reached out for the scroll.

"That is an appointment, for the guardianship hearing." The moment Sandaime said this, Itachi opened the scroll, scanning it quickly. Indeed, it was a calling regarding Itachi's petition as Naruto's official guardian, but there were two things that nearly gave the young Uchiha a heart attack. A little nervous, he looked up, gazing at the old man almost accusingly.

"This is next week… and in the Council's room" Itachi stated. Sandaime sighed, he expected this sort of reaction from the young man, as a matter of fact, he would've been amazed if Itachi hadn't felt threatened by the short notice, or the procedure to this guardianship. Things like this were almost all the time dealt by people who were more specified in mental or social health, not done by the council itself. That scroll looked more like a notice stating the date and time in which an accused criminal would be taken to court in the Hokage's eyes. "I understand this is a special situation, Hokage, but this is ridiculous"

"I know, Itachi" Sandaime spoke, resting his elbows on the table, his voice heavy and tired. "I did the most I could do, but the Council was specific that they would see to the future of young Naruto themselves. They're not taking any chances." The old man's heavy gaze fell upon Itachi's, filled with such warning and sadness, Itachi had a feeling the worst was yet to come. "They want, no… they demand Sasuke's presence as well"


	11. Chapter 11

Just for the record, none of the characters belong to me…. And I am absolutely sorry I forgot the previous chapter's disclaimer…. Neways, I don't own Naruto, or anyting remotely similar to that anime.

Itachi blinked. Twice. Looking at the Hokage, not believing a word the older man was saying, but knowing they were indeed, quite true, and simply devastating. He could feel the dread forming again. Sasuke demanded to be on the hearing was a needle. A sharp, long needle piercing his chest, going straight to his heart, inserting its poisonous liquid into his veins, filled with a lethal doses of fear and despair, which traveled all around his body, feeling him with such a feeling he had never thought would affect him: helplessness.

In front of the Hokage's words, and the meaning behind them, Itachi felt absolutely helpless. He only had a week!! A week to find Sasuke, and the hearing, that implied he had to conjure up a whole reason and explaining that would justify why he wanted to take guardianship of Naruto, and even harder, explain just WHY he was a fitting guardian for the blond, all of that, while finding Sasuke. Itachi nearly wanted to brake down and cry.

"Itachi… you look like I have just condemned you to your death" Hokage worriedly said, giving a serious look at Itachi, and silently asking the young Uchiha exactly what was so wrong at the moment.

Itachi felt his breathe cut out, he was staring straight at the Hokage, and knew it was simply know or never… "Sasuke's missing. We had a fight. He left during the mission. Ran from home"

Itachi knew the old man was by his side for sure now, for the in less than three seconds, the Hokage went from looking concerned, then shocked, then aggravated, running his hand over his forehead in a confused, worried gesture that only made Itachi feel even more hopeless than he already felt. Itachi hadn't thought that was possible, but the situation proved him wrong.

Sandaime took a deep breath, analyzing the situation carefully, before he stood from his chair, looking at Itachi seriously. He rounded the table, and sat right in front of the young ANBU , in that kind of way a father sits before having a serious talk with his child, arms loose, yet fingers intertwining by his thighs. Itachi simply stared back at him, awaiting the incoming blow.

"Itachi… I hope you understand what this means" Hokage seriously said, in a voice that gave Itachi the chills up and down his spine… and not in a good, pleasurable way. The young man remained silent, waiting for the Hokage to speak. A few moments went by, and the older man opened his mouth to explain himself.

Itachi entered his house in a mess of despair, his face dirty, a few cuts on his body due to unusual carelessness, his clothes stuck to his body due to the heavy rain that had been going for the last two days.

Two days. He had been here for two days, and there had still been no sigh of Sasuke at all. Itachi closed his eyes, in a matter to remain a little calmness, bits of the conversation with Sarutobi-sama running through his mind:

_Flashback:_

"_No longer, Hokage-sama??" Itachi asked, almost pitifully if anybody asked him, but judging by the turmoil in his chest, it was a miracle in itself the young man wasn't crying his heart out, on his knees, begging for the older man his generous help, offering his whole soul to him, give the situation._

_He gazed at the Hokage, and their gazes met, one broken, the other sad, not knowing how to really help one of his village's greatest assets, despite his usual cocky pretenses._

"_I;m sorry, Itachi… the date of the hearing is irrevocable. As a matter of fact, if it were up to the Council, you wouldn't even have gotten a notice, and the survey would've started weeks ago." Itachi nodded, thankful for the kind words of comfort, but his mind was still working a hundred miles per minute, trying to find a logic, a solution to all of this. "It was the most I could do, they are indeed against the idea of letting you prepare for it, and also as to having you care for Naruto…. Or even Sasuke, for that matter"_

_Itachi separated his gaze from the floor, to stare at the old man in sheer shock. No…. no no no no, NO!! He hadn't heard what he thought he heard. The council simply couldn't judge his guardianship of Sasuke!!! He was the legal guardian of his Otouto, he went through that stupid test secretly imposed upon them flawlessly, and he had the guardianship legal paper to prove it! That hack of old people just couldn't undo that out of their own whim, they couldn't tear Sasuke away form him. It wasn't possible. Itachi simply couldn't wrap his mind around the idea._

"_Itachi… this hearing is not only about Naruto, the council has insisted to also put Sasuke's caring as well" Itachi broke gaze from Hokage, to rest his head on his hands. How would he do this??? Not only he had to convince the Council of how he was capable of looking after Sasuke once more, but also make clear there were no second intentions behind Naruto's guardianship, but he had to do it in less than one week, while Sasuke was missing and having a horrible, horrible spat with Itachi. He was going to lose his Otouto.. he would lose Naruto and Sasuke all together. The mere thought of it made Itachi's chest ache in despair. "I am sorry, Itachi… it is not the end, though…"_

_/Oh, lord… what more???/ Against his better judgment, Itachi made a carry on gesture with his hand._

"_Given your news of Sasuke's disappearance, I find myself forced to inform you, I believe you shall be watched"_

"_Watched??? By who?? Why??"_

"_As an insurance resource, of course. The council is planning to assign high-ranked Jounins to observe you, make sure you would be raising those children well."_

_Itachi nodded, seeing the logic in the council's action, and despising them for doing such a thing, for believing he didn't really care about Naruto and Sasuke. He silently vowed they would perish at the very first chance he got. _

"_Fortunately though" Hokage continued, and Itachi was deadly curious as to how anything of this could ever be fortunate for him, he seemed to be on the high lane to losing everything he had ever cared for and loved. "Given the current situation, I managed to get some time"_

_Itachi's whole body stirred, his body on attention, his mind focused, Hokage-sama's words simply seemed to be the only thing to keep him from falling into a frantic, hysterical state. He had time. He didn't know how long, had no idea how the old man got it, all he knew was there still seemed to be a chance to solve this mess. Right now, that was more than Itachi ever wished for._

"_Time?? What do you mean… how long??"_

"_Not much, unfortunately. I managed to convince the council into delaying the survey until three days from now. They wanted to start the survey today. I know I don't need to say no one should know of this…" Like a thunder, Itachi understood the meaning behind Sarutobi's words. He stood up, looked at the old man solemnly, and in a gesture he rarely did, he bowed to the other man, low and respectful, until he made a perfect 90 degree angle, right hand over his heart, eyes closed. After bowing, he simply thanked the Hokage, but it was an honest, deep and sincere feeling, which the old man responded by bowing his head just a tad bit. Afterwards, he left, finding his missing brother the greater priority in his head. He had three days to get that done, before he lost anything he loved._

Itachi leaned against his door, taking a deep, heavy breath. That had been two days ago. He had skillfully searched through the whole village, careful to not show the nervous wreck he had become, telling Naruto to not speak anything of Sasuke missing to anyone; to everyone but Kakashi, the young Uchiha had come down with a hard flu, and when the rare visit came (mostly annoying fan girls who believed was their right to take care of them), the young boy was sleeping, and therefor couldn't attend anyone. But, even with all his careful planning, his vivid searching and skills, he still hadn't found a trace of Sasuke's whereabouts.

But the truth drowned him. It stuck on his throat, and suffocated him, cutting his hair out and shutting out his sanity. Sometime in the next day, the council's survey would start, and it was only a matter of minutes, hours if they were lucky, until that hoard of near-corpses would find Sasuke had been missing, and they would tear him not only from naruto, but his Otouto as well. Itachi really had no idea how he hadn't started pulling his hair out by now. It seemed like a lovely idea at the moment.

"Itachi?!?!" Naruto's voic reached him as the little blond came into the living room hurriedly, and it shocked him to hear something unexpected in the boy's voice: joy, happiness, a certain air about him that screamed optimism and Itachi hadn't seen in Naruto for a long while.

Even before Naruto spoke, Itachi knew what the young boy would say, for there was only one thing that would make Naruto be this joyous right about now. "Sasuke came back?? Where is he?? Is he alright??"

For a single second, Naruto looked at him in shock, then seemed to understand Sasuke was the thing in front of Itachi's mind, and therefore simply jumped into that conclusion. After a second, Naruto answered the young Uchiha as better as he possibly could.

"Kakashi brought him a few hours ago, I was just going out to get you, cause 'Kashi doesn't want to lose sight of him" Itachi nodded, pointedly ignoring the nickname Naruto had suddenly bestowed onto Kakashi. "He's in his room, he's alright. Kakashi's with him"

Then, Naruto saw the strange shift: Itachi's black eyes cleared themselves from the haunted look he had carried for the last two days, his face became completely unreadable, arms hanging loosely to his sides, his gaze lost and unfocused on anything at all; there couldn't be found a single indication as to what the young Uchiha was thinking at the moment… except for his eyes… the bone-chilling anger reflected in the black eyes, how seething and intimidating Itachi looked, with pure murder in his orbs. The older male walked right past Naruto, not saying a word, nor letting the blond say anything either, leaving Naruto standing there, thinking how just how much he wouldn't like to be in Sasuke's place right about now, considering the older Uchiha's look.

Itachi walked through the house, his pace calm and measured, no one could even guess how angered he felt at the moment by watching him walk, but he was sure he was showing it in some other way, because turning down the aisle to Sasuke and Naruto's room, he saw Kakashi coming out of the boy's room, and froze upon gazing at Itachi, he saw the older man's Adam's apple bob up and down in a nervous gesture, a certain wariness that wasn't compatible with the ANBU's usual lazy demeanor. It only lasted for about three seconds, though, before the older man got a hold of himself, and approached the incoming Itachi.

"Itachi.." he grabbed the younger man's arm, who tugged his arm free from the soft grasp, glaring at Kakashi in a way that made the silver strands on the back of his neck stand up.

"Where did you find him??" Itachi's voice was ice. Ice, solid, hard and sharp, attempting to extinguish anything crossing its path. Kakashi arched an eyebrow, hands on his hips as he looked over Itachi, taking in the young man's chilly attitude.

"Outside Konoha" the older ANBU answered, as he leaned against a wall, his voice back to the almost lazy tone. "How he skipped the border's security, I have no idea" Itachi didn't know what bothered him most, the lazy way Kakashi spoke, or that the man was calmly examinating his fingernails, as though he wasn't speaking of Itachi's greatest treasure.

"Thank you for finding him" Kakashi waved his hand at Itachi, silently telling him he didn't need to thank him anything. Itachi nodded, acknowledging the simple gesture. "Do me a favor. Take Naruto to his place for the night… or your house. I need to speak to my bratty little brother" Once again, Kakashi raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the younger man, which was, in turn, once again, answered with silence.

Itachi glared at the man, for good measure, before resuming his walk to the boy's room, nothing would keep him from having a long, very emotional and disciplining conversation with his little brother…. Nothing, but the exact words Kakashi said, as Itachi walked by him:

"He told me why he left" Itachi froze, not believing his ears, willing himself to think it was a trick, and Sasuke hadn't spoken about their fight to Kakashi, but he knew the older man wouldn't have mentioned it unless it was true. If anything, the older man had been honest and loyal to them, and had no reason to do otherwise.

None said anything for a while, both caught up within their own thoughts, Kakashi clearly trying to find a sensible, delicate way to approach the matter, while Itachi simply made a list of every possible thing Kakashi could say, and pondering on a quick, ruthless comeback. He wanted to get to his brother, and Kakashi was simply retaining from doing so.

"Did he, now??" If he wanted this conversation to be over with, Itachi may as well start it.

"Yeah… and you better be careful" Itachi turned around so quickly, Kakashi barely saw him move, to be once again victim of his ever famous Uchiha stare, that void, emotionless look that made Kakashi's hair stand on attention. He felt himself tense, under that indecipherable look, Kakashi felt himself completely out of place.

"Of what, exactly, Kakashi?" So low… so slow and dangerous, the kind of whisper that makes people pay even more attention than needed.

"What do you think?? The council, Itachi. If they happened to know you're playing—"

"I'm not playing anything." Itachi cut him right in. "Does it look like I'm playing to you??" The younger man hissed, his eyes stating a clear, hard menace to Kakashi. Even with the glare, the older man did not seem phased by it, in fact, Kakashi looked amused by Itachi's reaction, and was clearly suppressing the smile he knew would set the Uchiha off, and would probably get him in so much trouble, he'd have to nearly kill the other male to prevent his own death.

"Of course not" Itachi couldn't possibly imagine a tone filled with more sarcasm than Kakashi's at the moment, but he simply choose to ignore it, he was aching to see his little brother, to get some senses into his skull once and for all, he could deal with Kakashi later. Right now, he just wanted this conversation over and done with as soon as possible. "But you should really watch your steps, Itachi… Sasuke looked genuinely determine to go to the Hokage, tell him what you've been doing with Naruto, and why you fought, it's a sheer miracle I convinced him to be here. I know you care about those children, Itachi, probably more than you should, but I can't help but feel that you're walking on a very thin ice right now. If anything of this week's happening was to be known.."

"It won't, Kakashi. I'll make sure of it." The raven-haired said, turning from the older man, to walk to his brother's room, thinking this conversation to be over and done with, not expecting Kakashi's next words at all.

"They'll be watching you, Itachi. Don't ever think for a second the Council will let you have the guardianship of those two without you fighting with teeth and nails for it, if they see something like that, they'll take them both away so fast, you're head's gonna come off your shoulder from the spinning" By the time Itachi spun around to face the older ANBU once more, Kakashi was gone, he only found thin air.

Growling to himself, Itachi pulled himself together, and after taking a deep breathe, took that final step to Sasuke's door, and opened it, more than ready to face his mischievous little brother.

Sasuke didn't look away from his window when he heard the door opening, thinking it most have been Kakashi, to come and speak to him about something, or Naruto, to once again make sure he wouldn't get away again. He swore, that blond had turned into such a cute puppy since his return a few hours ago. When he heard his name, though, he knew it was neither. With a heavy heart, and dread feeling his soul, Sasuke turned, and met his brother's black eyes. After a moment, he swallowed dry, still looking at Itachi, for one thing was for certain: Itachi was not amused. In fact, the young man looked quite pissed. More so than Sasuke had ever seen him in his whole life. Only one thing went through the young Uchiha's mind.

/I'm in so much trouble/


	12. Chapter 12

Special thanks to ReixGaara, for her wonderful help, and creative mind.

Hey, guys!! I'm very much embarrassed with you guys, for the updates delays, and therefore, as you can see I have started a bit of a different writing style that I hope would please most of us. As you could've seen, the few chapters lately have been a little shorter than my usual work, yet they have come a little closer together than the previous chapters. There is a reason for that: I don't specifically like short chapters, and I don't make them to be short because I'm lazy, but simply because I want to deliver SOMETHING to you guys, and not have you wait for long spaces of time between chappies. So, I guess from now on (specially now that college's bugin my ass again), there will be shorter chapters, but they will also be closer and with a smaller gap of time in between. Enjoy!!

Once again, Naruto doesn't belong to me. At all!!

Where we left off:

Sasuke didn't look away from his window when he heard the door opening, thinking it most have been Kakashi, to come and speak to him about something, or Naruto, to once again make sure he wouldn't get away again. He swore, that blond had turned into such a cute puppy since his return a few hours ago. When he heard his name, though, he knew it was neither. With a heavy heart, and dread feeling his soul, Sasuke turned, and met his brother's black eyes. After a moment, he swallowed dry, still looking at Itachi, for one thing was for certain: Itachi was not amused. In fact, the young man looked quite pissed. More so than Sasuke had ever seen him in his whole life. Only one thing went through the young Uchiha's mind.

/I'm in so much trouble/

And…. ACTION!!!

Sasuke moved away from the window, his midnight black eyes glued to the imposing figure by the door. Never had he seen his big brother as mad as he looked right now, and he knew for a fact that anger was aimed at no one but him. It hurt Sasuke. He had thought that his Aniki loved him, and that would be worried about him after his leaving, but instead, the older Uchiha looked just about ready to strike Sasuke. He was positive he'd never strike Naruto, and that Itachi had never looked at the blond boy the way Itachi was looking at him at the moment. It made his blood boil to only think anyone could ever take his place in Itachi's heart.

His jealousy most have noticed, or maybe Itachi knew him so much better then Sasuke thought he did, for Itachi's right fist tightened, and his face looked even more fierce than before. The raven youngster was just about to blow up. But Sasuke wasn't exactly happy with his Aniki either, so he decided to take the first step, and start the inevitable brawl they were about to have.

"Are you gonna hit me, Aniki?? You sure look like you would…" He defiantly said, crossing his arms over his small chest, glaring up at Itachi intensely.

For a single moment, Itachi really felt the urge to slap that smug, angry look off Sasuke's face, knowing he wouldn't get anything by actually hitting him, than making the situation even worst, but the words, and the attitude really made him want to lose control over himself. His little brother was walking on a very thin ice, for Itachi didn't have the patience, or the will to deal with anymore of Sasuke's immaturities. This wasn't his brother! His Sasuke was a sweet, wonderful boy that acted like an adult, and always made him feel proud with his way of acting, he was no selfish, self-absorbed, over jealous harpy! Forcing himself to take a deep breathe, Itachi spoke to his little brother.

"Do you think I would hit you, Sasuke??" He calmly asked, looking down on him, not moving a bit. Each brother was at his own side of the room, divided by the thick tension hanging between them, but neither was willing to bulge in their set of minds.

Sasuke huffed out a sarcastic laugh, one that Itachi wasn't as surprised to see as he would've been a few days ago. His Sasuke had changed so much, in so little time, Itachi thought he had lost his sweet baby torture forever, without even getting a little taste of it before. How had they come to this at all??

"I don't know, Aniki… You've done so many things I never thought you would" he icily said, and choose to look out the window again, to see Kakashi almost dragging his blond friend out of the house, and into the direction of the ANBU's house. A part of him smiled, at least he had gotten rid of one nuisance, if only for the night.

"You're being irrational, Sasuke… and you're acting like the immature, spoiled brat I was sure you never were" Itachi said, still not moving an inch, but Sasuke felt as though he had been hit by the words. He had never been good at taking scolding from his big brother, that disappointed, reprimanding tone seemed to have a thousand time its normal power, if it came accompanied by Itachi's voice. Stubbornly, though, and fighting back angry tears, Sasuke refused to look at his Aniki, and still look out the window and into the village.

"I'm sure you think Naruto's old and rational enough for the both of us" He spitefully said, still not gazing at him, not seeing Itachi's whole body tensing, his fist tightening, and his face turning into a nasty scowl.

By the time Sasuke realized Itachi had moved from his spot, and was standing behind him, Itachi already had him held by his wrists, and was pulling him from the window roughly. "Here…" Itachi's voice was full on anger, and a certain emotion that made Sasuke freeze in his brother's arms. Suddenly, he came to the realization that Itachi had sat on the bed, and had laid Sasuke on his lap, stomach down. "Is something I should've done a few days ago"

The first slap came just a painful as it came fast, and it was quickly followed by a second, and a third, altering butt cheeks, stinging his bum, making Sasuke flinch on each impact, and tears whelm up on his eyes. He struggled, and fought, kicked and screamed his little lungs out at Itachi, cursing him for all that was worth due to this humiliation, while sucking up the stinging slaps on his bum. Each slap was a small cry from Sasuke, a desperate squirm, and a total torture for Itachi. He wasn't enjoying a tiny little bit of this, he had never thought he would ever spank his little brother, at least not because of something the young boy had done to offend him, but hearing the cries, his brother squirming on his lap, rubbing his little body against him. How many times hadn't Itachi visualized something like this? He had fantazised several times of Sasuke's pert, round ass red by his spanking, his ass in the air, the tight, virginal entrance seemingly calling out to him, that beautiful, beautiful boy just aching to and for his touch. If only it was a different situation than the one he was leaving. Sasuke made sure to awake Itachi from his drifting off.

"Fuck you, you bastard!!" The boy screamed, and it was more from Itachi's shock that he managed to get away from the older Uchiha's grasp. The boy took several steps back, glaring at Itachi for all he was worth, his petite mouth arched down, a dark scowl on his face, his finger pointing at him almost as if Sasuke could call upon a thunder and strike him down with it, obliterating from his world. Itachi felt that if Sasuke hadn't pick the words he picked, he might have as well killed Itachi with all the hatred centered at him. "How dare you spank me?!?! If you want to control someone else's mind, why don't you go and control Naruto??"

Itachi stood up so fast, Sasuke was barely capable to stop himself from jumping back. He did it now. Itachi was utterly, and throughoutly pissed off.

"Because HE is not my brother, as much as I may care for him, my first concern and obligation is you. You are my priority, Otouto" Sasuke could see how mad Itachi was, how much emotion was caught up in the teenager's body, it was a wonder how the young man's voice could come out so calm and collected, even as he was clearly not in a calm state.

"Funny way of showing it, pushing me away, giving someone else your attentions… SPANKING ME!" There!! Sasuke thought with satisfaction, if even for a fraction of a second, he actually saw Itachi's eyes shift, a little pain and remorse surfacing, before quickly diving down, to disappear once more, hidden by the bottomless black eyes. But Sasuke saw it, he knew Itachi had a weakness, and he was completely willing to exploit it, if Itachi remained guilty enough to give him a chance.

"Because this situation.. is different from anything I've ever faced" Itachi calmly answered, looking at Sasuke, at his little reason, watching him there, glaring at him, Itachi felt the need to do something, anything, to make amends with him, to get him to simply stop looking at him that way. Who would've thought it would only take a hard glare and harsh words from a nine year old to completely disarm the man who was supposed to be the Uchiha clan's pride??

"Why?? Because you're dealing with an insufferable brat?? Because it's about Naruto?? Because I was just about to ruin you precious guardianship over him?? You opted for my guardianship as well, so why, Itachi, Why is this situation any different from any you have faced before!!"

Inside Itachi, it all snapped. His mind collapsed, and for the very first time in a lot of time, he let his emotions take over his actions. Moving quickly, in less than two seconds, he walked to the little boy standing defiantly in front of him, roughly grabbing him by his shoulders, making sure their eyes met, to let the boy know he was absolutely serious about what he was going to say, Itachi let his heart out at Sasuke, efficiently quieting his ranting.

"BECAUSE EVERYTHING I'VE COME ACROSS, IT HAS NEVER BEEN **YOU**, SASUKE!!!" Itachi screamed, shaking the boy a bit, who looked up at his aniki transfixed, like this was the first time he had really looked at Itachi, clearly at lost with what to say, no comeback coming to mind to counterattack Itachi's statement. "I can do just about ANYTHING a superior would ask of me, I could endure tortures no ordinary human could, I have maimed, hurt, killed so many people without a second thought in my life as a ninja, but I have NEVER, ever even imagined what I would if you wouldn't be here with me"

The silence was absolute. Itachi saw Sasuke's previous negativity towards him shift and transform slowly, not really dying but slowly being overtaken by confusion and curiosity, fear and wariness of what he had heard. Itachi, on the other hand, couldn't quite believe what he had previously said. He had been thinking of speaking to Sasuke about the Council being against them living together, their apprehensiveness to Itachi acting as Sasuke's official guard, but he didn't want that conversation to start by arguing, he wanted to tell such news to Sasuke in a calm, settled conversation, not with this brawl they were having.

Itachi felt himself breathing a little more freely. He was coming back, the Sasuke he had grown up obsessing over and silently craving was slowly surfacing again, his black eyes lacked the usual love and adoration, but they were no longer hatred filled, and seemed to be doubtful and dubious. Itachi saw Sasuke's adam's apple go up and down as the boy swallowed on thin air, looking like he had a very sour taste in his mouth he desperately wanted to get rid of.

"Not… with you??" Sasuke asked, his breath a little short, and taking a small step back, his young face showing so much pain and confusion, Itachi felt his chest constrict at the sight of it. He reached out for his little brother, anger and previous feelings completely forgotten by a horrible ache to comfort his little brother, have him in his arms again, take away the pain and confusion reflected on his beautiful face. Cupping a soft, young cheek, his thumb caressing his face, going over his pink, luscious lips lightly, he kneeled infront of his Otouto, and pulled Sasuke to him, so they were standing just a few inches away from his young brother.

"Sasuke, I wanted to tell you this some other way, some other time…. what I'm going to say, its very important" Itachi looked at Sasuke deadpanned in his black eyes, barely breathing as he did, and Sasuke returned the gaze expectantly, if not a little fearfully. "I spoke to Hokage, about the guardianship… The council is very apprehensive of this deal, they think I can't take care of the both of you… they think I'm not mature, or capable to deal with the responsibility, and also my shinobi compromises…." Then, Itachi looked away from Sasuke, and stood, looking at the bed, a lost look on his face.

Sasuke stood, frozen, looking at the seemly defeated man he had admire so much all of his life. He sound so… down and lost, empty and void. He didn't even look at Sasuke, there was a something heavy in the way he moved, in his gaze…. Sasuke tried to open his mouth, to say anything to alleviate the tug in his heart, the knot in his throat. Just when Sasuke found his voice, Itachi, still not looking at Sasuke, spoke so softly, in a broken voice.

"They don't think I could take care of any of you, let alone you two together… and quite frankly, Sasuke… neither can I"

He couldn't breathe. For a second, Sasuke swore he had gone blind, and lost himself in darkness. This couldn't be true. Itachi COULD NOT turn away from him. It was not right. It was not true!!! Frankly, Sasuke looked for an outlet, a way to convince himself this was only a joke, that he was sleeping, still on the cold floor, in the cave he'd been hiding the past week, and it was all a horrible nightmare. He shook his head slowly, eyes wide opened, trembling all over, his breath ragged, tears whelming in his eyes. Just when Sasuke found his voice, Itachi spoke once more.

"Its not about Naruto, Sasuke…" Said Itachi, preventing any other outburst by going ahead of Sasuke's thoughts. He sat on the bed, looking at his little brother straight in the eyes. Sasuke looked so lost and confused, almost like he didn't believe his words at all. Itachi couldn't just sit there, so he grabbed the young boy by his shoulders, holding him tight, looking deep into those beautiful, which were so much like his own. "Its… its for your own good, Sasuke.. I'm not toe person to look after you…" He softly said, his face a mirage of sadness. "I though I was, but I just realized, I can't look after neither of you"

"That's a lie!!" Sasuke exclaimed, waling back, shaking Itachi's hands of, shaking his head as well, as if the action would erase Itachi's words from his head. He wasn't hearing what he thought he was. Itachi was not giving up on them. BOTH OF THEM!! Why!!?!?!? It wasn't fair. He didn't want to go anywhere, he didn't want to be nowhere but next to his Aniki. Why was Itachi saying this!?!? "you've… you've taken care of me for two years, Aniki!! How could you say that?!?! You got the legal guardianship of me, you're more than capable to keep us BOTH, Itachi!!"

"I can't, Sasuke… I'm always traveling" Thick tears ran down the boy's cheeks, and Itachi was hard pressed to use the most comforting, calm voice he could find.

"We are ninjas in training, we can take care of ourselves"

"I'm barely home, Otouto"

"More than enough to look after us, Aniki" the only thing stopping Sasuke's words, were the boy's pitiful sobs.

"I'm not here when you need me"

"You're always there for the important things, like our training!!"

"I couldn't possibly control anything you do"

"All you have to do is say it!! I'll do anything, Itachi!!" the boy begged, throwing himself at his older brother, wailing desperately.

"You ran from home, right under my nose, Otouto" Sasuke stopped his wailing at the words, looking up at Itachi, a devastated look on his face. He quickly shook his head no, then bit his lower lips, clearly trying to find something, anything to say to fix this, and finding nothing in his young head. "You ran, from me… at my house. How can I pretend I can take care of you, if whenever we may have a problem, you just run like that??"

Sasuke opened his mouth, to close it again like a fish out of water, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Itachi took a deep breath, caressing the soft cheek once more.

"I can't do it, Otouto… I don't have the capacity to deal with any of you. Not if things go on the way they've been right now. I'm so sorry, Sasuke…. I love you" Itachi said fervently, cupping his little brother's head in his hands, almost as if he was holding a priceless treasure. "I love you so much, more than anything in this world, and I really wish I could… I wish I was what's best for you… But I think its best we all split up."

**ejmspider**


	13. Chapter 13

Im having a contest here!! I have purposely left a small mistake in ideas. As in, a contradiction of sorts, in this chappie, if you can find this alteration of logic CORRECTLY, you have the change to either get spolers for the whole fic, or a sneek peek at the next chappie, which I'm already working on. PS: next chappie is BIG!! So think wisely, and make ur choice!!

Well… here's number thirteen!!! Enjoy!!

Where we left off:

Sasuke opened his mouth, to close it again like a fish out of water, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Itachi took a deep breath, caressing the soft cheek once more.

"I can't do it, Otouto… I don't have the capacity to deal with any of you. Not if things go on the way they've been right now. I'm so sorry, Sasuke…. I love you" Itachi said fervently, cupping his little brother's head in his hands, almost as if he was holding a priceless treasure. "I love you so much, more than anything in this world, and I really wish I could… I wish I was what's best for you… But I think its best we all split up."

ACTION!!!

Sasuke let out a short breath, shaking his head. His hands trembled, he could feel the whole room spinning around him. He felt a terrible cold settle in his torso, gripping his chest, tiny little frozen darts piercing his heart, speeding it to a catastrophic rhythm, and tearing his lungs, making it harder and harder to breathe by the second.

"NO!!!" the boy screamed, and ran to his big brother, grasping the front of his shirt, looking at those black eyes, clinging onto his brother like his life depended on it… from the broken look on Sasuke's eyes, that could've very well been true. "We can't split, Itachi…." Sobs" Aniki… nii-saaann!! Please… please, I won't do it again! I swear"

"Sasuke…" So soft, so soft and lost. A strong hand lost itself among the young boy's black curls once more. Itachi probably felt as heartbroken as he looked, Sasuke thought, for he had never seen his big brother portraying so much emotion in a single look, nor showing so much compassion in his gestures. It was nothing but a balm soothing an ache, but not healing the wound, so it would ache after the analgesic effect would run out once more. It left the sourest taste on Sasuke's mouth.

"I'll do it all, I'll be the perfect little brother, Nii-san… I will never fight Naruto, Neji or you, Itachi…. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" The boy pleaded, his voice muffled by Itachi's chest, as his tears stained the older raven's clothes. Looking down at the shaking body clinging on to him, Itachi laid a hand on the raven locks, softly patting the small head in soothing motions. "I won't be without you, Aniki… I can't. I wanna stay with you forever, Itachi, please don't let them take me away!!"

Broken sobs filled the room, as a scared to death little boy clung harshly to his big brother, placing all of his hopes onto the bigger man in front of him. Slowly, Itachi stopped caressing the silky hair, to move his hand lower, so each of his hand grasped Sasuke's small shoulders. He made the child look up at him, gazing at the broken face, the rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks, to lose themselves on the small neck. Sasuke was sobbing, openly crying in front of him, sniffing like a little lost baby, desperately trying to convince his Aniki with those pitiful, but beautiful midnight orbs.

Then, right before his eyes, Sasuke saw the shift. Itachi's face stopped looking sad, his features smoothed out perfectly, to become a neutral mask of expressionless. It looked as though the older Uchiha had completely transformed in front of him, to become a cold, emotionless shell Sasuke had no idea how to deal with. For a moment, the sobbing stopped, giving way to a sense of shock Sasuke had no idea he was capable at the moment. When Itachi next spoke, Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, Sasuke… now you know how I feel"

The very air in the room seemed to stand still for the longest time. Neither Uchiha moved, they were pale skinned, raven-haired statues for any observer; Itachi, with an impassive mask, looking down at Sasuke, his face completely devoid of any emotion, while Sasuke's sobs stopped abruptly, his young face looking at Itachi in total confusion, not understanding the words, or not wanting to accept them for what they were.

Then, suddenly, like a tie braking against the rocks, Sasuke broke the static, exhaling rapidly, his rough breath mixing with a hard sob, then an almost cold laugh, as he stared up at the older male in front of him, his face twisting into a perfect display of disbelief as small hippcus raked his body, a small consequence of his previous crying.

"You lied to me" Sasuke stated, with just the tiniest hint of rage merging into his shock. Sasuke took a small step back, almost glaring at Itachi. "I can't believe you lied to me!!!" He yelled, as his small, but powerful fists made a rough contact with his big brother's chest. Seeing Itachi just sitting there, impassive, unmovable, only serve to fuel Sasuke's anger even more. "How could you be so MEAN, Itachi??"

He wanted to hit Itachi. Sasuke wanted to hurt his Aniki just as much as Itachi had hurt ad scared him just a few minutes ago. He had really thought his Aniki wanted to get rid of him!! He had even visualized the loneliness, the mad despair he would've found himself in, should he be pulled from his brother for real, once and for all; Sasuke had seen one of his worst nightmares in his head as Itachi had spoken, and now he had just figured out the older male had simply tricked him, play with his fears as if they meant nothing. Unfortunately, though, as expected, the difference in their skills was just too great, and in less than three punches, Itachi had Sasuke's wrists under grasp, and had ceased all his attempts.

"I did not lie to you, Sasuke" Itachi calmly said, looking straight into Sasuke's widened eyes, almost enjoying the almost imperceptible fear swirling in there. Itachi had said those words to make a point, to drill the fact that any little thing could do them apart into Sasuke's pretty little head. "You COULD be taken away from me, and our situation is quite critical, Otouto"

Itachi's voice was so serious, so filled with a strange of dread, that Sasuke's body immediately stopped its struggling of its own accord, to pay all attention to Itachi, hanging onto each of the young ANBU's words. Itachi took a deep breath, releasing Sasuke's wrists, which fell limply at the boy's sides, then, surprising Sasuke in its kindness, Itachi reached out for the boy, and embraced him silently, his arms so tight against the small body, he could feel all of Sasuke's sweet warmth emanating from the small body, and basked in it, in Sasuke's smell, the softness of his skin.

"Sasuke… Do you have any idea how frightened I've been since I knew you were gone??" The words were whispered so close to his ear, so close he could feel the warm breath caressing his earlobe, his hair lightly moving as Itachi spoke. Sasuke froze, in shock, as an unknown feeling settled in his chest. He felt a knot, a tight knot taking over his whole chest, threatening to choke him with its strength, rapidly whelming up and gathering inside of him. "I thought… I kept fearing someone, anyone would know; it would only take a person to say something about you missing for the council to know of it, and deem me incapable of taking care of you. Only very few people think we should live together, Otouto, and the Counil seems to be intent in not letting that happen. The only thing stopping them is Hokage, and the fact that neither of us has never been involved in any sort of problem since our parent's death, but our small family is just so fragile, Sasuke… it would take less than what you did to have them do us apart. "

The words danced through Sasuke's hair, as Itachi spoke into the raven locks, so slow and tenderly, soothing circles into the small of Sasuke's back, holding him close. Sasuke could feel the love and care radiating off of Itachi, and almost felt choked by it, with its warmth, the intensity underlining each word, every touch; His heart couldn't find the way to beating normally, it became erratic as he remained in Itachi's arms. "Worst of all, I thought… for many moments, I thought something had happened to you, that you were somehow ill or wounded, or someone had found you, taken advantage of you"

"Aniki, that's silly… I'm almost a ninja, I can take care of myself"Sasuke softly said, trying not to smile TOO much. He couldn't help but feel… warm and funny, knowing Itachi had worried the way he did, just for his sake.

"But you're still just a kid. And you're so sweet, Sasuke" Itachi whispered, his voice heating, his arms tightening around Sasuke oh-so-passoinately, drawing their bodies closer still, so he could bask on the young boy's smell, feel that body so close to him. When Itachi next spoke, he couldn't help the lust and heat from reaching his voice. "You're just soo beautiful, Otouto."

"Itachiii!! I'm a boy. Boys aren't beautiful!"Sasuke protested, but Itachi had felt the gorgeous, pale boy shiver at his words, felt Sasuke's gasp brushing over his neck, felt his otouto's heart beat twice as fast as it would normally be against his own chest. Sasuke had simply melted upon hearing the compliment.

"But you are… and I'd be lost if they did us apart" It was funny, and also flattering, how Sasuke clung to him whenever Itachi mentioned the Council could do them apart at the lightest mistake. Sasuke was just as, if not more scared of a separation than Itachi himself. As a response, Itachi hugged the boy closer, until his mouth could touch the spiky black locks, and he softly kissed the pale forehead. "You're the most important thing in my life, Sasuke. Don't ever doubt that"

No sooner had he said the words, Sasuke, without even thinking his move, looked up, and joined his lips with Itachi's softly, in a moment he had dreamt for months.

For a single moment, everything seemed to stand still as Itachi felt the soft lips against him, the warm young body, the small hands at his shoulders, the heart beating rapidly against his own. It took him just a while to catch up with the present. /Sasuke's kissing me/

A trembling breath escaped him, before a volcanic force unleashed inside Itachi; surrendering to that urge, he roughly grasped Sasuke's waist, and swiftly pulled his little angel towards him, joining their bodies in the sudden kiss. Surprisingly, Sasuke returned the kiss with enthusiasm, the small hands going around his neck, Sasuke's body moving against his, and it was his pink tongue touching Itachi's lips that set the young man's body on fire.

Their tongues met in an electric clash, Itachi could feel every hair on his body standing up to the sensations, as he finally tasted that sweet, sweeeet heaven little Sasuke was. How he had been able to refuse a taste like Sasuke's was completely beyond Itachi; Sasuke was just too delicious, too enthralling and just too fucking hot to ignore. Itachi could feel those small hands pulling his hair, those teeth nibbling his lower lips, the small, pink tongue dancing around his own, those pouty lips sucking on it. While a few days ago he might have been jealous, right now, Itachi was exhilarated of the time Sasuke spent with Naruto. The boy had become an spectacular kisser over those encounters with the naughty blond.

The kiss broke, so Itachi could kiss the boy's face, this time calmer, analyzing his little brother. What he saw made his cock twitch inside his pants: from that little kiss, Sasuke was already flushing, and his pink mouth was a little swollen from Itachi's soft bites, and their passionate make out, that pink tongue sneaked out, to lick delicious lips sensuously, sasuke's eyes were the very personification of lust, and he overall screamed "Fuck me" to Itachi. He reciprocated, this time moving to the pale neck, finding the beat of Sasuke's pulse, sucking on it, kissing it, nibbling it… getting a moan from Sasuke.

It was, by far, the most erotic thing Itachi had ever heard, with just the right amount of surprise, with just a caress of need, and an absurd delight laying underneath, enveloping Itachi, almost marking him defenseless against it.

The rapid beat against his mouth tasted like salt and heaven, and the small hands touching his hair, keeping his head against that sweet skin, kissing and sucking on the pale neck were magna; Itachi felt like everything about Sasuke was burning him from the inside out, from his soft moan, to the trembling hands, and that willowy, warm body. Itachi separated his mouth from Sasuke for just about the exact time it took him to go from his neck, to that pink mouth.

They kissed fervently for a while, finally coming to materialize a fantasy that had been growing inside them both; and the realization turned into deafening excitement, the excitement into pleasure, and the pleasure, into an almost blinding lust that had Itachi trembling all over.

The kiss broke, and Itachi took a long, good look at his little brother. Sasuke was licking his lips, as if he could still enjoy the taste of Itachi's lips on him, and his eyes were so heavy with lust, it was painful to watch. Itachi felt his cock twitching just by looking at him, as Sasuke devoured him with his eyes. His Otouto was too damn hot, too damn beautiful, and too fucking sexy, without even knowing, let alone trying to be. Just by looking into his eyes, and remembering Sasuke's hand on his hair and face, touching him, and by the touch, he could tell the boy was just as excited as he was nervous, but he wanted it so much, that his doubts were easily overcome by the desire he felt for Itachi. It had the older Uchiha's blood boiling.

Sasuke could tell his brother was shocked when he reached out to take off Itachi's shirt, if the shocked smile on his face was anything to go by. It pleased Sasuke, made the deafening sound of his heart to cease ringing in his ear for a while; he was so nervous, it was almost scary, he had wanted this for so long, he was scared he was dreaming and would wake up, cold and alone in the cave he had found getting out of the village, or even worst, that he made a mistake, touching Itachi somewhere he shouldn't, or in a way he shouldn't and Itachi wouldn't want to let Sasuke kiss him anymore. There was only so much Naruto would know about kissing, even if he HAD done this with Itachi a few times, and all they had previously done felt great; Itachi was bound to only do what felt right with the other child, but if he did something wrong?? A thousand thoughts flew by his head, both doubt and lustful, so much, he could barely control his trembling hands.

"Oh, Sasuke…" the boy's breath caught in his throat, Itachi's voice was so low and raspy, it made him feel shiver up and down his spine, tremble in excitement, and he felt a strong pull at his navel, as if there was something about to explode inside of him, stronger and much more intense than anything he had ever felt. "Relax, love… its okay… just, follow your instints" Itachi softly said, and finished what his little brother started, taking his shirt off.

Sasuke melted hearing Itachi calling him "love", it was almost like he would just lift off the floor and fly out when he heard it. The moment Itachi's shirt came off, he was kissing Itachi once more

The kiss this time was anything and everything Itachi thought Sasuke would be: it was hot, passionate, just a little clumsy, but intense and much more confident than the previous kissing sessions had been. Itachi grasped Sasuke by his middle just a little rougher than he normally would, and was pleased to hear his little brother moan at the bit of rough treatment, before growing bold, and Sasuke hopped on the bed, until he was straddling Itachi, one knee resting on each side of Itachi's hips, as the older Uchiha wasted no time in pulling him down, touching their groins together.

"Itachi!" the beauty in his arms gasped chokingly, his voice braking at the last syllable, and hands much stronger than they looked pulled at his own shirt, fisting it, tugging it almost violently in an attempt to take it off.

Itachi did it for Sasuke. He broke the kiss, just a second longer than necessary, to take his shirt off, and smirking at how Sasuke whined when the kiss broke.

The whine turned into a whimper, though, as Itachi immediately savored Sasuke's pale neck. Resisting the urge to leave a few hickeys or possessive marks, Itachi sucked and licked the area, that comination of salty skin and Sasuke's innate sweetness was driving the older Uchiha insane, rapidly making an addict of Sasuke's skin… not that Itachi was complaining.

Sasuke grounded his hips down, until his crotch was touching Itachi's, and he felt that fire alighting again, following Itachi's hands, burning his skin as they moved up his back, as Itachi's mouth sucked on his neck, on his staff, as Itachi moved his hips against his in response… and oh lord! On his nipples, as Itachi detached himself from Sasuke's neck, to toy with them, licking one first, then the other, focusing on the right one, moving his tongue up and down in rapid motions across the pink little nub, each touch was a jolt on his body, a gasp or a whine, a twitch of his penis…. Lord, how could something as common as a tongue feel so good against his nipple?!?!

"Itachi… oh, don't stop" Sasuke whispered against him, his hands clinging on to his hair, keeping Itachi's head against the pale chest, his body quivering and almost trembling in delight against Itachi's, all of him screaming for more.; he found Sasuke's pleasure so intoxicating, he wished he could do all the devilish things he had fantasized of doing, but stopped himself due to his young brother's tender age… but then again, given the boy's acceptance of all he had done so far, how responsive Sasuke had been so far, he could risk to be a little rougher. Taken by desire, he gave a slightly hard bite to the young boy's right nipple.

The answer was immediate. Itachi moaned in delight as Sasuke pulled his hair harder, pressed his sweet ass more firmly against his cock, and cried out at the bite, then let out a "OH GOD, YES!!"so passionate Itachi registered nipples and rough treatment as a Do with Sasuke.

Smirking to himself, Itachi choose to give Sasuke that which seemed to give him so much pleasure. He toyed with those pink, sweet nipples more, biting them one after the other, running his tongue over one, while one of his hands caressed the other, with a feather-like touch, followed by a pinch, and a soft pull, toying with the thin line between pleasure and pain, before changing nubs, and touching the previously abused nipple with soft licks and playful sucks, loving and worshiping, while the rosy twin received the rough handling.

Sasuke twitched, lost between coming closer to all the things Itachi did to his body, or pulling away for fear of overdrive, but it felt SOOO GOOOOOD. Could you die out of pleasure, he wondered, for Sasuke felt dizzy by just having Aniki play with his nipples, it had felt good when Naruto touched them, but now it felt fucking fantastic! This was what he wanted, he thought, to have Itachi, his drop-dead gorgeous big brother do all this things to him, as Itachi held on tight to him.

After a moment, Itachi stopped his ministrations to the boy's nipples, much to Sasuke's displeasure, who let out a whimper as that teasing mouth and fingers moved away from his sensitive spot. "Itachiii…." He whimpered, pulling at Itachi, trying to make him come back to pay attention to his nipples.

Itachi smiled. Sasuke was so innocent. The boy would've been glad to just have him torture his nipples endlessly, like a kid who just found a new game, but Itachi had so many ideas going through his head, it was hard to remain still on one thing, even if he knew that thing could make Sasuke feel such pleasure.

Itachi took a moment to look at his little brother up and down, gaze at the most exotic thing he had ever seen: the half opened mouth, flush cheeks, a few strands of hair clung on to the boy's forehead and cheeks, and he had a few pink marks on his neck and chest, a reminisce of Itachi's bites, sucks and kisses on the area. He had marked the boy, even if it was only for the next few days. He promised himself sasuke wouldn't be missing a few marks for the rest of his life, or as long as his sweet Otouto would let him. Keeping on his observation, Itachi saw the young chest heaving in a rapid breathing, those pink nipples were hard and red from the treatment previously received, and looking further down..he could see the young boy's pants tenting! Itachi had to take a deep breathe to control himself, lest he'd do something he'd regret later, like pushing his otouto further than Sasuke could handle. He had to remember this WAS a nine-year-old child after all.

"Aniki…" Sasuke's voice came out timidly, as he looked at Itachi shily, his small hands on Itachi's chest, staying, not moving, as if he was scared of doing something else. Itachi looked at the boy in his arms, circling with his arms tightly, until they had an intimate embrace and they could feel each other completely.

"mhm??" Itachi murmured against silky black hair, his hands moving up and down Sasuke's back, stroking softly, yes, but also lovingly.

"why did you stop kissing me? Did I do something wrong, aniki?"

Itachi looked at his little brother's face for a few seconds, memorizing the beautiful face once more, the moment, all the emotions going through him. Then, he held Sasuke tighter.

"Of course not, Sasuke… I just… there's so many things I'd like to do to you… with you" he softly said, as his hands moved down the sides of Sasuke's abdomen, feeling sasuke twitch at the ticklish feeling, to his hips, and lower, o Sasuke's thighs. He stopped there, massaging them a little, while moving his hands back up, to the young Uchiha's hips. Sasuke grinded against the hands, and even moaned as the strong, massaging hands reached his ass, pressing down against them, wantonly offering himself to Itachi. Lord, he was such a beauty, it was driving Itachi insane, his cock was so hard it ached, and his head felt dizzy with need. It was by sheer will he hadn't ripped Sasuke shorts off, and ravished him on his very bed.

"Let's do them… I'll do anything for you" itachi's cock jumped at the soft words, desperately stretching Itachi's pants, and he could feel his underwear getting just too damn small, too heated, too wet and too fuckign fast at hearing Sasuke offering himself to him. Itachi let out a shaky breath, his hands never leaving Sasuke's ass, taking a clothed globe on each hand, and spreading them wide, slow and sensually. "Please, touch me, Aniki"

"You want me to touch you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his mind a little clouded, but still lucid enough to remind himself control. "Where? Tell me what you want, sasuke" He whispered hotly against Sasuke's hair, before reaching to suck on his earlobe. Sasuke immediately leaned, to give his big brother a better approach, to please him.

"I… I…" Sasuke's voice was now a small whimper, the boy seemed to be lust drunk, and Itachi was being slowly intoxicated himself, just by looking at Sasuke. Opening drowning with desire eyes, Sasuke continued. "let's… take our clothes off, aniki?? Please?"

Itachi spread that gorgous, young ass once more, and the tip of his fingers arched completely against the cheeks, so they touched the inner part of them, just grazing that hole Itachi had been obsessing over for so long, even if it was over clothes. Nonetheless, Sasuke quivered at the touch, gyrating his hips closer to Itachi's talented hands, gasping loudly.

Still holding onto Sasuke with one hand, Itachi kneeled, glad when Sasuke wrapped his legs around his waist automatically, and laid himself down on the bed with one hand, careful not to crush his little brother.

Sasuke licked his lips, noticeably nervous but itachi could see the want there as well, and loved it. Sasuke looked so beautiful like that, it was almost illegal. Moving down, he joined lips with Sasuke who immediately opened his mouth for him, granting him dominance of the kiss, as Itachi's slick tongue moved against his smaller one, massaging it with his lips, exploring one another again.

The kiss broke slowly, with a small, sweet peck, and Itachi kneeled on the bed, as Sasuke laid there, looking at him so hungrily, but with so much love, his beautiful thighs spread wide to each side of his knees.

Itachi reached for the button, trying desperately not to tremble, he was so hard, but he undid the little thing, and pulled the zip down of his pants. He was a little shocked, though, as Sasuke shyly went to his own pants, and with really shaky hands, undid the buttons, and the metallic sound of a zip being undone seemed to thunder up and about the room. The boy's cheeks were red, and he was breathing like he had run a marathon, quivering, but the boy was trying to keep up with Itachi every damn step of the way. Itachi smiled at him, his eyes seeming to become alight.

He touched Sasuke's slender hips, and moving down, kissed one hipbone, then the other, one of his hands grasped one of Sasuke's, intertwining fingers, and softly moved it away, fingers still mixed, to the young uchiha's chest, his larger fingers able to flicker over abused nipples, even while holding Sasuke's fingers.

With his other hand, he tugged the offending shorts down, along with his underwear, and the cool chill of the night touched Sasuke erect young cock, combined with Itachi's hot breath, making Sasuke arched his back sinfully, a hiss scaping his mouth. Itachi kept on pulling the shorts down, but as the same time, he lay butterfly kisses on the area around Sasuke's young cock, his eyes closing in delight as Sasuke twitched and sucked in air in surprise… then groaned in pleasure when Itachi, guided by desire, licked at Sasuke's groin languidly.

Making a superhuman effort, Sasuke sat a bit, still frustrated at Itachi and his insistence to NOT TAKE OFF HIS CLOTHES. Reaching, he hooked his thumb on the damned pants, to have his Aniki grasp his hand.

Not saying anything, Itachi kneeled, and their gazes met. Sasuke felt his heart beat so much quicker, he was scared it would come out of his mouth any moment now, for it seemed to be jumping in his chest, as Itachi himself grasped his shorts, and began to pull them down. His eyes widened for a second, Aniki's underwear had caught on the tip of his dick. He had felt the thing against his ass, and touched it through Itachi's clothes during the night, but the moment the garments reached past Itachi's hips, Sasuke was mesmerized by the long, hard, beautiful, glistening cock that greeted him. Not knowing really why, he felt his mouth watering just by looking at it, and something in his pelvis tugged at him, tensing and threatening to eat him whole.

"Sobig… and pretty…" he whispered, and his hand went out of his own volition to the much larger cock, to touch the tip attentively.

Itachi saw Sasuke reach out for his cock, as his breath caught in his throat, and he let it out tremulously as the nimble, soft fingers touched his head softly, lingeringly, maddeningly slow as Sasuke observed him.

/Patience, Itachi…/ He told himself, biting his lips hard, hoping the pain would take his mind away from the innocently teasing fingers on his cock, but it only worked to heighten up his own desires. /Patie—oh, God!!/

Sasuke had grasped the body of his cock in hand, and was slowly stroking it with a firm grip, looking up at Itachi as he did, looking for any clue that his Aniki liked it. The first was the thrust the older Uchiha gave into his fist, the second was the groan Itachi let out, and the look on the older raven's face, eyes closed, lost in sensations. Sasuke felt his chest flutter at making Itachi feel as good as his Aniki could make him feel.

"Use both your hands, Sasuke" Itachi whispered, and Sasuke promptly did as he was told, and another hand came to grasp Itachi's cock gingerly, moving it back and forward in fluid motions, as Itachi moved against them occasionally groaning as the pleasure spiked up over his body.

With one hand, he took Sasuke's smaller hands into his, with another, he took Sasuke's smaller cock.

"Tighter, Sasuke…" he said, his hands tightening around Sasuke's hands and the young dick. Sasuke arched up against him, in a way that both their groins were nearly touching. Itachi sat on his heels, moving Sasuke so he was once again sitting on his lap, this time their hands and cock definitely touching. "now, keep the grip move you hands up and down… oh, yeah, just like that… a little tighter at the base"

Sasuke was thankful Itachi's hadn was guiding his, for he knew he wouldn't have been able to follow the simple instructions on his own. Itachi was doing what he was telling Itachi to do on his cock, and it was dizzying as hell. Sasuke's whole body ached, then only thing he was perfectly aware of was of his Aniki's body next to him, their hands together, fingers entwined, touching one another, his velvety, low and husky voice, and Itachi touching him so deliciously, it made him feel like he was burning.

"Flick your thumb over the head" Sasuke tensed in blinding pleasure as Itachi did as he had said to Sasuke's cock, then preceeded to suck on Sasuke's neck, but the "lesson" never stopped. "rub it against the slit, a little pressure, but not much"then, he bit Sasuke's collarbone, before licking up to his jaw.

"Aniki!!!" Sasuke's hips moved on their own, against the hand fisting his cock, he wouldn't take it anymore, it felt too good, he could already feel that pressure settling in his lower abdomen, just before he would explode, but this time it was so big, if felt so much more intense than the few times he's felt it, it made Sasuke freeze. "oh, don't stop! Please… please… I"

"what, sasuke??" Itachi asked fervently, his hands tightening around both their cocks, moving faster, rougher, unforgivingly, looking for that peak, and the satisfaction that came along after it. "What do you want, love??"

Love… that tiny little word coming from Itachi made Sasuke turn into jelly. Sent him straight into stratosphere.

"Don't stop… call me… gods just don't stop! Touch me, Aniki—"his words were cut by a small cry, as Itachi bit down on Sasuke's neck roughly. He thrust into Itachi's hand, crying out his Aniki's name, and Itachi took his cue to finish him off, stroking the young cock expertly, overwhelming Sasuke.

He saw the changes, the blush on Sasuke's cheeks spread all around his face, even his neck, how the slim hips convulsed and rocked against him of its own accord, the desperate cry of his little brother, Sasuke's hands turned into a vice grip around his cock, eyes remained half opened though, staring hungrily at him, filled with love and sex. Itachi had seen Sasuke in the wisps of orgasm twice, and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Growling in the back of his throat, Sasuke's hands still caught in his, Itachi fisted himself mercilessly, staring at the beauty before him, drawning in it, bas he breathed in Sasuke, a mix of sex, sweat and his innate sweetness.

It didn't take long to reach hiw own orgasm. He came holding on to Sasuke with the hand he had previously jerked the boy off, and grinding his pulsing cock against the boy's thighs and groin, groaning his otouto's name like a prayer.

He laid them both on the bed, and even if Sasuke's nirvana had come a little sooner than his, he was the one breathing the most erratically still. He held him, so Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's shoulder, as the older man touched his humid hair, looking up at the ceiling, and wishing he didn't have to leave this position never again in his whole life. Unbestknown to Itachi, Sasuke was thinking pretty much the same thing.

"Aniki…." Sasuke broke the silence, twisting his body, so he was resting on his stomach, but resting his hand on the back of his hand, which was resting on Itachi's chest. He looked so peaceful and happy, but there was a certain doubt in his voice that triggered Itachi's awareness.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Itachi lovingly asked, and not able to help himself, touched the boy's forehead, taking the few hair strands stuck to it with his hand and moving them away. Itachi just loved the way his otouto would lean to his touch.

"Can we do this again?" Itachi chuckled, looking at Sasuke's sly look, then simply nodded, smiling softly for Sasuke, the kind of smile the only the boy would see. Sasuke's face lit up right away, full with joy and…. Determination?? "I'll do much better next time, aniki, I promise!" he declared, a blush gracing his face.

"what do you mean, Sasuke?"At the question, Sasuke looked down, to Itachi's chest, his gaze turning to shy and a little shameful, as his wrist moved in circles, his index finger going in circle motions over Itachi's chest. He looked so cute and innocent, and pure doing that, Itachi felt himself becoming aroused once again.

"well….. you made me feel so good, Aniki…" Sasuke softly began, still not looking at Itachi. "and… I really didn't do anything. If you hadn't aken my hand, I wouldn't have known what to do with it" he concluded, still not looking at Itachi.

"Foolish otouto" Sasuke looked up, to find Itachi poking his forehead with his index and middle finger. He wanted to scowl, but Itachi was smiling just so… adoringly, he couldn't find it in himself to scowl at him. "I've been wanting to do this for so long… having it happen was more than enough"

Cheesy as it was, that was how Itachi felt, and the bright smile and eager kiss Sasuke gave him in return was more than worth a little cheesiness from Itachi. The two brother twisted once more, and Itachi found himself once again on top of Sasuke, with the boy's legs spread wide, one on each sid of Itachi's hips.

"but still" Sasuke said. "I'll get better" yawn "I promise" and then smiled up at Itachi.

Now, if it were up to HIM, the boy wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon, but Itachi was aware that the next day, as soon as the sun went up, maybe sooner, they would have an overworried, over noisy, over energetic Kyubi vessel at their door, demanding answers and drawing all their attentions….. along with an all too curious Kakashi to give explanations to… and also had a plan to face up against the Council's so called hearing. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Smiling still though, Itachi kissed his baby brother's forehead, and told him to go to sleep, then held him tight against him, chest to chest, mouth to mouth… that's how the sun met the Uchiha brothers the next morning. Tomorrow might have been painful, but for Sasuke and Itachi, tonight was definitely making up for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto is not mine.

Morning came and, unlike anything Itachi had expected, Naruto was not there banging on his door, asking for Sasuke and what he had done to his otouto, but he found himself awakening to the sweet smell of Sasuke, and his little body cuddling up to him, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

/how I wish I'd wake up like this so much more often/ he thought, and couldn't resist the temptation to to kiss his little brother's forehead. Sasuke moved a little, then slowly opened his eyes. Then, widened them, sat up on the bed, and just… stared at Itachi.

"Oh my god…" he softly whispered. Itachi looked on, a little frightened and widely shocked at Sasuke's reaction. Did he regret it?? Was he frightened?? Why was Sasuke acting like he was on the verge of a heart attack?!?! When Sasuke spoke, his questions were all answered. "It really happened" Then, Sasuke broke into a big grin, and moved down, to kiss Itachi fully on the lips.

Itachi chuckled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasuke, and kissed him back, letting him dominate the kiss for a while, feeling the young boy's tongue touching his, move inside his mouth, retreating, then teeth playing with his bottom lip, catching it and nibbling it lightly, then moving away, to lick it softly, as Sasuke's hand stroke his cock in a slow motion, but with a firm grasp, his hand tight against Itachi's pulsating cock, imitating itachi's skillful lessons the night before to perfection.

His hips moved up to that tight ring, seeking more heat from the hand around his needy cock. The strokes came smoother, as Itachi's precum began to lick out of his hot tip in a slow but steady rhythm, and the hand around him gripped him harder, so friction increased, but the pace never quickened. Like a blessing, or a curse, Itachi did not know, the part of his cock the small hand did not cover due to its size, was tentatively grasped by a less softer, slightly bigger hand.

"Oh, Sasuke……" Itachi groaned in pleasure as his hard cock was enveloped in such wonderful heat, and opened his eyes to see Sasuke's impossibly dark eyes boring down into his face, a hint of a smile in his face, by far the sexiest look Itachi had ever seen, as the boy looked at him intently, passion and lust perfectly displayed on his face. Itachi felt his insides burning, he felt trapped under that gaze.

"Wow…." Both boys looked to the door, to find a stricken Naruto standing at the doorframe, one hand holding it, the other at his hip. He was looking at them like they had grown an extra head and had a hideous looking acne problem. "Here I thought you'd be killing each other… or mostly, just pissed"

Sasuke laughed, resting his head on Itachi's chest while looking at the blond at the door, then beckoned him to enter with a flick of his wrist.

Smiling broadly, Naruto needed no more asking, and promptly moved to the bed and climbed onto it, settling down on the other side of Itachi, but still looking at both of them like the cat who had caught the canary. Itachi smiled a little, extremely happy to just be like this, laying down between his two angels, enjoing their company, basking in their warmths.

"Im sorry I scared you by running away, Naruto… I was just…"

"jealous, I know. You got that problem" Naruto completed, his childish voice dripping with sarcasm. His blue eyes rolling gave just the annoying effect to it.

"Actually, I was scared… that you guys wouldn't want me near anymore, and you just needed yourself" Sasuke concluded, still looking at Itachi's chest instead of the blond. Itachi reached out for his little brother, mingling his fingers in Sasuke's hair, a silent, but reassuring gesture. He had already figured out Sasuke would feel something like that, the boy had always been under a magnifying glass, everyone expected so much of him, sometimes Sasuke thought that if he messed up, nobody would care for him. Perhaps, on Itachi's case, the previous night had killed that thought when it came to him, but Naurto was an entirely different issue.

Naruto was shell shocked. He, not wanting Sasuke around?? That was ridiculous!! Immediately, the blond bluntly told him as such.

"you're being stupid, Sasuke. You're my best friend. How many times do I have to tell you that?!?!" Sasuke glared at the blond, determined to not look as bad or sorry as he felt.

"I realized I was wrong, Naruto, you don't have to insult me, dobe!" he cried out, scowling like he would punch the blond any minute. Itachi took a deep breath, these spats between Naruto and Sasuke were becoming much more regular, and with less time in between each of them. He only hoped they would go as fast as they would come.

"Well, you ain't gotta call me dobe, TEME!!" The blond pouted, a cute pout on his face, then crossed his arms in front of his chest, pretending to ignore the younger Uchiha. Just as Sasuke got ready to retaliate, both children were stunned to silence, as Itachi began laughing merrily and out loud at the both of them.

"You're both just… too cute" To the children's shock… and delight, Itachi chuckled once more, before sitting up, reaching out for both kids, and enveloping them in a tight hug, and promptly proceeding to let himself fall on the bed taking both Naruto and Sasuke with him as well.

After the initial shock wore out, both children attacked Itachi at once, aiming at any skin they could think of as ticklish on the older Uchiha, who though wasn't ticklish at all, felt himself compelled to join in their game, laughing all the while, making half-efforted attempts to stop the young boys.

They kept struggling with one another, Sasuke and Naruto an united force against Itachi, who so far, though he hadn't stopped smiling, had managed to effortlessly stop the "tickle war", but wasn't able to stop the blond from getting a little inspirational, as he grabbed a pillow, and started a pillow fight, Sasuke quickly following suit.

Any other day, even if it was Ssuke and Naruto as well, Itachi would've cut the nonsense immediately, but there was such a wonderfully peaceful aura about them, his angels were so happy, after so much time of turmoil and frustration; they had gone back to the time when Naruto had first became friends with Sasuke, and it was all joy and laughter in the Uchiha house, and every second seemed to become an adventure, the young ANBU didn't have it in his heart to deny the goofy moment, not to them, and not to themselves… Sasuke was back, Naruto seemed happy, he had his darlings getting along and being gorgeous with one another again. He felt giddy just thinking about it.

"I quit, I quit" Itachi gasped out, when he found himself on his back, no pillow near hand, with Sasuke holding two fat looking ammo, and Naruto grinning widely, one pillow raised high above his head. "You guys win" he gasped out, raising his hands in defeat. Sasuke smirked, looking down at Itachi so adoringly, understanding this was a given victory to them, and thanking him the moment and the surrendering. Naruto, on the other hand….

"VICTORY!!!!"the boy yelled, raising his fists in the air, grinning like a mad man… or kid, in this case. Sasuke snorted, and Itachi couldn't help but chuckling again. For a moment, Naruto and Itachi's eyes met, blue orbs shining joyfully, looking at him like he had just came down from heaven and told the young boy he would forever be his favorite human. The small blonde bit his lips, before moving down, and swiftly joined lips with Itachi.

For a moment, Itachi was caught in a blaze of shock. It was only a touch of lips, but the older Uchiha could feel the kisune's smile against his lips, and he slowly kissed the blond back, tentatively deepening the kiss, enjoying the soft, plump, pink lips against him after weeks of denying himself the pleasure. He would've moaned, if half his mind wouldn't be centered on Sasuke, on how his sweet little brother would react to the kiss. Last night, Itachi had made it quite clear that the young Uchiha was the most important person in his life, but he didn't think he had made it so far as to ease Sasuke greatly proven jealousy over what he had considered his.

Naruto didn't stop though, and opening his eyes a little, Itachi could see, at his angle, Sasuke looking at them both, an unreadable expression on his face, simply studying them as they kissed. Then, like a helping hand, and still not braking the kiss, Naruto reached out to Sasuke, resting his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck, massaging it lightly, before pushing him slowly.

Sasuke moved forward, almost like in a trance, to Naruto and Itachi's faces, and leaned down almost shyly, but certainly, to their joined lips. Itachi smiled into the kiss shared with Naruto, closing his eyes contently as he felt Sasuke's hands on his chest, felt his beautiful heat enveloping him as well as Naruto's, before he felt the careful lick against his lips, the small, pink tongue against Naruto and his. Immediately, they embraced the newcomer.

His body felt immediately alight, with both tongues toying aroung his own, massaging one another, all three of them loving the other, kissing so slow and languidly, almost teasingly in their kissing, but just thinking Itachi was being kissed by both Naruto AND Sasuke, made his blood feel like it was on fire!

Small hands touched his arms, his face, and he felt his teeth being nibbled. Itachi didn't bother to open his eyes, to know which boy did what, nor did he care, he simply enjoyed the attention, the emotion in the soft touches, and the sensations nimble hands awoke in him as they moved around his hair, his neck, his nipples… Itachi arched his back leisurely, searching for the hands on him, as his own hands moved up, each touching each young body, responding the questioning hands with equal softness and devotion.

One mouth, though, moved away, and that made Itachi open his eyes to see Sasuke's lips move down once more, this time closing over his left nipple, while Naruto broke the kiss to observe as well, biting his lips a little as he saw his friend paying attention to Itachi's nipples, and then looking at Itachi's face intently, after the teenager groaned in pleasure at Sasuke's ministrations, the pink tongue playing with his nipples, every flick of that small tongue made his cock twitch under his sheets.

Itachi closed his eyes, not able to look at his little brother teasing his body the way he was. If he had kept on looking at Sasuke, Itachi was sure he couldn't have resisted long. Sasuke had the ability to drive him crazy with a single gaze.

His neglected nipple was heated and made wet by another mouth, and Itachi's whole body tensed, as Naruto followed Sasuke's movements, but became a little rough than the small Uchiha, biting and nibbling the rosy bud until it came erected, small but sharp canines grazing the skin there, stealing hisses out of Itachi, as his other nipple was pampered, lavished, softly worshipped by his little brother, soft and rough, pleasure and pain, forming streaks of red and white mingling before his closed eyelids. Itachi had no idea whether to lean into Sasuke's hot loving touches, or Naruto's heated pleasures.

His stomach arched against the small hand moving down his body, then his navel, slipping under the sheet, and Itachi couldn't help the gasp coming from him, as the same hand enclosed his stiff meat. His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting into the warmness of that hand, and he sighed wantonly. The children were playing him like pros, one of them had barely touched his cock, and Itachi felt like his skin was burning already.

Naruto's mouth didn't stop, tugging at his nipples with sharp teeth, a naughty tongue that seemed to know just what to do and how to do it, to create the perfect stimulations, pain and pleasure lacing all over his body, heightening his senses.

His eyes went from Naruto's naughty little tongue, to Sasuke's beautifully flushed face, as the boy kept studying his face silently, still stroking him, as Itachi felt that heated gaze all over his face, his neck, his chest… marking him with its passion, like a possessive caress claiming its property.

Itachi whimpered lowly as Naruto stopped playing with his left nipple, and moved up, capturing his lips. Itachi let him enter his mouth submissively, have the little blond explore his mouth and dominate the kiss, let those two nymphs do with his body as they pleased.

They didn't disappoint, Itachi thought as he groaned into the passionate liplock when he felt the blond's hand circling his hard, needy cock as well, to immediately match Sasuke's pace, this time both hands covering most of his aching manhood.

"Oh, yes…" he whispered, closing his eyes, braking the kiss, thrusting into those hands wantonly, opening his legs a bit more, just surrendering to Naruto and Sasuke like he had never thought he could. They had gotten him into this state, Itachi was sure they would drive him insane at some point.

Sasuke joined the kissing once more, but this time the three way kiss became much more passionate, a little primal but so very hot, Itachi felt Sasuke sucking on his tongue, as Naruto licked his lips, then Sasuke was biting on Naruto's bottom lip, as Itachi kissed his Otouto's flushed cheeks, and Naruto would lick and suck any reachable lips just a little harder than needed, getting moans out of Sasuke, and Itachi's cock was jumping at each sound his little brother made, at each lick on his lips from Naruto and Sasuke, when Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth to play with his own, when he saw Naruto and Sasuke French kissing one another passionately, just a few inches from his own mouth, and every kiss was a pull or a tug on his cock, each time Sasuke moaned, his grip became tighter than normal, his stroke a little faster and more erratic, and Naruto followed suit. Itachi was quickly becoming a needy load of meat under these two children, and they weren't even bringing out the heavy duty, just having them there, both at once, had itachi's body on fire.

Sasuke moved away, and Itachi moved up, to catch him, so the sweet Uchiha would not leave, but Sasuke smiled, and it was sexy and teasing, mysterious and alluring, and great god, what was going through that boy's mind, Itachi asked himself, holding his breath in captivation as Sasuke moved down his body, and kissed Itachi's right nipple softly, looked up at him sultrily, bit his lower lip in the most sexy, naughty way Itachi had ever seen, kept moving down slowly, black lust filled eyes locked with Itachi, even as Sasuke dipped his tongue in his navel slowly, like he was enjoying the taste of the skin there, kissed his lower abdomen softly, his pink tongue going out to lick the skin when lips joined skin, teasing and entinicing, then the boy kept going down on Itachi's body.

Itachi held his breath. Held it like his life depended on it, and it could've, for Sasuke stopped hovering, just a few inches from his cock, and Itachi's whole being focused directly on Sasuke midnight eyes staring down at him, the fire behind his eyes as he reached out for Naruto, beckoning him down to him. The blond moved down, a question in his blue eyes, and he saw Sasuke draw Naruto close, and say something very low into the blond's ear. Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed… and took a darker shade as they filled with lust… and took on a very naughty look as Naruto nodded, then turned to look at Itachi just as coyly as Sasuke was.

Itachi could only see, and feel his cock jump at the sigh tof both Naruto and Sasuke coming close to his pulsing cock, which pointed at both of them proudly, and the older Uchiha could barely believe as sasuke, his sweet, beautiful and sexy Sasuke and Naruto, ever joyful and gorgeous Naruto closed in on his manhood, Naruto went further down, as Sasuke remained a little emore up, and a pair of pink tongues moved out of their hiding places to touch his rock hard cock lightly, Naruto's languidly licking at the base, and Sasuke swirling his pink tongue around the head.

Itachi groaned in ecstasy. Arching his back, Itachi fisted his hands around the sheets, and tried his damn hardest not to grab one of those boys' head, and fuck one of those pretty mouths into oblivion, but lord, he couldn't help but feel elated with lust from having them lick and kiss his cock so slowly, so teasing and maddening. He could feel their soft hair touching his hips, his cock, the skin of their faces, how small hands ran through his pubic hair, tangling, pulling a little, such delicious pain heightening his pleasure, teeth nipping at his hips, his inner thighs… lord, one of them was now licking and sucking his balls!!

He moved his hips into those mouths, seeking more heat, more of the tormenting mouths playing with his sensitive parts, just asking for MORE. A small hand responded him, stroking him in a fast and firm pace, tight around his cock, and Itachi hissed in delight when he felt one of his ball was suddenly enveloped in a wet heat, and the mouth sucked on it timidly, then, upon hearing Itachi's plead to "please, not stop", the sucking continued more firmly, if only with the tiniest amount of pressure, and a tongue rounded his sac rapidly, massaging the round appendage heavenly.

Then, like an answer to his prays, his cock head was taken into a velvety mouth, and licked and nurtured by a slick tongue with long, pressuring licks, and he felt the vibration of a moan spread from that mouth onto his cock, and into his pelvis, and spreading through all his body like a shock wave, his hand went to the head of the boy who had his cockhead hostage in his mouth, losing itself in soft, silky locks. He didn't need to open his eyes to know whose mouth was he a breath away from fucking.

"oh, yeah… Sasuke.."he whispered, slowly massaging the dark hair under his hand, to move over to the back of the boy's neck, giving a little pressure there. "take it into your mouth, love… slowly… take your time" he slowly instructed, not caring that the boy whose mouth had his cockhead in was quite inexperienced, even if it was driving him insane.

He felt the mouth around his cockhead move down slowly, hesitantly, and he encouraged it with soft words and soothing touches, all the way resisting the urge to bury himself in that wonderful heat. Sasuke was tentatively moving down at a slow pace, and Itachi had to remember this was his little brother, and he had probably never done this before. It only help to make him feel hornier, knowing his cock was somewhere no other man had even been before.

"Relax your throat, otouto" Itachi instructed, massaging the boy's neck, as he saw Naruto looking at the raven haired as the boy did as Itachi bid, taking the hard slowly, almost up until the half of it, and stopping there. Naruto subconsciously licked his lips, which tingled while thinking of tasting that hot cock, take it into his mouth the way Sasuke was. Itachi saw the intent in Naruto's eyes, and his hips moved up out of his own accord, into Sasuke's mouth.

He felt that tight, wet heat enclosing on him like a vicegrip, and his whole body tensed, but it was quickly gone as Sasuke moved back from his cock, coughing repeatedly; for a moment, Itachi's mind cleared of the sexual overload he was having, to sit down rapidly, his hands immediately reaching out for his little brother.

"Sasuke… are you alright? I'm sorry, Otouto, I shouldn't have let you…" Sasuke coughed some more, but raised a hand to his big brother, and Naruto who had come to him as well.

"I'm okay… just the shock. Didn't expect… I just wanted…" Sasuke spoke, then turned to look at Naruto. "You understand, right?"

Itachi looked from blond, to black haired, as a silent message went from one to the other, as if they shared a single mind for a moment. He wondered what was being communicated by then, and wanted to somehow become a part of such telepathy. Itachi's eyes met naruto's sky blue orbs, and the boy smiled that smile that made Itachi's insides burn and twist within him.

"Sasuke just wants to make you feel good real bad, Itachi" then, Naruto's smile broke into a grin, his hand scratching his head a little clueless. "we both do… cos you always make us feel great! Dattebayo"

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the statement, and touch their beautiful faces, caressing their cheeks. You're too fucking attached, a small voice reprimanded him, but Itachi made a quick word of shutting it out. He wouldn't accept any negative thoughts today.

Sasuke smiled back at him, and Itachi saw his small hand moving to his cock, his index finger touched the head, then all the rest of his fingers, touching the sensitive head teasingly with all four of them, before moving his hand down and forward, so the hard flesh became caught between the soft hand, which was touching and caressing him so slowly, and his own hard stomach. Itachi arched his hips up, seeking more friction, his lips letting out a soft moan, his eyes closing, focusing on that hand, the skin around his cock, caressing softly, but also pushing against his own skin. With a soft sigh, Itachi completely surrendered to his sweet Sasuke's administrations, his whole body only focusing on *feeling* the other Uchiha, and the sweet mouth of the blond, which was now bestowing light kisses over his chest and abdomen.

He felt a wet, heated caress on the head of his cock, before the same heat enveloped it, and Itachi couldn't keep the moan from escaping his throat, but was able to hold his hips in place, and resist the urge to thrust into that heat, aware of Sasuke's limitations and lack of experience.

The young boy slowly took the hard member in his mouth, tentatively testing his endurance centimeter by centimeter, until he reached a part of Itachi's cock, little over the half, in which he felt his gag reflex start to emerge. Hit throat muscles constricted, tightening around the head of Itachi's cock, and the older Uchiha had to fist his sheets in his effort not to move a single inch.

"Relax, Sasuke…" Said Uchiha felt a comforting hand touching his face, strong fingers massaging his scalp. "Its better if you relax your throat." The massaging fingers of his big brother moved back, until they were moving in circles by Sasuke's back head, and Sasuke the hairs around the area stand on attention, and a shiver ran through his body. He found that he could just take a little bit more of the hard flesh in his mouth. "Suck on it as you move, up and down, and you can let your saliva wet it, so it will be easier, use it as a lubricant."

Hesitantly, he boy sucked, and his head nearly swoon at how, when he sucked, he could taste his brother so much better, more intense, and he could hear Itachi's soft "oh, yes, Sasuke…" his hands tightening around his hair, slowly guiding him up and down, encouraging him, demanding more. "You can use your hands too, if you can't take it all in. Move them with your mouth, and slick them up with your spit on my cock"

Still a little hesitant, Sasuke followed his Aniki's instructions to the letter. Sucking eagerly on the hard meat, he moved his hands up and down the length and, should his mouth not be so full of cock, would've smirked with pride as he felt Itachi moving his hips closer to his mouth everytime he twisted his hands on the older Uchiha's cock, while he moved them up and down, or how Itachi would bite his lips when his tongue moved over the head of his length. One by one, Sasuke was slowly counting each and every little thing he could identify as "to do's" with Itachi.

Itachi's fingers lost themselves in silky soft, midnight hair, his mind seemed to turn into goo as Sasuke began to suck on it harder, his hand a vicegrip around his sensitive cock, this time, his little brother was much less fazed with his light thrusting and how his hand guided his head lower and lower, until he could almost feel his cock buried in his Sasuke's hot, moist, tight little mouth.

Just then, Itachi felt a pull on his chest, and he knew Naruto was now playing sultrily with his nipples, tugging at them with his teeth, suckling them, then licking them softly. One of his hands moved from Sasuke's hand, to Naruto's clothed ass, cupping one of the cheeks firmly, before squeezing it a little harshly, but turned on almost to boiling point when the blond let out a most wanton moan, pressing that sweet bum against Itachi's hands.

Itachi opened his eyes, to look at his little nymphs, and almost wish he hadn't, as he saw Sasuke move his head up and down, and his cock, hard, red and glistening from both Sasuke and his own fluids, disappearing into Sasuke's mouth in a fast rhythm. The combination of feeling and seeing made his toes curl.

He thrust into that mouth. "Oh, fuck, Sasuke…" groaning as he did, when he saw Sasuke move his hand away from his cock, and the younger Uchiha's nose went down, down, until it touched his hips, and he felt his whole cock in Sasuke's mouth. Oh, great god! If only for a moment, Sasuke had done the unthinkable, and was able to take his whole cock in his mouth on THE FIRST TRY!! /this boy was made for cock-sucking/

A moan distracted Itachi, and he saw Naruto's face take on a most pleasure filled look, as the blond paid the most devoted attention to his nipples. Barely holding his breath, Itachi moved his hand back, then down, slipping it under the blond's cloth, cupping the round mounds of flesh once more, this time, with skin to skin contact.

Naruto moaned loudly, causing Sasuke to open his eyes, to look at the blond, curious as to why he was moaning as such, and found that Itachi's hand had slipped under his pants, and he could see the shape of his Aniki's hand moving, outlining itself under Naruto's clothes as it pressed against the blonde's ass. For some reason, it made Sasuke purr and moan, imagining how Itachi's hands would feel on his ass, and Sasuke opened his eyes in shock as he let out the moan, for his brother let out a small cry, and his legs parted more, giving him a better access to his Aniki's cock, his hand gripped Sasuke's hair rougher, pushing his head down, and Sasuke could see that hand over Naruto's cock grasp the small bottom tightly, and Itachi's whole body tensed, then trembled. The little boy would make sure he remembered to moan and purr around Itachi's penis much more often.

Itachi had barely stopped himself from cumming in Sasuke's wonderful mouth when he moaned that way around his cock, and the hand over Naruto's ass slipped in his tensing, so his middle finger was now pressing oh-so-teasingly over that sweet, tight opening. Naruto didn't flinched, on the contrary, he pushed that ass against his finger. Itachi gave a predatory smile, pressing his finger against the tight, puckering entrance, rubbing against it just a tiny bit of pressure, but not pushing it in, loving how Naruto would arch his back, presenting his ass for that questioning fingers, as if knowing a part of Itachi belonged inside that ass.

His eyes drifted to Sasuke, and Itachi found himself completely trapped under his little brother's dark orbs, which were gazing at him so hungry and lustfully, before Itachi felt and saw that mouth move away from his cock, punishing it with its withdrawal. A sexy smile decorated those luscious features, before the young raven took a sexy lick of Itachi's cock, going from base to head, without braking eye contact, made of wild fantasies and lust. He did it again, and again, then Sasuke flicked his tongue over the sensitive head repeatedly, loving how Itachi would sigh, gasp and twitch a little on every lick. Itacho could tell Sasuke just LOVED to make him squirm.

After a few more licks, Sasuke seemed to choose teasing time was over, mainly because Itachi moved his hips up, offering his hard cock to him, and begged the younger Uchiha to "please suck me, love…" in that low, sultry, wonderful voice that made Sasuke's inside feel like they were on fire. He took the hard meat on his mouth, moaning as he felt the girth of it filling his mouth, that salty taste invading his senses, somehow it felt just SSOOOOO right to have Itachi in his mouth like this, Sasuke thought he couldn't get enough of it. His hips involuntarily thrust forward, grinding against the bed.

With a hazy mind, Itachi saw one of Sasuke's hands move down his body, and slowly coming to take his own cock into it, before Sasuke slowly stroked himself, while still sucking him. That hit a mental spot as sensitive as his own cock. "That's it, love… touch yourself, Sasuke… Let me see your pleasure"

Sasuke and him met eyes, and the young boy moaned around Itachi's cock once more, tremors going through the ANBU's body as he did, and then Sasuke seemed as devoted to touching his own manhood and expressing himself as he was to sucking Itachi's cock.

Itachi's body tensed, nearing his peak slowly, and in his tensing, the first knuckle of his middle finger entered Naruto's sweet ass. The blond hissed, then gave a small cry, his head leaning against Itachi's chest, while his ass clenched his finger, and Itachi could swear the blond had stopped his finger's blood flow at how tight it had been. Lord, how good that ass would feel around his cock!!

"Itachi.."

"Its alright, Naruto…" Slowly, carefully, Itachi moved his finger out of the boy's ass, knowing that no matter how sinful the blond could be, he wasn't yet ready for THIS sort of playing around. He gave soothing caresses to the pert ass, until he could feel Naruto pressing up against his hand again, and the tanned boy moved to his mouth, sealing their mouths in a heated kiss.

Itachi moved his hand a little more, until he reached the skin between the blond's entrance, and his testicles, massaging it all the while, caressing and teasing. He set a little pressure on the blond's perineum, knowing his fingers were just a few layers of skin and flesh away from Naruto's prostate.

"Ah!" Naruto's cry let Itachi know he had found a weak spot, and he relentlessly attacked that spot, his eyes intent on looking at every gesture, every look, every contortion of the blond's face, yelling out pleasure and sex.

Itachi moved his hips up to Sasuke, making him take his whole length in, and Sasuke surprisingly took it all smoothly, before that small tongue moved by the underline of his rigid meat. Itachi bit his lips, wondering if he should come into Sasuke's mouth or not, the boy had surely earnt it, but he still didn't think Sasuke could take such an act, or even knew the meaning of a man coming into his mouth.

Sasuke moaned louder, making Itachi's whole body shiver as the vibrations went from his cock, to the rest of him. Itachi opened his mouth just in time to see Naruto move away from his chest, to go to Sasuke, and he saw a small, tanned hand go down Sasuke's back, to the boy's ass, and Sasuke moaned again, his sucking turning a little more erratic, and harder. Naruto was imitating everything he did to his ass on Sasuke's own pale, gorgeous, round ass.

Smirking, Itachi pressed his thumb against Naruto's entrance again, and fetl the blond tense, but he was careful not to slip his finger in, but simply rubbed it until it felt hot under his hand, massaging the sensitive skin behind the blond's testicles, Naruto's groans and exclamations of pleasure were perfectly followed by Sasuke's, a déjà vu of lust and sex went right in front of his eyes, and Itachi was in the middle of it, with Sasuke sucking his cock oh-so-deliciously, and Naruto reached down, grasping his sacs, rolling them in his hand, a little tighter than needed but, to Itachi, the small pain only heightened his pleasure. Itachi felt his orgasm approaching with trepidation, surrounded by so much sensation.

"wait, Sasuke… Naruto…" Pulling on dark hair, he made Sasuke move away from his cock, gaining a confused look from both Naruto and Sasuke. "I love this, I swear… just… just touch me, for now… I don't want to orgasm in your mouth, love… that's all."

Sasuke gave him a radiant smile, before grasping the now red cock infront of him, stroking him expertly, in the exact way Itachi had taught him a night before, the way he knew his Aniki liked it. Naruto went back to touching Sasuke's bum, not knowing why, but feeling like he was doing something dangerous, thrilling and much better than eating ramen. Without thinking of it, his hand joined Sasuke's, stroking the hard cock between them.

Itachi came with a loud groan, and his seed spurted from his cock like an active volcano, reaching both Naruto's and Sasuke's face and chest. His body felt heavy, and for a small while, he couldn't find it in himself to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw Naruto and Sasuke looking at him a little surprised, before Sasuke took Naruto's cheek in his hand, and made him meet gazes with him. Then, Sasuke moved forward… and began to lick Itachi's cum off Naruto's face.

Itachi felt his cock jump at the sight of that small, wicked tongue peaking out of his little brother's mouth, to lick Naruto clean of Itachi's seed. For a moment, the blond kneeled in silent surprise at Sasuke's actions, but then he reciprocated, licking Sasuke's face clean as well, kissing the other boy, touching him… in less than a minute, they were both caught up in an impromptu make up session, arms holding the other, caressing each other, touching the other's body softly. Naruto's hand was the first to go down Sasuke's body, but the pale boy quickly followed suit, stroking the blond as well, until they were both moaning and groaning into the heated kiss, their hips moving of their own volition into the other's mouth.

Their peak was beautiful, Itachi thought, as he saw them tense, one following the other for little over a second, their hips swaying in a very sexual way, Sasuke's flushed skin, Naruto's brow becoming sweaty, their faces the perfect description of heaven on earth. Itachi saw them with a sweet possessiveness, and a certain sense of voyeurism. He would never grow tired of seeing Sasuke and Naruto playing with each other. Ignoring his once again hard cock, he sat up, embraced the two boys, and moved them back with him, until they were all laying on the bed once more. As in by instint, Naruto reached for the hem of the cover, and pulled it over him, and passed it to Sasuke, who finished the job by covering himself and Itachi, who was in the middle, with it.

Itachi kissed both his boy's heads, inhaling their hair, touching their backs, just basking in the joy of having them BOTH with him, on his bed, like this, cuddled up and happy. Gods, how he hoped things wouldn't change from this peaceful, loving environment they were enjoying right now, and the council would just disappear, get swallowed up by the earth.

But it was time to go back to reality. As much as it hurt Itachi, he had a very important business to speak with "his boys", as his mind had stubbornly began to call them.

"Naruto… Sasuke.." Itachi began, touching silky soft hair, both blond and midnight black, each kind with a different hand. "we should get out of bed. I'll make breakfast, and we'll talk about the guardianship" He didn't need to see neither child to know they had a solemn looking expression on their faces.

*

Breakfast was a silent affair. Now, silence wasn't something normal when Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi were in the same room, especially if that room was the kitchen of the Uchiha brothers, but Itachi didn't mind that silence one bit. It wasn't a comfortable silence, there were curious glances and worried expressions, but it wasn't tense either. The three of them were still a little high up from the moment they had shared in Itachi's bed, therefore neither could think of anything negative, lest they lost the peaceful glee enveloping the Uchiha home.

"So… Any news from Hokage?? What did you want to talk about, Aniki?" Sasuke broke the silence, as he picked up his chopsticks, and proceeded to serve himself some bacon.

"Well…" Itachi sat down, setting the juice jar on the table. He joined palms, and the boys followed suit.

"Itadakimasu" they all said at unison.

"Hokage-sama said they Council is not keen to let it happen" Itachi said, in a soft voice, preferring to saying the truth, and have Naruto and Sasuke know the situation for real, rather than letting them homage hopes that would never come true. "They are considering a hearing of sorts, an audience where we will explain why we would want guardianship over Naruto, and what are their expectations regarding our behavior"

Naruto swallowed the toast he had been chewing on, then looked at Sasuke, was seemed to be drilling a hole throught Itachi's forehead, as if that could make Itachi's words easier to assimilate.

"What do you mean, why you'd want the guardianship? Is there a reason to loving someone?" The younger raven asked, his face so serious, he could've been asking someone to marry him. Itachi smiled, understanding that behind these words, lay the fact that Sasuke knew there was something hidden, that it wasn't normal to make such a fuss out of something that should've been an easy act. His little brother was brilliant in the art of subtlety.

"I suppose not, but you must remember, Sasuke, that before the war, we Uchiha's thought ourselves much higher than the rest, and barely socialized with anyone outside our clan. They're probably are just a little intrigued by our interest in Naruto" Itachi calmly explained, skillfully avoiding the Kyuuby topic, while stating that anything, any mistake in front of the council at the hearing, could be taken of as an excuse to not let the blond become a part of his family.

Itachi took a deep breathe, set his glass of juice on the table, and gave each young boy a hard glance, which made them feel stuck to their chairs.

"One more thing… not a word about kissing"

The silence that followed was tremendous. Sasuke looked confused, while Naruto looked downright terrified. "Why not, Itachi?" the blond asked.

"Because…" Itachi took another deep breath, before he continued speaking. "Because thought it is wonderful to find the person you care about and love the most…" Sasuke and Naruto smiled a brilliant smile at him, and Itachi couldn't help but smile back. "It is still considered you'd be much too young for this sort of thing… people usually take decades to find what we have, and they would think it… inappropriate, for someone at such a young age to be… emotionally committed to someone else, especially with someone seven years older than you. Especially with an Uchiha, who have a terrible reputation in front of the Council"

Both boys looked down at the table, and for a whole minute, none of them spoke, Itachi more to let the boys digest his words, rather than being polite or attempting to eat.

"I understand…" naruto sighed, looking up at Itachi. "This will be hard, won't it?? Getting it done. There are so many things to discuss and speak, and we don't have any time, do we??"

"Hokage-sama said the Council wanted the meeting to be next week, don't know when for sure." Itahi answered smoothly, remembering to keep his voice leveled, and his tone calm. He would never want to alert or scare Sasuke or Naruto. Both nodded, showing their understandment. Sasuke was just about to ask something else when a brown hawk entered their kitchen window, and gracefully landed on the kitchen counter, looking at Itachi intently.

The young ANBU stood, going to the hawk with a heavy heart. He had the feeling he didn't like what was written in the scroll tied to the bird's leg, but he knew he had to open it nonetheless. Slowly, he took the scroll from the hawk's leg, who promptly took flight, and left the house. Itachi opened it, and read it. When he turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke, both children knew the news weren't good.

"The council is summoning us" was all Itachi had said to confirm their suspicions.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto doesn't belong to me. Sorry for the delay. Continuation IS a fact. Hope the length somewhat makes up. Enjoy.

A Little sweaty, more than a little annoyed and absolutely terrified. That was the inner state of Itachi when, with Naruto and Sasuke on each side of him, the three of them made it to Hokage Tower. Luckily, he didn't let it show, and simply nodded reassuringly at the two young boys on each side of him. He could NOT let the children go into a panic state, so he had taken a few providences, and while they all got ready to leave the house, he had spoken to them a little more about what to do, what not to do, what to expect and how to react when meeting the Hokage and the Council. He made an especial emphasis on what NOT to say, if only for good measure, but was effectively put in his place by Sasuke, who was getting a little edgy all by himself, without having Itachi make him feel any more nervous.

Flashback!

"We got it, Aniki… we're too young to kiss and claim to love someone. Really, you act like we've done something bad, and not just "inappropriate for our age". Relax. Naruto's not THAT stupid, if you tell him to do something with small, simple words, he DOES understand you" The small Uchiha had said, and got a cushion to his head from a fuming blond for all his trouble. Itachi simply chuckled, his hand going to Sasuke's gravity defying locks, and messing them, earning a scowl from the small Uchiha, but the young boy didn't make a move to move his hand at all.

"The council will try to corner us at every chance they get. They will only question me, because im the one petitioning, but that doesn't mean they won't throw random questions at you. Be cunning, don't say a single thing on impulse, think your answers throughoutly, don't speak without being asked to, and for the love of God, even if you have to think your answers, don't take forever to form a sentence, that will be even more suspicious" Were the older Uchiha's last warnings, as they made it out of the house. He turned, and looked at his two little angels, who looked just about ready to go to war, and die while they were fighting the enemy lines.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi walked back to them, and sat on his heels in front of them, staring at the wide eyes, the confused expressions of them both, as they noticed the change in the older Uchiha. Itachi smiled softly at both of them, and took one of each boy's cheeks in one of his hands, before saying:

"Most of all, relax… if we look like we're gonna kill someone, or disrespect anyone, in any way, it could be taken as a negative comment, and take points from us. Be your charming, witty selves… no one could possibly be suspicious of two cute, sweet, beautiful little boys like you, specially with that innocent look you pull when you know you've done something you shouldn't" A bright blush here, on Naruto's tanned cheeks. Itachi laughed softly, while Sasuke rolled his eyes, but failed at keeping the smile from his face. "And let's not get started on the infamous 'I want something outta you, and I want it now' pout" On Sasuke's defense, he only managed to get just a tone above pink, and not entirely red like Naruto had, who didn't even bother to hide his laughter at Itachi's comment, or Sasuke's temporary discomfort.

"I do not pout!" Sasuke protested. Itachi arched an eyebrow, standing up.

"Of course not, Otouto… you just make cute lip-based demands, that's all" To Itachi's surprise, he was barely able to dodge the flying object thrown his way.

End Flashback

To their shock, no sooner had they arrived to Hokage Tower, Kakashi seemed to come out of the thin air, which was probably just a few stories up in the building, and give Itachi a grave look. The older Uchiha was already apprehensive of what the gray haired man would say. "What the hell took you so long?"

"We came as fast as we heard!" Sasuke protested, not liking the way Kakashi was talking to his aniki. Even under the mask, the young boy could tell the older ANBU was gracing him with one of those large grins that made his one visible eye turn up in joy.

"I would say good morning, but today, that is not the case, little Sasuke."

Oh, how Itachi hated Kakashi's nonchalant way of speaking sometimes, almost sing-singing bad news, making a light tone out of grave situations. The only thing stopping Itachi from giving the other ANBU a very large, explicit piece of his mind, was the fac that, although Kakashi looked, and sounded like, the perfect bearer of bad news, his aloof demeanor would help to soften the blow, if only for his two little darlings. When Kakashi spoke, Itachi wished he had never hoped the man would speak out. "The Council pulled a strong move on you guys…. The hearing is today. Now. And its supposed to start in… ten minutes" Against anything he has previously thought about the other man's aloofness, Itachi gave into the desire of punching his face…. And got an arm twist, and two battling chibis trying to get Kakashi as well as reward.

One hand twisting his arm behind his back, somewhat shocked beyond imagination, the other hand somehow holding both Sasuke and Naruto's wrists, Kakashi sighed. He should've known these three wouldn't take the news well, but he had never expected Itachi would be the one losing control…. Or that Kakashi himself would be able to contain with just an arm twist, and a few deliberate moves. The Uchiha ANBU was clearly out of his wits right now, and had lost his composure, and Kakashi knew something, if there were things Itachi needed to pull this off, these would be a clear head, lost of self-control, some charm, lots of wits, and that remarkable Uchiha emotional fortress. Leaning closer to Itachi, so that the tip of his nose touched Itachi's backhead, tickling it, Kakashi smiled softly, one because he could feel the hairs standing at the light touch, and two, well, cause he just loved the smell of Itachi's hair.

"You need to relax. If you don't get a hold of yourself, you won't last two minutes in front of the old geezers. You know it, so why aren't you acting like the heartless, cold, unemotional know-it-all you need to be to pull this off" He let Itachi go, along with the children, who he knew without even looking, were glaring up at him. He focused on Itachi instead, who slowly turned around, and he couldn't help but smile: stoic, cool, indifferent to the world around him, in control. That's how Itachi looked now, like he always did before pulling a fantastic move; untouchable, all-powerful and high on the top of his Uchiha-ness... And oh-so-fucking-sexy while he did it! Without helping himself, Kakashi smiled.

"Welcome back, Itachi-kun" Said Uchiha didn't respond Kakashi, but merely stared straight ahead, very much looking like the future of his family wasn't about to be decided inside the building behind Kakashi, and reached out for the children standing next to him.

It was like watching a chain reaction. The moment Itachi touched the children, one hand holding one of each kid, it was like Itachi infected Sasuke and Naruto with the same confidence and self-control Itachi was portraying himself. Even Naruto had a lack of emotions going through his face very uncharacteristic of him. As Itachi walked past him, nodding to him, and leading the two children into Hokage Tower, Kakashi smiled, and only one thought went through his head:

/Those Council old Geezers will never know what hit them/

The moment Itachi came within the upper floors of the Tower, where the Hokage's office, and the place their hearing was located at, the young ANBU saw a distraught, worried looking Hokage coming towards him. As usual, he met the Hokage with his customary small lowering of his head in respect. The Sandaime, on the other hand, had no time for such pleasentries.

"Itachi! Oh, thank Kami you're all here" The Hokage exclaimed, and doing something even more uncharacteristic of him, he reached out, and set his hand on the shoulders of Naruto and Sasuke, creating a small, yet badly limited circle between the four. "I barely knew of the change of plans over an hour ago, I had thought my message would reach you late. My greatest apology for such an inconvenience"

Itachi nodded, conscious that the Hokage was not to blame for their current predicament, as his mind occupied himself by listing out any possible question the council could ask, and deciding which answer would suit him best. Naruto, though, didn't seem as much insight.

"Really, old man, if this is a village under your command, you should command it! And tell those old prunes to live us the fuck alone!"

"Language, Naruto" The older Uchiha softly reprimanded, not even looking at the blond, but the Third was looking at the fuming young boy, he honestly loved what he saw: Naruto didn't look a bit sorry about what he said, but he looked at Itachi like someone had taken a ramen bowl right from under his very nose, and as if the chibi would not fight to get it back. It was more of a surprise to see him mumble a very soft "im sorry" to Itachi, who gave him the softest of smiles, before releasing the boy's hand, to have it lost in the kyubi vessel's blond, wild locks.

The Third didn't miss the fact that Itachi also tightened his hold of Sasuke's hand at the same time, not wanting to leave the other Uchiha out of the moment, or how Naruto looked to be in a better mood immediately, or the way Sasuke lost some of his usual Uchiha composure, and leaned his head against the comforting squeeze of Itachi's hand. The children loved Itachi, and the young man loved these kids, you could tell without even knowing them. He sincerely hoped they could get what they wanted, and lived peacefully together, for as long as possible.

"I do believe this is the first time this young rascal boy" Naruto glared at him in return. "has been scolded and has done nothing in return"

"I do feel like kicking you" The blond simply said, looking up at the old man.

"But he WON'T, will you, Naruto?" Itachi gave him the SUBTLE hint that Itachi wouldn't like it if he did.

"Not in front of you"

"Sasuke!" The blond yelled, offended by the fact his best friend had read his mind, and conveyed his thought to Itachi, who gave him a look that told Naruto the raven would not approve of such behavior. "Big mouth" was the only thing Naruto let out, in the tone of a dignified mumble. Itachi couldn't keep a small smile from reaching his face, at his little angels' antics.

"Are the Council members already gathered?" Like a thunder, the whole atmosphere around them changed in an instant at Itachi's question. Suddenly, The third found himself subject to the gaze of three questioning, expecting, and piercing young men.

"They've been in the room where the hearing will take place for about thirty minutes." The old man calmly responded, his voice infusing a sense of soothing onto the three youngsters. If he had pushed the matter, the Sandaime could've been in there with the Council members, but that would mean he would have no way of making sure Itachi and the children would make it in time, and he also wouldn't have been able to change any of the Council member's opinion on this matter. He would basically be doing nothing.

Not that he was doing much of anything out here, but at least he was not getting nervous, or worst, angered and annoyed by the old, meddlesome fools in the room a few meter from them.

"I do believe the hearing should start soon enough"

As in on cue, a young woman in her mid-twenties approached them, asking for Uchiha Itachi. The raven nodded at her, answering the call silently.

"The council members await for you. And they want the little ones to come too" she said, a sweet tone in her voice as she addressed Naruto and Sasuke, both who, Itachi noticed with great pride, were digging glares into her skull, immune to her sweet voice, and innocent looks. In the children's minds, everyone in this building, except for the Third and Kakashi, was a potential enemy, and should be treated as such. "please follow me." Then, she turned to the Hokage, and bowed. "Please, Hokage-sama" Then, she turned, and walked away from them. The Third, while touching his large white hat, nodded to the older Uchiha, and went on his way towards the room the hearing would take place in, the youngsters silently falling about five steps behind the old man.

-this is the separation line. Im here to place changes of scenario, time or POV XD. Nice meeting you!-

The moment he walked into the room, Itachi knew for sure this hearing would be one of the hardest things he'd have to go through in his entire life. Everything looked like the Council was prosecuting a lethal missin-nin, and not simply discuss allowing him to take on the guardianship of a child, regardless of the Biju inside the little blond's body. Just what the devil could be going through these old fart head's minds, that they would just NOT let him keep his little angels?

Not wasting any time, Itachi guided Naruto and Sasuke to the place they were supposed to be seated, in a set of wooden chairs, which barely had any cushion on them, stiff and hard they looked, and were placed right in front of the large table were the Council members were congregated, along with the Third… and, to Itachi's great displeasure, Danzo.

Itachi diverted his gaze from Danzo, who acted as though he wasn't even looking at the raven-haired ANBU, to the small hand that set upon his own, to find Naruto's face, barely concealing worry. A soft tone reached his ear.

"Who's the mummy, and why doesn't he stop looking at Sasuke and I, Itachi? He's been staring at us since we came in"

Itachi fought the desire to activate his sharingan and trap the old mummy wanna-be in his strongest genjutsu; it maybe common knowledge that Itachi didn't like just about anyone, but it was a perfect understandment why Itachi simply loathed the old ninja. Ever since Itachi became a Jounin, Danzo had been behind Itachi's tail, doing anything and everything within his power to make the older Uchiha join his Root division, and the heated, lustful glances the old man threw at Itachi when he thought the Uchiha lowered his guard made Itachi's skin crawl with disgust. It was that lust the number one reason in a never-ending list of arguments that stopped Itachi from even talking to the old man, unless it was completely, and absolutely unavoidable. The fact that Danzo seemed to be looking at his children with even the most minimum amount of interest only added to Itachi's rage, nothing good could ever come from peeking up Danzo's interest, specially something as delicate as the Kyuubi vessel, or the youngest of the few sharingan wielder survivors.

"Welcome, at last, children" one of the Council said, the head of the Aburame clan, Itachi knew. No one could mistake the outfit, or the total indifference to the bug running over the old man's forearm. The council was formed by the eldest of each main Konoha family who had been, or actively was, a ninja, alongside with the Hokage, and his two old team mates, who gained the privilege not by family, but due to the dedication they had to the village thought their life; as head of the Root division, Danzo had the right to be part of the Council, but it was more of an advisor than an actual part of it, which somewhat eased Itachi's mind, for his opinion had no weight in the decisions to be made, but for some reason, he had the loyalty of a few of the other Council member, which was, a rather troubling though.

Itachi bowed low, displaying respect, and was quicky followed by Sasuke and Naruto. He smiled, the children would not make it easy for any of the members. Afterwards, he met the gazes of each of them, going back in his memory to use whatever he knew of them, to use it as leverage, and silently judging which would be troublesome at all.

Inuzuka Rei wouldn't be such a troublesome member, she had been on her side when the time came to decide Sasuke's stay with him, so she trusted Itachi's abilities to a certain extent. Stern looking, with the characteristics paint on her face, fierce looking, even at her age, somehow both Uchiha brothers had made it past her barriers, and they had a somewhat amicable relationship with her. Whether she believed Itachi was mature, or rather, reliable enough to take the Kyubi vessel under his wing, Itachi didn't know, but he was at the very least, sure he could convince her.

Aburame Shinta was somewhat a…. trickier business, he was closed, silent, impenetrable to read, and you didn't really know what was going through his head, until he displayed it to the world, and that was only when he had made his final judgment, which, consequently, was unchangeable. One thing stood out about Aburame amongst the other members was the following: he was logical, methodical and almost unbearably meticulous when it came to his decisions, and for that reason, he was constantly relied on to be the first to give his opinion to the rest of the Council, for it was usually throughout, convincing and overall just, which was one of the Aburame's qualities. Shinta Aburame was a powerhouse amongst the Council, almost as influential as Danzo, it would do well to have him on their side. Only problem was, the man hated sentimental issues, and to convince him, he was to receive hard logical arguments, and let's face it: How was Itachi to give hard logical arguments to take guardianship of a bijuu vessel, without them being turned into some sort of a Uchiha conspiracy against Konoha?

Sho Yamanaka was, by far, the most amiable of all Council members, and completely on the contrary to Aburame, she was the most emotional, which meant he COULD be convinced with a carefully displayed caring story. Itachi only had to imagine how to get this done, without losing points with Aburame, who was such a crucial part of his strategy. Akimichi could be less important than Aburame when it came to the big, logical picture, but the rest of the Council truly appreciated Akimichi's honesty, and natural inquisitiveness, which seemed to bring out the true face of everyone's intentions. Due to her natural mental abilities, she was the lie detector of sorts within this group.

Aoi Amikichi just had to be the most naïve member of the group, when not in a mission, he was very trust giving and sincerely believed in giving everyone a shot. Itachi had no worries about this man, he had slowly nourished a cordial, polite and almost friendly relationship with the man, precisely to earn his trust, and his vote, amongst the Konoha Council. Even now, the Akamichi's eyes looked back at him with an ounce of resignation, and Itachi was certain that, given total control of the matter, Amikichi wouldn't have let Itachi's situation reach this point.

Haruka Hyuuga… The first thing that went through Itachi's mind was: why didn't I let him fuck me when I was fourteen? Then he came back to his senses, and realized that, even if he had let the Hyuuga fuck him, Itachi'd still be screwed, if only figuratively, when coming face to face with this situation. Hyuugas were all stubborn, hard-headed, old fashioned, neurotics, temperamental, and uptight, in the best of cases. This was a situation that dealt with the Kyuubi vessel, for he was never Naruto for the Hyuugas, so those qualities only had a chance to multiply by a very large number, making whatever could be going through Haruka's head completely unexpected. With a deep breathe, Itachi moved on to the next Council member, he would play it by ear with Hyuuga, already labeling him as a lost cause.

Sitting next to a Hyuuga, Itachi could not be more relieved to see Kakashi sitting there. Even with an eye covered, Itachi could swear the blink everybody else saw, was actually a wink for him. Kakashi was the only Hayate to ever remain a ninja after the White Fang , and as far as Kakashi knew, the Hayate heir had never taken his pace in the Konoha Council. Just by sitting there, Kakashi had earned himself a voucher for whatever kinky thought could ever possibly go through his dirty little head.

Ibiki Morino. Itachi really had no idea what to expect from the head of the Investigation division of the ANBU. He wasn't a fan of the man, and the man wasn't a fan of him, but they didn't really dislike one another. Morino was one of the only few adults in Konoha who didn't saw more Kyuubi than Naruto, but saw just a kid, but he was known for his doubts about anything and everything walking God's green Earth. Morino would be hard to convince, but it would be a great asset to his side, if Itachi could achieve it.

Nara Ryu. Methodical, too smart, too inquisitive, too fucking serene, and also, just like many of his descendents, too fucking lazy. The man would most likely make his decision in the first three minutes of the meeting, if the decision wasn't already made, and stick with it until the end, if only because it was too troublesome to keep on pondering the matter.

Sandaime Hokage. On his side, Itachi gave him a smile, then carried on.

Horuma Mitokado was the male team mate of the Third, and was one of the most authoritative persons Itachi had ever met, he believed in strength of arms rather than spirit, and was a militant at heart. Mitokado was clearly influenced by Danzo, and more than once had agreed with the mummy-to-be, and clearly disliked the idea of Naruto running free around, mingling with the rest of the villagers. Not to mention, he was already quite weary of the Uchiha clan, but since the war, Uchihas had become a legend, due to the great losses they've had, and become nearly untouchable to the village, something that no doubt angered Mitokado.

Koharu Utatane is the missing third of Team Tobirama, and was just as militant and as trusty of Danzo as Mitokado. She was also much more careful about her ways than either Danzo or Mitokado, much more silent, patient, and therefore, harder to convince and much more devastating when she choose to open her mouth. The only angle Itachi could think of to convince her was how much Utatane believed in group work, and team strength.

So, eleven people sitting before him, eleven people were to judge him, and he had to overcome at the least three quarters of them, which mean that only left a void of three negatives, and eight Council members on his favor. So far, Itachi knew the following:

He already had two resounding No's in Mitokado and Hyuuga. But that would not stop him from developing several strategies against them , if only to neutralize whatever damage they could conjure up.

The Hayate, Amikichi and Sarutobi votes were a given.

Inuzuka and Yamanaka were somewhat easy to convince, but their special abilities, such as Inuzuka's fantastic smell, capable of the detecting the slightest change on one's aroma, and Yamanaka's "sensitivities" to others minds, to a point some people believed she coud read them.

Aburame, Ibiki and Nara were absolutely crucial in his purpose, if only for their influence in the other members.

Mitokado and Utatane were… tricky, if not, for lack of a better word, troublesome, to be brought to his side, but he needed them, for having four votes against him meant having his petition negated, and he simply couldn't allow that.

Eleven votes, he needed eight to walk out a happy man, with his two little angels; three of them, he had in the bag; two were somewhat easy to obtain; another three were vital to his goal, but were owned by the most logical and uninfluenced in this Konoha; and the other four… he just HAD to assure one of them, it was only logical if he wanted to survive.

"Well, we are gathered here, to discuss the guardianship of one Uzumaki Naruto, and one Uchiha Sasuke" Itachi felt his face drain. They were judging Sasuke's guardianship as well? "under the care of Uchiha Itachi" The older raven barely heard what the secretary was reading, he could only feel Sasuke's hand, tightening up over his, realizing the seriousness of the situation. "The hearing will go as follow: The petitioning part shall be questioned first, and as this is a high priority case, there shall be no boundaries as to what could, or would be questioned by the Council, and this first meeting shall come to an end." Itachi resisted the urge to grimace. First meeting? How long were these people trying to drag this thing out?. "Afterwards, the Council will publicly discuss in as a whole the case, and give a preliminary result of the case for the sole benefit of the petitioning part, to then discuss it once more privately, both separately or united, as it maybe any of the Council's wishes. The second, and final meeting shall take place in a week from now, in which the petitioning parts most remain apart from each other"

This time, Itachi barely controlled the groan, but Sasuke and Naruto weren't as emotionally stable, and the older youngster could feel the heated rage just radiating from them. Subtly, he tightened his hand around their hands, willing some calmness into them, trying to remind them not to do anything rash, and to please not say a word unless absolutely necessary.

"And it is then, when the Council will give out their final decision. Are there any questions?"

The silence was so filled with so many different emotions coming from different persons, there was no need to say a thing.

"Very well, let us begin. Come forth, first of the three petitioners"

Itachi felt himself faint. First of the three? The Council had turned this into an interrogatory of the THREE of them? No way, he could control what he said, he could form strategies based on politics, emotions, socially based, military motives, defend himself like a beast, but these were children, both under 10, against the high council of a Ninja Village! He didn't expect this! He didn't know this! Oh, Lord, who would they choose first?

/Please, don't let it be-/

"Come, Uzumaki Naruto"

/I am so screwed/ was the only thing going through his head.


	16. Chapter 16

MHM…. I got a reviews saying I had more spelling and grammar flaws tan usual last chappie. Im sorry, I was just so excited to have time to WRITE, and so eager to publish to you guys, I didn't re-check it, like I usually do. Keep in mind I do NOT have a beat, and am latin, so a mistake or two is BOUND to escape my radar. I hope this one chapter is not confusing or has many flaws. Its so good to be back in front of my pc, writing to you guys. You've got no IDEA how much I've missed this. Well, so much, I've handed two chapters in less than seven days, if that's saying something. XD thanks for not forgetting this fic. Luv ya all, my little kittens!

Naruto's hearing….. tum tu-tummmmm!

Itachi knew he had told the children not to react without pondering the consequences first, but damn! This was absolutely absurd! A nine year old brought into interrogation? As though he were an adult? Just because they had a whim! Only an entire life of practice allowed Itachi to suppress his emotions from ever reaching his face, and keep it as neutral as they come.

"I beg your pardon, Council members, but I thought this was only a petition for Naruto's Guardianship, not Sasuke's as well; furthermore, the only one petitioning is me, not the three of us. They are, after all, too small to petition. They're barely ten, and nine years old, too young, by any standards, to undergo an interrogation, Councilers" How Itachi managed to keep his voice leveled, and his tone respectful, he'll never know, but he thanked any deity he could possibly, ever believe in (not many, to be honest), for allowing it to happen. He was trembling in anger on the inside.

He analyzed every reaction, while Hokage and Kakashi were the only ones looking sincerely shocked, he knew the neither had no idea such a thing was happening; Danzo, Mitokado and Hyuuga looked so smug, Itachi felt like punching them. So they were the ones to blame, while the rest of the Council member had varying degrees of honest curiosity, concentration and, in Nara's case, a hint of boredom. It was surprisingly Amikichi the one to answer him.

"You must understand that this is a… special situation, Itachi. You must have known it for a long time." The robust man said, in a pacifying voice that did nothing to calm Itachi's emotions at all. "About Sasuke's guardianship… think of it as a mere formality, a revising of sorts, now that you have obtained the real, legal deal with your little brother." It wasn't even two seconds after the noble Amikichi spoke that Sasuke's soft whisper filled the silence in the large room.

"What does he mean, the real legal deal Aniki?" Itachi swallowed the lump on his throat, and slowly reached for his little brother, touching his hand, not daring to look at him, for he could already feel the confusion and worry oozing out of the small raven. It would not do to have Sasuke knowing that this group had set up a fake Guardianship, only to keep an eye on them, and that the past three years had only been a scam orchestrated by them, waiting for a fault in their action to rip them apart. Now, they were using Naruto's guardianship to put their brotherhood to the test once more, and Itachi had all sorts of reservation as to how well they would make it out of this particular situation.

"It matters not, Uchiha Sasuke." Mitokado interrupted them, stern and defenite.

/of course it matters/ Itachi rebelliously thought, and he was pretty sure the same thought went through Sasuke's head at the same time.

Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hand a little harder, then let it go. Danzo had been staring at their joined hand, and continuing the touch would be an excuse to have him say Itachi would spoil Sasuke, since he was pampering him at the slightest trouble. It was a farfetched argument, but the raven had to make sure he could cover all of his bases, no matter how absurd they would seem.

Suddenly, Itachi realized that anything and everything he said, did, expressed on his face, or even thought could, and would be used against him.

"What does matters is that we need to truly explore and become aware of every aspect of this petition and that includes all three of you, who are the implied. Yes, it is true that young Uzumaki, and Uchiha are quite young, but at their age, you were already a Jounin, am I wrong? And they are almost finishing their classes at the Academy, not to mention, we have information that you have been personally training them. It is only natural to assume these children can handle so much more than any ordinary child, is it not?"

Itachi could recognize the compliment as a very sharp, very dangerous double-edge sword even before Mitokado had concluded his little speech. It he said they were ready, Itachi would sound arrogant, as though claiming the academy wasn't adequate for either of the children, and would also give the Council members an opening to throw curve balls as fast, hard and mighty as they could master, complicating the situation to astronomical levels; answer no, and they would fall right into the trap, implying that Itachi didn't put enough care and dedication to the growth of his children.

"I do hope so, Mitokado-sama. I merely… advise the children based on what they have learnt at the academy. I have yet to be disappointed" There, left an opening for any future mistakes, and implied that although he was training Sasuke and Naruto, he would not do a total job on his own.

"Then I see no reason as to why these children should not answer a few simple questions" Looking into Mitokado's, Itachi knew there was a very hurtful punch line in the making, the old man would just not let him off the hook that easily. "Unless of course, there is a reason as to why you think they shouldn't answer a few questions Itachi?" Even with his glasses on Itachi could feel the old man's gaze zooming onto him, challenging Itachi to contradict him.

Showing confidence Itachi didn't really feel, he felt a small, almost insolent smile reaching his face, and quickly turned it into a somewhat polite, respectful expression. "Of course not Mitokado-sama"

"Well, then! No more needs to be said" It was Hyuuga the one to speak this time. "Bring the device"

Itachi frowned, not liking the sound of that. What device? What did this device do? And why were they planning to use it, whatever it was, to question them three.

As Hyuuga ordered, a ninja entered with room from the back door, with a round object in his arms. It was medium sized crystal ball just a tad smaller than a beach ball, with a light blue color which seemed to be… floating in the middle of the crystal, barely visible, but very much there. The ninja set in a table in front of the council, then beckoned Naruto to him. The blond looked at Itachi hesitantly, and although Itachi had no idea what was going on, he gave the blond an encouraging smile that seemed to do the trick, for the blond stood from his chair immediately and moved towards the ninja.

"May I ask what this… device is?" Itachi asked. Surprisingly, it was Morino Ibiki the one to answer him.

"That is the latest addition to the interrogation division in Konoha." What the fuck were this people playing at? They brought something used in interrogations to a hearing, to question a 9 year old? And what the hell did the sphere do, anyways? As though reading his mind, Ibiki continued.

"The blue light you see inside the sphere is a highly sensitive chakra sensor. As you can see, what we basically do is to connect the questioned person's main chakra points to the sphere, and it will monitories the flow of the chakra as we ask questions and they answer. Usually, the chakra flow within a person is so steady and regular that it can't create an actual change in the sensor, but when faced with a difficult situation say… a question that would force somebody to manufacture things that are not true, or facing a situation of dear tension and fear, the chakra flow changes ever so slightly, and the sensor in the sphere would perceive that, and change colors and size so dramatically, it would be impossible to miss"

Just as the ninja began to link Naruto to the sphere, Itachi read perfectly between the lines of what Ibiki had explained. He couldn't stop himself from speaking out loud. "You… you are using a lie detector on a 9 year old boy" there was no way Itachi could hide the accusation underlining his statement, and quite frankly, he really didn't want to.

Ibiki had the grace to look away from the Uchiha's stern look while the rest of the Council gave varying answers, going from annoyance, to indifference, to a certain mix of guilt and shame, to outright rage. Good! Itachi saw the indignation in Yamanaka and Inuzuka's face, and hoped these people would come to their senses, and realize they could very well be traumatizing Naruto for life. And also, maybe seeing what Danzo's crew had clearly planned would sway them into giving him their votes.

"It is a needed procedure, to verify whatever is said in this hearing shall be trustworthy and absolutely truthful" Hyuga leered down at Itachi. "We would not like to skip any second intentions lurking about, under the disguise of such a 'noble and generous' request, such as yours, Uchiha"

So that was it. Hyuuga, Danzo, Mitokado and Utatane were probably thinking he was planning revenge against the council, for sending all Uchihas to war up front, basically sending them to their deaths, and they all thought he was using the weapon with the greatest potential in Konoha, the dormant Kyuubi within Naruto, to achieve his goal; in their minds, the petition was not for a guardianship, it was a pass to shape, mold and brainwash one of the most dangerous creatures in the world, and then, when Naruto was ready, and he had control of the Kyuubi, they feared Itachi would turn him against them. Given how much trouble and… humiliation all three of them had endured in this day alone, Itachi felt almost inclined to make their fears come true, the only thing stopping him was that, to turn Naruto into a weapon of destruction, well… he'd have to turn NAruto into a weapon of destruction, and Itachi wouldn't have Naruto be any other way than his charming little angel was.

Anywho, de'd have to go through this hearing quite carefully, if he intended to survive it. If there was one thing any of the Council member didn't accept, was a threat to the peace and calm in the village, and whispers in the dark about a conspiracy theory from four influential elders in Konoha could be fatal. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't take his own reasoning as far as Itachi, and shocked everyone opening his mouth for the first time in the meeting.

"Yeah, right, cos us, first-decaders are just soooooo good at the deceptions, lies, strategy and deceiving games. We actually get that course before we learn how to read at the academy, didn't you know?" The 'stuck up Five(if you included Danzo)', as Itachi started calling them in his head, looked at Sasuke as though they really didn't know what to answer to the words, while Nara, Yamanaka and Amikichi barely contained their laughters, Kakashi went as far as to raise a thumb at Sasuke, the Hokage smiled. The only two stone-faced, with no reaction at all were Aburame and Ibiki. Personally, Itachi didn't know if Sasuke's words would be helpful, or the boy had made their situation worst by saying something so daring.

"With such sarcasm coming from you, Sasuke, you just might" Utatane sentenced, confirming Itachi's suspicions; the woman was noticing every tiny little detail, would be trying to attack at every corner, and had a dead set mind on burying them… she would be HARD to convince.

"The device is ready, Honorable Council" the assisting ninja said, and Itachi gazed at Naruto:

/Poor thing. Please hang in there, Naruto/

But Naruto wasn't even looking at him. Sitting next to the table the sphere was at, with wires linked to the middle of his forehead, over his heart, on the tip of both his forefingers, on his stomach, and his knees, Naruto was looking down at the many wires hanging from his body, clearly terrified, then gazing at the sphere which still remained almost invisible, and then, he turned to look at Itachi, silently begging for his help through sky blue eyes, which were now brimming up with unshed tears.

Itachi tried to smile, he really did, but it didn't come out at all. It was Sasuke, Itachi saw, who pulled up a small smile, probably because he wasn't completely aware of the implications of having Naruto of all emotional people, connected to some lies detector device. The blond gave a weak smile, and took a deep breathe, before the ninja turned the chair, so Naruto was now facing the room laterally, and not with his back to the council as he previously was.

"Activate it"

Dread overwhelmed Itachi, just as he surprised himself feeling Sasuke reach for him, but immediately moving his hand back, to set it upon his lap, fisting both extremities so tight, the knuckles were turning dangerously pale. From the corner of his eyes, Itachi examined his Otouto, and was surprised to see sweat running down his brow. So, Sasuke really was aware of just how thin the ice they were walking over really was, and the sentence he had previously said was just, a diversion. A tactic to get the Council members to underestimate them.

/Nice going, Otouto/ If anything, knowing Sasuke was putting all of his sharp mind and quick thinking into subtly battling the Council, and was actually thinking before saying things, threading through the fire carefully, but quickly, gave Itachi a small shimmer of hope amongst all of this. He only hope none of them would make a mistake down the way, and that Naruto wouldn't be face with any compromising questions.

"Mhm…. Council members…" The ninja's voice alerted everyone with its nervousness and confusion. They all centered their gaze upon him and Naruto, who was doubtfully looking at the machine next to him. That's when Itachi noticed, the "sensor" inside the sphere seemed to be expanding, and not only that but also… turning red? Was that normal?

"We haven't asked anything, sir, there's not supposed to be a chakra flow into it at all. And the color sir…?"

/So, it is not normal for the detector to do that/ And suddenly, like a lighting it downed on Itachi. /it's the Kyuubi, the sensor is picking up on the Kyuubi's erratic chakra flow instead of Naruto's… If it keeps on doing that, with no way out…/

The red chakra kept on increasing, and it happened so fast everyone, Itachi included, had any time to react. In less than three seconds, there was no space in the sphere, the condensation of the chakra was great, so great it was turning maroon. Naruto kept looking from the Council to Itachi, looking petrified out of his young little mind. Nara seemed to be only one to be aware of the situation, other than Itachi. The young ANBU sprang to action, moving as fast as he could, towards the blond boy, who looked just about ready to faint, or run away, Itachi didn't know, and he didn't really care either.

"Get the kid away!" Nara screamed, standing up from his seat, just as a great explosion was heard all throughout the room.

Itachi gritted his teeth, holding onto both Naruto and Sasuke like his life depended on them. He had barely had anytime to run towards Naruto, rip him off the blasted machine, and run back to Sasuke, protecting them both with his own body, from the inevitable explosion the Kyuubi's chakra caused in the detector.

The dark chakra had expanded, swift and aggravating, through the room, so Itachi had no time to cover his own back against it, as he was preoccupied protecting his two little angels. Even though his clothes were intact, his back felt like it was burning, and it hurt so bad, it was nearly impossible to block, his elbows felt like they had a heart each, they were pulsating so bad, and he could feel his feet trembling as though they could now longer stand his own weight if need be.

When he looked back, he could tell the Kyuubi's chakra had only affected him, and the unsuspecting ninja in charge of the detector who now sported a fine cut across his cheek, and was currently sitting against the opposite wall of the room clearly thrown back by the force of the chakra. The rest of the Council members had found a way, whether alone or collectively, to protect themselves from the aggressive intension of the abnormal chakra wave, and were currently lowering their guards. All inanimate object, it seems, were completely untouched, as if the chakra had will of its own, and only tracked humans as targets.

"What the hell was that, Aniki?" Sasuke asked, his small hands grasping Itachi's shirt so hard, the cloth pulled on Itachi's skin, hurting him. Itachi wondered just how could the Kyuubi BURN his back so bad, by only touching his skin, without actually hurting his shirt. Sasuke looked shocked, and little worried, but the one who had Itachi's attention, even more so than his back, was the small blond still in his arms who didn't even touch him, like Sasuke had, looking for refugee, and was just… laying there, in his arms. Absent, his sight focused on where the sphere had been, Naruto looked absolutely petrified.

"Was that… Was that my fault? Did I DO that?" his soft, scared tone resonated in Itachi's head, and vibrated all through the room, while frantic blue eyes, looking around the room, to finally settle his eyes on Itachi, asking, demanding, BEGGING for an answer, but fearing it nonetheless. Naruto was just, so scared of doing anything wrong right now he could've fainted if Itachi said the incident was somehow his fault.

"Its not your fault, Naruto. You had nothing to do with what just happened" Itachi soothed the blond in the most calm, soft voice he was capable of speaking, with a searing pain all over his back and left elbow. Then, he stood up, containing the hiss on his aching feet as they came in contact with the ground, and extending his hands to the children, who each took one, and stood as well, Sasuke with an unreadable expression on his face, Naruto looking like he wanted to burst into tears at the slightest of thing happening right now. Itachi could sympathize with that, the fear he was feeling was also gripping him immensely, this hearing had just gone from bad to worst, if the Kyuubi had somehow manifested itself.

"Are you both alright?" Naruto nodded, rubbing his hands against his orange pants, then shoved them into his pockets, as if he really didn't know what to do with them, still not looking at Itachi. "Otouto?" Just then, Sasuke's whole face shifted, to the most adoring, worshipping, awe filled expression Itachi had EVER seen on his little brother.

"Thanks to YOU, Aniki." If Sasuke's voice had come out any sweeter honeys would began to store its sound in the hives. "Thanks for saving us from… whatever that was"

Itachi could just NOT BELIEVE his little brother was pulling up the innocent act right now, while using this… unpredicted situation to shove at the old council member's how Itachi had been the only one to come to Sasuke and Naruto's rescue. What a manipulative, conniving, calculative little genius. He was SO glad Sasuke was on his side, and working 24/7 on being a cunning little fire spitter, hidden under a disguise of hearts, flowers and wings. Itachi was at least certain that he wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke as he had to worry about Naruto.

"Since everyone seems to be alright, and the only damage was the device, I do believe I see no reason as to why we should postpone this, Hokage-sama!" Itachi heard Hyuuga Haruka complain. It seemed the Council was just as… perturbed by the incident as he and the children were. Itachi hoped Hyuuga's protests would fall on deaf ears. Personally, Itachi didn't mind postponing the hearing, it would give him more time to prepare, to condition his children… and quite frankly, to get his back checked, because he knew for certain that any contact with the Kyuubi's chakra was something to worry about.

"Postponing might not be such a bad idea after all, Hyuuga-san." Danzo spoke for the first time. Itachi immediately changed his mind, and wanted to get this over with right now. Whatever Danzo was planning wasn't good for them, so he would not be a happy Uchiha if the Council gave him chance to put into motion whatever was going through his evil, dark head. "It would give us time to fix the detector"

The son of a bitch. The son of a bitch! It took everything Itachi had to hold himself, and almost a little more to grab a hold of Sasuke, so he wouldn't say anything as well, however, Naruto moved out of his reach, looking like a man with a purpose. His words, though, surprised Itachi more than the look on the little kitsune's face.

"We're all alright. I see no reason to postpone this. I personally wanna get this thing done as quickly as possible, so you people can see we just wanna be a family, and I can go into my new home. Dattebayo"


	17. Chapter 17

Where we left off:

It took everything Itachi had to hold himself, and almost a little more to grab a hold of Sasuke, so he wouldn't say anything as well, however, Naruto moved out of his reach, looking like a man with a purpose. His words, though, surprised Itachi more than the look on the little kitsune's face.

"We're all alright. I see no reason to postpone this. I personally wanna get this thing done as quickly as possible, so you people can see we just wanna be a family, and I can go into my new home. Dattebayo"

AND… ACTION!

The silence that took over the room was so loaded, it was a wonder it didn't explode right away. The Council members were all, without a single exception, was looking at the small blond as though they had seen the boy for the first time, and couldn't believe they had possibly missed such a thing; Sasuke was looking at Naruto in what looked to be a mix of fear, awe and pride… but there was also something else, maybe it was the slight curve of the pink mouth, or the glint in his black, black eyes, but Itachi could've sworn that someway, somehow, Sasuke had been expecting a reaction like this from Naruto for some time now, but was still shocked to see it happen, specially so quick, so sudden, so powerful, and oh-so-right! Personally, Itachi couldn't have said it better himself, and he also couldn't have been anymore proud of the small blond than he was right now, looking at Naruto as the petit blond stared up at the Council, measuring them, a dead-serious look on his face, far too old, serious and full of conviction for a boy his age. Not surprisingly, it was Aburame the one to recover first, his sharp, logical mind bringing everyone else back to the moment.

"Well, it seems it had been decided. I, too, do not wish to prolong this much" The hooded insect master proclaimed. Itachi felt his insides twist and turn. Aburame in a hurry to end something could only mean a few things:

First, and by far, the most lethal option, he had already made up his mind, and that could only mean Itachi was in a big problem, for he had yet to expose any sort of defense.

Second, the most benign of all option, he was genuinely interested in this case, and simply wanted to continue it, as he had previously said.

And third, he was undecided, and Aburame's did not like to be undecided about something. They were black or white, wrong or right. With them, there was no middle ground. Itachi didn't know whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Show off" Itachi heard Sasuke whisper, and the ten year old had the smallest of smirks on his face, and shaking his face, as if he was talking more to himself, than to Itachi. "He always gets the most unexpected bursts of maturity, when you least expect him to"

/That's my Naruto/ Itachi felt himself smile once more. He had seen these… maturity bursts, as Sasuke said, and one thing was for certain, as long as Naruto is high on one of them, there was no power on Earth that could ever possibly take him down. /Congratulations, Council members. You woke the beast, now you'll have to deal with it/

"Very well, then." Mitokado conceded, adjusting his glasses, and Itachi could almost feel the smugness in his voice. The old man was wont to make Naruto's interrogation as hard as he possibly could, "Please, have your seat once more."

"I'd rather stand, thank you very much" Controlled, soft, sure of itself. That was Naruto's voice, flexible enough not to intrude, and disrespect other people's space, but strong enough to hold its ground, not giving in. Unmovable, and glorious. "I do believe you had some questions, if you don't mind properly starting the hearing, of course."

Itachi studied the varying reactions to Naruto's audacity. Nara and Ibiki looked genuinely impressed to see a nine year old playing the verbal war against Mitokado, while Utatane and Hyuuga… well, they seriously looked like the wanted to pull out their most powerful jutsu to take Naruto out, but didn't really dare; Kakashi was resting his face on his two hands, his elbows resting on his knees, Itachi had only seen such amusement and concentration on the Jounin's body language when he was reading his Icha Icha series. Hokage was.. just as impressed and entertained as Nara, Ibiki and Kakashi altogether. Inuzuka was outright smiling! Her feral instincts most have picked up on Naruto's attitude, and liking it. The rest… were either unreadable, or, in Aburame's case, too concealed to tell a difference.

"How, and when did you meet the Uchiha brother, Uzumaki?" Utatane choose to concede Naruto's wishes, and altogether skipped further formalities. To Itachi's pleasure when Naruto answered, his voice was clear, strong and perfectly leveled. Not giving an inch, but not forcibly taking anything from the situation either.

"It was about two years ago ma'an" Itachi breathed in relief, it would be the sum of all mistakes if Naruto would start calling any of the females here baa-chan, as he was very inclined to do whenever he saw an elder woman. "I was being picked on by some bigger kids when Sasuke and another kid joined the fight, on my side, and helped me. That was the first time I had real contact with Sasuke"

"What about Itachi?"

"One of the kids managed to knock me out before the fight ended, so Sasuke decided to take me to his place, to ask Itachi for help. When I woke up, that's when I met him" The boy didn't even stutter, or seemed to think before he spoke, he answered so fast but it was all understood, the words were careful, and there was no 'dattebayo', so Itachi knew Naruto most have been thinking before answering.

"Before you met them Naruto" This time it was Yamanaka asking, her sharp eyes settling on the blond. Itachi knew the mind jutsu user was using her abilities to read the subtle changes in Naruto's mind trying to determine the validity of his words. "what was your impression on the Uchiha brothers?"

"Well, before that day, I didn't even know Itachi existed, so I have nothing to say about him, and I only saw Sasuke at the academy, he was really cool at everything he did, but he was just overall quiet and kept to himself, that's part of why I never approached him, because he just didn't seem to want to stick around much after classes, like the rest of the kids did… and quite frankly, neither did I" Naruto answered calmly, but naturally. Yamanaka stared down at the little blond for a while longer, weighting his answer. Itachi was sure she had been scanning way his mind was reacting to her questions, as well as how it behaved while Naruto answered. They may have gotten rid of the chakra lying detector, but they had another right in front of their faces, and this one, Itachi couldn´t count on the Kyuubi's chakra to destroy.

"Why didn't you want to stick around like the rest of the kids, Naruto?" She asked, after a few seconds of studying the blond.

"Well, you gotta know Im not the most popular kid in the village. Too many kids just…. Wanting to make a name of themselves on my expenses" Of all things Naruto could say, he was sure that was definitely not one of the things the council members expected. Even Aburame looked a little shocked at how easily the little blond had openly admitted to purposely avoiding confrontation, with his history of being a troublemaker, and also of wishing to become Hokage. "What? If I really wanna be Hokage, I gotta be alive to get it done"

Inuzuka outright laughed at that one. Hyuuga gave her a look of disbelieve, and the dog trainer simply shrugged it off. So, it was Naruto out of the three of them who had gotten a Council member firmly on their side.

"Well then, pup" Said woman started, and Itachi could see the varying reaction. The stuck up five were the most notorious, for if anything, the 'pup' nickname was a clear indication Inuzuka liked Naruto, and was mostly bound to end up on his side, and that meant one lost councilor. "How about you tell us what have you been up to with the Uchihas since you met them? How do you get along?"

"Perfectly!" Naruto's answer was immediate, and radiating such joy and honesty, anybody who was not a part of the Uchiha-Uzumaki environment (namely, most the council members present) would be shocked to hear such emotions coming from the little blond. "they're really cool, specially Itachi, 'cos even though he's busy all the time, he always finds time to go over what we learn at the academy, and to play with us, and make sure we behave" a frown here, from the blond, accompanied by a very serious looking nod. Itachi resisted the urge to smile at Naruto's antics. "He takes his responsibilities very seriously, and taking care of us, even more serious"

"What about Sasuke? You speak of Itachi, but not of Sasuke?" Yamanaka asked, clearly entertained by the little boy standing in front of her.

"Well, Sasuke's alright, I guess. I mean, he's got this thing for calling me a dobe, but he can't help being a teme himself, so I forgive him." Then, Naruto gasped, and covered his mouth, just noticing what he had said out loud. As if on cue, Sasuke let out a barely contained 'think before you speak, dobe', but due to the total silence in the room, it was heard loud and clear. That did it. Inuzuka burst out laughing again, Nara smirked, looking from one boy to the other, and Yamanaka was smiling wistfully at the both of them, and Akimichi chuckled, clearly entertained with the boy's dynamics. That relieved Itachi, if anything, it seemed they wouldn't do his angels apart, regardless of the results of this hearing.

"Must be a real pain to deal with something like that on a daily basis" To his surprise, it was Danzo the one to throw the little joke at Naruto, who gave him one of those big grins that lit up a whole room, hands behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles, before answering.

"Well, not really. I mean, there's so many good stuff in Sasuke, one little bad one's not really that important, when you compare them." Naruto spoke, looking up at the ceiling, small pout on his face, like he had just unraveled a mystery, and was sharing it at the same time. Then, Naruto relaxed once more, and grinned. "Nobody's perfect, I can't expect Sasuke to be an exception"

"What about Itachi?" Utatane intervened, clearly surprising the blond. "Is he an exception? And if not, what keeps him away from being perfect, in your opinion?"

Itachi could almost feel his skin producing sweat as the woman asked this. How was Naruto coming out of this predicament?

"Of course he can't be perfect." Naruto calmly, and slowly said, as though he was talking to somebody really slow to follow his train of thought. He had a defeated look upon his face, Itachi wondered what could be such a disappointment to Naruto that he'd show such a face. "You can't consider yourself perfect if you don't make a nice Miso Ramen, and Itachi's suck" Of all things to say, this must have been the one thing Itachi had never seen coming out of the blond's mouth. Then, Naruto looked at him, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Sorry I didn't mention it sooner, I really didn't wanna hurt your feelings" Funny thing was…. Itachi had never made Miso Ramen to Naruto, or any kind of ramen for that matter, so that meant the blond was lying, but it also meant… /he thinks I'm perfect/.

"A tragedy of epic proportions, considering the times a week you visit Ichiraku" Utatane sternly pointed out.

"Not really. Mr. Ichiraku and his granddaughter are really nice to me, and sometimes treat me to ramen, so its okay. Most the times I pay for what I order, of course. And, well… like I said, no one's perfect. Itachi's Beef ramen, though, that's an entirely different story! DELISH!" Itachi could barely believe his ears! Naruto was just standing there, looking for all the world fresh like a lettuce, outright lying to the Council, and Yamanaka most of all, and the Council was ACTUALLY buying it! When did his little kitsune became capable of pulling such a bluff? Controlling his emotions so well? Will his two angels ever stop surprising him?

"Naruto, on my part at least, I have one more question" Aburame stated, resting his elbows on the table before him, leaning on it. Itachi almost gulped down the knot on his throat, he had a feeling Aburame's question would be conclusive in making his decision of this hearing. He could only plead Naruto would treat it as wisely as he's been all thoroughout the hearing. "What makes you think is the detonator to Uchiha Itachi's desire of adopting, and what would you do in order to keep your relationship with the Uchiha brothers?"

/This is it./ went through Itachi's head, just as his heart went from normal rate, to about a thousand beats a minute. /I cannot believe he just asked that! I perfectly understand that the thought of us using the Kyuubi vessel is a great concern to the Council, but to actually go ahead and ask this type of question, no matter how vague the question is, must be completely unprecedented./ To Itachi's utter shock, along with the other member of the Council's shock, Naruto didn't even seem to think of his answer.

"Well, its pretty simple, sir. First of all, ever since I met, there has always been… a connection between us, and we got along so well that we are barely apart, as you may have know, I spend much more time at the Uchiha's than at home." Naruto fluently explained, then stopped for a second, to clear his throat, and then looked up at the table of the Council members, resolution shining in his eyes. "Yes, it is blood that binds people together as family, but sometimes, just sometimes, we get to choose who your family would be, and in those times, the bond can be just as, and even stronger than the real bonds. We've been family for a very long time, sir, at least that's the way I see it. We just wanted to make it official, but in my eyes, they're as much my brothers, as Sasuke is Itachi's, and I know that's why Itachi requested guardianship over me"

Itachi actually smiled. He couldn't have said it better himself, and apparently, many of the member were quite pleased with Naruto's answer, there were more pleasant expressions than doubtful or resentful ones. Then, Naruto kept on talking:

"Now, as to what I'd do for them. I believe the answer is: what you would do for your family, sir. Stick together, protect one another, care for one another, worry if they're late from a mission, lend a shoulder when needed; I don't think I would have "to do something to keep our relationship", neither Itachi nor Sasuke are the type of person that would expect you to change who you are, or do something you normally wouldn't just to please them. If anything, that would only make them lose the respect they have for me. They came to love me just as I am, so there's nothing TO change or do here… I hope you could see my point" Naruto finished his heart felt speech, his face a mirage of something between thoughtful and confusion, Itachi figured that would be because most of the things Naruto had said, were something that just spurred out of the moment for the blond, and the little kitsune was still a little impressed as to how deep his feelings for Itachi and Sasuke really were. Regardless of whether it was recently discovered, Itachi felt elated at the depth of emotions coming from Naruto, it made his heart ache for the little blond, to hug and kiss him, make his brilliant smile never disappear from that beautiful face. Itachi had it bad for his two angels, and for some reason, he couldn't be any happier about it.

Some of the Council members, apparently, didn't share into Itachi's happiness, namely Mitokado, who was the first to speak up, and his words, the moment he said them, Itachi knew were laden with poison.

"Has any of the Uchiha brothers ever said that to you, or did you came to that conclusion on your own?" The old man asked, and Naruto's look of confusion, the Third's teammate elaborated. "That you do not need to change anything at all in you for the Uchiha brothers to love you, I mean"

/Motherfucker/ Was all Itachi thought, how dare he believe he would go ahead and brainwash Naruto, in order to materialize all of the things the Council wrongly thought of him? The Council really, truly did thought he would use the power of the kitsune to start a 4th civil war! That was insane, all by itself; he wasn't some resented, old loser that would hold grudges for things that were out of his power. Did he thought the Council purposely set up the Uchiha clan as a line of defense on the 3rd war, virtually sending them to their death? Well, yes, some of the Uchiha members possibly did, due to the bastards begin a little too hotheaded, but as Itachi participated in the war himself, while only being 7 years old, he knew for a fact that if you had the brains, and the skills, anybody could survive the war, just like many ninja less powerful than him did. Itachi was well aware that because of the Sharingan, Uchiha's thought themselves to be invincible, and many grew careless in battle, caring only about perfecting their genjutsu, underestimating their enemy… and that was the very first step on the path of defeat. /Whoever died in that excuse of a battle, died out of stupidity, not because of some plot devise by the Konoha Council./

"Of course they haven't implied on my behavior!" Naruto immediately retaliated, sounding as offended as Itachi felt, which made the Uchiha swell with pride, and cementing his feeling even deeper for his little blonde. If only these fuckers would stop their meddling ways, and let them be. "Why would they ever do that? If anything, all Itachi has ever done is to advise me on how to be a better, much more controlled, disciplined person. You could just tell, I mean, its been MONTHS since I haven't pranked anyone."

"Are you saying that the change in your behavior was initiated by Itachi?" Lord, he could really punch Mitokado right across the face, he just wanted to press Naruto into a corner, and would take everything the little blond said and use it against them.

"Im saying that its really hard to have enough time in your hands to be playing stupid jokes, and doing useless things, when you know you actually have somebody waiting for you at home after school, or when you're worrying about them being back from a dangerous mission, or when you put your time and effort into keeping an entire house clean, because that person just insists on making your favorite foods everyday, and you really don't want to add anymore burden into his already busy life." Blue eyes shone with determination; there was no rage, no frustration, only that power that came from speaking with the absolute truth in their lives. Itachi waited for the final of Itachi's speech completely out of breath. "Im saying, its really, really hard to be a careless, bratty little boy when you have somebody to answer to, someone you wanna make them proud of you. You wanted a reformed Naruto? That would be a productive, decent, great and exemplary part of Konoha? Well, cut the crap, and let me have stay with these two, and I swear on the Hokage title I WILL possess, that you're gonna get just that from me"

An eerie silence took over the entire hall, everyone's attention was exclusively centered upon a nine year old, blond storm that had just blown everyone's mind away. Said little blond stood perfectly still, looking at each and every council member straight in the eye, but taking a special time to gaze upon Danzo, Hyuuga, Mitokado and Utatane, who Naruto knew were the most troublesome ones, challenging them with his gaze to throw another one at him, letting everyone know that the blond was completely capable of taking care of himself. Apparently, the Hyuuga was just about to take up the challenge, when Aburame just got ahead of him, not even letting the arrogant man start.

"I do believe that Uzumaki's way of seeing this situation is completely clear, Hyuuga. It'd be a waste of time to ask any more questions" The bug controller cut everyone off. The silence was eerie in the room, and while most of the Council members agreed on Aburame's point, the Fatal Five looked just about ready to retaliate to the mysterious ninja.

"Well, then, since that's decided, please do sit down, Naruto" The Third effectively cut any protest, with a wide smile on his face.

Naruto's breath was let out so fast, the little chibi looked like he would whiter away and disappear. There was a little doubt on his face when he turned around, though, and Naruto's eyes connected with Itachi's, almost as if asking if he did fine. Itachi nodded to the silent question. The smile the Uchiha got in response was worth fifty Konohas put together.

The little kitsune kept his integrity intact, though, and very solemnly walked back to his place, to the left of Itachi, eyes looking straight at either Itachi or Sasuke, with such a firm step, the older Uchiha knew that if Naruto did it any other way, he's probably crumble under the pressure the blond pretended not to feel. As soon as Naruto was by his side, Itachi set a hand upon his shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze, trying to calm him. It seemed to work, for Itachi could feel Naruto relax against his hand, his whole demeanor changed, something that in other circumstances would make the Uchiha smile, just knowing he had this effect on the young kitsune. Itachi knew he couldn't keep the contact for long, though, not wanting to give the Council the impression that he was somehow manipulating his young protégé's feelings with such a simple gesture, so he reluctantly removed his hand from the blond.

"very well, then…" MItokado began, his voice crisp and cold, looking at all three of the, taking his time measuring them all up. At last, the beady little eyes settled, and Itachi had the feeling in his gut that whatever would happen would not be good. "Uchiha, Sasuke, please step forward"

It didn't take a second for Sasuke to walk towards the Council members, Itachi noted, and the little Uchiha looked like a man with a purpose. What had Itachi's inside turned into knots was the fact, even though Sasuke walked calmly and confidently towards them, with each step, the Fatal Four looked like they were stalking an easy pray. It was Morino Ibiki the one who spoke for the first time during the hearing, which meant things would probably get really ugly, really, really fast.

"We only have one matter to discuss with you, and any further questions would basically come from said matter. Do you understand me, Sasuke?"

"Yes, ma'am" The chibi answered, without a hint of doubt in his words. The scarred man nodded, and setting his elbows on the table, he intertwined his fingers together, resting his head on his hands. The smile he offered the Uchiha could freeze over an entire country. Itachi was positively dreading whatever the interrogator would say, and simply hated the fact that he just noticed that the Fatal Four had probably asked Morino to specifically interrogate Sasuke, since no one else seemed to be participating, something that worried Itachi to the extreme. He wasn't disappointed. If anything, Morino Ibiki exceeded Itachi's expectations.

"So, tell me, Sasuke… why did you run from home?"

All Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto just forgot how to breathe.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh, my goodness, its been a while…. So long, I actually wrote two chappies instead of one, and complied them together, just for you! Enjoy!

Just for the record…. Naruto is not mine. Just in case.

Itachi was positively dreading whatever the interrogator would say, and simply hated the fact that he just noticed that the Fatal Four had probably asked Morino to specifically interrogate Sasuke, since no one else seemed to be participating, something that worried Itachi to the extreme. He wasn't disappointed. If anything, Morino Ibiki exceeded Itachi's expectations.

"So, tell me, Sasuke… why did you run from home?"

All Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto just forgot how to breathe.

Aaaannnnndddddd… ACTION!

/Oh, holy fuck/ was just about the only thing that went through Itachi's head as he heard the question. Now, Itachi prided himself in being a shinobi through and through, including the no demonstration of emotions rule, and all the little gigs that take to earn the title, but he had never felt so much panic all together in a single moment. How could they know? Who told them? He had made extra certain he was not followed while he was looking for Sasuke, so that meant that someone must have been checking on them since before, and seen the chibi Uchiha escaping the house.

The thought was dreadful to Itachi, and he discreetly examined most of the Council members; only the Fatal Five looked pleased with this development, the rest were either shocked, or somewhat interested, so they either were not aware of Sasuke's escape, or they did, but had yet to come to a conclusion about it. Either way, Itachi was just about to start pulling his hair out in frustration, he couldn't even begin to imagine how his little brother was feeling, the pressure he must have been feeling. Apparently, it was nothing like Itachi thought, for Sasuke's answer for immediate.

"How do you know I got lost?" All of things Itachi expected to hear from Sasuke, insolence and disrespect was definitely not any of them, least of all the defiance held in Sasuke's voice. What was his little brother thinking? This was no time to pull on a stunt like the one Itachi suspected he was about to pull.

None of the Fatal Five took a liking of Sasuke's attitude, specially Danzo, who immediately went on the attack. "Answer the question, young man!"

"Why should I?" Sasuke immediately retorted, looking at the bandaged man with nothing but contempt on his face. Itachi was barely able to resist the urge to groan, or the whine that was aching to tear from his throat. "You should know the answer to the question, if you already know I got lost"

"You did not get lost, child, you escaped! The ANBU assigned to guard Uzumaki saw you coming out of the Uchiha household, and out into the outskirts of Konoha!" Danzo retaliated, this time his free punch making a harsh contact with the wooden table in front of him. From five steps ahead of him, Itachi could hear the faint chuckle coming from Sasuke, how his posture changed, from simply standing, to arms crossed, head a little lowered, and he could swear Sasuke's brain was working ten miles a second… if only it could work on their favor, for if Sasuke kept going the way he did, they'd very likely be screwed.

"Why do you follow him, Council members?" Was the soft question that came out of Sasuke's mouth. Simple, short, soft, yet incredibly strong, leaving basically every Council member stunned speechless. "What has Naruto ever done to deserve such scrutiny from you? "

The silence following the question was legendary. Many Council members diverted their gazes from the Uchiha boy, while the Fatal Five looked positively speechless, from rage, indignation or sheer shock, Itachi did not know, but he was grateful for the little brake Sasuke had gained them, even if he knew retaliation would be swift, and furious. The one Itachi was worried about, though, was none of the Fatal Five, but it was actually Morino Ibiki, and the Yamanaka head clan, for the attention they put on his little brother was somewhat nerve-wracking. He only hoped Sasuke would be able to bluff well enough to fool at least one of them.

"May I remind you, Sasuke Uchiha, that we are not the ones to answer questions here?" Mitokado both looked and sounded beside himself. Sasuke breathed in, and puffed his little chest like a turkey, before letting it all out slowly. Itachi sincerely dreaded whatever came out of his little brother's mouth at this point.

"Of course you may, but it wouldn't kill you to answer MY question, would it?" Sasuke pressed on, taking a step forward. Itachi could hear Naruto beginning to hyperventilate.

All hell broke loose after that, and Itachi felt like fainting through every second of it.

"Why did you ran from home, Sasuke?" Hyuuga insisted on asking, getting up from his seat as well. Next to Utatake, Mitokado looked ready to strike someone down.

"I didn't run, I went out, and got lost" To Itachi's surprise, Sasuke didn't even flinch, even though there were four sets of eyes glaring death at him for all they were worth, while the rest of the Council members were simply shocked out of their minds at the display.

"You did not get lost, you ran, boy, don't try to deceive us!" Mitokado screamed spit coming out of his mouth and everything, chakra flaring out wildly. Suddenly, half the Councils stopped studying Sasuke, and simply stared at Mitokado. Only Morino Ibiki kept on studying the youth intently.

"Im not doing that; I don't lie, unlike you, who cannot answer a simple question" Naruto began trembling by that moment. Itachi grasped his shoulder, finally understanding Sasuke's game, and admiring him for coming with it, but also dreading it. Sasuke was playing a truly dangerous game here

"How dare you accuse us of—" Hyuuga began, and suddenly, his Byakuugan activated infront of everyone present. Itachi's breath hitched, all his reflexes tensed up, and he could feel Naruto tensing up as well. If Hyuuga so much as dared move a single against Sasuke, he would die, council member or not.

"Why do you follow him?" Apparently, the only one to keep his calm in the room was Sasuke, who still refused to budge a single centimeter.

"We are not here to explain ourselves to the likes of you, Uchiha Sasuke!" Hyuuga exclaimed, while Mitokado clenched his fists, looking just about ready to explode. The Hokage began to look just a little worried as well.

"And I'm not here to amuse you, I'm here to look after my family. SO! Why do you follow him?"

"The Konoha Council does NOT answer to you, boy!" Mitokado's screech was pregnant with rage and wrath. Sasuke adjusted his stance a little, and Itachi could clearly visualize the seriousness in his expression, but also he could see the wheels turning inside his head, filled with malice, and the anticipation that comes from reaching your goal.

"No, it answers to the people of Konoha, who you sworn to protect and care for, and yet I see you literally violating a nine-year-old Konoha habitant's life. Is that how your idea of a proper behavior?" For the first time, Sasuke's voice was not defiant, but it was simply calm and worried, and yet alsto resolute. Mitokado's response was not to be waited, and it shocked all present.

"Stop testing my patiences, Sasuke!" His chakra flared wildly, exploding across the room as a gust of wind, a force of nature, and Itachi just knew that, even though the strength of it wsa more than enough to knock both Naruto and Sasuke down, his little brother had also jumped a little when hit by the force of Mitokado's chakra, because he had flown far enough so that Itachi didn't have time to catch Naruto and him.

The room was completely silent. All members were in shock. Even Hyuuga didn't know what to say, and Mitokado looked ready to faint, he was so pale. Only Ibiki had a different expression: he was smirking, but just like the rest in the room, he was looking at Sasuke, who was currently on the floor, face down. After a few seconds, the young man stood up, and Itachi could see a thin line of rich red Uchiha blood falling from his hairline. But Sasuke showed no pain, no remorse, no confusion: he simply stood, and looked directly at Mitokado, and his voice was low but clear when he spoke:

"Well, then, you stop chasing my family" Had Itachi not been holding a frightened Naruto against his chest, or overly worried about the Wound on Sasuke's head, he'd be fighting tears of pride at his Otouto.

"That's it!" Utatane screamed over the silence, her hands colliding viciously with the table in front of the council, her face the perfect description of overwhelming rage. If Itachi was less of a consummate shinobi, he would've cringed. "You… You…" Her eyes fixed on Sasuke, daring him to say anything. Sasuke seemed to thankfully heed the unspoken warning. It matter little though, for Sasuke had carried out his plan perfectly: the nine-year-old had basically cornered a Council member into a fit of rage, making them show their ulgy faces to the world. "You will answer my questions, Sasuke, if you really want your "family" to stay whole, the way it has been. No more monkey business. Am I clear, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, ma'am" He slowly said, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve, defiance still written across his face.

"So, according to you, you did not escape, you simply went out." Utatane began. Mitokado looked ready to argue again, but the woman simply raised her hand in front of him, effectively cutting all protest from her teammate. Much damage had already been done on account of a child. "Why did you go out in such fashion, that you even crossed the Konoha limits, I wonder?"

"Simple" Sasuke answered, to everyone's surprise, since they seemed to expect some more resistance from the little one. All but Ibiki seemed surprised at the change in Sasuke's demeanor, even Yamanaka. "I had a discussion with Itachi. I thought I was better than I really was, and wanted him to teach me a fire jutsu. He said I was not ready, so I went out. I was being stupid and thought that by escaping the village unnoticed and coming back, I would prove I was ready. I heard that three miles west of the village, there is a Hill that produces some flowers which are unique, because of their scent and usage to make soldier pills. I planned on going to that Hill, getting a bouquet, and sneaking back in unnoticed to prove Aniki, but I didn't count on the protection the Amikichi set around the flower, since that clan uses it most. It was stupid, it was childish, and it was definitely not Aniki's fault, since he was on a mission, and had no way to stop me, or even guess I would do such a thing"

The glare Sasuke got was nothing but chilling and terrifying. Any other boy his age would be wiping in fear under it, but Sasuke being kept his calm, and simply return the glare with an indifferent look of his own, as though he wasn't even talking to Utatane, or at least someone who didn't have the urge to kill him at least.

"You expect me—furthermore, you expect the Honorable Council Members in Konoha to belive such foolishness from you, Sasuke?" Utatane exclaimed, and Itachi noticed how a vein popped up on her forehead, even though her entire demeanor looked calm and controlled. Itachi raised an eyebrow, almost in shock by his little brother's words.

"No, ma'am. I expect you to believe Akamichi-sama. Im sure he must have received word of someone tampering his trap in the last 48 hours" Itachi could almost hear the smirk on Sasuke's voice, even if the youngster was not wearing it. But even if Sasuke WAS smirking, no one would notice, for all Council Members were suddenly looking at Akimichi expectantly.

Akimichi, looking straight at Sasuke, with a wide, knowing smile on his face, simply answered: "I did received word of someone stepping over our traps, and not getting anything. It was a little too far to the flowers thought, wasn't even in the red zones of the Hills, so I didn't give it much thought, specially since we found no culprit, and all our areas were accounted for" The obese man chuckled, his kind eyes almost glistening in mirth. "you must have been fairly lost if you planned to reach the Yajada flowers from the point you tried to reach the mountains, young man"

Before these words, Itachi was floored when he saw that Sasuke actually had the grace to blush. It was amazing just how good a liar his little brother could be. He'd have to start paying a little more attention to his Otouto, even if his heart told him Sasuke would never lie to him.

"Your kunai traps, specially, did a small number on him, Akamichi-san" Kakashi's voice surprised all presents, his voice light and a little amused. "I had to use the last of my medicine pocket on the scratches. Nice attack flux, by the way, I figure even a Chuunin with moderate experience would have a hard time getting through them" Akamichi looked positively beaming at the praise.

"And how would YOU know that, Kakashi-san?" The Inuzuka leader asked, almost leering at the masked man. Itachi resisted the cring, it was no secret the Inuzuka mistress had a soft spot for the Copy-nin; rumor was she claimed that Kakashi was the only man outside the Inuzuka clan who actually understood their care and love for canines, and found it…. Appealing. Itachi would not like to be in Kakashi's shoe around Lady Inuzuka; he liked a little wild streak involved in all things sexual, but he had an idea that woman would get too wild. Fortunately for Kakashi, the Copy-nin had the uncanny ability to remain unfaced by most things that would make people look like a tomato from turning so red.

"Because I was the one who found Sasuke-kun" he said with a grin on his face, or what seemed to be a grin. Itachi could see the smallest hint of a blush gracing the fierce woman, when Kakashi looked pointedly at her and, almost like an icing of the cake, he continued. "And then I may have set off a trap or two. What can I say? Curiosity may kill the cat, but it can also really entertains the puppies" then he winked at the woman. Itachi was sure he could smell Inuzuka's hormones going off and about wildly around her.

"Well, young boy…" Inuzuka carried on, not even looking at Sasuke, but still leering at Kakashi in a not-so-innocent way. To his credit, Kakashi looked every inch like he just hadn't swiped all attention from Sasuke, and took it upon himself. Itachi could kiss the gray-haried man. "it seems like you got a very reliable alibi for the time being." Then, the canine using ninja focused her gaze on Sasuke, and sighed dramatically. "Well, I believe you, wicked as that tale was." She glanced sideways at Kakashi, letting her message known clearly: 'you owe me, Kakashi, and im planning to charge you any time soon'. "Can I please depart now? I have bigger things to do than to wonder where little moon-face little darling spent the last three days of his life?"

Itachi figured among those things to do, cornering Kakashi would definitely be one of them.

"This is a serious Council affair, Inuzuka Rei. It would be wise to treat it as such" Mitokado spoke, his stern look firmly in his place. Inuzuka simply rolled her eyes, to rest her cheek upon her right hand, looking quite bred for all she was worth. Next to her, Nara, sighed as well, then leaned further down on his seat. Itachi was a little worried about the fact that the lazy ninja had yet to say a thing, but he hoped that the reason for that was a positive thought towards him and the children.

"In regards of this, I have no more questions" Morino said calmly from his seat, arms still crossed over his chest, looking at Sasuke as if he was dissecting him. The stunned silence that followed was worth gold. Unfortunately, it didn't last too long. Hyuuga stood, so agitated he was sputtering nonsense at Morino. The Inquisitor didn't let him last much. "Before you even form a word, Hyuuga-sama, please keep in mind that I am here as a FAVOR to the Council members, this is not an obligation of mine." That seemed to do the trick for Hyuuga, who looked like indignity personified. "As head of the Interrogation team in Konoha, take my word for it, Council Members, you will not extract anything incriminatory from Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, or Uchiha Itachi. They're determined, goal-centered, and im pretty sure you'll have a handful of issues to deal with if you don't agree with their request. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd rather have these young citizens" Itachi couldn't help but notice he was looking pointedly at Sasuke as he said this, and Sasuke was looking right back at the scarred man. "on our good graces, than against it"

"Correct me if im wrong, Master Morino" Danzo's voice cut the room like a knife. "but your words make two children and a teenager sound rather dangerous" Anymore venom in his voice, and Danzo could kill you just by listening to him.

"Actually, Danzo, Morino-san meant it as an intelligence strategy" All members hushed, it was the first time Abruram Shinta had spoken since Sasuke had begun his hearing, and even though his voice was low and soft, you could the attention it demanded. "You just witnessed an eight-year-old giving a speech worthy of a Hokage, the same boy who is village-known troublemaker admitting to purposely running away from issues, and then clearly stating he no longer looked for trouble, simply because he didn't want to disappoint his future guardian. And not only that, you just witnessed a nine-year-old pre-graduated ninja-wannabe from the academy cornering a sixty-year-old ninja veteran into unwillingly bursting his chakra, instead of the child being cornered himself, and THEN, and only then giving out the story as to what happened." The man chuckled. "In this room there are two hound ninja, Inuzuka and Kakashi, both of which can literally smell lies a mile away, and you have Yamanaka, a certified mind expert whose specialty is detect the brain variation through chakra; you have two of the greatest analyst to ever graze Konoha in Nara and Utatane, none of which found a flaw in Sasuke's story, and then you have two worldly renounced Jounin, Kakashi and Akimich, one of which is an ex ANBU captain and the other is a greatly respected clan head who can confirm the boy's version. Seriously, how much longer do you really have to keep nagging before you realize you lost this one? Sasuke stupidly ran from home, was lucky enough to do it during a missing-nin attack, so all our best ninja were on the hunt, enabling his escape, then he got lost, and triggered a coupled of traps on the way to his irrational undertaking. The fact that you don't like his version, doesn't mean it can't be true"

Itachi could kiss the bug-charmer at that moment. On the other hand, Danzo looked like he was having an aneurysm. Itachi was loving every minute of it.

"Sit down, Sasuke" Aburame ordered, looking for all his worth like he was tired of this sham. Sasuke was only too happy to comply, and gave a little smile at Itachi as he came back to his seat, and comfortably sitting next to Naruto. "Itachi, if you will…."

Deliberately slowly, Itachi stood, movements calm and graceful, with all the Uchiha mannerism that had been passed down to him through generations. None of which seemed to impress Aburame, but he was sure at least one Council Member would be a little less prone to be aggressive with the simple gesture.

"Before we formally begin this part of the hearing, Uchiha Itachi" Aburame began, and Itachi knew it in his voice that Aburame meant business. He didn't know if this did well for him or not, but he was inclined for something positive to come out of Aburame's blissfull interruption. "I would like to properly present an apology, which I believe, has been long overdue"

Itachi let his shock show, for all to see. An apology? About damned time!

"Forgive me, Aburame-sama, but I don't belive I understand the source—"

"Oh, please, Itachi" Nara's voice was heard for the first time. And even while he was leaning back on his chair, eyes closed, looking for all the world like he was taking a nap, he could hear a little impatience in his voice. "We may believe a little naivety and humility from Naruto, and maybe even little Sasuke, but you? I think we're a little any pretenses by now." Nara Ryu opened one eye, and gazed at Itachi, a hint of mirth in them had Itachi understanding Nara's point of view: he was the one all members would be the most interested in eating alive, simply because he was the hardest one to take down.

"Then, I suppose I shouldn't apologize for my confusion" Itachi retaliated, looking straight at Nara.

"That's more like it" Aburame said. "my point is… although we are all aware as to why this case in specific is as delicate as it is, it is still a little absurd just how far it has gotten. Regardless of how mature your brother maybe, and how concerned we are all about Naruto's upraising, for reasons we all know, I am quite sure this is not something a child should endure." Itachi sure was relieved by Aburame's diplomacy, he was not only softly avoiding the Bijuu topic, but also softening the experience for Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi was sincerely liking the man. "And also, it was quite furtive the way your guardianship over Sasuke was held and handled with. For that, I am truly ashamed, and beg your understanding."

Following Nara's advice to "not try and fool them", Itachi did what he felt natural to do: he held his ground, and simply nodded, acknowledging his words. Whatever the members wanted to do with his gesture was very much their problem.

"One of the honorary Konoha Council Member has extended an apology towards you, Uchiha. I would advice you to show some thanks" Mitokado warned, acting a little menacing. At this point, Itachi couldn't care less about what he thought, if he wasn't mistaken, he already had three quarters of the Council members in the bag.

"I have nothing against the apology. But it is just as Nara-sama said, a heartfelt speech about how thankful I am would be a mockery towards all of you. I have no intention of you all liking me, I only want you to deem me capable of raising my brother and his best friend"

"Now we're talking." Aburame said, resting his elbows on the table infront of the members, and leaning against it. "REALLY talking" If Itachi were a little gullible, he would believe he saw a smile on Aburame's face. "Now that we got that out of the way, personally, I only have one thing to discuss with you, if the Council Members would allow me, before I come to a decision."

Aburame stopped, whether to form his question, or to give a little drama to the moment, Itachi did not know, but he was basically ready for whatever the bug controller would throw at him. The Uchiha continued to hold his ground, impassive, calm, collected. All things Uchiha, really.

"All I need to know is…. Why? Why would you like to take such a… troublesome young boy as Naruto under your wing? I am sure you have quite enough with your brother, the remains of your clan, and your ninja obligations, so, why would you voluntarily make your life a little more difficult?"

Itachi didn't even last three seconds to answer.

"I could give you a list of reasons, Aburame-sama" He softly answered, looking straight at the man questioning him. It was almost as though they were having a private conversation, and the rest of the presents had evaporated. So this was what it felt like to be under Aburame's inquisitiveness.

"Social reasons, emotional reasons, altruist reasons, and given the situation, even convenient reasons." Aburame raised an eyebrow at that. "But the most simple one is this: pound per pound, Naruto has become as much part of our family as Sasuke and myself. He has integrated himself into our lives in a way that it is inconceivable to find ourselves without him once more. Just as everyone can pick who can be your friend, we can all pick who could be your family, even if not related by blood. He chose us. We did not choose him. It was he who came into our lives, and embraced us like the one he didn't have. We care for him, and appreciate him for doing that, so I'm merely returning the sentiment."

Aburame nodded, and his right hand came to his chin, index finger tapping lightly at it, as if he was savoring the words, exploring it. Itachi knew his conversation with Aburame was just beginning.

"You said you could give me any number of reason, even 'convenient' ones. What do you mean by that?"

/And so…. The games begin/ Itachi thought. /He is not your ordinary guy here, Itachi. This is Aburame Shinta we're talking about, the best way to go is the honest way to go. Otherwise, I'd just be digging my own grave./

"I could say I was interested in his way of behaving prior to meeting us. I could say I was trying to mold him into a much more cooperative citizen in Konoha, and that by placing a loving environment around him would be the easiest way to do it. Don't you think?"

Aburame nodded before answering, a frown decorating his face. Itachi knew he was walking on thin ice, because what he said could be interpreted as he trying to control Naruto, and the Kyuubi inside him as a bonus, and basically materializing the Council's greatest fear.

"But one would say that you have done that already, considering how little he's been in trouble lately." He subtly accused, and Itachi wasn't disappointed by that. He had expected the subject to come up, perhaps not by Aburame, and with much less finesse, but he was ready for it.

/Be honest, and be smart about it/ he reminded himself, remembering Kakashi's words before coming in. 'if you're just you, they'll never stand a chance'.

"Not because I demanded it of him, you can be sure of that. He said it himself, the pranks stopped he has something else to occupy his mind." He stoically said, careful to keep his tone neutral, a simple remembrance of Naurto's words.

"Not disappointing you, if I remember correctly" Aburame may have been subtle about it, but he was brutal and relentless in his accusations. Itachi respected him all the more for it, and was even glad that at least ONE Council member was treating this with something other than aggressive over caution.

"And also other things like worrying about my return from a mission, helping Sasuke and I tend to the house, doing chores and homework. Being a normal child, or as normal as it could be, trying to be ninja, can be a little time-consuming" Itachi responded, keeping most of his amusement from his face. He noticed Aburame didn't share the amusement with him at the time, but he could feel the other Council Member tentatively lowering their guard, as if surrendering the hearing to Aburame. If you asked Itachi, letting Aburame take control was the smartest thing they could do, the man could disguise an insult in a way you almost felt complimented.

"When you consider your influence on him, it is quite a lot of responsibility, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir, it is." Itachi answered seriously, like he was physically carrying the responsibility at the moment.

"And I suppose you deem yourself capable of handling such responsibility" It was not a question, it was a statement. One that almost accused Itachi of being arrogant, thought of himself better than the rest, and overall a stuck-up. It basically accused him of most the flaws of the Uchihas.

"No, sir. I believe myself capable of believing in Naruto." He swiftly answered, hoping he would kill the heavy feeling that stroke him with Aburame's last word. He just realized he was not only defending Naruto, but also himself and his whole clan. "He is a wonderful child, who hasn't been given a chance to prove it. No one has even bother to ask if he'd like that chance"

"Do you believe it part of your responsibility to give him that chance?" Aburame asked, not even hiding his interest in the answer to his question.

"Yes, sir. I do. I want him to know he is not invisible, that people do notice him. That not everything is wrong in the world." Conviction filled every word he said, and Itachi was amazed as to how shocked he was by his own honesty. He really wanted those things for both his angels, and would do it all to get it.

"A mission like that would provide you with a lot of power over him, don't you think?"

/Over them/ Itachi thought, immediately including Sasuke in his thoughts.

"I suppose it would. That is why I said he came to us, not us to him. He is free to do with his learning and his experience as he wishes. It was never my plan to dictate his path." The last sentence was almost spelled out for the Council, he wanted that particular idea to come across loud and clear. He was NOT trying to manipulate Naruto, and he WAS NOT after the Kyuubi here.

"Then, what is your plan, Itachi?" Aburame asked, rather predictably, but still just as sharply. Itachi was starting to think they had given the Head of Interrogation spot mistakenly. Aburame Shinta was a tough opponent to get by.

"It is to let them both know that there is another way, other than indifference and resentment. All I want is the chance to give my brother and Naruto the chance I never had: the chance to choose what they wanted, instead of having it all planned out in front of him." Then, Itachi stopped, not to collect his thoughts, but to control his emotions, he was treading into parts of his thoughts that had never been expressed, and it was uncomfortable as it was overwhelming to speak them. He had to take his hat out to Aburame for basically forcing him to not hide an inch of his thought.

"The moment I was born, I was put to be a ninja, service Konoha, kill if need be, and inherited one of the heaviest burdens in this village, in the shape of the Uchiha philosophy of being the highest, and the best in the ninja world. I had my life cut out in front of me long before resting in my mother's womb. I had enough shaping, cunning and manipulating in my live before the war to not wish it upon anyone else"

From the corner of his eyes, he could see various expressions of shock amongst the Council members, and also a few of them were looking at him like he was a little bug they were dissecting, not sure what to make of him. He wasn't concerned about that, though, he was centered on the man standing right in front of him, and the verbal dispute they were having.

"I suppose that means you forgot your previous teachings?" Aburame questioned, and Itachi was relieved to hear it in his tone that Aburame wasn't buying that. He would be disappointed if the bug catcher would be convinced so quickly.

"You never completely forget, specially your family, but with time and growing, you create your own judgment, and can discern which believe to make your own, and which to disregard as ignorance and stubbornness" Itachi said, and meant it. He was sick of hearing the surviving Uchiha talking about conspiracy plots and even growing obsessed with their resentment against the Heads of Konoha. The Uchiha clan went ahead into battle because as part of the Public Defense, it was their duty to do so, not because he believed in some sort of scheme to get rid of them. If anything, the plotters were the Uchiha leaders. Itachi clearly remember the sneaking in the middle of the night in and out of his house, the hiding in different hidden Uchiha rooms, the whispering behind walls. He may not have had a full grasp of what was in motion, but he knew three things: it was bad, it would basically behead the Council Leaders of the time, and Itachi wanted no part of it at the time.

For the first time in the conversation, Aburame took his time to answer. Itachi knew he was digesting his words, and was a little taken back by what he read between the lines. If you paid attention, and Itachi knew Aburame was, you could almost hear Itachi saying he didn't believe in everything his Clan believed, and even further, was actively against many of those believes.

"Those are very strong words you're saying" Itachi smirked before answering.

"We Uchihas have never done anything halfway. Its one of the things that I'm afraid has stuck with me"

"Do you keep in touch with the remaining Uchihas?" Aburame suddenly asked, and Itachi was a little taken back the change in topic. When did this hearing became an Uchiha analysis?

"Most of them, yes. They do still see me as a future Clan Head, little as the clan is"

"And how do you feel about that? Do you intend to take on that spot, when you reach the age dictated by your clan?" Itachi couldn't help but wonder where Aburame was going with this, so he decided to tag along, amuse the older man a little.

"It is a duty I cannot escape, I am afraid. It would fall upon some other unfortunate soul. I couldn't live with my conscious" To emphasize it, he laid his hand upon his chest. Funny thing is, he meant what he said.

"You make it sound like a burden, rather than an honor, to be the leader of such a mighty Clan"

/He's doubting me. He thinks I'm lying about my attachment with the Clan. And who wouldn't? given our reputation/ Itachi decided to cut down all the crap, and do what he did best: be brutally honest while tearing someone else's assumptions.

"I will be honest with you, Council members. Most of the remaining Uchihas are civilians: carpenters, designers, merchants, who know not of war. But they were also parents, brothers, sisters, children of Uchiha ninja who DID died in the war, and that brings grief, doubt, resentment. I won't stand here and say none of them believe in some sort of plan to annihilate the clan, but I will stand here and say: I survived that war. At the age of seven, I lived through it, and I can attest that everything was done to minimize the casualties in that war. Uchihas were the greater to fall in number, but every clan suffered a great loss of loved ones. At this time, it would take more than strength and diplomacy to be the Leader my clan needs. It is a place not to be taken lightly. To answer your question, sir, being a Leader is an honor, but in this specific situation, it would also be a burden."

He diverted his gaze for a second, to avert the emotions in the room. He wasn't shocked to see that all Member were shell-shocked by him admitting of the Uchiha conspiracy talk. /well, you wanted it so much, there you have it. Now, deal with it. I'm done acting like a little diplomat, trying to sugar-coat anything to anyone./

"And as a future clan head, what do you think Uchihas need? What is your vision as to what the Uchiha clan philosophy should be from now on?" Would you follow in the path of resentment, or would you offer you clan something else? Itachi could hear the hidden question loud and clear as if Aburame had spoken.

"Working hard. Just like everything that starts from the scratch. We should be congregating, forging the friendships we so need in order to grow, slowly but surely integrating ourselves back into Konoha's life, not only as the Police Force of Konoha, but as active participants in Konoha's growth. We have been a little too isolated all through our history, I believe. Now it's the time for changes, to look forward towards bigger and better thing, and not bother looking back." Itachi didn't know where that came from, but he loved it. He had never even really considered the future of the clan, but if he had to think it in order to go through this test, he would.

"Forgive me, Itachi, but your words sound almost too good to be true."

"I know. Its idealistic and little too pacific to come out of my mouth, but all great ideas always do sound a little crazy when you first hear them" A little smile graced his lips at this. He was relived to see Aburame answering it, along with a few Council members. Taking a deep breath, Aburame leaned back on his seat, and the spell broke, Itachi was suddenly very much aware of everyone looking at him, of how he had literally spilled his heart out, and just how much he wanted to go home with his two children.

"mhm… Very well, then. I have no more questions. Please, if anybody else would like to cover anything else with Itachi, be my guest" Were Aburame's words, motioning the invitation with his hand. To Itachi's displeasure, it was Mitokado who answered the invitation.

"Do you really expect us to believe such fantasies? You might as well have told us a fairy tail!" He exclaimed, a feral look on his face. Itachi stood unfaced by it, and simply choose to ignore the intentions, focusing on the words instead.

"I don't expect you to believe me. I expect you to understand me." He retaliated, daring the old man to interrupt him again. Mitokado didn't. "I was caught in a war two months before turning seven, and had my first kill that very day, and so it went on and on for two years; my parents, my closest friends, all my mentors of my youth died in that war. I have more people in the Memorial Stone than half of Konoha, because half the demises in that war were Uchihas. I am sick and honestly tired of people dying and suffering around me. Another war is the last thing on my mind, and I wouldn't wish what I had to go through on nobody else. Why do I insist on living with my brother and Naruto, you ask? Because they bring me peace. They fill my house with all the laughter I never expressed growing up, and I will look you in the eye and say it to you a million times over, if a million times it will take for you to let me keep my peace." Itachi stood for a second, letting his words sink in on Mitokado and the rest of the Council, before continuing.

"I'm not part of the ANBU squad because of the thrill of the hunt, because of the smell of blood, or even because of the honor wearing the mask holds." Itachi hear a gasp, from whom, he didn't know, but he was glad they were actually shocked by his admission. It would do them well to finally know who they were talking to. "I am part of ANBU, and would give my life protecting the village, because I've seen what happens when there is no one there, in the shadows, to prevent the plots, to move the pieces, and to do the dirty work that keeps YOUR hands clean, your speeches trustworthy, and the village threat-free, and in precious, beautiful heavenly peace. Now, what you need to answer me is, why can't I have my own little piece of heavenly peace?"

If looks could kill, Mitokado would be cold and hard, Itachi knew, but he didn't give a damn anymore, he just wanted the old geezer to understand that he could give a rat's ass about Uchiha's and their madness, and that he didn't care about the Bijuu, or what they thought he would do with it. All he wanted was to keep the balance had gone up to, and simply savor the happiness of having his loved ones by him.

"Well, I do believe we have no more questions" The Hokage joyfully spoke, before nobody else even dreamed of speaking again. "I suppose we should vote now. Please, take your seat back, Itachi"

/Finally!/

The moment Itachi turned, his gaze fell upon Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting there, looking for all they were worth like two lovestruck teenagers. Naruto had obviously spilled a tear or two, he supposed when Itachi started speaking with Aburame, and Sasuke looked as proud as Itachi had ever seen him. He hoped they could keep his composure. The moment he was within arm's length, both kids jumped to his arms in a short hug. No such luck, then.

"As you may know, there are 12 council members here, in order to provide full, undiscussed custody, you need 9 votes; with only 5 votes or less in favor, the request would be declined, and with either 6 or seven votes, the Council member are to further deliberate the matter at hand. All agreed?" No one objected. Kakashi looked like he wanted to say something, but he ended up remaining silent. "Very well, then. I should start by myself" The Hokage explained. "In favor"

One down, eight to go. Itachi felt Sasuke tightening in hands around him. Akimichi stood, wide smile on his face.

"Akimichi Clan head. In favor"

"Inuzuka Rei. In favor." She winked at Naruto, for good measure.

/Three…. Three outta three…. Good, good/

"Ryu Nara" Nara suddenly spoke, not standing, and totally out of order, for he was the last one. "In favor" then stood, and left. Nobody stopped him.

"Hyuuga Haruka, Against" Itachi felt like the word had punched him in the nuts! No luck convincing him.

"Hatake Kakashi" The man didn't stand up either. In fact, he had his book out, and didn't even look up from it. "in favor"

"Aburame, Shinta" Itachi held his breath… the man smiled "In favor"

"Mitokado Horuma. Against" the man said it like a death sentence.

/oh, fuck, two against. Two more, and im screwed./ Naruto suddenly had a vicegrip on his hand.

"Danzo, against" /well, no surprise there/ His eyes fell upon Utatane. She was the only one he seriously believed would be against, and Itachi was seriously dreading her turn.

"Sho Yamanaka, in favor" Itachi barely heard the man say.

Itachi did the math, he had seven votes for him, and only two more members to go. Morino and Utatane were crucial now. He just had to have them both.

"Ibiki Morino" Itachi noticed Ibiki gazing at Sasuke, instead of him. "In favor."

All eyes fell upon Utatane, and she stood, slowly, deliberately, but staring straight into Itachi, as if she had never seen him before. Itachi prayed.

"Koharu Utatane" She dragged her words, like they weighted on her. "Inconclusive."

"WHAT?" Naruto screeched next to Itachi, who nearly jumped at the explosion. "You old hag, what do you mean, inconclusive? Are you outta- mhn! Hnmmha!" Sasuke effectively, and quickly shut Naruto up, throwing both his hands over his mouth.

"Please forgive him, I think he hit his head when he was a baby" Sasuke excused himself, smiling as brightly as he could while still holding Naruto down.

/With something the sizes of a Kyuubi/ Itachi thought. He loved Naruto to bits, but this was clearly not the time for such antics.

"Inconclusive, Koharu?" The Hokage questioned gently. Itachi figured he was just as confused as the rest of the Members, more because he expected an outright "against" coming from Utatane. The woman in question took her time to answer.

"Well, as you all know, I was completely against it, but I suppose I could give the young Uchiha Itachi the benefit of the doubt."

"Utatane!"

"Be quiet, Mitokado!" The old lady hushed the man. "a little fairy-tale-like or not, the boy did have a few good points, and you really WERE a fool, for letting a nine-year-old manipulate you into a fit of rage!" MItokado looked like he had just been slapped, while a few council member were holding in their laughter. Then, Utatane's gaze fell upon Itachi. "Don't take this the wrong way, young boy. I don't trust you. I don't even like you, or your brother, and least of all, the little blond rascal next to you."

/then why the fuck were you inconclusive?/

"But you do have an excellent point." She continued. "War is ugly. And we ALL should do all it takes to prevent it. I share that sentiment with you, and that much, I can tell you believe in. Someone who shares a belief with me can't be all that stupid." Itachi looked at the old lady and felt a little dumb for the first time in a long while, was that a compliment, or an insult? "because of your dedication to keeping peace in Konoha, and all that you have accomplished in your life as a ninja into keeping that goal, I reserve the against. Your feelings are none of my concern." She coldly concluded. "I suppose I'll see you after we deliberate."

Having said that, she stood to leave.

"Mhm…. Excuse me…" Kakashi's sing-song voice rang through the room, and stopped the woman in her haste. All eyes upon him. "I may not be a Konoha law specialist, but I have a question"

Itachi was not, for a single second, fooled by the innocent glint in Kakashi's eyes. /not a specialist in Konoha law. Yeah, right. Kakashi never opened his mouth without having all facts./

"I have the impression that an inconclusive vote, since is neither one thing, nor another, is not valid. So, that would leave the case with about… 8 votes? Again, Im not an expert but…. There is no, "should he receive 8 votes, there would be a deliberation among the members", that is only for 6 to 7 votes situations. Now, again, Im not the expert, but I do remember reading somewhere, say…. The original scroll where the rules were written, you know… the one destroyed in the last Konoha war —don't ask how it came to me, please—and it said that with 8 votes, there is a NEGOTIATION of both parts, instead of a DELIBERATION of just the members. So the question remains, where do the 8 votes leave us?"

/Kakashi, you beautiful, sadistic, wonderful, arrogant, stubborn, perverted genius!/


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto is not mine... nor are its characters. Once again, im sorry for the delay, but im hoping things will pick up, now that I've found a muse again.

where we left off...

"I may not be a Konoha law specialist, but I have a question"

Itachi was not, for a single second, fooled by the innocent glint in Kakashi's eyes. /not a specialist in Konoha law. Yeah, right. Kakashi never opened his mouth without having all facts./

"I have the impression that an inconclusive vote, since is neither one thing, nor another, is not valid. So, that would leave the case with about 8 votes? Again, Im not an expert but . There is no, "should he receive 8 votes, there would be a deliberation among the members", that is only for 6 to 7 votes situations. Now, again, Im not the expert, but I do remember reading somewhere, say . The original scroll where the rules were written, you know the one destroyed in the last Konoha war don't ask how it came to me, please and it said that with 8 votes, there is a NEGOTIATION of both parts, instead of a DELIBERATION of just the members. So the question remains, where do the 8 votes leave us?"

/Kakashi, you beautiful, sadistic, wonderful, arrogant, stubborn, perverted genius!/

And... ACTION!

Itachi tried not to grin. He really did, and he made it, but he couldn't stop his mouth from curving up a little. Kakahi had done the unthinkable! He had found the mother of all loopholes for them! Oh, he could just kiss him! Or give a really hard fuck over the nearest flat surface, the kind that he knew would drive the man crazy: all hot, dominating and perfectly dirty, bruises , marks and exhaustation as the aftermath of it.

So, thanks to Kakashi's miraculous intervention, the hearing, instead of a mandatory desicion from teh Council, became a NEGOTIATION between the Council and the Uchiha, giving him enough power to have some say in his little angels's future. It had gone better than expected, Itachi came to the conclusion, as he recounted what had happened:

Mitokado and Hyuuga went over the top with anger, their faces beet ret with indignation at having to negotiate with a teenager a "vital desicion", as they liked to call it, immediately giving fantastic arguments as to why that stipulation should be overruled, the main one was that it would be absurd to discuss things with a teenager and two children.

Itachi did smile when he remembered Haburame's answer: "Yes... a Teenager who has fought more for our village than many other ninjas combined, and somehow also managed to get two children to never skip a day of classes, with good grades, with the bonus that one of those children is the one child we'd never thought to see at the top of the class. Let's just overlook how very capable Uchiha Itachi is, just because it pleases your ego's". Inuzuka barked out a laugh so heartfelt, that her eyes watered up, and Itachi swore he'd heard her say something amongst the lines of "you had it coming, dumbasses". Hyuuga didn't dare open his mouth after that. Mitokado wasn't quite as ready to give up on his path.

It was akimichi the one to intervene on his behalf next, stating that they really had nothing to questiong Itachi's ability. Mitokado retaliated, or tried to, when all of a sudden, just like a tagged kunai, the Head of Interrogation, dropped the bomb:

"Do you really think you can actually control any of these youngsters, Mitokado? Utatane? Hyuuga, Danzo? A 9 year old just cornered an old experiences shinobi into losing control of his emotions and chakra, and an eight year old just burst a top of the notch Interrogation device. Without mentioning that the petitioner has repetedly denied the offer of one of the top ranks amongst the ANBU, just to make sure these children are fine. Seriously, when you get cornered by people younger than ten, you think you'd want to keep on their good graces, and not piss them off." Then, Morino shot Mitokado a look that could chill over a volcano. "I don't expect you to understando strategy thinking much, or even the working of the minds, but the moment you lifted that boy off his feet with your chakra, its been your ass flat on the floor. I agree with whatever terms those three demand"

Then, the cloaked ninja stood, and left the room, not one more word said. Itachi didn't really need him to say anything else. Mitokado turned almost purple in rage, but wisely kept his mouth shut, glaring murder at Sasuke. To Sasuke's credit, the boy acted like he didn't notice what was going on around him, and took his victory with an outstanding detachment, as if he was used to warring the dragons on a daily basis.

It was still a bit of a shock that Danzo hadn't vehemently argued, but Itachi figured that Danzo had in spades the strategy planning MItokado was severely lacking of at the moment, and decided to give up today, to fight another day. The Uchiha wasn't compleltely comfortable with that, but he figured he'd deal with whatever Danzo wanted to throw at them when the time came.

After that, it all went down smoothly for a while, with a light conversation as to what the Council members expected from Itachi, and what was expected from Naruto and Sasuke under Itachi's guardianship, should it be given to him.

It was all very basic, it went to things that Itachi didn't need to be reminded of, like proper feeding, continous education, a minimun level of grades from the children at the Academy, a set of parameters on behavior, and then of course, not to notice a decrease on his level of performance as a ninja. Itachi agreed to all the terms thrown at him, trying desperately not to grin.

But then, just like Itachi suspected, Danzo had dropped HIS special request: "And of course, you will be under special survilleance for a while, just to make sure you are keeping up with the rules,and that there is no... irregularities happening again, we would not want Sasuke and you to have another argument, and him getting lost"

Itachi's response was not waited. "Of course not, Council Members. It was a terrible misunderstandig, and we have spoken about it already. It won't happen again." Itachi would make SURE of it, Sasuke would never be jealous of anyone again, if he had a choice in the matter.

"So, I supposed you have no objections to survilleance then... just to keep track of how your family dynamics develop" The smile stretching over Danzo's disfigured face was positively terrifying and bone-chilling. Itachi was caught, he knew it, and he didn't fight. It would be too suspicious of him to refuse now, and so he graciously accepted the condition.

So, as a result, he was the official guardian of his two angels, and he would receive some "light, unconstant" survelliance from ROOT ninja's, due to Danzo's intervention, and then the Hokage piping in by affirming that indeed the survelliance would light and unconstant. Itachi breathed better after that, and also didn't even flinch when Utatane suggested that, capable as Itachi was, his hectic schedule wouldn't let him be a constant figure, and that his Guardianship should be, maybe, overviewed by a competent partner, for the times when he was away. The motion was passed, and became a condition. Itachi didn't evne ponder on it:

"I want Kakashi" he said, resolution ringing in his voice. "The children trust him, I trust, we get along, and I'd be uncomfortable with anyone else"

Kakashi's look was priceless. Matter of fact, all Council Members looked genuinely surprised by Itachi's choice, since Kakashi was not exactly a paternal figure. they were even more surprised when Kakashi, shell shocked and all said that "Sure... I'll take good care of the little angels" the way Kakashi said angels somehow sounded more like rascals.

"So, so, so, so... you're really like, my GUARDIAN!" Naruto's excited squeal brought Itachi back from his riverie, the blond just almost jumping with every step he took, a large grin that took over almost his whole face. Even Sasuke wasn't inmune to Naruto's contagious energy, given by the large smile on his pale face, and the satistified, almost smug way of walking he had going on for him.

"Yeah... I was scared for a little bit, but you really did pull it off" Kakashi lazily commented next to Itachi, and even though his demeanor said not really interested, Itachi could swear he saw a hint of a smile just strectching his mask. "Very lucky indeed"

"Yeah... that stipulation was brilliant!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms on the floor, and jumping up, twisting his body in midair, so he would look at Kakashi, and then proceeded to actually walk backwards, blue eyes shining with admiration. "I don't really know how you did it, but you really saved our asses"

"Well, well, Naruto... that language is a very nice example of how im NOT supposed to raise you two" Itachi chided, narrowing his eyes a little, but he couldn't find it in himself to put real venom on his words. He didn't need to, though, for the blush that decorated Naruto's face was absolutely mortified... not to mention adorable.

"Please, Itachi... DO scold him more often... look at that blush." That was Kakashi talking, and the grin under the mask spoke of pure evil. Itachi didn't know whether to laugh, roll his eyes and take a deep breath, or to just clobber the older man over the head. He had gotten used to the silver-haired Jouning endlessly teasing Sasuke and Naruto, and so far, Kakashi hadn't dare try to do anything to, or should he say with, any of them, so he found no reason to stop the teasing. And there was also the fact that, for some reason, Naruto seemed to react so much more to Kakashi's teasing than Sasuke, and Itachi surprisingly found that he didn't mind Naruto responding to Kakashi as much as he minded Sasuke.

/One of those tings you learn to live with, I guess./ Was what he thought, specially now since he was, dare hi think, a co-guardian with the man.

"Anyways, we should celebrate! do something special! something nice, and delicious and-"

"You want ramen, don't you dobe?" Sasuke's voice, even though moking, was incredibly light.

"Something wrong with that, teme?"

"We're a family now. One would think that we would actually share this as a FAMILY, in our HOUSE" Sasuke kept on digging his scolding in, but they could all see he was barely keeping from laughing. Miracurously, Naruto didn't fall for the teasing, and instead crossed his arms over his chest, pouting, and mumbled.

"Put it that way, and I guess you're right"

"I'll play the lottery. Naruto actually admitted defeat to Sasuke" Kakashi mumbled next to Itachi, and this time, Itachi just couldn't help but bursting into laughter, specially at the look Naruto threw Sasuke, even though it was Kakashi the one to point out the small miracle.

Naruto turned around again, this time completely facing Sasuke, but never missing a step. Itachi marvelled at his balance, comparing it to just how clumsy Naruto could be sometimes. the two kids swiftly deteriorated into a 'who's the best' common argument, with Sasuke edging Naruto on with each passing second. Ten seconds into the argument, Itachi heard the really soft, almost non-audible whisper, carefully mascarated behind the two children's squabble.

"We're being followed" He heard Kakashi's voice. "The moment we stepped out of the Council Tower, there's been two ROOT ANBU's on our tails, 50 meters behind, one is a chakra sensor, the other an infiltrator, by the way he moves and hides."

Itachi waited until Sasuke made a very convincive argument to Naruto, and then nodded at Kakashi's revelation.

/Actually, they've been keeping track of us since we ENTERED the Hokage Tower/ he thought, but was glad to know that Kakashi had been alert enough to locate the shinobi's for such a length of time.

"So far there is only visual survelliance. They don't seem to have any enhanced hearing or smelling. Otherwise, they would've moved to 100 meters instead of 50" Kakashi carried on, taking out his Icha Icha book, and proceeding to read it. "You'll need to check the house for any bugs, or any devices to keep track of all you say and do"

"Hey! stop reading perverted books, if you're gonna be our guardian! PERFECT CIVILIAN BEHAVIOR!" Naruto yelled, his face a little red from the argument he was still carrying with Sasuke. It seemed the blond would be on top of anything and anyone that would jeopardize his guardianship.

"That does seem to be the most appropiate thing, Kakashi" Itachi used the opportunity to speak up, giving their followers what he thought they needed to hear, and also answering Kakashi's thought.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to... accomodate to my new rol, as a protector and part of the family, with all I have to offer" Kakashi admonished.

/Translation: he's getting his hound dogs to search the house for any device, and have the dogs tamper with them/ Itachi thought with a smirk. He was liking having Kakashi as an ally more and more.

Itachi took a deep breath, just before sipping his tea, looking at Sasuke and Naruto in the backyard while they're practiced shooting Kunais. They had found five hearing devices, one in each room in the house, even the bathroom, and also movement sensors in all the bedrooms and the living room. Thankfully, there had been no visual divices within the house, but Itachi and Kakashi agree to do weekly discreet sweeps on the house, just to be on the safe side. It had been a little tricky to tamper them, but they had managed to make them responsive to their chakra, so that with just the right amount of it, all they could hear was nothing but dead air, and the odd sound of maybe birds chirping and of far away voices, as if somebody walking by the house while speaking.

Naruto and Sasuke, of course, knew nothing of this yet, or at least Itachi thought as much, and had already set a plan into motion to remedy that. All Sasuke had to do was open his closet, which was placed in a position where no one could see it from outside, and he would find a sheet of paper, giving him specific instructions of what was happening, and how to let Naruto know about it. Sasuke had been into his room after they had made it home, but Itachi had yet to perceive any changes in neither of the children's usual behavior, but after today at the Hearing, Itachi was ready to expect anything and everything from his little devils.

Then, like they shared an empathic link, Itachi saw Naruto give one of those smoldering looks he had before he would jump anyone, and come close to Sasuke, with a move that defenitely said he wanted to at least give him a peck, but Sasuke deftly moved out of the way.

"Dobe! come on, let's have a race to the lake, I bet you couldn't possibly beat me" and then Sasuke sprinted out, with no warning whatsoever, but just before he ran out of the house, for one single second, Sasuke looked back at him, and winked.

"Smart boy" Kakashi mumbled next to him, and Itachi tensed, not expected an admonishment like that. "I mean, he scored all the Kunai's, right on the middle. Naruto failed a couple tho. They'll be graduating from the Academy in no time"

Apparently, their watchers were only supposed to watch Kakashi and him, or maybe just Itachi, because none of the three moved from the spot when Sasuke and Naruto left, and no clones had been formed.

Itachi relaxed, looking over at Kakashi, who gave him a very determined look, one that usually meant 'I'll fuck you into the nearest wall after this'. And Itachi smirked, not really caring, and prematurely accepting. They wanted a great behavior from Naruto and Sasuke, not Itachi and Kakashi, and it WAS common knowledge that Kakashi slept around a little, and that Itachi had male preferences, even if it wasn't publicly discussed, and he'd be damned if Itachi would be denied whatever was making Kakashi look at Itachi as if Itachi had never fuck Kakashi before, with an intensity that made the hairs on the back of his head stand on attention. It was one of those things that signaled Itachi that whatever was going through Kakashi was nothing but unforgettable. And also, taking into consideration how much Danzo wanted Itachi, he'd probably get an aneurysm if he heard he'd been giving it up to someone else right under his nose for long, specially after Itachi had told the mummy he wasn't interested in any relationship whatsoever.

"You look... evil" Kakashi stated, raising his visible eyebrow, and even thought his voice was cautios, his gray eye spoke of volumes of excitement.

"Does that frighten you?" Itachi asked, looking at the older male sideways.

"Its a rather unusual look on you... but I've learnt to appreciate it" Kakashi calmly said, and Itachi could even imagine the wheels turning in that dirty mind of his. "you think they'll take long?"

"Lake's 5 miles away, and I don't think they'll resist diving in. Then they'll run back. About two hours, three at the most." Kakashi's answer was not to be waited.

"My place, then?" the silver'haired asked, and Itachi felt a hand settling on his thigh, gripping. He felt one of his survelliances shinobi's chakra perking up, clearly shocked at the gesture. Itachi almost smiled.

"You've always complained we don't change our scenario" Itachi rebutted, enjoying how he could just FEEL Kakashi growing desperate, the hand of his thigh squeezing, moving dangerously close to his private areas.

"Let me get this straight. You wanna have se with me, in your house, on the first day of your watched over guardianship?" to his credit, Kakashi sounded genuinely surprised... and amused. Itachi let himself smile, feeling how the second ROOT member's chakra spike up just every so little. He continued to play stupid.

"I guess you're right." Then, Itachi turned, and gave Kakashi the most blinding smile he could pull off, if only just for show and emphasis. "Im really glad you accepted to be my co-guardian" And then, much to Kakashi's amazement, Itachi rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"you owe me for that" Kakashi simply said. "Dumping that kind of responsability just like that on me" he mumbled, but Itachi realized he really didn't mean it. "I can't even read Icha Icha in public now!"

"You can do it in public, just not in front of the children" Itachi tried, he really tried, but he couldn't keep the mirth from his voice. Ever since it became official that Sasuke and Naruto would remain with him, he felt like he was floating!

"Right." Kakashi begrudingly agreed. "well, off we go!"

And with a puff of smoke, they were gone.

"what the fuck was that, Itachi?" Kakashi asked, the moment they re-materialized in the Jounin's house.

Itachi gave him a look, which he hoped to convey the feeling that Itachi believed Kakashi should sense how his mind work better than that.

"It was an act, now come closer and kiss me, they'll be following us pretty soon" He said, and even though he DID wanted to do the dirty with Kakashi, he started to mechanically take off his shinobi assets, starting with the pouch attached to his hip.

"Not that I'm complaining, but... what is exactly the plan?" though his voice sounded dubious, Kakashi began pulling his mask down, and sipping down his vest, as he came close to Itachi.

"The plan is... we've been fucking for months, just kept it silent, and we ADORE each other, and that's why I choose you as my co-guardian, and you accepted" Itachi kissed Kakashi, wrapping his arms around his neck, feeling the oh-so-subtle chakra stopping at about 100 meters from them, and then began to whisper. "cos you love me too... and we're going to be the most loving, dedicated parents Konoha has ever seen, keep the attention on what we do to EACH OTHER, instead of other... activities"

Kakashi moaned, as Itachi lowered his hands to cup his ass, pressing his body impossibly closer against his own, and then wrapping an arm around his hips. Kakashi swiftly picked him straight up off the floor, to get him caught up against the nearest wall, bodies flushed against each other.

"You plan to keep on corrupting the little ones, then?" Kakashi whispered against his ear, tongue peaking out to lick the shell, sharp teeth biting on his earlobe. "Showing them all those fantastic little things they should've never learnt under the age of 10, specially by their Big Bro."

Itachi felt intoxicated, hearing those seemingly innocent words, that meant something so much darker and perverse, while Kakashi was grinding his hips against his own, their cocks touching through their clothes, that mouth doing things almost as hot as they ones it said.

Itachi chuckled.

"Like you're any better." He stopped, but for just long enough to help Kakashi pull his shirt over his head, and immediately pulling a pink nipple, enjoying the soft hiss the older man let out. "I get dips on Sasuke"

Kakashi's laughter tickled his neck and ear, and Itachi once again felt those sharp canines toying with his neck. His eyes rolled back a little, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Itachi just loved when Kakashi went a little animalistic on him.

"I knew you had less than noble plans with your brother..." and with that, Itachi felt his cock being grasped by Kakashi's very capable hand, and even throught his pants, the older man knew just how to stroke him, making his legs feel a little weak.

"I thought you were against me having anything to do with Sasuke" Itachi whispered, his hands working expertly on Kakashi's pants. the moment he opened them, Itachi moved his hand inside, grasping the impressive erection, stroking it in time with Kakashi's teasingly slow rythm.

"Well, its a family matter. Im family" Kakashi stopped to moan, as Itachi squeezed the base of his cock with just a little more pressure than usual, a little pain intensifying his pleasure. "I get to watch now"

It was Itachi's turn to chuckle, and he pulled Kakashi's head to him, sealing their lips together, their tongues dancing a little posesively around each other, claiming, taking all they could take. This session would not be about the usual need to release pleasure, Itachi realized,it was about containing it. About holding themselves for just a little bit more, while the time came when each could satisfy their real hunger.

Without warning, Kakashi set Itachi to the ground, and turned him around, his hands making quick work of Itachi's pants, and pulling them down, exposing his ass. Expertly, he rubbed his cock between Itachi's firm ass cheeks, enjoying the feel of it, wetting it with his precum, and he felt Itachi shamelessly pushing back. Kakashi knew there was something about his little brother that turned Itachi into the most horny state the normally stoic Uchiha would ever be, and he was planning to tak advantage of every second of that. He poised himself at the tight, dry entrance, and was pleasantly surprised when Itachi only reached behind him, towards the back of Kakashi's neck, and pulled him even closer, making his head press more firmly against his ass.

"I got a feeling, luv... This is gonna be so fucking great"

And then, Kakashi pushed in, the Uchiha's name a grunt in his mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto is not miiiinnneeeeee!

Hi, I just wanted to apologize for how LONG this fic has taken, I thought I had abandoned it MYSELF... specially since I didn't have like, a clear plan as to the direction I was taking the fic, which is why the hearing seemed to go on forever... but then, I just sat infront of my pc, and my fingers just wouldn't stop typing, and my brain wouldn't stop working! I've reconciled with my inner writer, I guess... XD its good to be back!

Time seemed to fly by for the new, kind of tentative family. There was an animated, joyful atmosphere that not even Itachi had been able to resist, and somehow he would find himself smiling so much more often than he's ever had in his entire life, perfectly happy with the way things were goin.

Sasuke and Naruto literally spent every waking moment together, and had considerably stopped their little passionate escapades. While they were at the lake after the Hearing, Sasuke had briefly explained the situation to Naruto, and gave him the strict instructions Itachi had left for the both of them.

After a week, both Itachi and Kakashi had come to the conclusion that they were the ones being followed and watched, not Sasuke and Naruto, and that was a relief in itself, because Itachi and Kakashi could easily control themselves, and could handle the pressure of being constantly watched, but he didn't want that pressure on Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi figured that since it was him the Council expected to corrupt Naruto, then it would him that would be watched like a prey would be by a hawk.

So, everytime the children wanted some "alone time", they would just have to separate themselves from both Itachi and Kakashi, and suddenly plan a little adventure of the their, which was a little too often, and not hard at all, considering they now had Itachi's immediate approval, and the elation of living together officially made everything interesting for the both of them.

It had been a little hard at first, to know that you were constantly being watched, btu thankfully the Hokage apparently kept his word, and the survelliance was unconstant and sporadic, just as Danzo had lied through his teeth it would be. Itachi knew the Hokage had managed to change the shinobi guards from ROOT, to some ordinary type of shinobi. Granted, they were ANBU, but it was a relief to just know Danzo wasn't after their tails as constantly. Both Itachi and Kakashi had felt that chill that only a ROOT shinobi could give out, but they were really fast about going away, lasting only about five minutes, and every other week. Everytime they showed up, thought, Itachi felt a little pull on the Genjutsu put on the devices, so he supposed they were checking for its integrity.

On the odd moment where there were no shinobi's watching, which was about half a day, every other oday, Kakashi had de-activated the devices with his chakra, and suggested to file a complain to the Council, about how this was such an invasion to privacy.

Itachi's answer was resolute.

"I know its annoying, Kakashi. And troublesome, and insulting. But they know,or at least suspect, that we're more than capable of realizing their setup, so the best course of action is tu just let them know we don't give a damn about that, and that they can spy all they want. We have nothing to hide, Kakashi"

"Except for those little fantasies you and I know you have, about your own little 'protectees'" Kakashi retorted, a grin on his face. Itachi wanted to smack it off... or kiss it away, excited at having an actual partner in crime. He didn't particularily care about anybody knowing his little... particularity, but it was hot as hell to find someone as perverted as he was. So, Itachi settled fof shutting Kakashi up. With his cock.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had virtually moved into the house, claiming that "families don't live in separate homes, and really... what example would they be setting for the children?" Itachi simply took a deep breath, and told him he didn'tolerate people who hugged his covers. Kakashi brought all his covers from home as a response. And his clothes... and his dogs... and cooked those great meals he made... and gave him a weekly grocery list of things Itachi had never even heard of, let alone what to cook with them...

Apparently, making the guardianship officila had eliminated any disputes between Naruto and Sasuke, and all of a sudden, Hyuuga Neji was now included on their anctics, with little resistance from Sasuke and, after a little nudging from Kakashi, now Inuzuka Kiba had also been an odd companion to Naruto and Sasuke, even if the boy was still climating to his new friends.

Itachi suspected that Kakashi suggested to befriend the Inuzuka as a way to thank the Inuzuka clan leader for their support, or maybe it was to keep on her good graces, after the woman had all but jumped Kakashi, and Kakashi, fresh out of a three-hour sex marathon, had politely but clearly declined. In the middle of the business district. Holding Itachi's hand. Then proceeding to tell her he was happy as ever with his now SERIOUS, stable, very committed relationship. Itachi's been getting evil looks from girls and guys all over Konoha ever since, and quite the double of longing looks. He had no idea there were so many people after Kakashi and his own self.

And now, life found all four of them, sitting at a middle class restaurant, having a delicious meal, celebrating their third month of being a legal family. Naruto was still complaining about not going to Ichiraku's, Sasuke took each and every opportunity to drill some table manner or another on the blond, while also giving adoring looks to Itachi, while Kakashi simply sat there, joining in the conversation oftenly, specially if the topic was academy teachings. Itachi was suspicious of Kakashi having his eyes on Umino Iruka for quite a while. He wasn't particularily jealous, just curious as to how much sex could the man have. I mean, they really did work up their part of insatiable lovers, infused by all the times they just wanted to ravish their little protegees, and couldn't. For some reason, they had never been left alone with Naruto and Sasuke so far.

"Mah, mah, Sasuke... why must you be so MEAN to Naruto?" Kakashi complained, his hand reaching out to touch the blond on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him like the sun had come out of his ass, not quite as intensely as he would look at either Sasuke or Itachi, but quite intensely nonetheless. Yeap, Kakashi was slowly webbing Naruto wrapped around his finger. "Drilling everything into him won't work, Sasuke-kun... you don't learn everything to be shinobi at once. Take it easy, not all of us are Uchiha geniuses, ya know?" And then he blinked a little flirtariously, and Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, before drawing his eyes to his finished meal, not looking up again for a while. Apparently, Kakashi was also managing to charm Sasuke, ever so slowly.

"Enough peace-making, people. Let's go home. Everybody done?"

"Yes!" Naruto perked up, a big smile on his face.

"Of course you're done, considering how you didn't even CHEW" Sasuke mumbled, setting his chopsticks on the table, and getting up from his seat. Naruto looked ready to rebute, but then Itachi touched the blond's shoulders, distracting him momentaneously.

"Are you still hungry, Naruto? Would you like some Ramen for dessert?" The blond's face light up like a sun, and a second later, Itachi found himself wrapped around the tightest hug he's ever had... considering the lenght of the arms, of course.

"I'll take that as a yes" Itachi smiled, hugging Naruto back, as he stood up, and after a hearty squeeze let him go. He caught Kakashi's eyes, which looked at him with a pensive look he has been catching the Jounin with lately, and Sasuke jumped off his chair. Itachi led his family out of the small establishment, a little blond energy ball holding his hand, and then another hand, this time surprisingly softer, and much shier held on to his free hand. Itachi smiled. He wasn't exactly the hand-holding kind, but he could get used to this. Specially with Sasuke rubbing a little finger on the palm of his hand, in the same rythm the little minx that used to jerk him off when they had spent the night together three months ago.

They arrived home to the surprise that, for the first time in three months, they were no shinobi's watching them. Matter of fact, they had dissapeared around the time the four of them had ordered ramen at Ichiraku's and both Kakashi and Itachi had been, to the best of their abilities, not found anything suspicious around them. Kakashi went as far as to summoning Pankuu in the Ichikaru bathroom, and sending him home, to verify the hearing and moving devices set up at home, as well as to verify if there were shinobis stationed around the house. It was most unusual to suddenly have night time for themselves, the ANBU usually stuck around the night.

As soon as he went in, Naruto ran into the chicken, presumably to unwrap his take-out order, and dig in right away. Sasuke followed, leisurely speaking. Pakuun appeared with a puff.

"Swipe completed. No more bugs on the house. Clean as a whistle. No shinobi activity either" then, he puffed away, leaving a dumfounded Itachi standing on the living room.

Half a second later, Itachi closed his eyes, amplifying his chakras, sensing out the devices, and was pleasantly surprised when he found none at the places they used to be, and everything was still shinobi free.

/They were here, though. Doing what? what the fuck is going on?/

"We're getting a promotion" He heard Kakashi say, and Itachi's head snapped to where the Jounin stood, an oppened scroll in his hands. "or something like it."

Itachi walked to Kakashi, and as he walked, he could see the Konoha symbol on one end of the scroll. It was an official Council decree scroll. To his annoyance, Kakashi didn't move an inch, continuing his slow, meticulous reading of the scroll.

"Greetings! this is an official statement from the Konoha Council. " he began, and Itachi merely crossed his arms, listening intently. "the current missive is to express yada yada yada noticed the presence of unordered, and unagreed up 24h survelliance, of which the Council was not aware of. For such violation of privacy, it has been determined the immediate removal of infiltrating devices from your household... bla bla bla... the Council is aware of your amazing skills, and greatly appreciates your not staking a complaint on the breaching of the agreement... crap crap crap... greatly appreciate your cooperation, and humbly extend our deepest regrets, giving our word that the blaming party of these actions will be disciplined. As agreed, you will receive survelliance, but with a much more flexible schedule and regimen, as an ammend towards whatever affront you may have suffered. Expressing our apologies again, the Konoha Council... and look! all their signatures... minus Danzo, of course."

As Itachi concluded, Itachi immediately snatched the paper from him, and swiftly read through it again, confirming all Kakashi had read. So, the devices had been a rogue move from Danzo, and they were from now on free from it?

"Something's fishy about this" He came to the conclusion.

"OOOORRRRRRRR..." Kakashi started, pulling a small piece of paper that had been tucked under the part of the scroll still unrolled. "oh, look! 'Danzo is an obnoxious prick that thinks himself higher than the rest. Well, he's defenitely not above ME! I'm really sorry about the intrusion, and how long it took to notice the deivices, but they were atually top classified ROOT inventory. The supervision was visual, random, and not constant. Rest assured, no ROOT shinobi will come close to your home once more. My greetings to Naruto! The Sandaime'. PS: three months! congratulations!"

How come Kakashi was the one to always read the good news?

"Seems pretty legal" Kakashi pointed out, as Itachi took the paper from him as well, reading it carefully. "and Danzo HAS been known to always do as he wishes. I wouldn't put it past him to act on his own."

"So, we're off the hook?" It was to good to even THINK about it, but without hearing devices, or any other sensors in his house, or shinobi's 24/7 around, Itachi couldn't deny the fact that their lives would get so much easier... and interesting.

"Noooo..." Kakashi calmly answered. "we're getting a brake, that's all. Danzo'll keep quite for a while, and then find a way to piss us all off." Kakashi said playfully, and Itachi just knew he had a smile on his face, even if there was nothing funny about what he just said. The fact that Itachi actually agreed made it even worst.

"aawww... don't frown that way..." Kakashi said, and with a pull, the mask was gone, and the grin on Kakashi's face was defenitely NOT sweet, like his voice. It was feral... mean, and feral and full of dark, dark intentions. He didn't need to continue for Itachi to know what the older Jounin's thoughts were, but Kakashi did spoke either way. "You'll frighten the children"

"Aniki" Sasuke's voice came from behind him, and Itachi turned, to see him at the doorframe to the kitchen, eyebrows drawn slightly together, a small frown on his face. "Is something wrong?"

And then, it hit him... like a ton of bricks. In less than two seconds, he was infront of Sasuke, hands around his tiny waist, and lifted him clear off the floor, his lips ravishing his little brother's.

It took about two seconds for the child to react, but then Sasuke's mouth oppened up for him, no reserves, and their tongues met hungrily, Itachi felt those small hands coming to his head, losing himself on his hair, scratching his scalp a little, Sasuke's hot little tongue submitting to his, meeting it shyly, and then moving back, that mouth sucking on his lower lip, giving a little nibble, tentative. Itachi let him. Hell, if Sasuke wanted to play with his mouth, he'd let him do whatever he damn well wanted to.

"Hey! Aren't we not supposed to be doing that?" Naruto's exclamation broke the moment, as he stood there, a few feet away from us, an accusation set in his bright blue eyes. Itachi was sure Naruto wasn't referring as much about the state of the guardianship, as he was referring doing 'that' without him.

"We got a nice letter telling us survilleance would be a little less from now on. we double-check. No audio or sensing devices anywhere" Kakashi explained, and Itachi saw him from the corner of his eyes, he was sitting quite comfortably on a nearby couch, still looking at him and Sasuke intently. Apparently, the man was more into having a show, not a participation. Voyeuristic bastard.

"Oh, really?" Came the question, surprisingly from Sasuke, because that kind of expression, Itachi would expect it from Naruto. Maybe the blond was beginning to rub off on him, after all this time.

"Really" Itachi simply said. Sasuke kissed him again, no shyness in his actions this time.

Passion surged through Itachi, and a desire so great came over him, that he completely forgot he was dealing with an almost inexperienced partner, and in a second he had Sasuke pressed up against the nearest wall, wrapped the shorter, yet strong legs around his hips, and let the young Uchiha just exactly how much he appreciated the passion put into the kiss. Like praying to a deity, Sasuke gasped out his name, the smaller hips moving against his own, seeking more heat, silently asking for more. Itachi's mouth began to toy with Sasuke's neck, letting more of those wonderful noise that came out of his mouth bathe him, urge him on, entice him, as he continued to rub up against his baby brother through his clothes, a hand moving from the strong legs, to slip under the dark shirt, finding one of those rosy little nipples, tugging, loving the small cry that answered him, the hand that was fisted his hair, pulling him closer to the milky neck, as another hand settle on his chest, pulling at his nesh shirt, like Sasuke wanted to rip it off, but didn't really know how. Lord, Sasuke was the most responsive lover he had ever encountered.

"Well, that's pretty darned hot" Itachi vaguely heard Kakashi say, as if Sasuke and Itachi were in an bubble, and everything but Sasuke was just vague, and distant. "Naruto, why don't you come closer here..." and then Kakashi's voice faded away, along with the rest of the world.

With one swift pull, Itachi's shirt was gone, and he was very pleased to see Sasuke was doing the same, so by the time their lips met again, their naked chests did as well, as Itachi revelled in the warmth of Sasuke's skin, how soft it felt against his own, the moan that mouth let out, when he grinded against the young hips again.

"Aniki..." It was the first time Sasuke spoke, and the voice sent shivers up and down Itachi's spine: it was Low, husky, needed, begging, demanding, sensual and sexual, all at once; a real treat for the ears. "Please, Aniki..." the boy begged, in what could be perfectly described as the call of a siren.

"Please, what, love?" Itachi asked him, just as huskily, with just about the same passion, a soft whisper in his ear. He smugly noticed how Sasuke's skin seemed to turn a little warmer when he heard the word love, and his hand, all on its own, moved down, to grasp firm, round buttocks, cupping and squeezing them through his clothes. Sasuke's hand on his arm tightened, as did the one on his hair. Red string of pain mixed with the pleasure, and Itachi bit back a moan. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"I heard... I saw... I was... "the boy began, mumbling softly, eyes closed tight, actually going a little redder. It was something so unlike Sasuke, to be embarassed like this, to see him quite so disoriented. Itachi loved it. He wanted more of it, and he also wanted to get whatever it was that Sasuke saw or heard to come out of his sexy lips, if it made Sasuke flush and squirm like that, Itachi was sure he would enjoy it inmensely.

"You were what, Sasuke?" and just to tease him up a little more, Itachi's hands undid the boy's pants in a swift motion, and dived his hand in, moving his hand against the hard, warm cock standing there. Sasuke gave a cry, hiding his hand against the crook of Itachi's neck, and Itachi could feel Sasuke's hip moving against his hand, seeking more friction, begging for his atenttions. Itachi gave it to him in spades. "What did you see, beautiful?"

If anything, Sasuke's face turned a redder at the compliment, small teeth catching his lower lip, as a small hand skimmed down Itachi's abdomen.

"At the lake, I... we saw this couple..." He began again, this time with a little less hesitation in his voice, but the same red on his cheeks. Itachi touched the small chin with his free hand, the other still stroking the hard young prick, meeting the anxious hip with each stroke. Itachi's eyes met Sasuke's, and they were loaded with intentisy, lust, and a little bewilderment, trying to find some logic among all the emotions, all at the same time. Itachi didn't want to help him out. If anything, Itachi wanted to make it worst. And he also wanted to hear Sasuke say what he saw this couple do at the lake straight to his face.

"And... what were they doing, beautiful?" Itachi just LOVED how Sasuke would make the tinies happy noice whenever he called Sasuke beautiful, or love. Itachi felt the small hand moving lower down, to the hem of his pants, and for a moment Sasuke broke eye contact, leaving Itachi in a sense of abandonment, to look at own hands, and work the pants. In a second, the eyes were back, and Itachi was trapped again, mesmerized. He's never been happier to be blown away, as he looked into the black pools, and felt the warm hand stroking his cock experimentally once more. "Tell me Sasuke..." Itachi asked again, slipping the hand on the firm ass under the pants, spreading his fingers wide, to squeeze those cheeks in time with a small squeeze on Sasuke's cock, and the boy's response was immediate. He arched his back, not losing eye contact, but crying out his name in pure, undiluted ectasy, hips moving a little wildly, not sure what touch to search more: the one on his cock, or the one on his ass.

The change wasn't lost in Itachi. The few times he had touched that perfect bottom, Sasuke had been shy and hesitant at best, and had once even been mortified from the feeling of his fingers moving around the little virginal anus, but now, the boy seemed to be welcoming the touch, comparing how it felt to the hand on his dick. Itachi's cock twitched in excitement, or maybe it was how Sasuke's thumb ran over the head, but he couldn't stop the smile from reaching his face, as Sasuke responded the way he was doing.

"What were they doing?"

"mhm... she was laying on her back" he continued, a blush spreading even longer, reaching even to his neck, but Sasuke's eyes never left his. "and he was... on top of her" Oh, Itachi liked where this was going. His hand stilled around sasuke's cock, and he was greatly pleased when right away, slim hips began to move in a slow, sensual rythm, fucking his hand. "between her legs..." Sasuke stopped, licked his lips, gazing hotly at Itachi's mouth. Itachi's hand doved a little deeper into Sasuke's ass, pressing up against that tight opening that just DROVE HIM NUTS with need.

"oh, God- Itachi!" Sasuke cried out, and actually pressed his ass against the hand, almost pushing a finger into his ass. God, it was so tight, and hot... Itachi thought he may not be able to get into that. He could only imagine that ass choking his cock, the sheer pleasure it would bring him. "So good..." Sasuke breathed, so low Itachi could barely hear it. Itachi could feel his blood boiling, his cock straining, his balls just about ready to explode, desperate to just FUCK SASUKE... but for the life of him, he would never stop the boy from his story.

"He had..." Sasuke looked away, nierviously biting his lips. It was the moment of truth, Itachi knew, and he was aching for it. "his penis inside of her."

Itachi could've exploded right there, if it wasn't because Sasuke had looked back at him, his breath hollow, his eyes full of determination, and Itachi felt Sasuke's asscheeks tightening, squeezing, trapping the finger between them, and Itachi knew he just couldn't release as his body demanded him to. He swore on all things holy he would get to ram into that ass real soon, and spend himself inside his mischevous little brother, no other place.

"He was taking it in and out..." and then, Sasuke's ass move, not to stroke his cock against Itachi's hand, but to push back on Itachi's fingers. Itachi was transfixed, everyone of his senses hightened, amplified, potentionalized, and suddenly not only saw Sasuke there, panting to him so temptingly, telling the story, but he could see Sasuke there, at the lake, watching the couple fuck, see the shock in his eyes, the lust awakening on him, and then the determination, the hunger growing in those usually sweet eyes, the want and need as he became a voyeur to an experience Sasuke never really knew existed. Itachi didn't know which vision was better.

"I want to do that with you. Can we do it?"

Yeap. He defenitely liked this one better. 


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you guys SO MUCH for all of your patience! You've been great, I tell you! well, I think this is the much awaited chappie where Sasuke and Itachi FINALLY get it on! As you may have already guessed, of course... well! I hope you like this chappie, and I am very, very happy to say that this story

is sadly coming to an end. Its been a really great (and needlessly long) trip, and I thank you guys SO much for not giving up on me. Kisses!

And also, I would like to apologize beforehand, because I know the last two chapters have been a little 'low level', when it comes to grammar and spelling and such. Its just that... *blushing here* I got this new job, and I've taken to writing again on my free time... the only problem is my pc at work is like,

fucking ancient, and all its got is Notepad, and the browser doesn't support spell checkers. Figures. And well, my latin origin doesn't help, so if you could please just... bare with me, I'd really appreciate it. I do try to look it over before posting, but a couple of things are just bound to slip by, specially since my boss tends to just, barge into my cubicle unannounced. Bitch's office is right behind me, so writing time is not only my de-stressing time, its also my "please, don't come out, please don't come out and see that

Im writting GAY, INCESTOUS PORN!" time.

Where we left off...

"He was taking it in and out..." and then, Sasuke's ass move, not to stroke his cock against Itachi's hand, but to push back on Itachi's fingers. Itachi was transfixed, everyone of his senses heightened, amplified, potentionalized, and suddenly not only saw Sasuke there, panting to him so temptingly, telling the story, but he could see Sasuke there, at the lake, watching the couple fuck, see the shock in his eyes, the

lust awakening on him, and then the determination, the hunger growing in those usually sweet eyes, the want and need as he became a voyeur to an experience Sasuke never really knew existed. Itachi didn't know which vision was better.

"I want to do that with you. Can we do it?"

Yeap. He definitely liked this one better.

And... ACTION!

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Itachi's eyes didn't leave Sasuke, his hand didn't move, he could feel his heart racing within his chest as Sasuke said those words oh-so-softly, midnight black eyes seemed to drill a hole into him: penetrating, seeking, questioning, pleading, intense. Itachi suddenly found his throat to be dry. He had dreamt of

this moment for so long, and now that it had happened, he felt overwhelmed by the reality that he would be fucking Sasuke! Suddenly, Itachi felt like he was lacking air.

"Can we?" Sasuke asked again, and Itachi felt the small ass pressing against his fingers once more, insistently, and the tip of Itachi's index finger felt the tight ring of muscle.

Itachi snapped out of his stupor, and in one swift movement, he turned, Sasuke clinging on to him, and moved straight out of the living, mindset on his bedroom.

"Oh, man... you wanna watch?" To Itachi's surprise, that was actually Naruto's voice. the Uchiha didn't even bother to turn around and see what the blond and Kakashi were up to. His focus was on the hot, small body clasped against his own, begging for his cock.

"You know, Naruto... I think I like you a little more and more, every time you open your mouth." Was Kakashi's answer, and just as Itachi opened the door to his room, he heard Naruto's hurried steps going after him, followed by the lazy steps of Kakashi's walking.

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, entering his room, Sasuke pressed up against his chest. His hand had moved from Sasuke's cock, and was not against the tight ass as well. "Its a rather big step." He said, as he laid Sasuke on the bed, and swiftly proceeded to pull his pants, along with Sasuke's underwear down his long, nimble legs.

As soon as he was free of his pants, Sasuke was kneeling on the bed, his arms around Itachi again, his mouth on Itachi's putting all he had on the kiss. Itachi let the boy kiss him, let him dominate the motions of the kiss, and his cock responded fiercely to the way that small tongue delved into his mouth,

seeking some heat back, giving Itachi some seriously unneeded seduction.

Itachi felt small hands on his pants, pulling them down, just enough so that they would pull down by gravity to the floor. Then, those black orbs centered in on him again, and Itachi felt his heart speed up, and his cock twitch in response automatically. He'd never felt like this before sex. This anxious, this

excited, he felt like his whole body was about to explode in less than one second. His whole body was REACTING to Sasuke so completely, he didn't know what to make of it.

"Can I..." Sasuke began, and licked his lips hungrily, and his eyes glazed over in pure lust, contrasting beautifully with his timed voice. Itachi felt a feathery touch on his cock, and he waited, wanting to hear whatever would come out of his little brother's mouth. He had already decided Sasuke would reign over supreme tonight, and he would surrender to all requests, and then even push the younger Uchiha to make a couple. "Can I... taste you again, Aniki?"

Itachi grasped Sasuke by the back of his head, leaning down to kiss him deeply, his tongue sweeping all through the moist, warm mouth, and he felt Sasuke moaning around his mouth, kissing back just as fervently.

When Itachi broke the kiss, he was very satisfied with just how breathless, flushed and overwhelmed Sasuke looked. He felt a great surge of pleasure invade him. Yes, this was his usually innocent, sweet little brother... just the way he turned Itachi on the most.

"You can do whatever you want, love" he whispered, and Sasuke literally moaned around the words. Itachi, with his hand still on the back of Sasuke's head, guided him down, to his aching member.

Itachi closed his eyes, groaning in pleasure the very moment the small, shy tongue touching the head of his cock, and Itachi could SEE the white strings of pleasure pulling and stretching his whole body, just behind his eyelids. The touch came again, this time a little more sure, going from half his shaft, to

the tip, and then staying there, lapping slowly, leisurely, as if getting re-aquaintanced with the taste of him, and loving it, savoring in it like a fine candy. Itachi hissed out in pleasure, losing his hand in Sasuke's dark, soft hair, not guiding his head, but still encouraging him to continue.

The boy seemed to grow bolder with each lick, up until he was going from base to tip, mixing the licks with a small occasional suck to whatever reachable skin he could find, and every time Itachi felt that experimental suck, he couldn't stop the boy's name from falling from his lips, his hand from grasping the hair tigher, his body from going a little rigid as the sensations bathed him.

"God, yes, Sasuke..." He whispered low, but he was sure his brother him, and appreciated his voicing, for he could feel the gentle exploring of his cock turn just a tad deeper, the sucks a little harder, the tongue's licking a little bit firmer. His hands, all on his own, mechanically, guided his brother's head to his cock-head. "Please Sasuke..."

And the, all on his own, his eyes opened, and he was looking down, to the beautiful boy knelling between his legs, looking at his cock hungrily, he could feel the heat of his gaze roaming over his cock, then trapping him, as Sasuke looked straight up at him, and Itachi felt dizzy with the urge to just FUCK

that mouth, and throw all cautions to the wind. It was with a heruclean effort that he was able to hold himself, and merely just say "Please, Sasuke" longing, need, and raw WANT consuming his otherwise controlled voice. He saw those usually innocent eyes shift, turning a little feral, possessive, intuitive. Itachi knew in that very moment that Sasuke he had his big brother exactly where he wanted, and honestly, Itachi really didn't give a damn.

Fascination filled him as Sasuke, not breaking eye-contact simply leaned down, and slowly, tortuously took his cock into his mouth.

Perfect. Tight, good, hot, moist and PERFECT! no other word could describe what he felt, what he saw as his baby bro's mouth came down on him slowly, stopping to suck every other second, until he was a little more than half way down his cock, still analyzing, still questioning with his eyes. Itachi let

out a moan, not caring to really hide how much he was ENJOYING the moment, but really just living it. Sasuke's name fell off his mouth like a mantra, and he could see that with each time he let it

spill, Sasuke's eyes morphed, turning more secure, more hungry, much more needier, demanding even.

Sasuke began to move, at a somewhat slow pace, which was a bit of a comfort to Itachi's control... but the things he did with his tongue! it would lick all over the down part of his cock, and swirl around the head when he moved back, or back and forward against the tip, and Itachi fetl himself go a little weak in the knee as he did that, his control slipping away, reminding himself this was his nine-year-old brother, that he's barely had any experience doing that, that Itachi should NOT just throw him on the bed, and fuck his brains out... no matter how good the little nymph was at driving him insane.

Then, those eyes moved away, closing, Itachi felt himself capable of breathing a little better, even if the mouth around worked his cock harder, faster, sucking mercilessly, on all the right places, with the rightest amount of pressure. Lord, the boy really had learnt all his soft spots in the one night they had been intimate with one another.

"Take it all in, love... please, Sasuke" That was also a first for Itachi, he'd never beg during sex, to anyone, not even Kakashi -except when the man was in one of those dominating, teasing, maddening moods he liked to go into, specially after spending some time alone with Naruto- but with Sasuke, it was like he somehow was lifted of all his previous limitations, his own rules were no longer valid. The only thing valid was his Sasuke, and how GOOD it felt to be with him, how his body ached for the

boy, and just how much the boy proved to want him as well.

A movement caught the corner of his eyes, and with mild surprise, he saw Kakashi sitting on the head of the bed, Naruto in his arms, and his hand tugged at Sasuke's hair in surprise at what he saw. The boy moaned around his cock in response, and his whole body vibrated with the need to cum, and shoot his seed into Sasuke's warm mouth. Kakashi had Naruto between his oppened legs, and they were both completely dressed, but Itachi could see Kakashi had a hand stuck in the front of the blond's pants,

stroking him in that agonizingly pace of him, that could prolong an hour for what seemed like an eternity, while Naruto was literally plastered all over the the man, head thrown back, eyes closed,

whispered what seemed like a lethany of pleading to the older man, face flushed, eyes watery from not being satisfied, but also too hot to not give a damn about that, while Kakashi's other hand was guiding Naruto's hips, dry-humping him, just like Itachi himself had done so long ago, the only difference is that now, Naruto was actually awake. And even thought Kakashi's whole body language was focused on Naruto, his eyes were drilling a hole into Sasuke's mouth, as it moved over Itachi's cock, and on

Itachi's face, reading every emotion, basking in all that happened at the end of the bed.

"Is it my impression, or is Itachi holding back, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, as that hand stilled inside Naruto's pants, and by the looks of it, tightened, effectively preventing what seemed like an impending orgasm. Naruto's whimper was heard through the room, and his hands reached further back, pulling

Kakashi's upper body closer against him. With a roar caught in his chest, Itachi felt Sasuke's mouth moving from his cock, and looking back at Kakashi.

"I don't give a SHIT!" Naruto yelled, obviously gone in his own world of pleasure and torture. "please, god, please... I'll- I'll do anything... all you want" there was such desperation, such raw NEED in Naruto's voice, that Itachi had to wonder just how long had Kakashi been toying Naruto to make him

blind and deaf to everything but HIMSELF, even what was going on right in front of his face! "everything, I swear!" And he was almost crying in desperation. "Just please, please, PLEASE, Kakashi..." and a pink tongue came out, to lick the side Kakashi's chin, and then nibbled. "You want to, so why not? pllleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee" the voice was so low, husky, and so laden with lust, it didn't even sound like Naruto. It's like he was subtituded with a hungry, wanton, slutty, much less

inhibited version of himself. Itachi was salivating just looking at him. His hands went instinctively to Sasuke's hips, and suddenly, his cock was grinding against the boy's ass, lost between the cheeks, hunting for what his steel control was so decidedly denying himself.

"are you..?"Sasuke asked in the middle of a moan, in the voice he hadn't heard since he had Sasuke pressed up against the wall in the living-room, before the nine-year-old innocently asked to be

fucked by him. Itachi found himself just as passion-driven as he did back then, and gave a deep mock-thrust against the luscious ass. "You ARE holding yourself back!" Sasuke accused, but as he did, Itachi was biting on his shoulder, following his instincts more than his head again, and the accusation came as a whimper. "Is that- why are you?"

"I don't wanna hurt you" he automatically answered, not really even noticing he had. And the truth fell on him like a ton of bricks: he HAD been holding back. Ever since the reality of having sex with Sasuke settled onto him, he had been so careful around it, careful not to push too hard, not to do too much, careful that Sasuke would enjoy the experience as much as possible, because anything could

virutally scar his little brother, and he wouldn't have that! He hadn't even notice he was doing it. Itachi had even let Sasuke take charge, and go at the boy's pace, instead of just... taking him, claiming him, own him, mark Sasuke in every possible way that he could be marked, or that Itachi had dreamed to

mark him. "I was afraid you may be... uncomfortable with... anything"

Sasuke chuckled. "Foolish big brother" He said, joining their lips together in a soft kiss. "you could never hurt me..." and then, Sasuke took his hand, and wrapped it around his own cock, both of them in a very similar position to the one Naruto and Kakashi were having. "besides, I want you" and then, Itachi was stroking Sasuke along with the boy's hand, and he was pleasantly surprised Sasuke set a very established rhythm, and quite a particular way of gripping as he moved up and down his cock. The boy had been practicing, and he was letting Itachi know that Sasuke knew what he wanted. "ALL of you" he emphasized, his ass pressing back against his cock. "Don't you DARE hold back from me" And

just like twig under pressure, Itachi snapped.

Like lightning, Sasuke was no longer kneeling, but on all fours at the end of the bed, barely able to catch himself as Itachi set him on position, and Itachi could feel him trembling under his hands, as he kneaded his shoulders, massaging them lightly to get him relax, and he felt himself grow desperate when he heard the moan in appreciation. Then, his hands skimmed down, moving to the middle of his back, feeling every plane, every little bone on his spine, until they finally reached that line that separated his round, pink globes, abused by all the handling they had received today. He saw the tint, and felt his blood heat up, his cock liking the pink tint on them, and without thinking about, his hand moved up, and down, in a soft, almost playful slap. Sasuke nearly jumped off the bed, but to Itachi's

intense pleasure, he simply moved his ass back, offering it to him again. He took it in both his hands, kneading it slowly, but roughly.

"Relax, Sasuke..." He said, and felt how Sasuke began moving his hips against him. He felt himself smiling, and without even thinking it, his face came down, and he was biting one orb.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's cry elated him, and he basked in the surprise, and the pleasure that came with it. He licked the aggravated orb, and then bit the counterpart, alternating bites and licks, until he felt Sasuke pushing his ass back against his face. "oh, god... it feels... please, don't stop" came the begging, and Itachi smiled evilly, even if no one could see him. Using both hands, he spread the ass cheeks, for the

first time gazing at that forbidden, delicious looking ass hole which had him go wild since so long ago.

"Don't worry love..." He spoke right into the crack, and felt Sasuke's whole body shiver in response. "I'm just getting started." And then, he dove in, with a long lick that ran all the line between his buttocks, and flicked his tongue against the puckered entrance teasingly.

"Oh, my GOD!" This time, Sasuke DID jump a little, but quickly came back down, and started asking for more. "how did you- god, this is so- oh, please, more!" Itachi didn't know what he liked better: knowing he was the one teaching Sasuke things he never even knew existed, the sheer innocence Sasuke demonstrated towards anything, not really knowing what to expect, an innocence Itachi planned to destroy... or how completely shameless Sasuke was in his response.

He doved his head between those cheeks, his mouth set against Sasuke's entrance, sucking on it, nibbling it, abusing it, loving how the pale pink he had found was slowly turning into a vivid red,

while the boy in front of him was shaking with each dark caress.

"Give me your hands, Sasuke" God, he loved talking tinto Sasuke's hole. The boy would shake like a leaf, crying out and begging instantly. "Your hands, luv" Sasuke went stiff again. Itachi decided he could do this all day. In front of him, he felt Sasuke shift a little, and then small hands were on either side of his face. He took each on his own, and use them where his hands had been, to spread Sasuke's own ass.

"Try not to move, love" was his only warning, and then his tongue was against the boy's ass, seeking entrance, and his hands were around his hips, keeping them there, as he slowly, but surely pushed inside.

Normally, he didn't enjoy rimming anyone, but the way Sasuke responded to him was addictive, he wasn't shying away, he wasn't ashamed, had no prejudgments, he just took whatever Itachi threw at him, reveled on it, and then asked for more.

Itachi tightened his hold around the hips, pushing them back, searching for that little place inside that would make Sasuke really lost it with his tongue. And then, just as he felt a plane space with his tongue, Sasuke screamed his name in such ecstasy, Itachi knew his prostate and him would become best fucking friends. Quite literally.

Itachi attacked the little nub mercilessly, and then tighten his hold on those hips, because Sasuke was

bucking against him wildly. With a stinging slap to his bottom, which also took a bit of Sasuke's hand, the boy got the point, and stopped the squirming... but then started begging, asking, demanding him not to stop, to "please keep going, it feels so good, Aniki, god, how can you just know what... oh, Kami, please... God, I love it" and so on, and each cry, moan, groan and whimper seemed to make Itachi's cock impossibly harder.

Tired of waiting, Itachi moved away, and a snapping of fingers called his attention. He saw Kakashi, still dressed, Naruto still on his lap, but this time he looked completely sedated, breathing rapidly, clearly just came, but was gazing at Itachi and Sasuke like a starving man looking at a banquet,

and not really believing it. Itachi raised a brow, questioning the interruption, and Kakashi raised a tube

of lubricant on his hand, tossing it to Itachi, who caught it effortlessly.

"What are you planning to do with this, Kakashi?" Itachi asked, but his eyes weren't even on him, it was on the bottle, and the lubricant that he was now spilling generously into his fingers.

"Why, Itachi!" Kakashi answered, trying to sound offend. "to hand it to you when the time came, of course..." he seriously said, and for some reason, Itachi was starting to belive it. "I wouldn't want nothing to total comfort for little Sasuke." Itachi raised an eyebrow, still not looking at Kakashi,

but at his lubricant coated finger, which was now circling Sasuke's entrance. But amazingly, there was a

great ammount of sincerity in his voice.

"And nothing for you, then?" He pressed his finger against the red entrance, and this time, he did look at Kakashi. He was in the same position, holding Naruto to him, who looked a little more awaken,

and a whole lot more hard, even with his pants still on. Itachi was beginning to guess Kakashi's plan.

"Oh, no... this experience should be you... our presence here is... purely educational" The man said, leaning down on Naruto, his hands moving from the small hips to slip under the pants, and Naruto arched his whole bady against Kakashi, a small cry tearing from his mouth, as Kakashi whispered playfully: "Aren't we learning much, Naruto?"

Itachi chuckled, his eyes still circling the puckered entrance, as he gazed upon Naruto and Kakashi. The man was relentless in his teasing, and was basically pulling all the tricks he's ever learnt -and they were many- at Naruto, but not really doing ANYTHING truly seious or new with the blond, which surely was driving Naruto slowly insane, since he was watching Sasuke being submitted to several new things

the boy had never done, and Sasuke was throughtly enojoying everyone of them.

/Kakashi, you pervert... he's gonna get Naruto his bitch by the end of the month/

Personally, Itachi was DYING to play the voyeur on that little experiment himself.

With a chuckle, he broke sight of Kakashi, and looked down at his price... and felt himself go a little dizzy at just how truly twisted the situation was: Sasuke was kneeling in front of him, a little sweat over him, and his head was pressed against his white sheets, surrounded by the softest black hair Itachi's ever touched, his breathing was labored, and Itachi could see how the most delicious-looking pink was still clinging to his face, and his eyes were closed, like he was nervous, but excited and scared, all at the same time. And then his hands were still reaching back, spreading that, making

that little bun visible, appetizing, inviting Itachi to just dove right it, begging him without the need of Sasuke opening his mouth. It was amazing how Sasuke had stayed there, opened, waiting for him. The boy had a lot of potential for submissiveness.

His finger pressed against the entrance, and Itachi was pleased to find that, even though Sasuke felt tighter than anything he's ever felt, he found very little resistance as well. With a little push, his finger slipped inside Sasuke, burying it deep until the last knuckle straight away, as Sasuke whimpered a

little in front of his, fitting his finger like a glove, Itachi could feel his cock dripping just as he felt how

Sasuke engulfed him in his heat. He wanted to be inside his brother, and he wanted to be inside Sasuke NOW! Itachi had to take a deep breath, to control himself, to remind himself that this was his very much still a virgin little brother, and he was supposed to do this right. A new goal set up in his head.

/Im gonna make you scream... my sweet little brother/

He gave a few experimental thrusts with his fingers, finding that little stop that made Sasuke cry out in pleasure and surprise, and going after it with vehemence, watching Sasuke squirm, shiver and tremble under his hand, his other going to his cock, to try and relieve SOME of the tension it had built up on it. He was so hard, he almost hurt, and his member was slowly turning into a rather impressive looking purple, pre-cum was slowly oozing from his head. He came closer to Sasuke, making sure it would fall onto the hand fucking the boy, and then into the virginal hole. It'd be a waste to have it go anywhere

else.

After a minute, another finger joined the first, and Sasuke once again enveloped Itachi's fingers, welcoming it into him, squeezing his fingers into a tight heat, pushing his ass back against his fingers. With no warning, Itachi opened up his fingers a little, scissoring the entrance opened, amazed at how the puckered pink hole could accommodate the intrusion so snugly, even as it barely gave way.

"I would like you to relax, Sasuke..." and with no more warning, Itachi entered his ring finger as well, joining the middle and index inside his brother.

"Aniki!" Sasuke cried, and the small hands finally losing his hold on his ass, to grasp the sheets, his body rocking with the new intrusion. Itachi watched with morbid fascination as he slowly, but surely spread apart his index and ring finger, strectching the entrance, and with his other hand he poured a little bit more lubricant into his hand, putting it directly into the boy's anus.

"Oh, god... so, I feel so..."

"So, what, luv?" Itachi asked, his eyes never leaving his fingers inside of Sasuke, as he moved them in and out, still stretching it, but making sure not to touch the little nub that would surely send Sasuke over the edge from over-estimulation. "What do you feel?"

"Full... opened. SO GOOD!" The boy yelled, and Itachi watched with morbid fascination as those midnight eyes welled up with a little tearing, but Itachi could tell it was from the amount of emotions running through his young buddy. Itachi had never been turned on by his brother's eyes fill with tears. He'd make sure it wouldn't be the last time.

He stretched his ring and index finger a little bit more, testing Sasuke's boundaries, hearing him beg more as he did. Then, as a stroke of inspiration, he bent his middle finger inside of the boy, moving and pressing it against the boy's prostate. Sasuke screamed, his whole body shaking immediately, as Itachi kept on touching him, pushing, pressing, stroking that place incessantly. His arms gave below him,

and Itachi saw Sasuke's upper body meeting the sheets again, incoherency coming out of his mouth, bathing him. God, the boy was so fucking hot begging like that, offering himself, claiming him at the same time.

And then, with no warning at all, he felt the tight channel clench chokingly around him, pushing those fingers together again, Itachi's cock jumping in response to the tightness that surrounded them, and he groaned just to think of that ass, cumming around his cock instead of his fingers, just the way as it was doing now, with Sasuke screaming his pleasure in half words and blushed cheeks -both upper and lower-. Itachi had to trap his own cock around the base, stopping himself from cumming out side that ass. He wouldn't be cumming anywhere else. He wanted to be buried deep inside Sasuke for his

ultimate pleasure.

"I-ta-chi..." his name came in ragged, sylabled breaths, as the trembling came down on Sasuke's lithe form. Itachi took his fingers out of the boy's tight heat, loving the whine that came in reproach, and moved it up, to the boy's neck, and then down his spine, his index finger a caress, and felt the shudder that answered him as his finger came down, to the firm buttocks that awaited him, brushing over Sasuke's center, the entrance quivering at the feathery caress.

In a surge of need, Itachi held Sasuke by the waist, and skillfully turned him, loving the way his skin was pink with exertion, how those sweet pink nipples raising and falling, and how Sasuke's eyes were looking at him, sated, but still hungry for whatever it was Itachi had in store for him. Itachi rested his weight on his elbow, laying his body on top of Sasuke's, so warm and soft. Incredibly soft, Itachi wanted to rub against that skin forever.

"You're so soft, Sasuke..." he said, coming closer to him, making sure each and every part of him was touching Sasuke, his right hand moving down the length of Sasuke's upper body, until he reached his hip, the curve of it, until he reached the strong thigh, his hand running over the softness of it, slipping between their bodies, to grab the inside. "So soft. I love touching your skin... "And pushed out, and back, spreading one leg open, and then doing the same with the other. Itachi settled between the opened legs, groaning as he rubbed his now purple, still hungry cock against Sasuke's rapidly reviving one, groaning at the feeling, and he leaned down, taking Sasuke's sweet mouth in his own, delving into it hungrily, and stopped, just above the boy's forehead, his body a little too large for Sasuke still.

"Aniki, I-"

"I want to see you" Itachi interrupted the boy, as his hips sank down and forward, rubbing their heated flesh together. Itachi felt a little dizzy with desire. Sasuke's whine was full of need, and Itachi drank it, bathe in it like a thirsty wanderer. "When we finally came one, I wanted to see your face." One of his hands moved to the boy's face, running over eyebrows. "You're so beautiful, Sasuke" Carefully, he dipped his hips a little lower, and found that puckered entrance with his cock. And stood there. "I can't stop looking at you like this." He pushed a little, placing a kiss in the slightly sweaty forehead, his hand moving to the soft cheek. "so delicious looking" not resisting, he leaned down, and licked the abused bottom lip, loving how Sasuke's head followed him up as he moved back. "so willing and gorgeous." His cock pressed against the tight entrance, and Itachi had to take a deep breath, to subdue the chills he felt forming along his spine.

"Aniki..." Small hands came up to his waist, runing to his back, holding, as he felt the nimble legs circling his hips, welcoming him in, beckoning him inside in silence.

"You're mine, Sasuke" Itachi whispered against dark curls, of the softest hair he's ever touched. He took a deep breath, and smelled the fresh scent of Sasuke's shampoo. He inched a little closer, hearing the soft mewl that came from Sasuke, watched him bit his lower lip, eyes closed. "Don't hush any sound, luv" his fingers moved to the mouth, and with his thumb he ran over the lower lip, as Sasuke freed it immediately. "Don't close your eyes" He kissed Sasuke under each eyelid, and those midnight pools opened up to him once more, trapping Itachi in invisible strings of an almost unbearable need. "I want you to see what you do to me" He pushed a little more, loving the resistance he found on the tight ring, every nerve in his being screaming to just move in. "I want to see, hear, taste every single pleasure you take" He sealed the words with a kiss, as his hips slowly pushed forward, the bulbous head slowly pushing in, as Sasuke gave in little by little. "I want it all." His right hand moved down, to Sasuke I need you ALL."

"Aniki..." Sasuke's voice was low, breathless, high on emotions, but his eyes remained fixed on Itachi: accepting, loving, giving, desiring almost desperately. Itachi's hip took a little nudge, and his bulbous head was in. Sasuke's breath skipped, Itachi's heart felt like it had stopped.

"You're mine, Sasuke" Itachi declared, looking at his little brother dead in the eyes, looking for any hesitation, any doubt, any kind of second thought from the boy at hearing Itachi claiming him so totally. Itachi found none. If anything, he could feel the small prick turn a little harder against his stomach. Using a strength he didn't know he had, Itachi stayed there, only his head inside of Sasuke. "Did you understand me, Sasuke? Your pleasure, your pain, your joy, your tears. All you are, good and bad is MINE." Sasuke's breath picked up looking at Itachi intently, and he nodded, not a second after the declaration. Itachi growled in response, leaning his head down, until his mouth was at Sasuke's ear, and viceversa. "Say it, Sasuke." Itachi whispered, and moved his hips back a bit, his cock slipping out just the tiniest bit. Sasuke's legs tightened around him, small arms clang to him like a vicegrip, and he heard the scared gasp that came out of Sasuke's throat. "Tell you you're mine."

"Im yours"

And he pushed in. Mercilessly, until his groin slammed against Sasuke's cheeks, and stayed there, cries of pleasure surrounding him. He almost missed the cry came from his own throat. Oh, it was so good. Tight, warm, moist, soft, hot, wet, clenching, consuming. Good, Good, Good. Itachi felt his whole body trembling on top of Sasuke, and had to literally grit his teeth, his whole body aching, fighting with himself. He wanted to come just as bad as he wanted the moment to never end. Taking deep breaths, he managed to calm down some, still buried balls deep inside the greatest feeling he had ever encountered, and just then he noticed Sasuke was shaking just as bad as he was. Only difference is, Sasuke didn't even bother to hide how out of control he was.

"Look at me, Sasuke." And automatically, those eyes were on him, opened and alert... and lustful. Itachi moved back, moaning when he felt the channel tightening around his cock, like it didn't want to let him go, until only the head stayed inside, and watched Sasuke's eyes glaze over as he moved back in, savoring the feeling of engulfing himself in that piece of heaven again, hearing the soft 'yes' falling from Sasuke's lips over and over again, then the clenching as he moved back again.

"You can't imagine..." Itachi began, his mouth rarely going on his own. Sasuke was completely braking each and everyone of his rules in a single love-making, he couldn't even control his mouth. "So good... you feel... that's it, baby, tighten up around me" and amazingly, the channel turned even tighter, nearly strangling Itachi, so fit it almost hurt. Instinctively, Itachi closed his eyes under the sensations, and he could actually see white behind his lids.

"Look at me, Itachi..." He heard Sasuke, and no sooner had the boy said the words, his eyes were opened, looking at the boy, obliging him, bending down to his will. "I want to hear you... talk to me"

"So perfect!" Itachi exclaimed, uncharacteristically letting all his thoughts and emotions out. All for Sasuke, anything for his Sasuke, as he continued on the slow torturing thrusts. "Baby, you feel so good... its like heaven. Tight, and warm, and slick. I wish you could feel something like this" then, he felt something inside of him brake, and his pace picked up, and suddenly, he was claiming Sasuke, the delicious ass lifting from the bed everytime he pushed in, a passion laden cry from Sasuke's mouth accompanying it. "I knew it would be fantas... but this is... oh, god Sasuke..." He reached between their bodies, to grasp the awaiting hardness pressed against his stomach. The squeeze on his cock in return made his eyes roll back in his head. He altogether stopped making love, giving into his most primal desires, and just FUCKED Sasuke into oblivion.

It couldn't last long. Itachi knew it. The rational part of his brain could picture, there was too much anticipation around it, too much waiting, but he wasn't ready for it when his orgasm took over him. He could feel it, clearly building, like a lance that shot from his spine, pooling around his groin, in the base of his cock, and blasting away through his body, hips going on his own accord, slamming with uncontrolled force into Sasuke, like he wanted to just blend in with the boy, sink into him, and never come apart again.

"A-ni-KIII!" Itachi heard him scream, just as he gave into his climax, and felt the wonderful channel convulsing around him, massaging him, effective and ruthlessly milking his sensitive cock until his last drop was spilled into Sasuke, his body trembling like a leaf, just as Sasuke was violently quivering beneath him, his face pink and vulnerable, sexy to the extreme. The perfect image of debauchery.

Itachi rested on his elbows, letting his weight slowly fall down on Sasuke, but trying to not fall completely onto him. Then breathed... and enojyed the soft skin, the ragged breaths on his ear, the little moans as Sasuke wiggled his sweet, sweet ass, who still had his softening cock smugly inserted in his entrance, the little butterfly kisses Itachi was feeling in his shoulder. He smiled, kissing the top of his little brother's head and slowly, carefully maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides, Sasuke's left leg raised above Itachi's hip, Itachi's cock coming to a surprising awakening inside of Sasuke still.

"I can feel you growing..." Sasuke let out, a perplexed look on his otherwise gorgeous face. Then, his face broke into a smile, and he leaned in, taking Itachi's lips in his own, and a soft, loving kiss. Itachi answered wholeheartedly, feeling the pulse of a renewed erection.

"Damnit, Kakashi, I wanna do that, too!" Itachi looked to his left, and saw Naruto throwing a heated glare at Kakashi, while the older man leaned against the headboard, eyes closed, content smile on his face, with a still fully clothed Naruto between his legs, his clothes suspiciously stained .

"Mah, mah, Naruto..." Kakashi began, opening one lazy eye, his hand patting the blond curls within his reach. Naruto didn't look amused by it, but still, his head leaned his head ever so slightly to the large hand. "all in good time, all in good time... you're not ready for that just yet" Naruto looked even less amused. Next to him, Sasuke gave a little laugh, obviously aware of Naruto and Kakashi's discussion, and Itachi felt the small shake around his cock, which got fuller in response.

Suddenly, Sasuke's body stiffened, feeling the meat inside of him grow, and then hands were massaging Itachi's back, altering it with caresses. Itachi's eyes met Sasuke, and he saw the pink tongue run over abused lips. His lips went to meet the tongue softly.

"I bet I can get Itachi to do it!" He vaguely heard Naruto, and his cock jumped in response at the image evoked... along with Sasuke nibbling on his lips.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled, braking the kiss, giving a half-hearted yell. "I get first dips on the dobe!" he declared. Itachi stared at the boy's serious face, images of Sasuke and Naruto tangled around each other already filling his head. He couldn't wait.

"Excuse me! I get to choose who I want this with!" Naruto exclaimed, and Itachi saw him inch a little closer to Kakashi. Oh, yeah.. the man was getting him trained like a pro. Itachi could hardly wait.

"Yes... and you'll do it, when you're good and ready" Kakashi admonished, nuzzling the size of Naruto's face, and Itachi was marvelled at the smile that flourished on the boy's face. Yes, trained like a pro. And Itachi didn't miss what Kakashi implied by 'good and ready'. It meant 'when you'll react to no one else but me'.

Itachi reached out a hand, grabbing Naruto by his ankles, and pulling him decidedly towards him, procceding to kiss him before no one else could object. He'd save the boy's virtue for Kakashi, but he'd be damned if he'd let the silver-haired Jounin just take the blond for himself. He kissed Naruto feverishly, moving a little, and reluctantly moving out of Sasuke, until Naruto was placed between the two, with Sasuke on his back, who swiftly started placing kisses on his back, and hands moving, to lightly tickle Naruto's light brown nipples. Naruto smiled around the kiss, on hand in Itachi's head, the other moving to Sasuke, down his back, and to his ass, pushing the boy forward, until he felt the boy's hardness against his own cloth-covered bum.

Itachi felt movement around the bed, and a few seconds later, he felt a new heat coming from behind him, and Kakashi, naked as the day he was born, pressed up against his back, his tongue going to play around his ear. He reached behind him, and found the mop of silver-hair, angling his head to give the man better access.

"Aren't we going to be the happiest family in Konoha?" Naruto asked, a really smug smile on his face, as he slowly moved his hand from Sasuke's ass,to his own pants, slowly starting the liberating task of pulling them down.

"Did you ever doubt we would make it, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, a VERY smug look on his face. Itachi couldn't help but smile back. And then groaned, as Kakashi's hand covered his cock, stroking it in that teasingly slow pace he would do, when he felt like torturing his partners. Poor Naruto and Sasuke would never know what hit them when the man would pull out all the stops on them.

"Never"

So! long-awaited chappie, huh? officially speaking, this would be like, the end... but I don't know... I fee like writing epilogues... there's just... so many ideas running round my head. Im a little dissapointed about the lack of reviews, but I guess with how long its taken me to update, I'd be upset as well. Thanks for joining, and stay tuned, maybe a little more will come later. Love, Kittens!


End file.
